Naruto Namikaze: Human Shinigami Hollow Hybrid
by joshnaruto
Summary: Naruto Namikaze, Hokage, age 23, leaves his world for Soul Society. Once there, he will gain friends, allies, lovers and many enemies. With Zangetsu by his side, can he overcome those who wish to take it all away from him? Naruto/Bleach/BTVS Naruto/Harem
1. Chapter 1: The End of Naruto's Life

**Hey everyone, joshnaruto here.**

**This is my new story 'Naruto Namikaze: Human-Shinigami-Hollow Hybrid' before anyone asks I am not abandoning my other stories, merely taking a break. Hopefully this story will spark some inspiration for those stories, but we'll see where this goes first.**

**What is this story you may ask? This is Naruto Xover with Bleach and later on Buffy The Vampire Slayer. I know some may be put off by the Buffy The Vampire Slayer part but its staying that way. The Buffyverse, so to speak, will be in this later on though and will eventually become important, for such things as the 'Hellmouth'.**

**When does it take place? Naruto is Hokage; naturally, he is very powerful but not god-like. I won't ruin it but I will say this, Naruto goes to Soul Society in this chapter. My reason for that is because having Naruto stay in his world is simply stupid. To shinobi he is basically a god among men. But to Shinigami, he is just someone who's as powerful as them. When Naruto does go to Soul Society, the time line will be when Kisuke Urahara, Yoruichi Shihōin and the Visoreds are Captains and Lieutenants. So Aizen is still a Lieutenant himself.**

**At the beginning of every chapter I was thinking of listing the terms that are being used in the chapter, e.g. techniques, jutsu, Zanpakuto, Kidō and basically terminology. But, I thought I'd let you decide on that so do you want the terms listed every chapter or not?**

**If anyone has any questions or queries then send me a review and it will be posted on the next chapter and answered. I hope you guys like this story, I have a fairly good idea of what to do with it but depending on reviews it may change. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Bleach or Buffy The Vampire Slayer, nor do I own any techniques etc. from any other show, anime, games or Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki. I will give credit to those who I have used stuff from on that site and if there's any problems then ask. **

**So, for now that's all and here you go…**

**Naruto Namikaze: Human-Shinigami-Hollow Hybrid**

**Chapter 1: The End of Naruto's Life**

_**Konoha**_

Naruto Namikaze, age 23 and now the Rokudaime Hokage, also the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki as well as the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko, sighed as he looked down on his village Konoha as it burned to the ground from black fire that seemed to have spread all over before he could even do anything to stop it. All of his friends were dead, murdered by the organization Akatsuki. One by one they had fallen facing the group of S-class missing-nin. Shinobi littered the once peaceful streets. Blood covered everywhere and the sky seemed to have taken on the colour of blood as if the heavens were bleeding also.

Naruto sighed as he stood up from the crouch he was in on the Hokage Monument. He now stood at the full height of 6'3, his blond hair had gotten longer reaching down to his shoulders, two tuffs of hair on either side of his face and a fringe that covered his headband, slightly hiding the Konoha's leaf insignia etched on to it. His eyes were still there bright blue only now they had a slight slit in the pupil. His whisker marks had faded slightly from when he had absorbed the Kyuubi's power as his own which allowed him to access more powers to his Zanpakuto.

His normal attire was a standard Konoha-nin uniform and a flak jacket with two bands each on both of his sleeves; after becoming Hokage, he also wore a short-sleeve long crimson coat with black flames at the bottom almost identical to his father's look. On the back of it was the kanji for 'Rokudaime Hokage'. Around his neck was the necklace he had received from Tsunade Senju, a beautiful turquoise Kesshōseki (Crystal Gem) and was once worn by the First Hokage. Were one to sell it, three mountains could be bought with the profits.

Beside him was his Zanpakuto, Zangetsu. Zangetsu took the form of a regular katana, with a simple cross guard, with a simple circular frame; the sword was actually of a fairly standard design, with no really unique features. It had a black handle with the golden kanji symbol Tsuki (月), which translated to 'moon' in the centre surrounded by leather wrapping on the top and bottom of the handle. The sheath was also fairly simple, the standard black colour, adorned with one metal band at the opening, and two more, each a little ways from each end. The tip was also capped in ornate metal.

Over the years Zangetsu taught him the multiple arts of the Shinigami, Kidō, Hakuda, Hohō and Zanjutsu, the four arts of all Shinigami in existence.

Kidō was a type of sorcery used by Shinigami. They could be used for various purposes, such as healing, attacking, and restraining. Healing seemed to be a more general skill, while attacking and binding sometimes required an incantation to be recited beforehand. Incantations could make the spell stronger, but it wasn't always needed depending on the user. Demon arts spells were divided into two major groups: Hadō (Way of Destruction) used for direct attack, and Bakudō (Way of Binding) which were spells that restrained someone or have other effects.

Hakuda was simply hand-to-hand combat, very much like Taijutsu so it wasn't hard to get used to this form of art since it was in his blood…and soul. Zangetsu had explained to him that Hakuda wasn't a very essential art upon the Shinigami and only certain people learnt it. However he had learnt over the years that you would meet various enemies so it was good to be versatile.

Hohō (agility), like hand-to-hand combat, was not elaborated upon by every Shinigami. **Shunpo** (Flash steps), a movement technique that allowed the user to move faster than the eye can follow, was implied to be part of this category, and most, though not all Shinigami were able to perform it to some degree. Another skill, though not necessarily related, was the ability of some Shinigami to walk on air using spiritual power. By collecting and solidifying Reishi (Spirit Particles) beneath their feet, Shinigami could gain traction on thin air to either freely move about or to stop themselves from falling.

Zanjutsu (swordsmanship) was the most used form of combat among Shinigami, since their Zanpakuto was the most effective way of dispatching any given opponent. As the name suggested, it involved using a Zanpakuto and its various special abilities to attack an opponent. In addition to its basic form, each Zanpakuto had two enhanced forms; Shikai (initial release) and Bankai (final release), which changed the sword's form to unlock its potential and that of its user.

Luckily, he had learnt Zangetsu's Shikai and Bankai as well as various techniques that were all powerful in their own right. Shikai wasn't too hard as all it took was for him to get to know Zangetsu better and form a stronger bond. Bankai, which he had been told usually took Shinigami decades to access, had been harder to achieve having to fight Zangetsu himself and go through multiple challenges, but because of who he was, it didn't take long to achieve it. Though it took long to _master_ it.

He'd admit that learning everything he had to from Zangetsu was no walk in the park. If it was possible he would have died multiple times over throughout it all. When he had absorbed the Kyuubi's power he had become something that Zangetsu referred to as Visored, Masked Army. This led to him gaining two different forms, a mask which he would summon by placing his hand over his face and making a ripping motion bringing his mask out. His other form was when he uttered a release command which would transform him into what Zangetsu referred as a complete Hollow form. The downside to this was that before he could be granted the release command, he had to confront another part of his soul which was better known as an Inner Hollow.

Naruto had to fight his inner hollow which was unbelievably strong, so strong that he had to pull out all of his power and every trick he had up his sleeve, only for it to come up with a draw. Naruto had to admit, at that time he had been disappointed in himself, and yet he couldn't even defeat something that was inside of him and take control of his power again.

That was what he thought until his inner hollow came up with a suggestion.

_**Flashback**_

"_WHAT?" Naruto yelled out in shock at his persona's suggestion._

_The persona in question was Naruto's Inner Hollow which was the exact opposite of him except he had pure white skin, yellow eyes with a small black pupil and midnight black sclera with white snow hair and a cocky smirk plastered on his face._

_Inner Naruto chuckled and placed his Zanpakuto in his scabbard. __**"I said…why don't we merge with each other instead of trying to fight for dominance? Let's face it, we're evenly matched, you certainly have had too much experience with someone trying to corrupt you or give up. Fighting for dominance all the time will clearly not allow us to get anywhere, so I say why not merge? We are both extremely strong; we will achieve a form unlike any other."**__ He spoke with glee, truly excited about such a thing happening._

_Naruto thought about it for a second and knew he was right but needed to know something first. "Form? What kind of form?" he asked with a raised brow._

"_**Well, you can already use the hollow mask can't you?" **__Inner Naruto asked already knowing the answer._

"_Yes...what does that have to do with anything?" Naruto asked with a raised brow._

_Inner Naruto chuckled lightly. __**"That is the first form; I guess you can say, the second form is like Shikai going to Bankai. When we merge you will not change your appearance whatsoever so you will look like how you do now, you will be able to fully control your mask when you have placed it on, but you will receive a second form, I don't know what form it will be but it will be extremely powerful."**_

_Naruto eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Say i get this form...how do i achieve it? And furthermore, what do you get out of it?"_

_Inner Naruto chuckled once more. __**"You will have to utter a release command in order to transform into the new form. With it you will be granted immense strength beyond what your Bankai is capable of, as well as your speed. I don't know what you will look like but it will be humanoid so don't worry about become some monster, well not a complete monster anyway."**_

_Naruto started to think about, while everything that was being told to him sounded amazing, it begged the question, could he really trust this...persona of himself? Would he become evil? But that was the funny thing; he couldn't really sense evil from the hollow version of himself, more like a want...want for freedom._

_Looking at the being he asked. "I take it that you will also be able to feel what I feel and so on?" He asked the creature. _

_Inner Naruto chuckled. __**"Technically, I won't be real anymore, if I had to guess, I would say that I would become like a second voice in your head. So I will, in a way, be fighting with you, like partners. I would also be able to teach you hollow attacks, like the Cero and such.**__" He said since he had explained everything to do with hollows from the Shinigami-verse._

_Naruto thought about it for a second and had to admit to himself, this was a once in a lifetime opportunity, he would be able to protect his loved ones much easier now. "Very well, how do we do this then?" He asked._

_Inner Naruto smirked and started to disintegrate from his feet. "__**Simple, i will just become one with you."**__ He spoke as his body turned into pure white __Reiatsu__ which swirled around for a second before shooting at Naruto causing an explosion._

_As the smoke settled, what looked like white skin was cracking all over Naruto before it all broke and disintegrated into nothing. Naruto gasped getting his breath back from the rush of power he had felt a second ago, and if he admitted it, it felt more powerful than his Bankai ever had; he could truly see the potential for such strength._

'With this new found power, I will finally be able to protect all that i hold dear...I only hope that my friends can accept what I am...' _He thought as he sighed mentally and physically at the last thought._

_**Flashback End**_

And they _had_ been ok with what power he had gained, hell the fact that they were fine with the Kyuubi being sealed within him should have hinted to him that they were ok with him having some strange new power and form to access.

With all of this training he had become one of the most powerful shinobi to exist, but he didn't even know if that was the correct term. Unfortunately he wasn't the only one who gained a Zanpakuto. Sasuke Uchiha had also gained one, one he used to kill everyone he knew. How he had gained a Zanpakuto Naruto didn't understand. Now it was his goal, no, it was his fate to face Sasuke Uchiha, the man he once thought of as his brother. It was now or never, he had to kill Sasuke Uchiha, and he didn't care what happened to him anymore, he honestly had nothing to live for.

Sighing once more he was about to jump off of the Hokage Monument when a bright light came from behind him. Turning around he watched as an old traditional Japanese style sliding doors appeared out of no-where and opened. Once it fully opened 13 people stepped through, all looking like the Shinigami he had been told of by Zangetsu. Zangetsu, with being officially from the Soul Society world had learnt everything of the Taicho's and had then told him the information.

The first one, in the centre of the line, had the appearance of an old man with red eyes a very long white beard, and long eyebrows. There were many scars on his torso and head, the two most prominent being a pair of long, perpendicular scars above his right eye, suggesting numerous battles in his past. He wore the standard Shinigami uniform, but its size was greatly exaggerated. He also draped his haori over his back instead of actually wearing it. Despite his old and frail appearance, he had a very muscular body that he only revealed when he took a certain battle stance; something Shunsui claims was not seen too often. This man was Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, the Taicho of the Ichibantai in the Gotei 13 and also the Sōtaichō of the whole Gotei 13.

Beside him was a beautiful dark-skinned woman with golden-coloured eyes and short purple hair, she wore the same sleeveless and backless Onmitsukidō uniform, with long black wrist guards that reached her elbow with a black ribbon tied around her neck. She also wore a long-sleeved Taicho's haori. This was Yoruichi Shihōin, the Taicho of the Nibantai of the Gotei 13, as well as the commander of the Onmitsukidō.

Beside her was a man that had purple eyes, his hair was straight with a small black ribbon tied near the end and a perpetually bored expression. He wore the standard Shinigami robes and a sleeveless Taicho's haori, but with a frilled collared shirt under it. This was Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi, more commonly referred to as Rose, Taicho of the Sanbantai.

Next to him was another woman who had the appearance of a very youthful woman with blue eyes and black hair. She wore the standard Shinigami Taicho uniform apart from using an obi instead of the normal sash. Her hair was long and worn as a large braid in front. She was Retsu Unohana the Taicho of the Yonbantai in the Gotei 13. She was one of the oldest and most experienced Taicho's, and was the Soul Society's best healer.

Next to her was a man who had very long blonde hair reaching down to the lower part of his back. He wore the standard Shinigami robes with a standard Taicho's haori. This was Shinji Hirako the Taicho of the Gobantai in the Gotei 13.

The second to last of the line had the appearance of an elderly man with slate grey eyes, a grey moustache, and long grey hair. He wore the standard Taicho uniform along with a white scarf made by the master weaver, Tsujishirō Kuroemon III. The scarf was made from the silver-white, windflower light silk (ginpaku kazahana no uzuginu) and was a family heirloom that was handed down from generation to generation and was given to each Kuchiki family head. The scarf alone was worth enough to buy ten mansions in Seireitei. He wore a short-sleeved Taicho's haori and fingerless black gloves that covered the back of his hand and looped up to attach at the base of his fingers. This man was Ginrei Kuchiki; he was the Taicho of the Rokubantai and the Head of the Kuchiki family.

The last of the line was a man with his hair in a classic, rounded afro style with long sideburns. He wore a standard Shinigami uniform with a sleeveless Taicho's haori and a pair of dark-lensed sunglasses. This was Love Aikawa, Taicho of the Nanabantai.

On the other side of the Sōtaichō is Shunsui Kyōraku, a tall Shinigami with grey eyes and long wavy brown hair. His hair was tied in a long ponytail and had long bangs that framed the left side of his face. He wore a straw hat (called a sakkat) and a pink, flowered ladies kimono, which he draped across his shoulders and over his Taicho's uniform. He had thin facial hair around his mouth and on his cheeks. Although his haori and obi sash were cheap, his pin-wheel hairpins were very expensive. Shunsui Kyōraku was the Taicho of the Hachibantai in the Gotei 13

Beside him was a tall, muscular man with sharp features, short light-grey/silver hair and brown eyes. He had a tattoo of the number "69" on his chest; the "6" represented his last name, "Muguruma," which used the kanji for "6" in it, while the "9" represents the 9th Division, He wore a sleeveless Shihakushō that was open on the front, exposing his chest and tattoo, and tied it with a rope belt. He also wore a sleeveless haori and a pair of fingerless black gloves that covered most of his forearms. This was Kensei Muguruma the Taicho of the Kyūbantai in the Gotei 13.

Next to him was a big man with a dark complexion and dark hair and eyes. He also has two spiked piercings below his lips and a very rough appearance inclusive of chipped fingernails as well as facial and body hair. This was Kenpachi Kiganjō the 10th Kenpachi, the Taicho of the Jūichibantai.

Beside him was a tall light-skinned man with messy, light-blond coloured (almost pale) hair and grey eyes, he wore the standard Shinigami uniform, the long-sleeved Taicho's haori, and his geta during his more casual events. This was Kisuke Urahara the Taicho of the Jūnibantai.

Last on the line was a tall man with a somewhat emaciated appearance, caused by an illness which occasionally caused him to cough up blood. Currently his white hair was worn long, almost reaching his waist. He wore it parted on the left side with one long piece that tends to fell over his right eye. He had green eyes. He wore the common Shinigami uniform with a long sleeved Taicho's haori, and a crimson lining. He wore a narrow white obi, in which he secured his Zanpakutō. This was Jūshirō Ukitake the Taicho of the Jūsanbantai in the Gotei 13.

All Taicho's looked around the devastation with shocked and sorrowful looks at what could happen to a civilization. They had been told of what had happened to this place, never before had they been able to reach a world such as the Elemental Countries, butt the Spirit King had told them that they had to go to this world because there was an important person there, a person called Naruto Namikaze.

When they asked about him, the Spirit King had told them everything about him, all of his life, his burdens, challenges, pain, and betrayals in his life. They never thought that one person could go through so much in just one young life. The Soul King had also told them of what had recently happened, a man called Sasuke Uchiha had destroyed and killed everyone in his own village that had betrayed him years before all of the current events had happened, all for the sake of revenge. Naruto Namikaze was the sole survivor.

"So this is the Elemental Countries huh?" Yoruichi said as she admired the view of the trees and mountains all around.

"Hurry up admiring the view Yoruichi-san; we have some work to do." Kisuke said with a chuckle at seeing his friends' eyes wide and excited at being in a new world.

"It looks similar to Soul Society." Rose mused with a bored look.

Yamamoto stepped forward with his large cane banging against the ground. "You must be Naruto Namikaze." He said in a professional tone.

Naruto gave a nod. "You guys must be the Taicho's of Soul Society." Naruto said with a hollow chuckle as he turned back to his burning village.

"So you do know about us." Kisuke said as if it proved everything the Spirit King had told them, especially about a Human wielding a Zanpakuto.

"Yes, Zangetsu told me everything." Naruto as he grasped Zangetsu which was still in the ground.

"We are here to bring you back with us, to be a Shinigami." Yamamoto said.

Naruto however shook his head. "I'm not leaving this world yet, not until I finish what I'm meant to do here." Naruto said with a sigh as he pulled his Zanpakuto from the ground.

"And what's that?" Yoruichi asked with a raised eyebrow while resting a hand on her waist, curiously checking him out.

"To kill the man I once thought of as a brother." Naruto said in such a cold voice that some of the Taicho's actually shivered.

"And what if you die? If that happens we won't be able to take you back with us." Rose said with a frown.

"I honestly don't care." Naruto said as he gazed down to the village he once led. "Everything I loved, cared for, cherished…and lived for is gone, forever, I have nothing left to live for. Except for killing the man who caused all of this, a taint such as him should never walk free." He said making the Taicho's realise that the man in front of them really didn't care if he lived or even became a Shinigami.

"Revenge isn't the way to go." Ginrei said with a sigh.

"This isn't revenge, its justice, what would any of you do huh? If the person who destroyed your entire life, ripped everything you ever loved away, would you simply let him go, to walk through, cause more chaos wherever he goes? If so, then the Spirit King should never have sent you people." Naruto said before vanishing in a crimson flash.

All the Taicho's were startled when he simply vanished in such a way. Looking down to the village they watched as Naruto appeared in the village walking through the fires. "What was that he did?" Shinji asked with raised eyebrows.

"I believe it was one of those jutsu's that these shinobi know." Love said.

"Either way, it was very similar to our **Shunpo**." Kisuke said with a chuckle.

"No." Yamamoto said making the Taicho's look at him. "It was much faster than that. He instantly travelled to another place using a tracker of sorts. If he had those trackers all over this world, he would appear there instantly." He said with an appraising eye that someone so young could use something like that.

"Should we follow him?" Shunsui asked with a tip of his hat.

"We'll follow; we need to make sure he survives." Yamamoto said. He knew Naruto Namikaze would one day become one of the, if not _the _strongest Shinigami to have ever lived. All the young man needed was training in the Soul Society to be able to grow into his powers more.

Down below in the village, Naruto had made it to the person he wanted to say goodbye to for one last time because he knew he would either live and go to Soul Society or die for good. Bending at the person he let a tear drop from his eyes. "I'm sorry Sakura-chan." He said as he stroked the pink haired girl's hair softly, lovingly. Naruto still couldn't believe what had happened between the two teammates, after the Kage Meeting years ago, they had eventually opened up to each other romantically after realising that they may not have all the time in the world that they actually wanted. With a war coming up they decided that they had to treasure everything they had with each other. Eventually the two fell in love with each other after the war ended, after he had killed Madara Uchiha, with only Sasuke Uchiha as the last remaining person in anyone's way. It was also the same time Naruto was appointed Hokage. The funny thing however was that it wasn't the two of them most of the time. Because of Naruto being the last of his clan, he had to pick more than one woman to bring his clan back. After speaking it over, Sakura she had told him it was ok as long as he treated them equally. No-matter what people may say, she loved him and trusted him more than anything. However it was a shock when it was Ino who had asked Naruto if she could be his second girlfriend and possible wife in the future. Sakura had agreed with it now that the two young women had made up from the Sasuke fiasco. Never in a million years would Naruto have predicted he would have a threesome with both Sakura and Ino, never mind just one of them. And now it was all destroyed in a matter of minutes by their old teammate. "I never meant for any of this to happen. I should've realised the type of person he was years ago instead of thinking I could save him. This is my entire fault." He said with a sigh. Leaning down he placed a lingering kiss on her forehead. "I'll end it here; no-one will suffer ever again. I promise." He said as he reached down to her hand where an engagement ring was, the one he had given her not long ago. Slipping it off her finger he placed it on his own finger and stood up. He sighed as he glanced in the direction of the Valley of the End. _'To where it all began.'_

All the Taicho's that had been watching, watched in surprise as Naruto vanished as if he was never there. "**Shunpo**, he really can use the Shinigami arts." Jūshirō said in awe.

"So let's follow him." Yoruichi said with a grin wanting to see the handsome blonde man fight and see what he's capable of.

At once all Taicho's left their spots to trail after the blonde Human-Shinigami.

_**Valley of the End**_

Naruto soon appeared at the Valley of the End on the head of Hashirama Senju, the very same place he last fought Sasuke Uchiha to bring him back home, just the first of all his futile attempts. Just that thought made him realise that it was his biggest regret, if he had aimed his **Rasengan** better, he would have finished Sasuke off at that time, but instead he powered it down and scratched the Uchiha's headband in the hopes that Sasuke would be able to be reached. Now, that mistake would haunt him till the day he died.

It was all going to change today. Sasuke wouldn't leave the valley alive if he had anything to say about it.

Across from him stood the person of his thoughts. Sasuke Uchiha hadn't changed much over time, his hair was still black with a blue-tint to it, onyx-coloured eyes, and light coloured skin. He was noticeably more muscular than he was when Naruto last seen him. He was wearing a white long-sleeved shirt which was open at the torso, with a smaller version of the Uchiha crest on his collar, and blue trim around the edges, and a lightning bolt design covering it. He wore black pants with a white cloth hanging from halfway up his stomach to his knees. He also wore a purple rope around his waist, tied in a bow. He lastly wore, what appeared to be, samurai-like armour on his sleeves, shoulders, and legs.

In the purple rope was his own Zanpakuto, it looked like a regular katana. The tsuba was in a tear-drop shape, with the base of the drop arcing over the top of the blade, and the point of the drop pointing below the cutting edge. A row of several tiny holes decorated the bottom of the curve, and a small ring, maybe 2" in diameter, dangled off the tip of the tear-drop. Its hilt was crimson as was its sheathe.

"So you came after all?" Sasuke asked with an evil smirk.

"You burnt everything I ever loved to the ground; did you really think I wouldn't come?" Naruto asked rhetorically while trying to keep his anger in check.

Not far away, the Taicho's appeared to witness the fight between these two shinobi. "How do you think this will play out?" Kisuke asked the group.

"I don't know, but I can feel their energy from here. They are definitely Taicho level." Kensei said with a grim look. He had a feeling that this battle was going to be dangerous.

"Be careful, we don't know what they're capable of." Retsu said with a frown knowing that Naruto was willing to die if it meant the Uchiha did as well.

_**With Naruto and Sasuke**_

"I will finish this here and now. You won't live to hurt anyone else." Naruto said as he crouched down slightly.

"You can try Naruto, but you've never defeated me before, what makes you think you can now?"

Naruto just laughed a laugh that sent Sasuke and the Taicho's on edge. It was so hollow; it actually sent chills up their spine. "All those other times, I had friends, family, a home to lose, I had to live to go back to all that. To the women I loved." He sighed at the mention of Sakura and Ino. "But now, you got rid of all that, you erased any hope of having a future here. Therefore I can fight you with no restraint, because no matter what friends I may have in Kumo, Suna, Kiri or even Iwa. It doesn't fill the gap that's been ripped out of my heart and soul, so you better be ready, because this time, I will show you what I'm truly capable of." No sooner than after he finished, he had vanished and re-appeared in front of Sasuke.

Bringing his left foot up, he kicked Sasuke in the jaw sending him flying into a cliff side. Following after, he soared across the area, flying through the air courtesy of his Shinigami powers. As he got close to the hole in the wall however, he watched as two red lights peered from the smoke that was caused from the crash. _'__**Sharingan**__.'_ He thought.

"**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!"** (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique) A large fireball, bigger than the average thing, was blown from the wall heading straight for him at great speed. Stopping in mid-air, he flashed through hand seals at high speed. **"Suiton: Suijinheki!" **(Water Release: Water Encampment Wall) Water materialized around Naruto forming a strong, dense wall as the fireball struck but only managed to cause steam to rise from the collision. **"Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu!" **(Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique) The water wall spun around Naruto as it changed shape into a large dragon and fired at where Sasuke was.

Unfortunately Sasuke moved fast and appeared in front of him at the same time as the dragon struck the wall. Sasuke grabbed him by the flak jacket and punched him in the face before kicking him away, down to the ground level.

Naruto twisted in his descent and landed softly on the floor and looked up at Sasuke. Going through hand seals he inhaled. **"Fūton: Shinkūgyoku!"** (Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere) Exhaling he spat out several wind bullets at Sasuke at extreme speed.

Sasuke seeing the wind bullets thanks to his **Sharingan** dodged each one, all though it wasn't easy as they were close to together and yet placed so a normal person wouldn't dodge without being struck. **"Raiton: Gian!" **(Lightning Release: False Darkness) He exclaimed as he fired lightning from his mouth down towards Naruto.

Naruto seeing the lightning smirked as he thought about using a technique that Sasuke had never seen before, something he had created over the years based off of the **Chidori**. Holding his hand up he caught the lightning as it struck his hand, focusing his own **Raiton **chakra into his hands he took control over Sasuke's jutsu and made it his own. Slowly the lightning changed as it travelled up his right arm, completely enveloping it and his hand in the element. **"Raitama!"** (Lightning Sphere) Naruto said with a smirk.

"What the hell?" Sasuke muttered in shock at seeing his lightning jutsu transformed into something else. Sasuke barely caught Naruto's movement as he quickly appeared in front of him and striking forward. Charging **Raiton** in his own hand, he formed a **Chidori** and thrust his hand forward blocking Naruto's jutsu.

Naruto scowled and pushed forward which caused both lightning jutsu to grind against one another, sparks were shot all around them until it exploded sending them both flying back to the other side of the Valley. "What the hell was that?" Sasuke asked Naruto as his hand singed slightly.

Naruto chuckled and looked at Sasuke with a smirk. "I based it off of the **Chidori**, knowing that you used **Raiton** jutsu I would also need to focus on my own elements. Thanks to Kakashi, I was able to create my own jutsu to counter the **Chidori**. I've been ready for this for years now." Naruto said with a smirk.

Naruto started to go through hand seals until he stopped on the Dragon seal. Suddenly lightning started to crackle around Naruto before it turned purple. Concentrating on the lightning around him, it slowly formed into multiple orbs of lightning, condensed almost like his **Rasengan**. **"Raiton: Koete Raiton Tama!" **(Lightning Release: Transcending Lightning Spheres) Five orbs of lightning were now floating around him perfectly in sync.

Thrusting his arm forward he sent an orb of lightning at Sasuke who quickly flipped out of the way only to be struck in the side by another orb which thrown him back slightly. Looking up he barely missed two more orbs coming at him, but he didn't miss the final fifth orb which struck him in the stomach making him cough up blood. Naruto suddenly appeared in front of Sasuke in a crimson flash with two **Rasengan's** in both hands. **"Jikūkan: Rasenrengan!" **(Space-Time: Rasengan Barrage) Both **Rasengan** were thrust into the Uchiha's stomach ending with him flying into the side of the Valley in a large explosion from the combination of both orbs of chakra.

Naruto however was surprised when Sasuke appeared in front of him a second later with his Zanpakuto out and swinging down at him. Lifting his hand out, he grasped the blade with his bare hand and grunted as it cut into him making blood spill down hand. **"Chidori Kōken!" **(One Thousand Birds Sword) A second later lightning exploded out of the blade causing Naruto great pain as he was thrown away while holding his hand. Being electrocuted through the cut wasn't pretty at all.

Sasuke held his Zanpakuto to the side and charged a **Chidori **into his hand. Acting fast, he shot forward at Naruto who had regained his footing. Seeing Sasuke coming at him he held out his hurt hand and formed a chakra ball. Bending his knees slightly, he flew at Sasuke as he held his hand outwards.

Both shinobi came closer and thrust their hands together with all of their strength.

"**Rasengan!"**

"**Chidori!"**

Both jutsu's clashed together creating a whirlwind of chakra and lightning all around them as the two jutsu grinded against creating an unnatural force all around them. Suddenly the force got too much and imploded blowing the two away with more force than they ever felt before as they smashed into either side of the valley, blowing the entire foundation to pieces.

Naruto slowly pulled himself out of the hole and jumped up to the top of the valley only to watch as Sasuke repeated the action on the other side. _'What are you planning Sasuke?'_

Sasuke on the other side started to flash through hand seals before looking up to the sky. **"Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu!"** (Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique) Sasuke blew a large fire dragon into the sky and repeated it a few more times which started to gather clouds around that soon led to rain falling heavily.

Naruto recognizing what was going on, summoned two clones on both side of him and held out his hand. Forming a **Rasengan** quickly he had the other two clones to pour **Futon** chakra into the **Rasengan**. Eventually the wind started to whip up around him, rocks around him were lifted up from the very ground, ripping it apart from the force of the tornado around him. The **Rasengan** was now glowing a light blue with an almost white centre while an enlarged Fūma-shuriken-like shape of wind was encircling the **Rasengan** at incredible speed, the cause of the tornado around him created a large bell-like screech in the background.

At the same time, Sasuke formed **Chidori** in his hand and lifted it to the sky and channelled electricity into the storm clouds above him which were soon pushed away as a very large ethereal-like dragon made of lightning appeared from the heavens. "You won't survive Naruto!" Sasuke exclaimed. **"Kirin!" **Sasuke shouted as he thrust his hand down, the Lightning dragon roared, shaking the very earth as it soared towards Naruto while almost enveloping the entire land with its size.

Naruto sighed as he pulled his arm back; dispelling the clones then threw his hand at the dragon. **"Fūton: Rasenshuriken!" **(Wind Release: Spiralling Shuriken) The enhanced **Rasengan** flew through the skies with such intensity that the very air around it became distorted.

As the two jutsu struck each other, the entire world seemed to shake under the intense, inhuman power output from the both of them. The very air around the two jutsu was becoming distorted from the combination of the pure chakra, lightning and wind.

_**With the Taicho's**_

The Taicho's who were watching all had to use their reiryoku and reiatsu to stand still from the force of the jutsu collision; even from their distance the power was almost insane. Rocks, wind, lightning and pure energy was blown by them as the jutsu's fought each other.

"How can two humans, be capable of such things?" Love asked in shock and awe at what the two were capable of.

"They are the best of their kind of human, there are simply no other like them. With their power they could give Shinigami a good run, what is worrying is that they haven't used their Zanpakuto yet." Yamamoto said.

"You're worried?" Shunsui asked with a chuckle.

"I'm not worried about their power." Yamamoto corrected. "But I'm worried about this world, young Naruto has practically lost the will to live on anymore and young Sasuke doesn't care about the harm he causes. With powers such as theirs, they could literally tear this world apart; I think this is why the Spirit King sent us. He feared that Naruto would be too powerful for this world, only Soul Society can contain his powers."

_**With Naruto and Sasuke**_

Soon enough both of the jutsu's exploded in a maelstrom of chakra of lightning far greater than anything before. A large dome of chakra erected around it while destroying everything it touched, including the Valley. The dome suddenly sucked into itself and exploded sending a wave of chakra everywhere blowing Naruto and Sasuke a far distance from each other.

After a few moments Naruto struggled to stand up properly from the aftermath of the explosion. Looking around, the Valley of the End was nothing but a crater with the remnants of the two statues of Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha still hung slightly on the side of the wall.

"Damn, I didn't expect this." Naruto said as he eyed the damage while looking for Sasuke.

Naruto was completely unprepared for the sword that slashed him in the side drawing blood. Acting fast he quickly jumped back to where he could see Sasuke with his Zanpakuto drawn and blood on the edge. Looking down he saw his clothes had been torn from where Sasuke cut him. Placing his hand on it, green chakra soon enveloped it, healing the wound soon after. _'Thank god Sakura-chan taught me some medical Ninjutsu.'_ He thought to himself with a sad smile.

"Sneaking up on me huh? Wouldn't expect anything less of an Uchiha." He said while also noticing Sasuke's burnt and torn clothes. Any injuries on him seemed to have healed, like his own injuries.

Sasuke simply looked at him with bored eyes. "No matter which way I attack you from, you will always lose. Always." Sasuke said as he closed eyes for a few moments. Snapping his eyes open, Naruto was able to tell that his **Sharingan** had changed to his **Eien no Mangekyō Sharingan **that he gained from taking Itachi's eyes for himself.

Instead of the normal red eyes and three black commas, the normal red colour was now black and covered by three overlapping ellipses giving it 6 points, the design was red. Around the pupil was a Shuriken looking design. "Time for games is over!" Sasuke exclaimed before he vanished in a **Shunpo**.

Naruto quickly unsheathed his own Zanpakuto and spun around to block a downward strike from the Uchiha. He underestimated the strength behind the strike however as he was pushed down slightly allowing Sasuke to kick out at the blonde sending him back. Before Naruto could recover, Sasuke lifted up his free hand and pointed his fingers at the blonde and gathered his **Raiton** chakra in the tips. **"Chidori Raikou Tama!"** (One Thousand Birds Lightning Bullet) Multiple lightning balls formed on his finger tips and fired at Naruto at extreme speed.

Naruto saw the bullet like projectiles coming at him. Forming his **Raitama** in his hand he lifted up and swung the hand in a wide arc in the direction of the bullets. **"Raitama Senbon!"** (Lightning Sphere Senbon) Senbon like shapes were fired from the **Raitama**, each hitting the bullets and disrupting them from their path.

Back-flipping in mid-air, he landed on the ground with no problem. Bending on his legs, he shot forward at Sasuke with his Zanpakuto at the ready. Now within range, he swung down with a mighty blow creating a shockwave as Sasuke blocked. Using his free hand, Naruto went for a punch only for Sasuke to slide his head out of the way by mere inches. _'Damn it, with his __**Sharingan **__in that form, his perception time is far better; he can see what I do before I even do it. Its time I levelled the playing field.'_

Sasuke used his free hand to grab Naruto's own hand and went to throw him away only for Naruto suddenly vanish from his spot and reappear a good few feet away. "I guess, I shouldn't hold back anymore huh?" Naruto asked rhetorically. Closing his eyes he started to gather the natural energy from around him, just doing that simple act made him feel peaceful once more. Opening his eyes, everyone could see their new transformation in them. The pupils were horizontal slits. The outermost circle at the edge of his eyes was red while the innermost circle was yellow and the rest was the normal white.

"**Sennin Mōdo!" **(Sage Mode) Naruto announced now feeling much stronger, physical wise. **"Kawazu Kumite!" **(Frog Style) He also said as he shifted stance while still holding his Zanpakuto. Bringing his arm up, he punched the ground sending shockwaves across it as a fissure opened up going Sasuke's way which forced him to jump.

Grinning, Naruto flew at Sasuke. Appearing at his side, he swung his sword which was blocked, but thanks to his enhanced strength, Sasuke was sent flying through the air. Flying after him he hovered above him while holding his hand out he started to form a variant of his **Rasengan**.

Sasuke looked up from at Naruto from where he was still airborne. _'That damn __**Sage Mode**__ makes him physically stronger than I am at this point, if I want to win; I need to keep my distance until it runs out. I may need to release my Zanpakuto if it comes to that point.'_ He thought to himself. However his eyes widened when he saw Naruto's jutsu.

A **Rasengan,** about ten times bigger than normal was resting in the palm of Naruto's hand glowing with power as blue chakra radiated from it. Pulling his arm slightly he thrust it down at Sasuke. **"Chō Ōdama Rasengan!" **(Super Great Ball Spiralling Sphere) Sasuke quickly brought his sword up to block the mighty jutsu.

As soon as the jutsu and sword connected, a torrent of chakra exploded all around them in a form of a dome enveloping the two warriors. All was quiet for a moment before the dome exploded in a tornado of chakra and wind creating a large crater as both the Namikaze and Uchiha were pushed away.

Sasuke and Naruto both shot from the large mushroom cloud and skidded along the ground. From that explosion, their clothing had been mostly ripped leaving parts of the upper torso clothing hanging from the shoulders. Naruto quickly tore his trench coat off as well as his flak jacket since they were getting in the way while Sasuke removed his top now leaving him topless.

Sasuke looked over at Naruto and sighed as he pulled his sword horizontal with his face. "It's time!" He exclaimed as his reiatsu exploded from out of him in a deep purple colour.

Naruto knowing what was coming brought his own Zanpakuto in front of him, pointing out in a straight manner. Like with Sasuke, reiatsu exploded from around him only in a bright blue.

Both forces of reiatsu started to shake the very earth from the extreme force of the two. The power that was being displayed was something that only the Taicho's could produce. "Their reiatsu…is something else." Kyōraku said with a chuckle.

"If this is their Shikai, then their Bankai must be somethin' else." Shinji said with a grin.

"They're going to turn this place into rubble." Retsu said with a slight frown.

Yamamoto had his eyes on Naruto the entire time, impressed with his strength that he had shown so far. If a boy of his age could be this strong as a mere human with Shinigami abilities. Then as a true Shinigami, he would be amazingly powerful. _'Show me Namikaze, do you have what it takes to be a Taicho?'_

**"****Kōkatekimen waga negai,**** Tenbatsu****!****"** (Bring my desires to frutation, Justice of Heaven) Sasuke exclaimed as reiatsu wrapped around him before evaporating leaving his Zanpakuto in its new state. Tenbatsu took the form of a zhanmadao, a saber with a single long broad blade and a long handle suitable for two-handed use, similar in appearance to a standard katana. The guard was in the shape of a diamond and a type of kikiji(spirit cloth) dangled from the hilt.

**"Tengoku No Sokubaku Kara Jibun o Kaihō Shi, Issho Ni Watashi-Tachi Wa Hakai No Michi o Aruite Mimashou, Zangetsu!" **(Free Yourself From the Heaven´s Bonds and Together Let Us Walk the Path of Destruction, Cutting Moon!) Blue reiatsu exploded out of Naruto like a tornado whipping around him before it was pushed away as if by an invisible force. Naruto's Shikai was an unusual one. In Shikai form it looked like an oversized elegant cleaver rather than a formal "katana". The blade had no tsuba and no proper hilt; what Naruto held was the cloth-wrapped tang. The sword was as tall as Naruto himself, and had a black blade with a silver edge.

Sasuke stepped forward a few footsteps before stabbing his sword into the ground confusing Naruto who went on the defensive. What he didn't expect however was for Sasuke to look him in the eye. **"Amaterasu!" **Acting on his new increased speed, Naruto quickly **Shunpo'd **away as black flames lit where he once stood. Black fire started to follow his pathway as he flew through the sky. _'I have no jutsu that can deflect or even black __**Amaterasu**__. I just need to distract him, even still, with his new __**Sharingan**__ it won't be easy now he can control those flames with no problem whatsoever.'_

Channelling reiatsu into Zangetsu, it lit up with blue reiatsu wrapped it. Swinging Zangetsu in an arc at Sasuke he called out. **"Getsuga Tenshō!"** (Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer) This slash took the form of a crescent moon as it was fired from the blade. The crescent moon shaped reiatsu roared at Sasuke who stopped the flames to swing Tenbatsu in the same way. **"Zaiten Tenshō!"** (Heavenly Transmigration of Souls) Sasuke sent his own crescent moon attack at Naruto's only this time it was purple in colour.

Both attacks struck resulting in a large explosion that blew them back a few feet. Naruto unleashed another **Getsuga Tenshō** through the smoke cloud on a course for Sasuke. Sasuke watched as the smoke was pushed away as another **Getsuga Tenshō **headed his way. Knowing that if he countered it would just hurt him, he **Shunpo'd** out of the way as the technique blew past where he once was.

Sasuke used **Shunpo** to appear behind Naruto. Swinging his sword down, he was unprepared for Naruto vanishing and feeling a draft behind him. Ducking his head he just missed as Zangetsu chopped some stray's hair from his head. Spinning around, he kicked out at Naruto's waist and connected with the blonde kicking him across the sky.

Naruto skidded along the air from the kick that was stronger than he thought it would be. Kicking off of the invisible ground, he soared towards Sasuke, attacking with his sword; Sasuke blocked the strike that was aimed at his head. Naruto pushed Sasuke's blade away slightly and lashed out with a punch. Sasuke moved his head to the side and dodged the punch but then felt an invisible force against his cheek before he was blasted away down to the ground.

"What the hell was that?" Sasuke asked as he picked himself from the ground.

Naruto chuckled as he looked down. "My **Sennin Mōdo** allows me to use the natural energy from all around us, the very air itself and **Kawazu Kumite **(Frog Style) allows me to turn it into a weapon. I don't even need to make contact with you to hurt you…as you've just seen." He said with a smirk.

Sasuke snarled as he looked up at the blonde. He immediately started to go through one handed seals with his free hand as his cheeks puffed out. **"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!"** (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique) Sasuke exhaled an extremely large fireball while discretely pushing his reiryoku (Spiritual Energy) into his Zanpakuto.

"**Suiton: Suijinheki!" **(Water Release: Water Encampment Wall) Water rose up around Naruto to block the fireball when it struck. However he noticed something strange with his enhanced awareness of energy around him. The fact that he could feel Sasuke's Zanpakuto absorbing reiryoku was putting him on edge, and rightfully so when he heard.

"**Zaiten Tenshō!"** (Heavenly Transmigration of Souls) Sasuke unleashed his attack up at the fireball which cut straight through and then went for the water wall. As soon as it struck, it went straight through and exploded on what Sasuke could only guess, Naruto.

A few moments later and Naruto appeared above Sasuke with his free hand pointing down at him. Sasuke looked up feeling Naruto's presence and was confused when he saw yellow lightning flickering on the palm of his hand. Naruto looked down, grinned as he said. **"Hadō no Roku jū san: Raikōhō!" **(Way of Destruction #63: Thunder Roar Sear) Lightning infused Reiryoku exploded from his palm heading straight for Sasuke who's eyes had widened at the sight.

Sasuke quickly swung his sword and fired another **Zaiten Tenshō** at the strange technique and not a moment later a large explosion rocked the earth underneath them as Sasuke was pushed along the air from the powerful spell.

_**With the Taicho's**_

"He can use Kidō?" Yoruichi asked in shock.

"And without the Incantation." Kisuke commented with awe in his voice.

Yamamoto chuckled lightly. "Naruto Namikaze is a very special young man; he is as much a Shinigami as any of us. The only difference is that he can access a separate energy called Chakra."

"Hey Yama-ji, what would happen to him if he went to Soul Society, would he lose his human body?" Kyōraku asked with a raised brow while the other Taicho's were also curious.

"No." Yamamoto said with a shake of his head. "He is a Human-Shinigami hybrid, his body is basically his spirit form, when he passes through the Senkaimon he will stay as he is for ever. For him it's a great thing, he will never have to re-train in his Zanpakuto and he will be able to use his Chakra and techniques. He will be the first ever of his kind." He said with a small smile. _'They don't need to know about his hollow powers….not yet anyway._'

"What would become of him when he goes to Soul Society?" Ginrei asked now that his interest about the blonde had heightened.

"Hmm, well there are quite a few Fukutaichō positions open." Yamamoto asked.

"You can't be serious? Fukutaichō?" Kensei asked in shock.

"Why not?" Shinji asked getting their attention. "The kids' been leadin' an entire village of shinobi for a while, practically a Taicho's position and he has the power." He argued his point. "He's just above 20 years old and yet he's been a successful leader, loved and respected by those he protected and whatnot. And yet, we're all over a century years old, probably not even doing as much as he had been forced to. It would be almost a crime assigning a low position."

Ginrei gave a nod to what Shinji said looked back at the fight while contemplating have someone like the Namikaze in his squad.

Yoruichi was also looking at Naruto since she had an open spot for Fukutaichō thanks to Kisuke's promotion to Taicho. She also knew that having a shinobi of Naruto's prowess in her Division would boost its reputation as well its power. Especially with what Shinji said being true, if he could lead an entire village on his own, with the exception of friends and advisors, what's stopping him from leading the Division when she was busy elsewhere. _'I wonder how Soifon would react to someone like Naruto-kun.'_ She thought with amusement.

_**With Naruto and Sasuke**_

Smoke and dust covered the area around Sasuke from the aftermath of Naruto's Hadō technique which obscured Naruto's own vision of anything that was going on with Sasuke. **"Amaterasu!" **Naruto heard the Uchiha shout while he went wide-eyed as black fire was launched at him from the smoke. Placing Zangetsu in front of him he channelled reiryoku into the blade before shouting. **"Seinaru Hikari!"** (Sacred Light) Almost immediately blue reiryoku wrapped around him creating a barrier, the technique also created many small, glowing bluish energy globs that started to float around the barrier.

Sasuke looked through the smoke as Naruto somehow created a barrier before the black flames of **Amaterasu **struck the barrier and wrapped around it tightly swallowing it.

Naruto from within the barrier went wide-eyed as he saw the flames bypassing the walls around him. _'Those black flames really can burn through anything huh? I'm glad I placed a seal on Sasuke earlier…'_ He thought to himself. Closing his eyes he focused on the seal placement before he vanished in a crimson flash. No sooner had he vanished had the barrier's orbs around it exploded creating a wide-scale explosion that covered the sky and successfully covering the flames.

Naruto reappeared behind Sasuke and pointed his large sword at him. At the point of the blade a blue orb started to form from the gathered reiryoku. **"Kagetsu!" **(Waning Moon) The stable mass of energy was then fired at Sasuke who had sensed him and spun around in time to see the orb coming at him while growing larger. Acting fast Sasuke gathered a **Zaiten Tenshō** around the blade for re-enforcement and swung at the orb to block it. What he didn't expect however was the energy from the orb to be released and swallow him whole and blowing him backwards while still maintaining the block before the energy imploded on itself sending him bouncing along the ground.

Sasuke flipped to his feet and shot into the air while Tenbatsu absorbed reiryoku. Reaching a good distance in the air Sasuke stopped before holding his sword, which was exuding a large amount of power, in a stance. **"Zaiten Tenshō Niōda: Han no Zennōsha!"** (Heavenly Transmigration of Souls, Second Strike: Judgement of the Omnipotent One) Going at speeds almost impossible to follow, Sasuke swung Tenbatsu multiple times, sending out five **Zaiten Tenshō** at the speed of light.

Naruto had no time to react as he was struck by all five head-on blowing him back a far distance while the place he once stood was nothing but a crater. He closed his eyes as he struck a wall, exploding in a shower of debris from the techniques that managed to cut him in various places.

Groaning as he slowly started to get back up, Naruto started to cough up blood from the backlash of the technique that Sasuke had just unleashed on him. Standing fully straight he looked up at Sasuke who had a smirk on his face. "I didn't want to do this against you at all; or rather I thought I never thought I would have to. I guess I'm wrong about another thing huh?" He asked with a chuckle.

Naruto held out his right hand which was holding Zangetsu and pointed the blade straight ahead. He then gripped his right arm with his left as the cloth of Zangetsu wrapped around his entire right arm and blew off of his right shoulder. Blue reiatsu exploded out of him creating a maelstrom of energy as it shot up into sky blowing all clouds away. **"Ban-kai!"** He exclaimed as his blue reiatsu quickly turned to a blackish-red as it exploded all around him, blowing Sasuke a good distance away.

Slowly, but surely, the reiatsu that had exploded out of him was slowly evaporating as it revealed his knew form. His Bankai actually shrunk his sword down to a daitō (Japanese long sword) with a black blade instead. The cross guard had four prongs bent out to form the shape of the manji (which was the kanji for "ban," meaning "full", as in "full release"). Instead of the cloth his Shikai form had, a short length of chain with a broken link at the end dangled from the base of the hilt. Any clothing Naruto's still had on had been replaced with a long-sleeved, ankle-length black coat (or Shihakushō) with red lining that was closed at his chest, then left to flare out into ragged ends, much like that of Zangetsu himself. **"****Tensa Zangetsu!"**(Heaven Chain Slaying Moon) He said softly.

_**With the Taicho's**_

"How could such power come from such a small Bankai? It doesn't make sense." Rose asked with wide-eyes. As soon as the young 20-something had said that word rare Shinigami do, a weight had pressed down on them, crushing them all with his heavy and dense reiatsu.

"It's compressed." Kisuke said with wide-eyed amazement and a grin hoping he could one day spar with the youngster.

"What?" Love asked either in shock or confusion, even he couldn't tell himself.

"His Bankai, all of its power has been compressed in to that small form. Whereas most other Bankai would usually expand, his has transferred all of its power into a smaller form. What the advantages of this are, I don't know. I guess we'll find out huh?" Kisuke said with a grin wanting to know more about such a strange Bankai.

"Either way, he looks delicious." Yoruichi said with a grin as she licked her lips like a cat while looking at Naruto hungrily. Oh, she could picture several scenarios of Taicho and Fukutaichō sexual situations. She wasn't usually the type who would randomly have sex with someone, despite rumours. But she knew enough about the young man to know he would never be a one-time thing. _'Of course I wouldn't try straight away, not with what he's already been through. I may be eager but I'm not stupid.'_

_**With Naruto and Sasuke**_

Naruto looked up at Sasuke. "It's over." He said, the next second he simply vanished, not a breeze or gust to show he moved. It wasn't even a second later when he reappeared in front of Sasuke with Tensa Zangetsu stabbed through the Uchiha. "You don't stand a chance anymore." Naruto said softly.

Sasuke gasped as he coughed up blood and slowly lifted his free hand up to grip Tensa Zangetsu that was stabbed in what he could guess could only be his lung. "Ugh…how did…you move so fast?" He asked between coughs.

"My Bankai is a compressed form, taking all of my power and speed and making it what you see. This then enables me to reach levels of physical and spiritual prowess most Shinigami would have their bodies give out at and cannot handle. Instead of using **Shunpo** to move, I can simply use this new found speed to move even faster than that. Catching people like you off-guard." Naruto said with a grin.

"Bastard!" Sasuke shouted as a black aura started to form around. Naruto seeing what was going to happen used his new found speed to get a good distance away.

The black aura now enveloped Sasuke completely as ribcages started to form around him slowly followed by a large skeleton with some musculature on it, which enveloped him more completely. After a moment horns grew on its head followed by three hands with six fingers on them giving it the appearance of a demonic and evil-looking humanoid being. In one of its hands, a large ethereal bow appeared, with an orb in its third hand. The ethereal shape then gained a layer of armour with jagged sharp teeth around the hooded area and with a much darker and menacing appearance. The orb in its third hand also changed to a pitch-black colon, while the bow in its left hand also took on a different shape. **"Susanoo!"** (Raging God of Battle)

Naruto looked at the ethereal figure with distaste at feeling the darkness emanating from it. Even the Kyuubi had never had so much hate, darkness or such a sickening feeling in its aura. "Seeing the darkness in your soul and power simply makes killing you all the more easier." Naruto said as he got into a stance.

Sasuke looked at Naruto and lifted its arm with the bow on while reaching back his only free hand; its ethereal arm plucked an arrow that was covered with black fire and placed it on the bow. "I'll kill you just like I killed Sakura and Ino." He said with a smirk. As soon as he spoke, he fired the arrow at Naruto at lightning speed.

Naruto frowned as he heard what Sasuke said, talking about the two women he loved more than life itself reignited the feelings he felt when he first saw them. However seeing the arrow coming at him at near blinding speed, he knew he couldn't mess around. Kicking off of the ground, he flew at Sasuke and cut straight through the arrow with no problem, almost like it wasn't there. Getting to a certain spot he flew up, above Sasuke and held Tensa Zangetsu above his head. Blackish-red reiryoku wrapped around the blade like a vortex. **"Kuroi Getsuga!"**(Black Moon Fang) Swinging the blade down, he unleashed a large wave of condensed reiryoku. Unlike the usual blue, this was now full black with a red outline.

Sasuke brought his bow up to block the attack but was shocked when it was cleanly sliced in half, he could only watch in further shock as the **Kuroi Getsuga **cut through his** Susanoo **like butter. Bringing his Zanpakuto up, he held back the attack before it simply overwhelmed him and pushed him back before he could do anything.

Naruto flew at Sasuke as he saw his attack about to end. Appearing in front of the fallen Uchiha, he wrapped his blade in more reiryoku and swung down on Sasuke who blocked the strike. Grinning down at him, he placed his left hand on the flat end of the blade. **"Getsuga Tenshō: Shimetsu!" **(Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer: Extinction) Almost immediately a giant dome in the same colour as **Kuroi Getsuga **spread out all around the two, tearing the ground apart as it grew larger. As if by a silent command, the dome exploded in a brilliant shower of light that shook the earth.

Inside the dome, Naruto was pushing against Sasuke's Zanpakuto when a crack ran up Tenbatsu, a further push and Tensa Zangetsu cut straight through it, breaking Sasuke's Zanpakuto in half as well as blowing Sasuke away at the same time as the dome exploded.

Soon enough the dome had collapsed revealing a perfect Naruto, without a scratch on him, not even a tear in his clothes and an almost dead Sasuke Uchiha lying by his feet. "Remember this Sasuke; you will never harm another person again." Lifting his Zanpakuto up, he looked in Sasuke's eyes and brought Tensa Zangetsu down and in one quick motion.

Sasuke seeing the blade come down at his face, closed his eyes on reflex, but all he heard was the crunch of gravel beside him. Cracking an eye open, with his **Eien Mangekyō Sharingan** still active, he glanced to his left and his eyes opened in shock and confusion. Beside his head, was the obsidian blade of Tensa Zangetsu stabbed in the ground. He looked up at Naruto who was looking at him with nothing but pure, unadulterated hatred. "Killing you won't bring them back." Was all Naruto said, and without another word, he reversed his Zanpakuto to its sealed state, removing his clothing and brining his usual clothing back, minus the coat and flak jacket that had already been destroyed. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath before opening them, showing them to be his usual slit eyes and **Sennin Mōdo** cancelled.

Sheathing his sword he walked over to the Taicho's as Sasuke was left on the verge of dying. Not that Naruto actually cared. Finally making it to the Taicho's, he watched as they all stepped forward. "So what now?" He asked.

"Why didn't you kill him?" Kenpachi Kiganjō asked for the first time since he arrived. As far as he was concerned, this new kid had power and knew how to use it. As long as he wasn't afraid of that power and used it how he liked, then he could respect him.

"Killing that bastard wouldn't have brought the women I love back; no matter how much I want it." Naruto said with a sigh.

"Very well." Yamamoto stepped forward, his cane smacking the ground. "First, we'll take you to the Soul Society; I'll have one of the Taicho's give you a tour of all of the Divisions so you understand the system. Next you will be fitted into the Shinigami database and assigned a squad, expect to be placed in a high place, a person of your power can't afford to be wasted. After that you will become an official Shinigami of the Gotei 13." Yamamoto explained.

Naruto grinned actually excited about being a part of something. "Sign me up." He said as a couple of the other Taicho's gave a chuckle.

A few more minutes later and they were all gone. Naruto Namikaze would never return to this world again.

Had they stayed for a moment longer, they would have seen the air beside Sasuke rip open to reveal a black space, to which he was sucked into, leaving no body behind.

_**Spirit King's Realm**_

"He beat him." A familiar pink-haired woman said with a smile on her face.

"Of course he did. Naruto-kun always wins in his battles." A blonde haired woman said.

"He looked so sad." The pink haired woman said with a sad sigh.

"Well duh Sakura, he did just lose everything that mattered to him."

"I know that Ino…I just wish that there was something we could do for him. I hate seeing him in pain." Sakura said as a few tears fell from her eyes.

"That's why I brought you two here." A male voice said. Both girls turned to the voice to face a man who looked to be in his forties, the man had long black hair and dark black eyes; he wore a white Shihakushō with a black haori over it.

"Shinigami-sama." Both girls said with awe.

Shinigami chuckled and shook his head. "I'm just one of many Shinigami, but I am the Spirit King and I need your help." He said as he sat down on what looked like a throne.

"Our help?" Ino asked with a raised brow.

"Yes. I will train you two in the ways of the Shinigami, you will gain your own unique Zanpakuto, and when the time is right I will send you two to Soul Society to help Naruto-kun."

"Why?" Sakura asked. "I mean it's not like I don't want to see him again…hell, I'd do anything to be in his arms right now." She said with a sad sigh. "But why would he need us, he's powerful by himself, I doubt anyone could take him out."

"You'd be surprised about what's out there." The Spirit King said with a grim smile. "Yes, he may be strong physically…but emotionally, right now he's a wreck. In his time in Soul Society, he will meet new people that will heal his pain over time, but it will never be enough. He needs you two more than ever, or rather he will do when times seem bleak at best."

"Then why not send us there now?" Sakura asked with a frown.

"Because you two aren't ready, physically or emotionally. I need you to be strong, gaining a Shikai and Bankai before you even go to Soul Society. Naruto will have multiple mates in his time in Soul Society…"

"Which isn't much of a shock to be honest." Ino interrupted with a blush and smile.

"…But there will be dark times where Naruto will need you two to actually succeed. He will become the greatest asset to Soul Society, or he will become their greatest enemy." The Spirit King carried on.

"Enemy?" Both girls questioned with wide-eyes.

"There are many possibilities of what will happen in the future; those are just a couple of them. Soul Society is no different from Konoha, they have their own council and we all know how power hungry they can get."

"Then why not just get rid of them?" Ino asked with a frown.

"Because despite how much I would like to, they are a part of Soul Societies law, and if I don't follow there law that is set out, what can I expect from the rest of my people?" The Spirit King asked rhetorically.

"When will we see Naruto again?" Sakura asked with hope at being with him again.

"It won't be for a long time, in order for the two of you to become as strong as a Taicho you will be here for a minimum of a century at least." The Spirit King said with a sigh when he saw the down casted looks.

"That long?" Ino asked with a frown.

"I know and I'm sorry but there is one more reason that it needs to be awhile before you see him again." The Spirit King said a stern gaze.

"What's that?" Sakura asked with a tilt of her head.

"He needs to move on." He said and before he could be interrupted he held up his hand. "Don't get me wrong, it's not that I want him to forget you two, but he needs to see there is more in the world rather than be held down by memories of his past, he needs to move on and find more people to love. With him being Naruto and having a big heart, he will no doubt have his own harem." He said with a perverse giggle.

"Ok, I understand…or rather we do." Ino said while also agreeing silently on the harem, not that she minded, having sex with Naruto and Sakura had been an experience in itself, it also helped that her and Sakura were best friends and there was actually no awkwardness in the whole thing.

"Good." The spirit King said with a pleased smile. "Then let's gets started."

By the evil grin on his face, the two ex-shinobi knew they were in for one hell of a century, if not longer.

**To Be Continued**

**For those who are thinking WTF? About the not killing Sasuke thing, calm down, there is an explanation about that later on but let me give you a hint. Aizen is involved, Naruto had been fully intending to kill Sasuke, but things don't always work out. I am not a Sasuke fan myself, not much anyway so don't think of this as a Sasuke loving fic. Because I will beat you to death.**

**Don't forget to send me a review and let me know what you think. Don't flame, it is basically pointless, I'll just ignore you so if you don't like it don't read. Constructive criticism is welcome though, any mistakes that I've made I'd like to think to make it better.**

**For now though, see ya.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Beginning of Naruto's New

**Hey there, joshnaruto here**

**Chapter 2 is up after only a couple of days, though I pretty good idea of what I was doing here so other chapters may not be out as early.**

**For those of you have reviewed about Sasuke being alive, I agree on some level even though I made that choice. Whilst yes, Naruto wanted to kill him and was going to, Naruto would never kill in cold blood, especially someone he had been best friends with, even if they were mortal enemies at the time. Naruto left Sasuke there to die, he had no way of knowing he would live or be taken somewhere. In the end Naruto will never forget what Sasuke had done and will never forgive him either, he didn't kill him because he won't kill in cold blood and become just like Sasuke. **

**One of the main reasons I left Sasuke in it was because a hero always needs a main villain, cliché yes, but true. Examples are Superman and Lex Luthor, Lex would always kill Superman but Superman won't kill a human. Batman and the Joker, no matter what the Joker had done, or who he had killed, Batman would only send Joker to prison. **

**Don't worry Sasuke haters, I'm not a big fan of the Uchiha either, but in the Bleach universe Naruto needs his own main villain to fight and I couldn't bank on using Aizen as that because I don't know where this story may go in the far future, so you could say Sasuke was merely a back-up that will at some point come in to play.**

**Now Reviews:**

**BioHazard82: Ichigo will still come into the story, he is one of the main characters of bleach and keeping him out of it would inevitably ruin the story. About Zangetsu, he is a special Zanpakuto in many ways let's face it. What I'm thinking of doing is still having Zangetsu as Ichigo's Zanpakuto as well and basically saying that Naruto and Ichigo have the same heart, metaphorically speaking. Later on when Ichigo is introduced to have Zangetsu, Zangetsu himself will explain to both Naruto and Ichigo in a more elaborate manor though but it's similar to Hyōrinmaru being wielded by Toshiro and Kusaka in Bleach Movie 2.**

**Everyone else thanks for the good reviews and for those who don't like the Sasuke thing, get over it, it happened and my excuse if above, don't like that excuse then don't read it then. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Bleach or Buffy The Vampire Slayer, nor do I own any techniques etc. from any other show, anime, games or Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki. I will give credit to those who I have used stuff from on that site and if there's any problems then ask. **

**So, for now that's all and here you go…**

**Naruto Namikaze: Human-Shinigami-Hollow Hybrid**

**Chapter 2: The Beginning of Naruto's New Life**

_**45 Years Later**_

It had been 45 years since Naruto had entered the Soul Society and so much had happened in those years. As soon as they had come out of the Senkaimon, the Sōtaichō had ordered Yoruichi to give Naruto a tour of all the Divisions to give him a good idea of how things worked seeing as he was going to be a member of the Gotei 13. He had been glad it was Yoruichi who was taking him around however as she seemed to be the more fun, happy type that he needed at the time. After having everyone you ever loved die, the last thing you wanted was for some guy with a stick up his ass to lead him around.

The Ichibantai, otherwise known as the First Division was ranked highest among the 13 Divisions. Even subordinate members of the Ichibantai were considered model Shinigami. Their main job was for emergencies to be dealt with swiftly; quick decisions and quick actions were essential qualities needed. The Division was able to ascertain a situation and mobilize quickly even before an order was issued. That was the true value of the Ichibantai. Its insignia was the flower, Chrysanthemums. (Truth and Innocence)

The Nibantai, or as some people called it, the Second Division were similar to the ANBU black ops and dealt with things that would never go out to the public, they were trained in the art of stealth, assassination, policing, detention and message couriers. The current Taicho of the Nibantai also led the Onmitsukidō (Stealth Force) making them automatically their allies to help with all of their work. Like all Divisions, The Nibantai had its own insignia, the Pasque flower. (Seek Nothing)

The Sanbantai also known as the Third Division didn't seem to have any special duties like some of the other Divisions have. They also had their own insignia of the flower Marigold. (Despair)

The Yonbantai or the Fourth Division was the medical/supply division. They were responsible for both, treating the injured and doing most of the manual labour, such as cleaning the Seireitei. The 4th Division was further divided into teams that had specific assigned jobs. Other division members used their spiritual power only for fighting. Members of the 4th Division possessed spiritual powers that were used to tend to wounds and provide relief. They used these special powers and the benefits of their daily training to act with precision and speed to aid injured comrades. 4th Division administered emergency first aid to injured division members and transported them to the General Emergency Relief Station.

The Division was further divided accordingly into Advanced Relief Teams, whether or not the relief squads were determined by Healing skill or area was unknown. They had the insignia of the Bellflower. (Those Who Grieve Are Loved)

The Gobantai also called the Fifth Division had no special duties. The members of this division were all highly skilled, having been trained by a captain who exceled at everything, including battle readiness. The insignia was the flower, Lily of the Valley. (Sacrifice, Danger, Pure Love, Humility, and Sweetness)

The Rokubantai or as some may call it, the Sixth Division also had no special duties. The 6th Division was seen as a model division by every Shinigami and was known for its strict adherence to rules. The insignia for the Division was the flower, Camellia. (Noble Reason)

The Nanabantai otherwise known as the Seventh Division was made up of sincere, unpretentious people who lived life with gusto. Aikawa-Taicho believed strongly in moral obligation and compassion, this ethos had been passed down through the ranks of the 7th Division. Their insignia was the flower, Iris. (Courage)

The Hachibantai sometimes called the Eighth Division was mostly made for strategists and Kidō users, also with Kyōraku as the Taicho of the Division it was known to be full of eccentric Shinigami. Their insignia was the flower, Strelitzia. (Bird of Paradise) (Everything is Obtained)

The Kyūbantai also known as the Ninth Division had a mission to protect the Seireitei. It was always on standby for combat because it was the security force of the Gotei 13. Traditionally, Ninth Division had overseen arts and culture. For this reason it was known to be in charge of the Seireitei news magazine. All the lieutenants of the divisions of Gotei 13 handed in their reports to them. The insignia for the Division was the flower, White poppy. (Oblivion)

The Jūbantai, also called the Tenth Division was usually called to be a back-up Division for squads in the human world. However due to having no Taicho, it had been lacking in action for a good while. The insignia was the flower, Daffodil. (Mystery, Egoism)

The Jūichibantai, sometimes called the Eleventh Division was the direct-combat Division with a specialization in swords-only combat, forgoing the other Shinigami arts and thereby being one of the most specialized divisions in the Gotei 13. The division's doctrine of dominating in battle was what appealed to its members; they believed that fighting was what made life worth living. This was what separated 11th Division from the others and made them the strongest division, no matter how much Retsu Uno9hana frowned upon such a life-code. Everyone in the 11th Division was highly skilled in fighting. They believed if they were going to die anyway, then go down fighting gloriously.

The Division was also setup so that to become the Taicho of the Eleventh, the candidate must do so through the third method of becoming a captain, killing the previous captain in front of 200 members of the Division, which was almost the entire Division. Upon defeating the previous Kenpachi, the new captain would take on the name of Kenpachi or the best swordsman of each generation.

This was proven truthful not long after Naruto appeared when Kenpachi Kiganjō was killed by another man called Kenpachi Zaraki, a true monster in battle, but also someone Naruto could tolerate as despite his love for battle, he was loyal to his people and followed protocols…well to a certain extent. Their insignia was the flower, Yarrow. (Fight)

The Jūnibantai also known as the Twelfth Division had been directly linked to the Shinigami Research and Development Institute since Urahara-Taicho had created it. As such technological and scientific research had become the full measure of what the division involved itself in primarily. Members were tasked with research and collection of data and samples, something both the current and previous Captains were very enthusiastic about, though not to the same extreme. The insignia was the flower, Thistle. (Vengeance, Strictness, and Independence)

The Jūsanbantai also known as the Thirteenth Division was known for its peacefulness with Jūshirō Ukitake as its Taicho. They had no special duties except they did tend to be called for quick situations. The insignia for this Division was Snowdrop. (Hope)

After the tour with the beautiful woman, a black butterfly had landed on her finger with a message telling her of a Taicho's meeting and for Yoruichi to bring Naruto to sort out his situation. Something Naruto had felt anxious about since he honestly wanted to be in the Nibantai since it was the closest thing to his own profession in his world.

He could still remember that meeting like it was yesterday.

_**Flashback**_

_**Ichibantai Meeting Hall**_

_As Naruto and Yoruichi entered the Ichibantai meeting hall, Naruto noticed how the Taicho's were lined up either side of the hall in a certain order while the Sōtaichō was sat on a throne-like chair at the very end. The funny thing was he looked twice as big as he normally would with his haori draped over his shoulders making him look over-exaggeratedly big. Shaking himself out of his thoughts, he noticed Yoruichi smile at him as she went to stand in her own spot._

_Yamamoto seeing everyone had arrived slammed his cane on the floor. "Now that everyone is here, this meeting will start!" He said in a loud voice that echoed off of all the walls around him. "Naruto Namikaze, please step forward." Yamamoto ordered._

_Naruto gave a short nod and stepped forward so he was in the centre of the Taicho's. "Normally new souls must go through the Shinigami Academy and pass to become a member of the Gotei 13. But you are a special case." Yamamoto explained. "We will be skipping the academy in your case and put you straight through to the Gotei 13."_

_Naruto seemed to sigh in relief. "Thank god, another academy and I would've lost it." He said making a couple of the Taicho's chuckle, the Sōtaichō himself was one of them, though he hid it._

"_Yes, in fact, how would you feel about becoming a Fukutaichō?" Yamamoto asked as he opened his closed eyes slightly to read Naruto's thoughts and expression which seemed surprised._

"_Fukutaichō?" Naruto asked in shock._

"_Yes, you would be second in command of the Division that you would be placed in. it is unusual to offer the position to such a new soul in Soul Society, but you're a special case as I said before. Whereas normally a Shinigami would need to get stronger and learn the role of a leader as he or she grew here, you already have all of that. You are currently at least low-mid Taicho level, you have been the leader of your village for numerous years and even in such a short time, you led them excellently making them prosper." The sōtaichō explained while Naruto gave short nods along the way to show he followed._

"_But I thought I would start off low to get a better feel of the place and to understand everything better. And well…to fit in with the new change." Naruto admitted._

"_I understand where you're coming from, but we decided that having you in a low seat position would only be hindering your growth whereas as a Fukutaichō, you would be a great asset to the Gotei 13." _

"_I see." Naruto commented. "Well, what Division would I be placed in?"_

"_If it's alright with the Taicho, I thought you would be best suited for the Nibantai." Naruto looked over at Yoruichi to see her reaction only for her to grin and wink at him. _'Maybe in Soul Society I can let go of everything, all the pain and loss, and make a new start here…with Yoruichi.'_ He thought which ended in a grin._

"_No problem with me Sōtaichō." Yoruichi said while inwardly cheering. _'Yes! He's with me…all mine!' _She thought with a devious grin._

_Kisuke caught on to her look and chuckled. _'Seems like she finally met someone who meets her standards.' _He thought although he was happy if something happened between the two, Yoruichi had been depressed with not finding anyone that could keep up with her. It wasn't that she slept around; in fact she never was much of just having sex because she felt like it, but it was the fact that people couldn't keep up with her in ability. _

"_I'd like to be in the Nibantai, I feel more at home there in fact." Naruto said with a chuckle while starting to get over the pain of loss, though it wouldn't happen straight away but he wouldn't dwell on it and make himself suffer._

_The Sōtaichō gave a nod, happy that Naruto would find his place in the Gotei 13; he also wanted Naruto to move on from his home so that he could enjoy his life. "Very well, as of now Naruto Namikaze is the Fukutaichō of the Nibantai, good luck. Dismissed." He said ending with his cane hitting the wooden floor._

_On their way out Yoruichi threw her arm around Naruto's shoulders with a grin. "Come on, let's get you settled in and I'll introduce you to Soifon." She said with a giggle imagining Soifon with Naruto._

"_I get the feeling it's going to be different around here from now on." Kyōraku said with a grin. _

"_With someone like Naruto-kun, I don't doubt it." Ukitake said with a chuckle since he had heard about what he had been like from the Spirit King. _

"_Hopefully she can heal his pain." Rose said as he watched the pair leave._

_**Flashback End**_

In the next few years after that he had come to meet and know all of the Taicho's and Fukutaichō's personally just in case they would ever work together in the future. He'd rather work with someone knowing he either liked or hated rather than working with a stranger.

Yamamoto, the Sōtaichō was the embodiment of conviction; he followed the laws and regulations of Soul Society to the letter, and expected the same of others. He couldn't blame him however as he was the role-model to every up-coming and current Shinigami. He had found out that Yamamoto was very loyal to the Soul Society and Gotei 13. No matter what, he had noticed how Yamamoto always seemed to be ready for a battle, whether it was centuries of battle or just who he was, Naruto couldn't understand how someone could always be like that.

Chōjirō Sasakibe, Yamamoto's Fukutaichō, was what Naruto would call a prime example of what anyone in the Ichibantai would be like. He was always focused on his given task, on time for everything and always on-call. He strangely reminded Naruto of what a Branch member of the Hyūga were like to the Main House.

He found out that Yoruichi was both intelligent to the point of being a genius and incredibly witty, always looking for a joke or prank which was strange considering the family she came from, a noble family. To Naruto it was the complete opposite to how he had seen noble families, such as the Hyūga. But it was refreshing to see that despite coming from a noble family, she liked to have fun and actually preferred for her subordinates to call her Yoruichi with no honorifics. An interesting thing about Yoruichi was her ability to transform into a cat, it had freaked him out when he had woken up one morning and found a black cat sat on his chest looking at him. Just as he had moved to do something it had vanished in a poof of smoke which reminded him of his **Henge** and revealed Yoruichi in all her glory, and what a glory it was.

However it all changed when he met Soifon, the top member of Yoruichi's honour guard. Soifon was without a doubt, obsessively loyal to the point that she would punish anyone who sounded or even acted disloyal, in _her_ book, to Yoruichi. She had been about to do the same to him when he called his Taicho just Yoruichi until the woman herself told Soifon that it was alright. For the next few years after he met her, she always thought he never deserved to be Fukutaichō and even called him on it many times to fight as a way of testing him since he never shown his true strength in the Division, something that annoyed the woman constantly since she wanted to show him up in front of Yoruichi.

It all changed however when he got news of trouble in Hueco Mundo about Soifon's squad under attack by a horde Menos Grande level Hollow. How so many attacked them he would never understand.

_**Flashback**_

_**Hueco Mundo**_

_Soifon and her squad had been on a simple scouting mission in the deserts of Hueco Mundo as they usually would every month in case of some new enemy. Normally they would only ever come across the normal Hollow, however today was not the case as they not only came across one Menos Grande, but a dozen stood surrounding them. _

_The Menos Grande or as they were usually called, Gillians, were huge monster Hollows towering at least 2-6 stories tall, easily dwarfing even the largest standard Hollow. They all had a white mask with an elongated nose. Their bodies were covered from their head to their feet with a black covering reminiscent of a cloak. Around their neck was a row of thin white spikes. They had large, pointed feet wrapped in white bandages. They had large white hands with long, sharp, white nails, capable of tearing a fellow Gillian on two._

'Where on earth did they all come from? This simply shouldn't be possible, it's like someone's used a hollow bait to summon them all.´_ She thought to herself while trying to stay calm._

_Holding her hand up a red ball of reiryoku started to gather. __**"Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south…"**__ The red ball was now just larger than her hand. __**"…Hadō no San jū ichi: Shakkahō!"**__ (Way of Destruction #31: Red Fire Cannon) The red ball fired from her hand and struck a Gillians large mask which only knocked it back several feet before it started moving forward again._

_She was about to charge forward when she heard a shout of. __**"Hadō no Yon: Byakurai!"**__ (Way of Destruction #4: Pale Lightning) A thick condensed stream of lightning was fired right past her head and struck the Gillians mask and pierced all the way through splitting it in half. A second later and the large hollow were disintegrating into nothingness._

_Soifon turned around to see Naruto Namikaze, Fukutaichō_ _of the Nibantai calmly looking at all the Gillian class Menos. "Soifon-chan, get your squad and get behind me." Naruto said not even looking at her._

"_Namikaze…" Soifon growled still feeling bitter over Yoruichi's choice of picking him, never mind the 'chan' he always added._

"_It wasn't an option Soifon, now move it!" Naruto ordered and it was the first time she had heard the coldness behind his voice._

_Soifon gulped slightly and turned to her squad. "Everyone, you heard him, move!" She ordered as they all got far behind Naruto with her doing the same not long after. _'So I'll finally see his strength huh?'

_Naruto looked at all of the Gillian and sighed. Pulling his Zanpakuto from its sheathe he positioned it so that it was pointing out in a straight manner. Suddenly out of no-where, blue reiatsu exploded from around him blowing the sand away and a vortex of energy shot to the skies._

_**"Tengoku No Sokubaku Kara Jibun o Kaihō Shi, Issho Ni Watashi-Tachi Wa Hakai No Michi o Aruite Mimashou, Zangetsu!" **__(Free Yourself From the Heaven´s Bonds and Together Let Us Walk the Path of Destruction, Cutting Moon!) Blue reiatsu exploded out of Naruto like a tornado whipping around him before it was pushed away as if by an invisible force. His Zanpakuto changed into an oversized elegant cleaver rather than a formal "katana". The blade had no tsuba and no proper hilt; what Naruto held was the cloth-wrapped tang. The sword was as tall as Naruto himself, and had a black blade with a silver edge. _

_Soifon could only stare in shock at the Zanpakuto, the size itself was shocking as every Shinigami knew the size of the blade matched the amount of reiatsu a person has, but it was also the shape of it, it just didn't look like a proper Zanpakuto, with no guard especially. Another amazing thing though was the amount of reiatsu she felt just from the release, it almost pulled her to her knees. _'Maybe he really is as powerful as Yoruichi-sama said…'

_Naruto was about to attack the Menos when one stepped forward, planting its feet on top of him. However instead of squashing him, he held up his arm and kept the foot in place by his forearm as if it weighed nothing. Soifon went wide-eyed at such strength as Naruto stood seemingly unfazed._

_Naruto pushed his arm up, knocking the giant Hollow back and jumped up so he was face to face. Swinging his large Zanpakuto, he cut straight through the mask and cleaved the entire being in half. He then placed his foot on to what was left of the Hollow and back flipped off of it and landed in mid-air, standing on an invisible floor made of reishi. _

_Bringing Zangetsu back, it absorbed his reiryoku into the blade making it glow a bright blue. __**"Getsuga Tenshō!" **__Swinging it around in an arc a condensed crescent moon was flung at a trio of Menos. As it struck, it went straight through; cutting the three in half at what he could only guess was their waistline._

_Seeing a red light out the corner of his eyes, he turned around to see the last seven Menos Grande had a __**Cero **__in their mouths about to be fired. Just as the __**Cero's**__ were fired from their mouths, Naruto did something Soifon never thought was possible. He raised his reiatsu so high; it actually formed a barrier around him. The __**Cero's**__ soon struck Naruto causing a large explosion nearly blowing Soifon off of her feet in the process._

_As soon as the smoke was blown away in the wind, Soifon was able to see Naruto still stood in the air as if nothing happened when he suddenly sprang into action. Flying forward he stabbed a Menos in the face, cracking the mask. Flipping over, he kicked off the back of it's to gain momentum; he then lifted his free hand to another Menos and said. __**"Hadō no San jū san: Sōkatsui!"**__ (Way of Destruction #33: Blue Fire, Crash Down) A large burst of blue reiryoku fired from his hand incinerating the Menos, but due to its power, the Kido carried on taking out another Menos. "And then there were five." He said with a grin. _

_Getting into a stance, he closed his eyes and waited for the Menos to get closer. A couple seconds later, his eyes snap open, but at the same time the Menos stop moving. Soifon watched from her spot as the remaining five Menos masks suddenly split while their bodies started to disintegrate. Looking to where Naruto was stood, she saw him fade away and then reappear behind where the Menos once stood, in a crouch and blood dripping from his blade._

"_**Onmitsu Shunpo, Shihō no San: **__**Utsusemi**__**!" **__(__Way of Onmitsu, 3rd of the Shihou:__Cicada__!__**" **__Naruto said as he resealed his Zanpakuto and sheathed it._

_At the moment however Soifon was in shock. _'That was Yoruichi-sama's Onmitsukidō's speed-oriented technique that she created. I thought only someone with her speed could use it…or could Namikaze be just as fast? Maybe I was wrong about him all this time…he really is strong.'_ As soon as she finished the thought, Naruto had appeared in front of her. _

"_Come on, you and your squad needs resting up. You're injured and no arguments." Naruto said as he started to walk pass her while she couldn't speak. "Oh and after your finished resting, I'm going to train you, if you want to one day surpass Yoruichi…then I'll help you." He said with a grin as he carried on walking away. _

'Maybe I jumped to conclusions about him after all…'

_**Flashback End**_

After that incident, Naruto had kept his word and helped to train Soifon, although at first it was difficult as she was quite stubborn on some issues, but in the end they did fine as Soifon started to warm up to the blond after he actually saved her ass. So it was with his and Yoruichi's help that she unlocked her Shikai once and for all, and it made her more formidable.

Rose the Sanbantai Taicho was an easy man to get along with. He was more of the flippant type who would often look bored and un-interested in activities going on around him and with people as well. Despite the uncaring attitude, Naruto had learnt that he greatly cared for his comrade and friends, a loyalty that would stick with him, and something Naruto admired. Unfortunately he had no fellow Fukutaichō.

Retsu Unohana the Yonbantai Taicho was one of the oldest Shinigami to have been a Taicho. The best way he would describe her was that she was more like a mother figure to everyone. She had a gentle and warm personality that augmented her appearance. She was also a soft-spoken, polite, and caring woman who used honorifics when addressing everyone, including her subordinates and the enemy. She rarely showed any signs of panic or distress, and had a great sense of duty, she reminded him of an older Hinata who was almost the same later on in years.

Her Fukutaichō, Isane Kotetsu was also like Unohana in the way that she would be kind to anyone she met, albeit being slightly nervous depending on that person. Naruto wasn't sure if it was the fact that they were both healers or if they were naturally that kind.

Shinji Hirako, the Gobantai Taicho was one of the most unique people he had ever met. Shinji was a comical person who would always add levity to any serious situations, and yet he would be serious at the same time. However because of his flippant attitude, he constantly had run in's with the Jūnibantai Fukutaichō, Hiyori Sarugaki, these run in's would usually end up with the two bickering and then Hiyori either kicking him or slapping him with her sandal.

His Fukutaichō, Aizen Sōsuke was someone Naruto was very wary of as every time he was around the man, he would always feel like he was in the presence of Madara Uchiha. Whether it was just his paranoia or something deeper, he didn't know. But the fact that Aizen was so kind set alarm bells off in his head.

Ginrei Kuchiki, Rokubantai Captain was the 27th head of the noble Kuchiki clan, one of the four great noble families in Soul Society. As such, Ginrei acted in an aristocratic manner; he seemed always serene and apathetic towards other people. He was also extremely calm, and was noticeably quiet, rarely speaking unless to make his intentions known or make a point. However due to a recent event, he had lost his Fukutaichō.

Naruto had found the Nanabantai Captain, Love Aikawa to be a laid-back and easy-going man who would always enjoy having fun rather than be serious all of the time. He had also noted that Love believed in respect and maintaining the peace, quick to uphold those standards when no one else will. He too had no Fukutaichō and it was making Naruto wonder if something had happened.

The Hachibantai Taicho Shunsui Kyōraku was a laid back and flamboyant man, evident in his style of dress and general attitude, and he was rarely seen without a smile on his lips. In his off time, he could be seen drinking sake in bars and napping. Naruto noticed his similarity with Jiraiya as the man liked to chase after women, noticeably his Fukutaichō, Lisa Yadōmaru.

Unlike her Taicho, Lisa was one of the more serious and calmer Shinigami in the Gotei 13 where she would usually have to wake up Kyōraku and make him go to meetings. Despite her serious nature, Naruto had found out the hard way that she does have a playful side to her, similar to her Taicho. But even to this day, he would never complain about her flirtatious and adventurous side.

The Kyūbantai Taicho, Kensei Muguruma was a serious and decisive individual, though he was easily annoyed and was rather temperamental, often to a fault. He was greatly annoyed by immaturity. This was proven to true when Naruto would see the brute shout at his Fukutaichō when she acted like a child, why he even picked her to be his Fukutaichō if she just annoyed him, he'd never understand. His Fukutaichō, Mashiro Kuna, always seemed to have a childish and immature behaviour, but on the few Hollow hunts he had gone on with her, he noticed she could be serious when the time came for it. If he was honest with himself, he was glad that there was someone like Mashiro in the Gotei 13 as it made it livelier.

For unknown reasons to Naruto, there was no Jūbantai Taicho at the time. All he was told was that there latest Taicho of that Division had gone missing, or killed, the details were very vague.

The Jūichibantai Taicho was someone Naruto just didn't like. Kenpachi Kiganjō was just too damn lazy and too much of a slob to be a Taicho in his opinion. He never seemed to care about anyone other than himself, no-matter what his number one fan, Maki Ichinose said about him being all about justice. However, once Kenpachi Zaraki had become the Taicho then he started to like _that _Taicho as despite his bloodthirsty nature, the man would help out his comrades in need.

Kisuke Urahara of the Jūnibantai was someone he could really get along with. With him being Yoruichi's oldest and best friend, he had been able to hang around the fellow blonde more often than any normal person would. Although he was usually seen as a laid-back, jovial fellow, Urahara also showed a deceptively cunning and serious side when the situation warrants it. He commonly used idle conversation and outward concern as an act of distracting his opponents. Despite his care-free attitude, he always spoke politely, but was sometimes sarcastic.

His Fukutaichō, Hiyori Sarugaki was probably one of the most angriest and easy to agitate person on the planet or any other realm. Despite her strange personality she is one of the more powerful Fukutaichō, either using her Zanpakuto or just bare–handed, she is dangerous either way.

The Jūsanbantai Taicho, Jūshirō Ukitake was well-respected and highly honourable, and always treated those around him with respect, even those who were weaker or not as highly ranked as he was. As a result, he can be easily approached by other members of Soul Society who pursued favours or advice from the Taicho. Due to his high moral code, Ukitake would never let any harm come to either his underlings or those who attempt to protect them.

He had become very good friends with Yoruichi, Kisuke, Shinji, Rose, and Love. Ukitake, Unohana and Kyōraku had also become good comrades as with them being the oldest there, they seemed to understand him more, his burden and pain that he had to go through for so many years. Other people he got along well were Lisa who sometimes enjoyed flirting with him, among other things and Hiyori, despite the fact she usually got angry easily. Over the years he had moved on from Konoha seeing as he now had a lot of time ahead of him and living in the past wasn't going to do any good.

Over the years he noticed that he had kept all of his abilities in the Shinigami arts as well as his Shinobi arts except he couldn't go to **Sennin Mōdo** anymore because of the new world not being able to connect to the Toads of where he came from, the place his Sage powers actually derived from. A lot of his chakra had been converted into reiatsu making his jutsu take more out of him while his Shinigami powers lacked the control he had meaning he would have to train in the two to make sure he used less chakra when performing jutsu and the same with reiryoku, although with him having almost an infinite level of reiatsu it basically didn't matter.

Naruto couldn't complain whatsoever about the new life he had found in Soul Society. He just wished his old friends were there to see it.

_**Seireitei**_

_**Sōkyoku Hill**_

_**Secret Underground Area**_

Naruto, Yoruichi and Kisuke were all in the Underground Area that Kisuke had created in order to get away from the life of the Seireitei and to have some peace, as well as have somewhere he can work on his various inventions without being interrupted.

At the moment however the three were using it as there place to spar, something they had been doing a lot since they had all become friends in the last 45 years. At the moment, Naruto was stood on the edge of one of the many large rocks looking around the area. Since coming to Soul Society he had changed his attire which now consisted of a sleeve-less black shihakushō that had golden-laced designs all around it; making several vertical lines that run up his upper body structure. He also had his necklace around his neck and tucked into his outfit, he had a second necklace as well, a silver chain with Sakura's engagement ring on it. Despite the lack of sleeves, he wore black arm sleeves between the elbows and wrist areas of the arms while also acting as fingerless gloves. Each sleeve had a small golden ornament attached to each. He wore long black hakama, which were worn loose, rather than form-fitting. Zangetsu was also tied to his side in the obi.

Naruto quickly ducked as a foot was sent over his head. The force from the kick was so fast and strong that a couple hairs on his head were sliced off. Bending down, he flipped back just as the same foot slammed into the ground, forming a crater.

Looking up he caught site of his Taicho, Yoruichi Shihōin who was currently wearing a sleeveless and backless white Onmitsukidō uniform, with long black wrist guards and long black leggings up to her thighs. Her Zanpakuto, which was a wakizashi, was tied to her back horizontally. "You've gotten faster Naruto-kun." She said with a grin.

"I learn from the best." He said with a chuckle while trying not to gaze at her incredible body.

"**Hadō** **no San jū ichi: Shakkahō**!" (Way of Destruction #31: Red Fire Cannon) Jumping in to the air, he just avoided a large red ball of fire as it exploded on his previous spot. However before he could do anything, Kisuke appeared at his side with a punch heading for his face only for Naruto to twist around and grasp the offending arm. "Too slow." Naruto said grinning. Pulling on Kisuke's arm, he was about to hit him in the face when the man suddenly vanished in a burst of **Shunpo**.

"I wouldn't be sure about that." He heard a voice behind him. Next thing he knew, he was blown down to the ground by a powerful kick. However as he smashed into the ground, he turned into a poof of smoke revealing himself to be a clone.

'_**Kage Bunshin**__?'_ Kisuke thought in shock.

Kisuke looked around until he saw a flash of blonde out the corner of his eye. Turning in that direction, he saw his fellow blonde with his hands held out and a yellow glow around them. **"Hadō no Yon jū san: Awai Shougeki!"** (Way of Destruction #43: Light Crash) All of a sudden, multiple blasts of yellow reiryoku were fired from his hands at the scientist.

Kisuke quickly used **Shunpo** to flash step away as each blast of yellow reiryoku was fired at him at extreme speed. Each one he dodged exploded in a large blast as they hit the various walls and large rock platforms behind him. Just as he was about to dodge another one, he lifted his arm up to block a kick from the purple haired woman who grinned at him. "Keep your senses open up Kisuke." She said as she twisted her arm to grab his wrist. Flipping herself over the blonde she kicked him down to the ground, however it was then she noticed a yellow ball of light speeding at her. Lifting her arm up, she focused reiryoku into it and swatted it out of the way.

Kisuke who had been blown to the ground, flipped so he landed on his feet. Holding his hands together he allowed a yellow light to shine between them. Pulling his hands away, it revealed a yellow chain. **"Bakudō no Roku jū san: Sajo Sabaku!"** (Way of Binding #63: Locking Bondage Stripes) Swinging his hands at Naruto, who just finished his Hadō technique, the short yellow chain extended so that it lopped around Naruto six times before snapping shut on him, restraining him completely.

"Awww, you broke him." Yoruichi pouted as Naruto was flung to the ground in an explosion from the fact that the specific **Bakudō** restrained his abilities'.

"I'll buy you a new one." Kisuke said with a chuckle.

"No need, I'm right here." Naruto's voice sounded behind Kisuke whose eyes had widened at hearing the voice. Before Kisuke could do anything, Naruto had placed his hand on the man's back. **"Hadō no Ichi: Shō!" **(Way of Destruction #1: Thrust) Kisuke was violently thrown across the rocky terrain and smashed into a rock side with a loud crash.

Naruto then walked over to the restrained copy of him, unsheathed his Zanpakuto and stabbed him which caused him to explode in smoke as well as dispelling the **Bakudō**. "**Kage Bunshin** never gets old." Naruto said with a smirk. Before he could do anything, a foot had slammed into his face sending him flying across the terrain, skipping along the floor before he eventually came to a stop.

"Tut, tut Naruto-kun, didn't forget about little ol' me did ya?" Yoruichi's teasing voice was heard through the smoke and dust that had covered the blonde. "Oh and Kisuke, get your lazy ass up!" She shouted over to where Kisuke was lying face down and got a groan from the man in question. Kisuke slowly got up from his position with a grin on his face.

"Sorry, sorry, but that last Kidō actually hurt." He said now standing up. "How about we raise the level of this spar?" He said as he gripped his Zanpakuto.

"Pulling out Benihime already?" Naruto asked as he appeared between the two. "Someone getting antsy?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Not at all." Kisuke said as he unsheathed his Zanpakuto which started to glow a crimson colour. "It just makes it more fun." His entire body seemed to explode in red reiatsu as he went into a stance.

Naruto grinned as he held up his sealed form of Zangetsu in a stance as blue reiatsu exploded around him. "Well I won't disappoint you then." He said with a chuckle.

Yoruichi watched them as their reiatsu heightened to the point that their bodies were actually glowing. "Boys will be boys." She said with a chuckle and shake of her head. "But girls can be just as bad." With that said, purple reiatsu exploded out of her in the same manner as she unsheathed her wakizashi.

All three vanished, before appearing a second later in the centre with all blades clashing in a battle of strength as they pushed against each other. Not an easy thing when there's three people at the same time. Naruto grinned as he lessened his strength, allowing the other two to push more. "We spend so much time down here, wouldn't you of thought I'd changed it to suit my needs as well?" He asked with a sly grin.

Before they could ask what he meant, he vanished in a crimson flash making them wide-eyed. The blonde then appeared behind Kisuke and kicked him in the side of the head, throwing him away. Bringing up Zangetsu, he just blocked Yoruichi's slash. Flashing away again, he appeared on a large rock platform not far away from them. Holding out his right hand, reiryoku started to gather on his palm.

At the same time, Kisuke had watched as Naruto had vanished to where he looked like he was about to use a Kido. Vanishing from his spot, he reappeared in front of Yoruichi, facing Naruto. "With Naruto using **Hiraishin** we need to be careful. This may just be a spar…but we've never been careful." Kisuke said with a chuckle while Yoruichi grinned. In all of their spars they had done a lot of damage and hurt each other more than anyone else had, Unohana at some point had become suspicious of what they were doing when they had to see her for healing. Kisuke pointed Benihime forward where it then started to glow red. **"Okiro, Benihime!"** (Awaken, Crimson Princess) His Zanpakuto flashed red before it took on its new form of a sleek, medium-sized sword. The grip had a gentle decorative bend that ended as a crimson tassel dangled from the pommel. Instead of a cross-guard, there was a U-shaped decoration covering the first three or four inches of blade, with a flower petal design just as it met a red string wrapping. The string was wrapped thrice around the hilt, with a three-loop bow on one side and a folded paper decoration on the other. Benihime's blade was straight and slim, though somewhat short, with the tip ending in a slanted razor-like edge instead of being tapered to a point.

"**Hadō no Roku jū ni: Hyapporankan!" **(Way of Destruction #62: Hundred Steps Fence) Naruto shouted as he threw a rod of reiryoku at the duo. However that one rod replicated itself into numerous short rods on a collision course with the two Taicho's.

Kisuke held up his Zanpakuto with the blade pointing to the ground.** "Chikasumi no Tate!"** (Blood Mist Shield) A red light formed in front of his sword before it took the shape of a large hexagonal-shaped barrier that formed in front of the duo in a bright crimson light. Soon enough, all of the rods smashed into the barrier one by one and not making any damage whatsoever on the seemingly impenetrable barrier.

"Hmm, two on one huh? That's not fair." Naruto said with a small pout. "Two Taicho's against a single Fukutaichō…what would the others think?" Naruto taunted with a grin.

"Puh-lease…" Yoruichi said with a snort. "…No matter what rank you are, you're Taicho level and you know it." She finished with a smirk.

Naruto chuckled and shook his head. "I've never shown my full power before, I may be Taicho level in terms of raw power and reiatsu but…compared to the other Taicho's I'm just a rookie."

"Is that what you really believe Naruto-kun?" Kisuke asked with a raised brow. "You're more experienced than most Taicho's, while we each lead one Division, you once lead an entire village of shinobi, all you've ever known is battles. You deserve to be a Taicho more than anyone else in Soul Society." Kisuke said with complete honesty.

Naruto let a smile come across his face at his friends' words. "Well, then let's see how I can hold up against two Taicho's huh?" He asked his reiatsu skyrocketed shaking the ground around; rocks were lifted up from the force itself. Lifting his sword up, he pointed in the direction of Kisuke and Yoruichi. **"Tengoku No Sokubaku Kara Jibun o Kaihō Shi, Issho Ni Watashi-Tachi Wa Hakai No Michi o Aruite Mimashou, Zangetsu!" **(Free Yourself From the Heaven´s Bonds and Together Let Us Walk the Path of Destruction, Cutting Moon!) Reiatsu exploded from the point of the blade towards the two Taicho's who were forced to create another barrier to withstand the blast.

Soon enough, his cleaver-like sword was in his hands. Naruto looked at his two friends to see a crevice had formed either side of the two and Kisuke's barrier dispersing. "Let's go!" He exclaimed with a grin as he vanished and reappeared in front of Kisuke. Swinging down his large Zanpakuto intended to cut Kisuke, his fellow blonde blocked the blade. Because of the combined reiryoku and reiatsu, a shockwave was the result as the earth shook.

Before Naruto could do anything, he found Yoruichi's elbow planted in his gut before he was blown back. Naruto stabbed Zangetsu into the ground stopping his momentum and then spun around to face the two, as he spun he grabbed the cloth from Zangetsu and pulled on it yanking the blade from the ground and in the process he threw it at both Taicho's at breakneck speed which had enough force to crack the ground beneath it.

Kisuke and Yoruichi went wide-eyed at the speed and power that lay behind the attack. "Shit." Kisuke said as he held his sword up. **"Chikasumi no Tate!"** (Blood Mist Shield) As soon as the sword struck the shield it started to push back against it and was able to hold it off, however this also caused Kisuke to be pushed back.

Yoruichi saw this as the perfect moment to strike and jumped onto Kisuke shoulders and then jumped higher into the air. Now she was in mid-air, she held her hand up so that it pointed at Naruto. **"Hadō** **no San jū ichi: Shakkahō**!" (Way of Destruction #31: Red Fire Cannon) A large red ball of fire exploded from the palm of her hand heading for Naruto who quickly raised his free hand while pulling Zangetsu back. **"Bakudō no San jū kyū: Enkosen!"** (Way of Binding #39: Arc Shield) A large oval shield appeared in front of Naruto's hand and shielded his body as the ball smashed it into causing an explosion.

Naruto, now inside a cloud of smoke had finally retrieved his sword which was grasped in his right hand. Bending down slightly, he shot up into the air and free from any smoke, raising his Zanpakuto up, blue reiryoku gathered around it quickly, creating a twister around his blade as his reiatsu shimmered to life around his body making him look like he was on fire.

Kisuke and Yoruichi who were now stood by each other looked wide-eyed at the amount of reiryoku that was being put into the blade. "Damn, now that's a lot." Yoruichi muttered with a smile. Kisuke stepped forward and held Benihime up in the same manner as crimson reiryoku started to swirl around it also.

"**Getsuga-"**

"**Nake-"**

"Oi! Dickhead!" The three heard a shout which halted their attacks. Looking over to the voice, they saw a short blonde haired girl with pig-tail and a frown on her face, stood by the ladder that led into the underground area. "You're needed at the Technological Development Department back at the division, something exploded apparently…not that I care." She muttered the last part to herself.

"Hiyori-chan." Naruto greeted with a smile as his Zanpakuto re-sealed itself.

Hiyori looked up at Naruto and grew a tick mark on her forehead. "Naruto-baka!" She shouted while glaring at the grinning blonde.

"Well it looks like I'm needed elsewhere." Kisuke grumbled as Benihime reverted to its sealed form. "See you guys later, Yoruichi-san, Naruto-kun." He said waving back at them, walking over to Hiyori he placed his hand on her shoulder. "Come on." A second later and they were gone.

Naruto sighed as he dropped himself to the ground, landing softly he sheathed his Zanpakuto. Looking around he couldn't find his Taicho, raising an eyebrow he was about to look for her when he felt two arms encircle his waist as well as two soft mounds pressed into his back. "Mmmm, left all to ourselves now Naruto-kun." Yoruichi purred in his ear while nipping at it with her fanged teeth.

Naruto chuckled and glanced back. "What would Urahara say if he knew what else we used this place for?" He asked with a grin as he placed his hands on hers.

Yoruichi chuckled and started to kiss his neck. "I honestly don't care, besides knowing Kisuke, he already knows…or suspects. What we do in our time isn't any of his or anyone else's business." She said with a grin while Naruto turned in her arms to face her.

Naruto smiled softly at the dark-skinned woman. "You know I never thought I'd ever be able to be with someone again after everything that happened. Thank you." He said as he kissed her which she eagerly returned while internally happy

Five years ago they had gotten drunk on a wild night out at a bar in Rukongai that Yoruichi had dragged him to. He couldn't blame her however as it had been the 40th year anniversary of when he joined Soul Society and also her Division. He didn't mind as it was actually a fun night, up until they woke up the next night naked, together and in the middle of a forest. He had been shocked and panicked at first thinking she would hate him. That changed the second she woke up however and simply smiled at him before kissing him.

_**Flashback**_

_Yoruichi grinned up at Naruto's wide-eyed look. "Oh don't act so shocked. I've wanted this for a while now." She said with a grin._

"_You have?" He asked with a raised brow._

_Yoruichi chuckled and pulled her arm up to lean on her elbow. "Of course, I like you a lot; I know I don't exactly come off as a person who wants that sort of thing…" She paused as she looked in his eyes. "…But I really like you. The only reason I didn't do anything before was because I wasn't sure whether or not you had gotten over your past. But then yesterday…I decided 'what the hell' and went for it…of course if you don't like me like that then…" She was cut off as Naruto leant over and kissed her, effectively cutting her off before she gave into the kiss._

"_I like you too, I didn't realise you could be with superiors though." He said with a slight frown._

"_There's no rule or law against it, it's just uncommon." She said with a smile._

"_Oh. If I had known that earlier, we wouldn't have waited this long." Naruto said with a grin as he rolled on top of Yoruichi. He couldn't believe that this beautiful woman was naked right under him and willing. "Are you sure about this?" He asked to make sure._

_Yoruichi answered by pulling his head down to kiss him while wrapping her legs around him around his waist and yanking him down impaling him inside of her causing her to moan in ecstasy. "Oh god yes I want this." She said with a lustful grin._

_**Flashback End**_

Ever since that day they had been sneaking around and having sex wherever they could, becoming an exhibitionist couple who would have sex in public places. There have been times where they were nearly caught but thanks to **Shunpo** and **Hiraishin** they were never caught. While they knew sometimes they could be caught and it did worry them on some level, it was also the thrill of _maybe_ being caught that got them going more.

Naruto broke the kiss for a second as he used his incredible speed and smashed her against a wall which only seemed to turn her on more if the moan and grind against him was any indication. "You know, I wish we'd done this much sooner. We could have been doing this much more often." He said, grinning revealing his slight fangs.

Yoruichi groaned as she grinded against Naruto's hardened member that was pressed against her soaking wet entrance, even with clothes in the way, it felt like they were naked. "You have no idea how many times I dreamt of this, seeing you fighting, sparring, it all turned me on so much, just seeing you in action." She stopped as Naruto started kissing her neck.

Naruto chuckled as he stopped kissing her neck. "You're wearing too many clothes." He said as he eyed her up and down. Within seconds they were both stripped down to bare skin thanks to their immense speed and eagerness. Naruto then grasped her thighs and lifted her up where she then wrapped her legs around his waist before he pressed her against the wall.

"I could never get enough of this." Yoruichi moaned as he kissed her with passion that almost sent her over the top. "I love you." She said with a loving smile. It had taken them a year into their sexual relationship to explain their true feelings and since then they had both been very happy.

Naruto smiled back at her as he rubbed himself up against her. "I love you too." He said and kissed her with a passion he couldn't remember having. She deepened the kiss with equal passion and gasped as she ran her tongue over the larger than usual canines he had, with being more of a cat herself, his fangs had always turned her on more, she had never been able to explain it but chalked it up to some inner animal thing. She moaned when his hands lightly travelled down her bare back and began to gently massage her ass. She pulled back and couldn't help herself as she stared. Going down from his wide well-muscled chest to his rock hard abs and then below the waist. Her eyes widened and she licked her lips subconsciously as she observed the, 'Zanpakuto' before her. She could see it a million times and it was always a shock to her how big he was.

Naruto smirked slightly as Yoruichi stared at his package, he moved forward again cupping one of her breasts as he kissed her, the feline-like woman moaned as he began to squeeze and mold her breast in his hand, he broke the kiss and began to lick and nibble his way along her neck until he chose a spot and began to suck leaving a nice red hickey behind.

Yoruichi moaned, she was in ecstasy from the ministrations of her lover, she gasped when he sucked a nipple into his mouth rolling it around with his tongue and then applying suction in alternating patterns while his other hand left the breast it had been playing with to slide down her stomach and in between her legs. She cried out and bucked against his hand as he slipped a finger inside of her quickly followed by another, while two fingers moved in and out of her, his thumb toyed with her clit, this combined with his mouth alternating between each of her breasts drove her to the edge and then over it.

"God…Naruto…I love you so much…" She trailed off as he detached his mouth from her breast and felt her inner walls tightening considerably around his fingers she screamed, he loved it when they did that. Truth be told, he had always been a person to give, Sakura and Ino had noticed it and never complained once, of course they returned the favour. To be put bluntly he'd rather eat them out then have them suck him off rather make them blush with embarrassment when he said some compliment or some piece of innuendo than have them compliment him on his manners or body. However this in no way meant he didn't like that stuff he just preferred it the other way round.

While the blonde was following this train of thought Yoruichi was slowly bringing herself down from her high _'Damn, he can always make me come so much I can barely move. I'll have to return the favour.' _She however did not get to follow this thought with action just yet, he lifted his hand showing two fingers soaked in a clear liquid, her juices. He stuck one finger in his mouth staring in her eyes the entire time watching her face flush as he sucked and licked his finger clean with a moan, her juice was like a drug to him. He was just about to put the other finger in his mouth when she grabbed his hand and encased the soaked digit in her own mouth. A smirk formed on her mouth as she sucked her own juices from his fingers, she had to admit she didn't taste too bad. Her smirk grew as she could feel him harden against her. "Mmmm, I taste good." She said as she kissed his finger one last time.

"You don't know what you do to me do you?" Naruto asked with a groan, every time she did stuff like that it turned him on more than he liked to admit. He had only ever seen Sakura and Ino do that, to each other to tease him.

Yoruichi grinned knowing her effect on him. Deciding she wanted more she went to action. Naruto's eyes widened as he was pulled to earth by not yet completely satisfied Taicho, at first he was on top of her but she rolled him over and ended up straddling him. No words were spoken as a chocolate coloured hand wrapped around his shaft and guided him to her moist entrance. He slipped inside her deliciously tight warmth with a groan that was echoed by his wonderful lover.

Yoruichi cried out to the heavens as they both began to move, no-matter how many times he had been within her, she could never get enough of his delicious meat. She began to move up and down as they both moaned, one of Naruto's hands latched onto her waist another onto a breast, they began to move together, she would fall to meet him and then she would rise, he would then rise to meet her and fall again. This was repeated over and over, Yoruichi didn't really know how long they had been at it as she had lost track of time. She felt it as an enormous amount of pressure was building up in her stomach, she screamed as it was released. She cried out again as Naruto empties his own release inside adding even more to the sensation she was feeling, he groaned underneath her as she collapsed on top of him, her breasts pressed against his chest.

"I'm surprised I'm not pregnant with the amount you cum inside." She said with a chuckle as she kissed his chest.

"Can Shinigami get pregnant?" Naruto asked with genuine curiosity.

"Yup." She said with a chuckle while moving to look him in the eye. "Is that a problem?" She asked with slight hesitance not sure if he would ever be happy if she did become pregnant.

"No, of course it's not." He reassured her and gave her a kiss for reassurance. "It's just the whole 'getting pregnant even though you're dead' thing seems strange." He said with a chuckle

Yoruichi chuckled and lifted herself up so she was straddling him again with him still buried nice and tight inside of her. Moving her hips she started to rock back and forth. "You're insatiable." Naruto said as he put his hands on her waist. "What would Soifon think if she saw you like this?" He asked with a chuckle.

Yoruichi grinned down at him. "She'd probably want to join in." She said and she could feel the results of what she said as he went rock hard inside of her. "It wouldn't be the first time we've had someone else with us." She said as she started to grind against him.

"You and Kukaku are just as bad as each other." Naruto said with a grin. He had met her friend Kukaku who could very well be her sister a while ago and while he wouldn't say it out loud, but those hours he spent sharing a bed with the two were some of the best moments of his life.

"Those were some good times…" She trailed as she thought of that night when Naruto had been pounding into a clearly satisfied Kukaku from behind while the woman ate her out. She could just shiver from the memories. "Maybe we'll have Soifon join us in the future love." She said with a smirk. "But now you're all mine and nothing will change that." And once more they were at it for the next few hours

_**Two Hours Later**_

"You sure know how to make a girl happy." Yoruichi panted as she laid her head on Naruto's chest with a silly grin on her face.

"No, I know how to make you happy." Naruto said as he wrapped an arm around Yoruichi's naked body and pressed her up against him more. "I bet you never imagined doing this with your Fukutaichō anytime in the future huh?" He asked with a chuckle as she placed her arm over his stomach, nuzzling her cheek on his chest like a cat would.

"Can't say I expected it, but then again 45 years ago, I didn't know you." She said with a chuckle. "Not complaining whatsoever though." She said with a grin as she looked up at him.

Before they could say anything else however a Jigokuchō (Hell Butterfly) landed on Naruto's hand which was stroking Yoruichi's back. Listening to the message, it said. **"EMERGENCY MEETING. ALL TAICHO'S AND THEIR FUKUTAICHŌ'S** **ARE TO REPORT TO THE ICHIBANTAI MEETING HALL!"**

"Ugh, why now?" Yoruichi complained as she lifted herself to sit up. "Such a pain in the ass." She said as she grabbed around for her clothes.

"It's called responsibility Yoru-chan." He said as he sat up behind her and kissed her neck softly.

"Oh…you gotta stop...Yamamoto-Sōtaichō doesn't…oh…like people being late." She said while tilting her head to give him better access, all of a sudden though the kissing had stopped. Looking around, she found Naruto already dressed and attaching his Zanpakuto. A tick mark formed on her head. "You get me all hot n' bothered, ready for another round of fucking and _then_ decide to get dressed?" She asked with narrowed eyes.

Naruto chuckled as he looked down at the naked goddess. "Always leave 'em wanting more." He said with a grin while leaning down for a quick kiss. "Besides, if we stay here any longer, people will get suspicious, and when I say people I mean Soifon, the last thing I need is for her to see her Princess naked and cuddled up with me." He said with a chuckle.

"Oh please." Yoruichi said with a snort as she stood up getting dressed. "You had no problems the last time I was in my office and you simply waltzed in, picked me up and fucked me right on my desk where anyone could have found us." She said with a grin remembering how hot and heavy that day was.

Naruto also grinned at that day. Ever since he had absorbed the Kyuubi, he had been granted certain aspects of a kitsune, such as them going on heat like most animals, only with it being a _demonic kitsune_ it was almost unbearable. He was only glad he was with Yoruichi otherwise some poor woman wouldn't be walking for a while. Looking at Yoruichi he grinned. "And yet, you didn't stop me whatsoever, hell, you stopped me from leaving that day and kept me in there…even when that messenger shown up…your lucky your desk hides me underneath it otherwise he would have seen more of his Taicho than he would like to…" He paused as he looked her up and down. "…Maybe it would have made his day."

"Oh shut it." She said as she stepped up to him with a grin and put her arms around his neck. "You could take me anywhere you want, and I honestly don't care…" She paused to give him a deep kiss. "…As long as I'm with you, I don't care where it is."

Naruto chuckled. "You getting all emotional on me?" He asked with a smile.

Yoruichi chuckled and shook her head. "Baka, you know how much you mean to me, I've never really had anyone…" She trailed off as a tear fell from her eye as she thought about how lonely she had been before Naruto had shown up. The only way to cover up her loneliness was too flirt with people and basically act out.

"Shh…" Naruto whispered as he kissed the tear. "…You have me now and nothing will ever change that." He said as he stroked her lovely purple hair softly.

"I love you." She said with a soft smile before remembering something important. "Naruto, me and Kisuke, we nominated you for the position of the Jūbantai Taicho."

"What?" Naruto asked with wide-eyed filled with shock. "How come?"

"Because you deserve a higher position than being my Fukutaichō, it's time for you make a name for yourself here as well. I'm not the only one who thinks so either; the Sōtaichō had wanted you for a Taicho for a while now." She said with a chuckle.

Naruto smiled. "I guess you helped me to reach my dream then huh?"

"Your dream?" She asked with a raised brow.

"Yeah, when I came here, I wanted to be made a Taicho, I wanted to be remembered in a place that will always remain, I wanted my name to live on as a legend. I wanted to be someone's inspiration and have people look up to me. Thank you." He said with a smile as he kissed her lightly.

"No-one could ever forget you." Yoruichi said with a grin. "Now come on, let's get to the meeting." With that the both had disappeared.

_**Ichibantai Meeting Hall**_

Eventually all Taicho's and their Fukutaichō arrived at the meeting hall. When they arrived they could feel the tension simply radiating from the Sōtaichō. Whatever he had to say wasn't going to be pretty.

"What's up Yama-jii?" Kyōraku asked as he looked at the Sōtaichō out the corner of his eye.

"I believe Urahara-Taicho can explain better." Yamamoto said with a nod to the sandy blonde haired Taicho.

Kisuke coughed to clear his throat and stepped forward. "About twenty minutes ago there was a strange distortion in the far side of Rukongai. From past occurrences we've been able to detect it as a **Garganta**."

"What? In Soul Society? How's that possible?" Shinji asked with a look of disbelief.

"Normally it would almost be impossible for it to happen, usually it needs for someone to be on this side to open it, or for a high level of reiatsu to force it open from Hueco Mundo." Kisuke further explained. "Of course Hollows' have been known to appear in Rukongai, but never before through a **Garganta** so you could understand the worry."

"A hollow was strong enough to rip through dimensions? And into Soul Society at that?" Ukitake asked in shock.

"Hahaha, someone strong at last." Zaraki said with a bloodthirsty grin.

"But how could a Hollow possess such reiatsu?" Rose asked with a frown.

"A Vasto Lorde." Kisuke said simply making everyone wide-eyed save the Sōtaichō.

"You gotta be shittin' me." Shinji muttered.

"Then why have we not felt anything?" Love asked.

"Because the Hollows' reiatsu was compressed and strangely enough it was as if it was sealed away and only a sliver of it slipped through the sensor…also the readings picked up there was something wrong with the reiatsu, as if bits were missing and replaced with something else entirely." Kisuke explained, what no-one noticed in the hall though was a slight twitch in Aizens' lip.

"What's that mean?" Yoruichi asked with a frown and a hand on her hip, a clear sign she was getting frustrated with the short answers.

"I honestly don't know, I've never heard of such a thing." Kisuke answered with a weak smile. _'But it sounds vaguely familiar to Hollowfication.'_

"Then shouldn't we investigate it then?" Love asked.

"Yes." Yamamoto finally spoke. "I will be sending one of you to deal with this Hollow."

"One?" Ginrei finally asked since he knew the power of a Vasto Lorde, yes one could handle it, or rather one of the stronger Taicho's could but it was strange to send just one.

"Yes, Namikaze-Fukutaichō, I received a recommendation from both Shihōin-Taicho and Urahara-Taicho about you being right for the position of the Jūbantai Taicho." He said making all eyes turn to Naruto who looked like a deer caught in headlights. "Normally to become a Taicho you would simply have to learn Bankai and also prove yourself to several Taicho's. However because of the circumstances, I wish to send you to deal with this Hollow, be warned though, I am not forcing you, I am giving you the option."

All Taicho's and Fukutaichō eyes had widened upon hearing that. Kisuke and Yoruichi looked the more panicked though since he was there friends, and to Yoruichi the man she loved. His other friends within the Taicho's and Fukutaichō however looked more shocked than anything at hearing such a thing.

"Sōtaichō, you can't-" Yoruichi started but was cut off as Naruto placed a hand on her shoulder. Normally people would see it as a friendly gesture to placate another person, but to the more observant eye of their friends, they could see it meant more.

Naruto smiled at the chocolate skinned woman and turned to Yamamoto. "I'll do it. I've done a lot of crazy things in my life, facing odds that were stacked against me by miles, faced people that would make a lesser man run. But every time I came out on top. If I turn my back on this, then I never deserve to become a Taicho any other way, I would simply be a coward waiting for an easier route." He said to Yamamoto and the rest of the Shinigami whose respect went up for the blonde since he seemed so determined by not turning away. To Yamamoto, it was also what he wanted to hear from the younger man as someone with that attitude, it meant that they would do everything in their power to face their enemy and defeat them. Perfect for a Taicho.

"Naruto…" Yoruichi whispered with wide-eyes seeing her lover in a new light. She had known he was a great man, both now and when he was in his realm. But to hear those words from his mouth made her love him more, and some part hated him for that, because if he died, she wouldn't be able to live on without him. No matter how cliché that sounded to herself, it was true.

"Are you sure?" Yamamoto asked who also gained respect for the blonde.

"I never go back on my word…" Naruto said remembering his old nindo. "…if I don't do this, then I don't deserve to be a Taicho." He repeated his earlier words.

"Very well, set out immediately, and come back a Taicho." Yamamoto said with an approving nod of his head.

Naruto gave a nod and turned to Yoruichi. "I'll be back before you know it." He said with a smile and prepared to **Shunpo** out when he felt a grasp on his arm. Turning around he was barely able to blink before he felt her lips on his.

Everyone in the room had their eyes widen as Yoruichi slammed her lips into Naruto's that they knew was filled with love and passion of a woman seeing her lover leaving for a big battle. "Whoa." Lisa said feeling the heat from them. "I knew I should've bagged him when I had the chance." She said to herself with a slight frown. "Or maybe I'll join them….hmmm." Everyone glanced at her with a raised brow while she continued to let her perverse thoughts run wild. Kyōraku silently cried at the loss of his Fukutaichō. Taicho's around him stepped away from him.

Yoruichi finally stopped the kiss and looked Naruto in the eyes. "Come back." She nearly begged.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." He assured her before leaving in a quick **Shunpo**.

Yoruichi sighed and looked back to find her fellow Taicho's staring at her in surprise. Realising what she'd done she blushed slightly but turned a stern glare in her eyes. "What?" She asked daring them too speak.

When none did, she smiled to herself while wishing for Naruto's safe return.

No-one saw Aizen Sōsuke's slimy smirk.

_**Rukongai**_

_**Edge of District 80 - Forest**_

Naruto soon appeared in a large forest that seemed to go on for miles, hell for all he knew it actually did do that, he had never tried to see all of Soul Society, but a nagging thought kept telling him it would pointless, wouldn't Soul Society be limitless and have no ending? Shaking his head from the thought he closed his eyes to focus on any reiatsu around him. A moment later he sensed a disturbance in the air not far from him.

Using **Shunpo** he vanished from his spot and raced through the forest before he came to a spot on a large branch that led to a large field of grass and flowers. Looking up ahead he saw what looked like a Human Hollow, and a female no-less. She had dark skin, green eyes, blonde eyelashes, and messy short blonde hair which had three braided locks. She wore strange clothes, including a jacket that covered the lower part of her face downward, while baring a good portion of the lower half of her large breasts; the jacket had a zipper running along its entire length that was opened from the bottom upwards. The jacket's sleeves completely enveloped her arms, terminating in black glove-like extensions at her extremities, which slightly gave her fingers the appearance of cat's paws. She also had a sword horizontally across her back. The sword itself was notably broad and short compared to others, and had a western-style guard.

What he could only guess were the remnants of her Hollow mask now only consisted of the sides of her face and her mouth, as well as an extensive area below and around her neck extending down to, and also covering, her nipples; of course Naruto couldn't see anything under the jacket and he was glad because whatever this creature was, it could give Yoruichi a run for her money in the breast department.

Gripping his Zanpakuto he **Shunpo-ed** behind her. "What business do you have in Soul Society?" Naruto asked calmly.

The Hollow glanced back at him. "I have no reason to tell a Shinigami." She said in a surpassingly soft voice.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the Hollow. "Listen if you're one of those people who just 'do what they want and don't have to explain to lower beings' then I seriously can't be assed. So, either tell me why a Vasto Lorde is doing in Soul Society or leave." He said with an annoyed tone.

The Hollow looked at him in curiosity; she could feel tremendous power flowing from him every second almost as if there was too much to keep under control. However what was scary was the fact that it was actually controlled. "I'm here to test myself." She finally answered. "I want to test my powers."

Naruto looked at her oddly before asking. "What are you?"

She looked at him strangely before replying. "Shouldn't you already know? After all I can sense Hollow reiatsu coming from you." She asked with a tilt of her head.

"So, you're what? A Shinigami with Hollow powers?" He asked sarcastically knowing she wasn't even close to a Shinigami.

"No, a Hollow with Shinigami powers." She said making his eyes widen.

"Impossible." He said with shock.

"Is it? And yet you, a Shinigami have Hollow powers. Do you not?" She asked while his mind reeled from the fact.

Naruto frowned at that, it was like meeting his opposite, in terms of race anyway. "What are you then?"

"An Arrancar." She told him not seeing any reason not to. "We are formed when we removed our masks. Once that is completed we gain Zanpakuto's much like yours." She explained making his eyes widen. _'This must be why Kisuke said there was something wrong with the readings. Those missing pieces must have been Shinigami reiatsu which he wouldn't recognize because of the combination.'_

Looking at her in the eye now she fully faced him he asked. "Why are you telling me this?"

"I see no reason not to. And I also want to fight you." She said with a neutral face. _'Aizen-sama said that this boy was special and he wants me to test him…I can feel the power screaming inside of him for release. I just hope I'll survive, with being new to my abilities, I don't know if I can stand against him if he goes all out.'_

"Well that's handy then huh?" He said as he unsheathed his sword. "Because I was sent here to deal with you."

The Arrancar chuckled as it gazed at Naruto. "Well then, I guess I can test my new abilities against you can't I?" She asked rhetorically.

"What's your name?" Naruto asked.

"…Tia Harribel." She answered.

"Naruto Namikaze, Fukutaichō of the Nibantai." Naruto said as he moved into a stance.

"Very well." Harribel said as she got into a stance. "Show me what you're capable of Namikaze-san."

And just like that, they were off, ready to prove themselves for different reasons.

**To Be Continued**

**Harem:**

**Yoruichi**

**Soifon**

**Buffy Summers**

**Sakura & Ino**

**Kukaku – More of friends with benefits, at first. Still need to see about whether or not to have her be a main apart of the harem like Yoruichi.**

**Lisa Yadōmaru – Same deal as Kukaku. **

**More may be added later on but for now, I'll see where I go with the story. If anyone has any suggestions, then please share them.**

**Don't forget to send me a review and let me know what you think. Don't flame, it is basically pointless, I'll just ignore you so if you don't like it don't read. Constructive criticism is welcome though, any mistakes that I've made I'd like to think to make it better.**

**For now though, see ya.**


	3. Chapter 3: A New Taicho

**Hey there, joshnaruto here**

**Chapter 3 is here at last**

**Now, on the Author's note that I had left before I posted this up, due to people complaining about Sasuke being alive and all that, I gave you a paragraph of why he is still alive. It mentioned that Naruto was going to kill Sasuke but he didn't right? Well, the reason for that is simple, Aizen. I know many of you are thinking that he couldn't because his Zanpakuto revolves around the "five senses", but, Aizen says his Zanpakuto's power is "Complete Hypnosis", now correct me if I'm wrong but isn't Hypnosis where you place someone in a trance and they do things against their own will? Everything I have ever known about Hypnosis has always come down to that. So I decided to create a technique that Aizen can use to place **_**suggestions**_** into a person's mind and have them do what he wants.**

**Before anyone says, 'that will make him a true god' read on. The technique can only be used on a weak minded person, or someone whose mind is on the verge of breaking down or in so much turmoil that the mind can't fight against it. Naruto at that moment at the Valley was on the brink of a meltdown after seeing everything and everyone gone so his mind was vulnerable. Aizen used that as an advantage and the next thing Naruto knew was that he left Sasuke alive and the captains and him left for Soul Society. **

**For those of you who want a more complex reason or why Aizen was there etc. then wait until later in the next couple chapters where a piece of the puzzle will be told. For those who have seen all of Bleach, you should know explanations don't appear out of thin air and there's always something going on in the background, such as Aizen being a main one. So for those who want to know…**

**Why is Aizen interested in Sasuke? **

**Why was Aizen in the Elemental Countries?**

**What does Aizen want from Naruto?**

**Why does Sasuke have a Zanpakuto and how did he get it?**

…**you will have to be patient people and wait for further chapters. If I reveal everything now then the rest of story will be ruined. Like I said, in the bleach anime and manga, there was always stuff gone unexplained until further on, I will be doing that for things such as these so simply be patient or if you can't even do that then don't bother continuing. **

**Truthfully, I didn't want to explain even that ^^ and I'm sorry for those for those who didn't want to know but I wanted people off my back and to stop complaining. Some of you may hate Sasuke but he will always be a major part of Naruto's life no matter what so deal with it. **

**Sorry about that little rant but it had to be done, and if anyone has any questions about the chapter then post a review, thank you.**

**Now, Reviews**

**Naginator – The btvs is just an abbreviation for Buffy The Vampire Slayer. Thanks for the review and comment.**

**Jrf Steel – What you said about Naruto being snowed in by Aizen, I agree 100%. Naruto is more perceptive in this and much smarter. After Harribel he begins to suspect a traitor amongst the Shinigami and things lead from there. You must also remember that Aizen is a master manipulator, he can hide anything and if you're wondering about Naruto being able to see through his illusions, well, you should know that a ninja can only disable an illusion if they know there is one and then it depends on its power. Don't forget, Aizen uses his Zanpakuto for illusions, so it won't exactly be a simple "Kai" and Naruto can see everything, but I will tell you this, that whole thing about Kitsune being masters of illusions will play into the story.**

**To those who want to know about Tia Harribel and Arrancar girls. – Tia Harribel is a possible choice for the harem as she and Naruto are very similar in the "Sacrifice" subject. Also, Harribel strikes me as someone who respects and admires strength since she is more of a warrior than any Arrancar so, yes, unless something changes then she is a possible candidate.**

**The only problem I now face though if I do, is when or how can she become a member of the harem? If anyone has any suggestions then they are always welcome.**

**Everyone else thanks for the good reviews and for those who don't like the Sasuke thing get over it, it happened and my excuse is above, don't like that excuse then don't read it then. **

**Note: The Timeline is different and some things may happen before they should or after they should. I have done this simply because it allows the story to progress how I want it to.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Bleach or Buffy The Vampire Slayer, nor do I own any techniques etc. from any other show, anime, games or Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki. I will give credit to those who I have used stuff from on that site and if there's any problems then ask. **

**So, for now that's all and here you go…**

**Naruto Namikaze: Human-Shinigami-Hollow Hybrid**

**Chapter 3: A New Taicho**

_**Previously**_

_**Rukongai**_

_**Edge of District 80 - Forest**_

The Arrancar chuckled as it gazed at Naruto. "Well then, I guess I can test my new abilities against you can't i?" She asked rhetorically.

"What's your name?" Naruto asked.

"…Tia Harribel." She answered.

"Naruto Namikaze, Fukutaichō of the Nibantai." Naruto said as he moved into a stance.

"Very well." Harribel said as she got into a stance. "Show me what you're capable of Namikaze-san."

And just like that, they were off, ready to prove themselves for different reasons.

_**Now**_

_**Rukongai**_

_**Edge of District 80 - Forest**_

Naruto sprang forward swinging his sword at Harribel only for the female Arrancar to hold her arm up and block the attack. Naruto was surprised to see his sword hit her arm as if it was metal, seeing Harribel about to kick him, he jumped back. "How did you block my attack?"

Harribel just looked at her enemy calmly with a neutral look. "**Hierro** is the hardened skin of the Arrancar, which is a result of their compressed reiryoku. Meaning no sword can cut my skin." She explained.

"Hmm…we'll see about that." Naruto said, raising his reiatsu he suddenly vanished and appeared on Harribel's left, swinging his sword down; she went to block it only to have him vanish in a burst of speed and appear on her right still in mid-swing. Harribel allowed her almost narrowed eyes to widen slightly at the display of speed. _'Aizen-sama was right, even in his sealed form, he possesses unnatural speed.'_ Raising her hand up, she caught the blade by using her greater speed.

'_Holy shit she's fast!'_ He thought as she grabbed his blade. Bringing his foot up, he aimed a kick at her head, but she used her free hand to grab it leaving him hovered in mid-air. Grinning he brought his free hand up to her face as blackish purple reiryoku gathered making her eyes widen more. **"With the guidance of the 88, crush my enemies now! Hadō no Yon jū hachi: Soudai no Rakka Boshi!" ** (Way of Destruction #48: Grand Falling Star) A ball of dark reiryoku formed in his hand and fired at the Arrancar point blank. However to his utmost surprise, she had vanished in what sounded like a buzzing noise leaving his spell to crash into the ground where it exploded in a mass of reiryoku.

Before he could even blink though, he had been kicked in the side and flung through several trees. '_Damn, she's strong too.'_ He thought as he flipped in mid-air, landed on the side of a tree and shot off at Harribel at extreme speed. Coming at her he went for another swing. Harribel side-stepped the swing and brought her fist down on the blade making it stab into the ground and jabbed Naruto into the stomach making him gasp and followed up with a roundhouse kick that sent him skidding along the grass_. 'So that was_ _**Sonido,**__ the equivalent of a Shinigami's __**Shunpo**__.' _He remembered what his Inner Hollow told him.

Flipping off of the ground he lifted his hand up to point at Harribel, flickers of lightning along his finger. **"Hadō no Yon: Byakurai!" **(Way of Destruction #4: Pale Lightning) A devastating beam of blue lighting fired from his finger tip, soaring across the terrain, tearing it apart until it finally reached Harribel who held up her palm and blocked the technique as if it was just a bother to her. She couldn't help but notice the amount of power put into it as it sent jolts up her arm.

Naruto realising he could do nothing in his current form, held his Zanpakuto so that it pointed at Harribel. "Looks like I've got no choice." He said with a sigh as his eyes glowed an ethereal blue and blue reiatsu shimmered around his sword. **"Tengoku No Sokubaku Kara Jibun o Kaihō Shi, Issho Ni Watashi-Tachi Wa Hakai No Michi o Aruite Mimashou, Zangetsu!" **(Free Yourself From the Heaven´s Bonds and Together Let Us Walk the Path of Destruction, Cutting Moon!) Blue reiatsu exploded out of him like a tornado blowing the wind around him ferociously until it all died down revealing Naruto holding his large clever-like blade.

"A strange Zanpakuto, no tsuba or hilt." Harribel commented while also noticing the rise in his reiatsu levels.

"I want to know something." Naruto said out of the blue. "You say you're a Hollow who has gained Shinigami powers, similar to me. Then why do you play by the rules of a Hollow, why do you live among them?"

Harribel seemed surprised by the question since she had never really asked herself it. "I could ask you the same thing, but I'm guessing no-one knows about your Hollow side. If they did, the Soul Society's laws would have you banished or executed; the last thing they would want is to have one of their Shinigami to have the powers of the very thing they hate. I stay with Hollows because despite having powers of a Shinigami, the Hollows are still my people."

Naruto chuckled at the answer. Yes he knew what would happen if Soul Society found out about him, but as long as his people were safe; he didn't care what would happen. "Your more like a Shinigami than you realise." He said making her look at him oddly. "Hollows don't care for their people, if you went back there now, they would attack you for power. I suppose if you gain their trust or hell, even friendship then yes they may treat you as you think about them. But the fact you consider them as your people, makes you more like us than you care to admit." He said making her narrow her eyes.

"Shinigami are the monsters, they butcher Hollows and enjoy it. They treat us as if we are wild animals, as if we are the prey and they are the predator."

"Are we? Are we the monsters for protecting innocent lives and souls from wild Hollows who run on instinct?" He asked making her narrow her eyes more. "I'll admit, there are some Shinigami who enjoy it a little too much, but then again, I could say the same about you. You're different, I can tell you won't fight because you want to; you fight because you have to, because you have something to protect. You're different from the Hollows who enjoy hunting harmless souls. But you're too afraid to admit it."

Harribel eyes narrowed dangerously at the blonde; on some level he was correct. She wanted to protect her subordinates', Apache, Mila-Rose and Sun-Sun from whatever Aizen-sama would do if she didn't follow his commands. Such as this one. "What are you getting at?"

"That you're not here because you want to be. You're here because someone ordered you to, someone who can access Soul Society, someone who if I had to guess is a Shinigami. Meaning there is a traitor among us, and I will beat the answer out of you, I won't let some traitor harm my friends and the home I made here." He said as his reiatsu skyrocketed. _'Not again, never again.'_

Harribel schooled her features despite how shocked she was that this blonde had figured everything out so easily. _'Yes, Aizen-sama had a reason to worry about this boy.'_ Naruto bent down and shot into the sky and held Zangetsu up as reiryoku started to form around it in a maelstrom of energy. Bringing it down slowly, he aligned the point of the blade at Harribel and said. **"Jōgetsu!"** (First Quarter Moon) At once, all of the gather reiryoku was released in a large blast similar to **Getsuga Tenshō**.

Harribel went wide-eyed at the amount of power put into the attack as well as its speed and acted fast, raisng her reiatsu up, she brought her arms up in an 'x' formation as the blast struck, exploding on impact. The result of the explosion was everything within distance of Harribel was literally ripped away as the explosion grew towards the trees, burning them to the ground.

Naruto was about to go down and check to see the result of the damage since all he could see was smoke covering the point of origin. Before he could though, a yellow light seemed to glow from Harribel's position before he heard her soft voice. **"Cero!"** At once a massive stream of yellow condensed reiryoku fired upon him making his eyes widen at the size and power.

Knowing he couldn't escape the blast radius he quickly swung Zangetsu down at the beam. **"Getsuga Tenshō!" **The blue crescent fang struck the Cero and exploded in a brilliant shower of blue and yellow reiryoku which ended up actually blowing him away. _'Shit! What kind of __**Cero**__ was that?'_ He thought as he righted himself by sliding along the air thanks to his reishi manipulation.

Looking down he could see Harribel looking up at him, her clothes were slightly burnt, but apart from that she looked perfectly fine. _'Are all Arrancar like her?' _He asked himself with a frown. Gripping Zangetsu in his hand, he brought it down to point at Harribel when a small ball of reiryoku formed at the tip, strangely reminiscent of a **Cero**. **"Kagetsu!" **(Waning Moon) At once the sphere was fired from the blade, towards Harribel who looked unconcerned about the attack. That was until it grew in size. Acting quickly, she put her arm back, put her finger in one of the holes of the guard of her blade and pulled it out, revealing her Zanpakuto. While not particularly long, it was unusually wide and had the distinction of being completely hollow in the middle, essentially consisting of nothing more than the edges of what would otherwise be a normal sword. Its handle was purple and its guard was as wide as its blade, with three small holes on either end. Bending her knees, she shot toward the sphere and swung her Zanpakuto down, cutting right through the middle sending the two halves either side of her where they exploded shaking the Earth from the force.

"**Getsuga Tenshō!" **She heard a shout, looking up she saw a large blue condensed wave of reiryoku coming down at her with frightening speed. Utilizing her speed, she quickly moved out of the way, and in the direction of Naruto as he swung down at her. Blocking him with her own Zanpakuto she gazed into Naruto's cerulean orbs, which against her own will, could actually get mesmerized in them.

Naruto lifted his feet and kicked off of her Zanpakuto to land on air and kicked out at the dark skinned female. Harribel blocked the kick with her forearm so she was unprepared for Naruto to place his other leg on the other side, grip her arm in between both legs, twist and throw her off balance. Just as Naruto was about to attack again, he found himself being blasted back as a yellow ball of reiryoku slammed into his stomach forcing a gasp out from the back of his throat. Looking up he saw Harribel with her fist pointing at him and yellow reiryoku flickering around it.

"What the hell was that?" He asked with a snarl as his stomach healed, but his clothes now had a hole in them.

"**Bala**, a technique that we Arrancar use to harden our reiatsu and release it like a swift blast of reiryoku. It may not be as strong as **Cero** but it's twenty times faster to use." Harribel explained as she once again fired several more off at the blonde male who **Shunpo-ed** out the way of them. Just as he materialized once again, Harribel appeared in front of him and kicked him down to the ground creating a large crash as debris and smoke covered the expanse. Aiming her hands at the smoke she fired off a barrage of **Bala's** creating more damage as the smoke seemed to multiply every second.

"**GETSUGA TENSHŌ!" **She heard a shout and all of a sudden a wave of blue reiryoku was launched from the smoke straight at her. As it got closer, she held her Zanpakuto up and brought it down on the massive wave. As both forces pushed against each other, Harribel added some reiryoku into her blade igniting it in yellow energy and cut through the large wave causing it to fly past her and explode in the sky. Looking down, she noticed Naruto's haggard appearance and laboured breathing as well as burnt clothes.

Naruto, down below closed his eyes as he focused his reiatsu through his body to heal minor wounds. As well as getting ready for his next move.

'_**Use me Naruto**__.'_ He heard Zangetsu in his head. _'__**Use me to defeat your foe once and for all**__.'_

'_No…'_ Naruto thought back. _'…We'll defeat her together, we're a team, we're partners.'_ He thought back with determination.

'…_**Very well then, let's show this Arrancar how strong we are when we fight as one!**__'_

"Gladly." He spoke aloud with a grin. What happened next shocked Harribel as a tower of blackish-red reiatsu rose to the sky, parting any clouds, as well as destroying any trees close by to the blonde. She could also feel the reiatsu coming from him in such density that it pushed her down slightly. _'He really is powerful…and yet all I feel from him is a strange warmth, no hate, no scorn, simply the desire to protect and win…Naruto Namikaze, you intrigue me to no end…I hope we meet again after this battle.'_

"**BAN-KAI!" **Naruto exclaimed as he simply exploded in reiatsu that blew Harribel back despite her being in the air. Looking down from her position she watched as a black sword slid out of the smoke before it was all knocked away revealing him in his new form.

His Bankai had shrunk his sword down to a daitō with a black blade instead. The cross guard had four prongs bent out to form the shape of the manji, which was the kanji for "ban," meaning "full", as in "full release". Instead of the cloth his Shikai form had, a short length of chain with a broken link at the end that dangled from the base of the hilt. Any clothing Naruto still had on had been replaced with a long-sleeved, ankle-length black coat with red lining that was closed at his chest, then left to flare out into ragged ends, much like that of Zangetsu's clothing himself. **"****Tensa Zangetsu!"**(Heaven Chain Slaying Moon) He said softly.

_**Seireitei**_

_**Nibantai: Taicho's Office**_

Yoruichi and Soifon were stood on the balcony just outside of Yoruichi's office to see a tower of black reiatsu rise up to the sky from what they knew was Naruto's position without a doubt. Yoruichi had filled Soifon in on Naruto's task to defeat the Vasto Lorde. Once she had first heard, Soifon nearly had a heart attack learning that her sensei was in a life or death situation. Any other time, Yoruichi probably would've laughed at the stricken look on the smaller woman's face.

"What is that?" Soifon asked in awe.

"_That_ is Naruto-kun's Bankai." Yoruichi said with a grin at seeing Soifon's wide-eyed look.

"He's never shown me it before." Soifon said with a dejected look. Whether she wanted to admit it or not she had grown attracted to the blonde male over time, despite their rocky start, but he had done so much for her in terms of her training and simply being a friend. Something she didn't have besides Yoruichi.

Yoruichi chuckled and ruffled the younger girl's hair. "Because he doesn't want to hurt you. At the stage you're at now, his reiatsu would be too harmful for you, hell it surprised me when I first seen it. Whether he likes to admit it or not, he is probably one of the most powerful Shinigami in Soul Society, or he has the potential for it."

"Is that why you nominated him for the Jūbantai Captaincy Yoruichi-sama?" Soifon asked.

"Yes, he's only being held back being my Fukutaichō, he needs to spread his wings. Besides it's not like he'll be gone from us, we'll still see him frequently no matter what." Yoruichi assured the younger girl.

"Good, I don't want to lose…Naruto-sensei." Soifon said with a small smile.

"He isn't going anywhere too far, but for now just have faith in the man, you'll learn he can surprise you in many ways." She said with a chuckle while Soifon blushed at the slight innuendo. She had caught her Sensei and Yoruichi-sama in her office once, and the memory had never left her which only fuelled her fantasies about the man, but it was a double-edged sword because now she wanted those things and she was too afraid to do anything about it.

"Hai, Yoruichi-sama."

_**Edge of District 80 - Forest**_

Naruto looked up at Harribel as his dark coat fluttered in the wind showing more of the red lining within it. All of a sudden he simply just vanished leaving no trace of being there. Harribel looked around not feeling his presence while also wondering how someone could move so fast and leave no trace. Sensing reiatsu, she swung her Zanpakuto in an arc behind her just as Naruto came into view swinging down with his new black blade. However instead of actually hitting Harribel, he vanished before the blades could connect and reappeared behind her with blood dripping from his blade. "You said I couldn't cut you. All I needed to do was see how much strength I needed to use. Now I can cut you whenever I want." He said, glancing back at the woman.

Harribel seemed shocked seeing blood on his blade and feeling nothing until she started to feel a stinging sensation on her arm. Looking at it, she noticed a cut in her clothing as well as skin showing he had indeed cut her. "How? I didn't even see you move."

"My Bankai increases my speed to the point that **Shunpo** is practically redundant. Of course when I use it, it's much faster, but it isn't needed." He said before vanishing again. She barely had time to block the strike which inevitably sent her crashing to the ground. However as she righted herself she channelled her reiryoku into her blade making the hollow part fill up with yellow reiryoku which soon encased the entire blade. Swinging her blade up at Naruto she said. **"****Ola Azul!"** (Blue Wave) A large energy blade fired from her sword towards Naruto who knew that the attack was no laughing matter.

Holding Tensa Zangetsu up, blackish-red reiryoku wrapped around it like fire. Swinging it downwards he called out. **"Kuroi Getsuga!"**(Black Moon Fang) The reiryoku fired in the shape of a large crescent fang that soon struck Harribel's own technique, creating a wide-scale explosion in the sky. The shockwave blew both fighters back monetarily before Naruto was flying down at the blonde woman.

Harribel quickly channelled her reiryoku into her blade resulting in it being swallowed up in the goldish-yellow energy to augment her strength. Swinging upwards, she made it just in time for Naruto's own swing which soon resulted in an explosion from the two explosive forces as they continued to push against one another.

Naruto had other ideas though, placing his free hand on the top of his sword, he poured a **Getsuga Tenshō** into the blade but didn't release it, only making it flare up. **"Getsuga Tenshō: Shimetsu!" **(Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer: Extinction): Not a second later did a dome of reiryoku cover them both as his technique was unleashed, blowing everything away, creating utter destruction around him as the dome continued to get larger until the point where it exploded in a brilliant tower of reiryoku.

It wasn't long before the debris and smoke cleared away revealing a panting Harribel who was now stood a good distance from the blond Shinigami who didn't have a mark on him. _'I can't release my Resurrección here; it would draw too much attention and reveal more than I already have.' _Harribel thought as she felt her injuries healing. _'But to think that this Shinigami could hold me off, then again, I have yet to master my abilities yet and I'm still a young Arrancar._'

"Why?" Naruto asked from where he stood. "Why do you follow the orders of whoever you work under?" He asked out of genuine curiosity.

"He gave me power." Harribel said after a moment. "He saved me from death and gave me the power to protect myself and my own subordinates' lives. That is why I will do as he says."

"Because he gave you power?" Naruto asked incredulously. "You have _got_ to be kidding me. What will you do when this person finally achieves his goal, whatever it may be; do you think he'll keep you around out of good faith? I've met people like him, and they only care about themselves."

"You have no idea what you're talking about." Harribel said in a stern voice.

"Your right, I don't know this person. But anyone who uses the fact that they gave you power in order to get you to do his bidding cares nothing for your well-being." He said while tightening his grip on his Zanpakuto.

"I will not listen to any more of your foolishness." She said with annoyance. Using her enhanced speed she vanished from her spot with Naruto following the same example. They met in the centre where they clashed blades creating a large shockwave that blew the ground at their feet away.

Vanishing once again they started to fight with ferocious strikes, strikes that every time they made contact with one another, the very Earth would shake under the pressure. After every strike, they would vanish in a burst of **Shunpo** and **Sonido**. After a couple minutes, Harribel appeared in the sky. **"****Ola Azul!"** (Blue Wave) Harribel shouted as she swung her sword, releasing a yellow energy blade at Naruto. Naruto held out his hand as it came closer. **"Unwilling Mystic, seeking to embrace the earth, beckoned by the skies, rejected by the darkness. Gravity forces you to do its bidding. With a strong wall reject that which was created by man…" **He stopped the incantation as an energy barrier in the form of a rectangular wall appeared in front of him.** "…Bakudō no Hachi jū ichi: Danku!" **(Way of Binding #81: Splitting Void) Harribel's attack hit the wall, but instead of causing an explosion it seemed to get sucked into it until there was nothing left, allowing Naruto to drop the barrier.

"Sorry Harribel-san, but I can't lose here; I have my future depending on my return." He said as blackish-red reiatsu exploded out of him like a cocoon wrapping around him. Around him, swords similar to Tensa Zangetsu started to form from the same reiryoku that make up the **Getsuga Tenshō**, soon enough there were at least 20 surrounding him and Harribel as she looked on in confusion. **"Tsukaken!"** (Moon Shadow Blade) Naruto said softly. All Harribel knew next was that every blade flew at her cutting her to pieces and stabbing her from all directions before she could so much as think of moving.

A minute later and Harribel was seen almost bent over, breathing hard, her clothing had been practically ripped to shreds, and blood was pouring out of her fast. Despite the tense situation Naruto couldn't help but admire her body, against his own will of course; boys will be boys after all. "You're stronger…than I thought…you would…be." Harribel said through pants of breath. "But…I've tested you…enough." She said confusing Naruto.

"Tested me?" He asked with a frown.

"I was sent here…to see what you…were capable of, I see now…you are much stronger…than I thought you would be…" As soon as she finished talking, she swiped her hand through the air causing the very fabric of space to rip open revealing a black void. "Farewell, Naruto Namikaze, I hope in the future…we are able to finish this battle." She said before she stepped through it and vanishing with the void collapsing a moment later.

'_So…there's a traitor in Soul Society, and whoever it is wants to know how strong I am. I can't tell anyone about this. I know for a fact there are some I can trust with my life. But this information is too dangerous, if whoever is after me finds out I leaked everything about today, then they may retaliate. I need proof.'_ He thought to himself with a sigh as he started to walk back. _'I wonder if I'll become a Taicho even though she ran…'_

It wasn't long after until he finally made it to the gates of the Seireitei when his fatigue, stress and injuries caught up to him. Especially since he had never had to fight so hard before it was a change in what he was used to. He was just barely able to make out Jidanbou when he blacked out.

_**Seireitei**_

_**Yonbantai: Sōgō Kyūgo Tsumesho (The Coordinated Relief Station)**_

Groggy eyes started to open before shutting again at the blinding white light that seemed to reflect off all the white walls. _'White walls? Damn it, I'm in the freaking hospital.'_ Opening his eyes once more he was able to see more clearly and indeed he was in a hospital. Feeling a weight on his right hand, he turned to see Yoruichi gripping his hand while sleeping with her head on his arm. He couldn't help the small chuckle as he saw the drool coming out of her mouth.

Moving around a bit, he accidently woke up Yoruichi who rubbed her eyes and stretched exactly like a cat before looking up to see Naruto with an amused expression on his face. "Naruto-kun!" She exclaimed before glomping him in a hug and kissing him with so much passion he was almost knocked out again.

"You keep doing that…and this bed will be used for something else." He said with a chuckle making her blush.

"You really think I care right now?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

Naruto chuckled and shook his head at his lover. "How long have I been out?" He asked with a sigh while sitting up.

"A few days." Yoruichi said. "You weren't really injured, but you were definitely fatigued from the fighting. I'm not really surprised to be honest; we could feel the fighting from all the way over here. You're much stronger than I remember." She said with pride making Naruto chuckle.

"I've never had a reason to go all out before." Naruto admitted with a small sigh.

"Well, you definitely meet the requirements for Taicho." Yoruichi told him with a smile.

"Yes, he does." A voice said from the doorway. Both looked over to see Unohana stood there with her usual smile on her face.

"Unohana-Taicho." They both greeted with a smile.

"I expected you to be out for a couple more days Naruto-kun." She said as she came forward to check on him. After a moment she stepped back. "Well everything is fine, and your perfectly healthy, get dressed. The Sōtaichō has called for a meeting; you're to attend as well." She said.

"Understood." Naruto said with a nod.

"I'll make sure he gets there." Yoruichi said with a smile.

"Good." Unohana said as she walked back to the door and paused. "Oh, and if you plan on doing _something_…be quick." She said and left with a smirk on her face.

"Do you think…?" Naruto left the question hanging in the air.

Yoruichi blinked before shaking her head. "Well, they do all know about us now…" She also trailed before shrugging.

"Well I better get dressed anyway." Naruto said as he looked around before finding his clothes folded up in the corner and Zangetsu resting against the side. Getting out of bed he went over to clothes and noticed he seemed more relaxed in his walking than he usually did. Shrugging that fact off, he quickly got changed, fully aware that Yoruichi had been watching the entire time.

"Soifon was worried about you by the way." She said while eyeing up his body as he got changed. "I can also tell she likes you as well. And not just as a friend." She said with a grin.

"Oh?" Naruto said with a grin.

Yoruichi chuckled and shook her head. "She also knows about us now. So I was thinking…" She paused as she walked behind Naruto and wrapped her arms around his waist. "…Why don't we bring her into the fold, it could be fun." She suggested with a smirk.

"Are you sure?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course, I know you have a big heart and you will end up loving more than just me…" She paused to turn him around while she had a grin on her face. "…But that's more fun for me, I love you and nothing will change, the fact that you may also love other women in the future doesn't bother me whatsoever, because I know you would treat us fairly." She said before bringing her arms around his neck to kiss him.

"You're amazing you know that." Naruto said with a chuckle. "I suppose we better get to that meeting then huh?" He asked with a sigh.

"Yup." She said before dragging him off.

_**Ichibantai Meeting Hall**_

They soon arrived to the meeting to see all Taicho's and Fukutaichō's stood at attention. Yamamoto banged his cane on the floor as soon as everyone was in place. "Now that everyone is here we can start. Naruto Namikaze, Fukutaichō of the Nibantai, step in the centre of the room!" He ordered Naruto who took a breath before walking to the centre.

"I didn't kill the Vasto Lorde." Naruto told them honestly. "Before I had the chance, she escaped through a **Garganta**."

"She?" Shinji asked surprised.

"Yeah, the Vasto Lorde was a female…a damn strong one at that." Naruto explained.

"I didn't realise they had genders." Love commented.

"Well, it was kind of hard not to notice that she was a female." Naruto said with a scratch of the back of his head. Several Taicho's chuckled at that while Yoruichi smirked.

"I understand you used your Bankai?" Ginrei asked with a curious look. Of course he knew he had, he had felt the heavy reiatsu from his own Division and he could also tell it was stronger than the first time he had seen it.

"Yes, if I hadn't…I would be dead right now." Naruto admitted with a shrug.

Before anyone else spoke Yamamoto slammed his cane getting everyone's attention. "Naruto Namikaze, congratulations on passing your test!" He congratulated surprising most lf the Taicho's and especially Naruto.

"But I didn't kill the Vasto Lorde, she fled." Naruto said in confusion.

"That doesn't matter. The fact is that you forced it to flee and yet you sustained little injuries. You are fully qualified for being a Taicho. That's why as of now, you are the Taicho of the Jūbantai, effective immediately!" He exclaimed making Naruto's eyes widen for a second before he saw Yoruichi walking over to him with a Haori.

Yoruichi walked behind him and placed the Haori on him as he put his arms through the holes. Yoruichi patted his shoulders and smirked. "Welcome to the club Naruto-kun." She said before walking back to her spot. Naruto looked at his Haori to admire it. It was sleeveless allowing his arms to show off his biceps considering he wore arm sleeves, it was also ragged looking similar to Zaraki's Haori and he found it suited him perfectly.

"I like it." Naruto said with a grin. Looking back at the Sōtaichō he gave a small bow. "I'll do my best to serve the Soul Society as the Taicho of the Jūbantai."

"I have no doubt about it." Yamamoto said with a nod and small smile. "Dismissed!" He shouted ending the meeting.

Yoruichi walked up to Naruto and slung an arm around him. "Well, let's go celebrate your promotion."

Kisuke came up on the other side of Naruto with a grin. "I agree with Yoruichi-san, let's not waste such an opportunity." He said with a chuckle.

Naruto chuckled and shook his head before looking at the other Taicho's. "You guys can come too if you like."

Shinji grinned. "Of course, as if I'd pass up an opportunity to get drunk."

"I'm with you there." Kyōraku said with a chuckle before he was smacked by his Fukutaichō.

"Baka, you drink enough as it is." Lisa said with a groan as she palmed her face.

"Ahh, come on Lisa-chan, drink." Naruto said as he appeared beside her and slung his arm over making her blush slightly. "If you come get a drink…I promise you'll have lots of fun." He said with a grin.

Lisa smirked at Naruto while thinking of how to get him drunk. "Fine, but you owe me." She said with a small glare over her glasses.

"Yes, ma'am." Naruto said with a small bow while smirking.

And like that Naruto's journey of being a Taicho started.

_**30 Years Later**_

It had been thirty years since Naruto became a Taicho and things couldn't be better. After they had gone to get a drink after he had been named Taicho, he as well as every other person who went got drunk to the point that everything went hazy. So it was a major surprise when he woke up the next day in his bed with Yoruichi and Lisa Yadōmaru…as naked as the day they were born.

It seemed that she did get what she wanted after all. What came more of a surprise however was that when they both woke up they acted like nothing was strange, well it became clearer when Yoruichi told him it was her idea since Lisa always wanted to have sex with the blonde. After that they had repeated the night's activities so that he could actually remember it. Ever since then they had repeat performances, either with both of them or with one of them. Neither actually minded. Sometime along the way Lisa had developed deeper feelings for the blonde which surprised him since he hadn't seen her as the type at first. Either way he couldn't complain. He had two women who loved him and he loved them back.

Not long after that he had confronted Soifon after a spar. He had told Yoruichi he would confront her after all and she had agreed and told him, "give me the details, she always strikes me as a kinky one"**, **he couldn't deny that claim as he too thought it sometimes, it always was he quite ones after all. So, he confronted her and when she _eventually_ told him the truth, he kissed her making her pass out from shock, much to his amusement. After she had re-awoken he had told her what Yoruichi said about sharing as well as the situation with Lisa. She had been so happy about being with Naruto that she jumped him right there and turned their sparring into a more vigorous form of exercise. Since then, Naruto, Yoruichi, Soifon and Lisa had created some sort of Harem with each other.

Naruto, himself had become stronger in the years, creating techniques' for his Bankai as well for his sealed form so that he didn't always have to resort to going to Shikai and Bankai to actually do something. It also helped that he had learnt many things from Yoruichi herself, especially her own personal techniques.

In the past few years however he had gained an apprentice. Someone said to be the best prodigy in the Academy who had made short work of it and not long after entered the Gotei 13 as his Fukutaichō. At first he hadn't been too sure of assigning someone so young that position but after seeing how strong he was and the maturity, he knew the young man would become great and he was going to help him.

His name was Toshiro Hitsuguya. He was without a doubt a prodigy, he already knew his Shikai from finding it out in the Academy which helped him graduate earlier. He had been recruited by his 3rd seat Rangiku Matsumoto who at the time acted as more of a Fukutaichō as well as a good friend who liked to drink…a lot. Once again, he didn't mind, a drinking partner was nice to have. Even to this day, Rangiku would act as a secondary Fukutaichō since she knew the Division almost more than himself.

_**Jūbantai Training Ground**_

"Come on Shiro-chan!" Naruto shouted to his apprentice with a grin on his face.

Toshiro was 4'4" with turquoise eyes and short, spiked, white hair which he found to suit the young man. He wore the standard shihakushō as well as having a green sash around his shoulders, held together by a round clip. The sash held his Zanpakuto's sheath in place on his back and was tied to it at either end. His Zanpakuto was like a normal katana with the exception of the guard, which was in the shape of a four-pointed bronze-coloured star. Its hilt was light blue and sheath dark blue. The sword was somewhat longer than most Zanpakutō, at about 1.4 meters long, making it taller than Hitsugaya, preventing him from wearing it at the hip.

Toshiro was what one would call mature for his age, overly mature sometimes. He hated it when people were acting childish or being referred to as a child as he always wanted to be seen as an adult. Naruto found it funny seeing as Toshiro was just over a century old and yet had the appearance of a child. He never let him forget it though.

"Stop calling me that!" Toshiro growled at his sensei with a tick mark above his head.

"You know…you need to lighten up some more." Naruto said as he knocked a kidō spell to the side with his hand. "Maybe you should hang out with Rangiku-chan." He advised making Toshiro grit his teeth.

"As if I'd hang out with her. All she does is drink and joke about!" Toshiro exclaimed.

"Exactly, she has fun, and we have a lot of time for that now. Don't waste it by being serious all of the time." Naruto said with a sigh.

Toshiro sighed before calming down slightly and holding his hand out towards Naruto. **"Hadō** **no San jū ichi: Shakkahō**!" (Way of Destruction #31: Red Fire Cannon) A less than medium size ball of red fire shot from his hand towards Naruto who just stood there calmly before he also raised his hand. **"Hadō no Ichi: Shō!" **(Way of Destruction #1: Thrust) An invisible force shot from his hand and blasted the fireball into nothingness as if it was never there.

"Damn it! Why can't I do it?" Toshiro growled out in frustration while clenching his fists.

"Because you're not calm." Naruto said seriously. "You're trying to force it out of you and getting frustrated at the same time. Instead of trying to force it out of you, you need to be calm, focus and be one with the spell, act as if the reiryoku is one with you and not a separate being." Naruto instructed. Holding out his hand, he aimed it at a dummy by a wall. **"Hadō** **no San jū ichi: Shakkahō**!" (Way of Destruction #31: Red Fire Cannon) The fire ball that came out of his hand demolished the poor dummy and scorched the back of the wall. "Control how much reiryoku you use, make it so it's the right amount, not too much and not too less." He said and stepped forward.

Toshiro sighed and did as his sensei instructed, closing his eyes he lifted his hand up and felt all of his muscles and bones relax. **"Hadō** **no San jū ichi: Shakkahō**!" (Way of Destruction #31: Red Fire Cannon) Opening his eyes, he witnessed the results which were another demolished dummy and also a gaping hole in the wall behind it.

Naruto grinned as he stepped beside his student. "Not bad, someday you'll be able to surpass me." He said ruffling his hair. Toshiro despite himself couldn't help but smile slightly at the praise.

"Now let's carry on…"

_**Two Hours Later**_

Both sensei and apprentice were lying down on the soft grass looking up at the sky as the clouds passed them by. They had just finished their training and were simply relaxing in the sun enjoying the peaceful air.

"Naruto sensei…" Toshiro said getting his attention. "…Why do we fight Hollows?"

Naruto blinked at the question before chuckling. "What did the academy tell you?"

"That Hollows were souls that experienced pain after they had died until the point they became Hollows and then hunted normal souls to satisfy their own hunger and that we kill them to protect the Human World." Toshiro said as he turned his head to look at his sensei.

"Hmm…I suppose in a way that's right….but also wrong. Hollows are just like any creature, they get hungry, they hunt and they feed. We're no different, neither are humans. Humans will kill animals, innocent animals because they want food; it's a natural thing for all animals to hunt for food. In my time as a Shinigami I've met Hollows who don't like to fight, either because they are afraid or because they simply don't like to fight. But other Hollows, they have no choice but to fight, to feed and…live. I suppose the reason we fight and kill Hollows is because we mean to protect the human souls, although I know some Shinigami try not to think about whether or not it's the right thing to do because it can get you killed." He explained to his student. "Did you know some Hollows see us as the evil people? Because we kill their kind simply because they get hungry?"

"They do?" Toshiro asked in shock.

"Yup. It would be like killing a farmer, simply because he kills animals to eat. There are too many rights and wrongs in the world that in a way they don't make sense anymore."

"Why do you kill Hollows?" Toshiro asked with a curious glance.

Naruto blinked at the question before sighing. "Because, despite the fact that some aren't evil…there are those that are and they enjoy killing humans and eating souls. I do it, to protect the ones I love." Naruto told him. "Just remember, they're no different from us and humans, just a different race of beings." Naruto further explained. _'I can relate after all.'_

Toshiro thought it over in his head before giving a nod. "Thank you, Naruto-sensei." He said sincerely.

"No problem kid."

"…I'M NOT A KID!"

_**That Night**_

_**Rukongai Forest**_

Screams of men and women were heard as they grabbed their throats as if they were being choked by some invisible force. Suddenly a white substance was forced out of their mouths, nose and even ears until there was nothing left of the body itself leaving their clothes to drop to the floor.

Three figures viewed the proceedings' with interest.

"I see. An ordinary soul can't contain the prototype…" One of the figures said.

"What should we do?" Another asked with a slick tone.

"Should we put a halt to the experiment?" The last asked with a deep voice.

"No." The first said. "Let's continue…a little longer."

_**The Next Morning**_

_**Seireitei**_

"Oh, morning Hirako!" Kisuke greeted Shinji as he walked with Hiyori and Mayuri, his third seat who seemed too creepy for anyone likes.

"I keep telling you to call me Shinji." Shinji complained with a frown. "You're such a pain." He sighed before turning to Mayuri who just seemed depressed. "Good morning Mayuri."

"And I've told you to be formal and call me Kurotsuchi. You're so disagreeable…"

"What a pain." Shinji muttered. He then turned to Kisuke with a serious face. "Oh, did you hear?"

"Hear what?" Kisuke asked with a tilt of his head.

Before Shinji could answer he was kicked in the back by Hiyori who had a pissed off look. "OUCH! WHAT WAS THAT FOR HIYORI?" Shinji exclaimed as he sat himself up from the ground.

"YOU DIDN'T SAY HI TO ME!" She complained with a frown.

"Why should I say hi to you?"

"'Cause it's polite! You can't just say hi to everyone else and not-"

"I don't care! I'm a Taicho and you're a Fukutaichō! You can't tell me what to do!" Shinji shouted childishly. The next few minutes were of Shinji shouting out in pain as he was beaten to the ground.

"So Urahara-Taicho…" Aizen said who had been with Shinji from the start. "Have you heard?"

"Heard what?" Kisuke asked with a clueless look.

"About the series of strange deaths in Rukongai."

"That's what I was going to ask him!" Shinji exclaimed from the ground. "Nice follow, Sōsuke!"

"Strange deaths?" Kisuke asked.

"Well…" Shinji asked. "About a month ago, residents of Rukongai started disappearing. No-one's sure why." He said with a frown.

"Disappearing?" Kisuke asked with a serious look. "Going somewhere you mean?"

"Are you retarded or something? Idiot, if that's what I'd meant, that's what I would've said. If that's the case why would we care about the reason? That's their prerogative." Shinji said with a bored look. "This is a different case of disappearing. They disappear without leaving a trace, leaving only their clothes behind." He said making Kisuke's eyes widen. "If you die and become a spirit, your clothes disappear too. They didn't die. While still living, they were unable to maintain human form and were annihilated. That's the only possible explanation."

"Unable to maintain human form while still living…?" Kisuke asked with a quizzical look.

Shinji shrugged. "Sorry. I'm just repeating what Unohana-Taicho told me. I don't understand it. Anyway it's under investigation right now, by the Kyūbantai." He explained.

Naruto who was relaxing on a building close-by frowned hearing what Shinji said. _'What the hell is happening? It sounds like Hollowfication…' _He paused in his thoughts and looked down at Aizen specifically who was readjusting his glasses though he could see something else when he looked at Aizen, as if there were two people instead of one. _'What are you up to Sōsuke Aizen?' _Sighing he got up and vanished in a **Shunpo**.

_**Rukongai**_

_**Kensei, Mashiro, 3**__**rd**__**, 4**__**th**__**, 5**__**th**__** and 6th Seats**_

"What do you mean unknown Kensei?" Mashiro asked/whined to her Taicho.

"SHUT UP! UNKNOWN MEANS UNKNOWN! QUIT COMPLAINING ABOUT IT!" Kensei shouted at his Fuku-Taicho.

"But why? If the reasons unknown, how come you have to go?" She whined with a pout.

"To try and find out what's going on!"

"But the Vanguard went! 10 of them! Why can't you just wait for their report? You just want to go!"

Just as Kensei went to attack her, his subordinates grabbed him before he could.

"Taicho!"

"Calm down Taicho!"

"That's how she always is!"

"When did I say you could come with me anyway?" Kensei shouted at the green haired girl. "There's no need for you! Go home, shit and go to bed, idiot!"

"Hmph! I'm your Fukutaichō, so I have to follow you! I'm not a dummy Kensei. You're the dummy!" She shouted making Kensei twitch.

"Taicho!" One of his men shouted as he saw Kensei move to hit the girl.

Before they could however she dropped to the ground crying. "I'm sick of this! I'm hungry! I want ohagi, the kind covered in soybean flour!"

"What should I do Taicho…?" One of his men asked as he looked at the crying girl.

"Leave her alone!" He ordered before stopping when he heard a wail. A Hollow's wail. Turning around he saw a giant Hollow chasing down several children.

"A Hollow!"

"It's huge…!"

Holding his Zanpakuto out, wind started to spin around him, cutting the ground up before it honed in on his Zanpakuto. **"Futtobase, Tachikaze!"** (Blow it Away, Earth-Severing Wind) Wind blew around him like a sharp blade cutting up the ground as his sword transformed into a combat knife with a bronze guard, light purple hilt-wrapping in the centre of the hilt, a grey leather grip, and a small ring on the guard's blunt side.

Slashing his Zanpakuto forward, multiple blades of wind flew from it cutting the ground up as it made its way to the Hollow and slicing it to pieces in seconds. Sighing he resealed his Zanpakuto and carried on walking while a young boy with spiky black hair watched in awe as the man walked away.

"Kensei!" Mashiro's shouted as she ran up to him.

"What now…?" He asked as he turned around to see her holding up a shihakushō.

"I found these over by the bushes, 10 of them!" She shouted to him while holding the shihakushō up.

Kensei went wide-eyed hearing that before turning to one of his subordinates. "Contact central! We have our first Shinigami victims in the disappearing soul case!"

"Yes sir!"

"Todo, there may be some sort of pathogen causing the souls to break down! Send a request to the Jūnibantai for a researcher."

"Yes sir!"

"Kasak, have those on standby to get us a tent, we're camping here tonight. If they're after the Shinigami, eventually they'll head for Seireitei. We have to stop them before they can reach it."

"Yes sir!"

"Get going!" He ordered making the four seated officers vanish.

"What about me?" Mashiro asked.

"We're going to search the area! Follow me!"

_**That Night**_

_**Seireitei**_

"EMERGENCY MEETING! EMERGENCY MEETING! ALL TAICHO'S, PLEASE GATHER IMMEDIATELY IN THE ICHIBANTAI QUARTERS!" A booming voice rung out through all of Seireitei making the Taicho's wonder what had happened. "THERE HAS BEEN AN EMERGENCY WITH THE KYŪBANTAI! WE CAN'T GET A SOUL SIGNAL FROM MUGURUMA-TAICHO OR KUNA-FUKUTAICHŌ OF THE KYŪBANTAI! THIS IS AN EMERGENCY!"

_**Jūnibantai **_

Kisuke, with wide panicked eyes, ran into his main lab. "Where's Hiyori?" He asked frantically since he knew Hiyori had been sent to where Kensei was. By his orders no less.

One of the female scientists looked up. "She just left…" She said making Kisuke wide-eyed. Turning around he ran out. _'I should have gone; it shouldn't have come to this…I should have gone instead.'_

_**Ichibantai Meeting Hall**_

"This is an emergency!" Yamamoto's voice boomed out to all of the Taicho's gathered. "According to the reports from the Kyūbantai vanguard that were on standby, Muguruma-Taicho and Kuna-Fukutaichō of the same division disappeared from their encampment along with six others. The reason is unknown; until we have a better hypothesis, assume the worst. As of yesterday, this was nothing more than another incident in Rukongai, but now the pride of the Gotei 13 depends on getting to the bottom of it. For this reason I will chose five Taicho's to investigate the scene of the disappearance." He was unable to continue as Kisuke barged through the doors. "You're late Kisuke Urahara."

Kisuke panted as he tried to get his breathing in order. "…Please…let me go…!" He begged getting everyone attention.

"No." Yamamoto denied almost immediately.

"My Fukutaichō is heading to the camp! I…"

"Kisuke!" Yoruichi shouted getting his attention. "You're pathetic. Get a hold of yourself!" She shouted as she turned to look at him. "You sent her yourself didn't you? Don't you get that losing composure like this is insulting to her?" She asked making him wide-eyed.

Naruto from his position sighed knowing he was going to have to do something soon. _'Is this the traitor's work, there's something big going on and I don't like it. I hate to accuse my comrades but…I can't help but think this has something to do with whatever's happening with Sōsuke Aizen, but he's just a Fukutaichō isn't he? Then how could he get with everything? Or am I simply trying to make excuses just to have someone to blame?'_

"…To continue…Sanbantai Taicho, Rōjūrō Otoribashi. Gobantai Taicho, Shinji Hirako. Nanabantai Taicho, Love Aikawa. You three head to the compound. Nibantai Taicho, Yoruichi Shihōin standby for further orders. Rokubantai Taicho, Ginrei Kuchiki. Hachibantai Taicho, Shunsui Kyōraku. Jūbantai Taicho Naruto Namikaze. Jūichibantai Taicho, Zaraki Kenpachi and Jūsanbantai Taicho, Jūshirō Ukitake, guard Seireitei." Just as everyone was about to follow his orders, Naruto stepped forward.

"Sorry, but I'm going as well." He said with a serious face to let them know he wasn't joking.

Yamamoto looked at the blonde with narrowed eyes. "You will follow my orders!" His voice boomed across the walls as everyone watched the interaction and flinched as both of their reiatsu rose up as if challenging one another.

"No, I won't." Naruto said stunning everyone. "And I wasn't asking, I was telling you I'm going as well." He said with a firmer voice.

"Naruto…" Yoruichi whispered in shock, never having seen him like this. Clearly there was more happening than even she understood and Naruto was going alone…again. If she could slap him right now, she would.

"If you are disobeying my command. You will be arrested immediately!" Yamamoto said as his reiatsu started to build up.

Naruto shook his head. "I'm not going as a Taicho…" He paused to take his Haori off, further shocking everyone. "…I'm going as a friend, Kensei and Mashiro may well be dead, or dying, and Hiyori-chan is on her way there right now. Even if I have to forfeit my position as a Taicho, I'm going and not even your great power will stop me. Goodbye!" And like that he vanished in a crimson flash before anyone could do anything to stop him while everyone's eyes followed his haori as it floated to the ground.

Yamamoto sighed, feeling his age getting to him. "Yonbantai Taicho, Retsu Unohana, prepare the relief station for casualties."

"Wait a minute sir…" Retsu said. "…Wouldn't it be better for me to tend to the wounded there?"

"I can't send healers out without knowing what the situation is like. I'll send others instead." Just then there was a knock on the large doors. "Come in!"

"…Tessai Tsukabishi…Hachigen Ushōda." Jūshirō commented as two people walked through the doorway. "I haven't seen you two out and about in a long time…"

Tessai wore the standard Shinigami robes with an ornate dark blue robe with a large upturned collar and the symbol of the Kidō Corps on it. He also carried a shakujō. His hairstyle was corn-rolled but was styled into little horns, while he had a moustache that was longer than normal.

Hachigen wore a long purple mantle over standard Shinigami robes and his hair was styled into two small horns with black tips and he had the emblem of the Kidō Corps in the centre.

"It's an honour…good to see you." Shunsui said with a tip of his straw hat.

"I assume you two heard the news. I want you two to head to the camp." Yamamoto ordered.

"As you wish." Hachigen said with a nod.

"Yes sir." Tessai said.

Before they could go however, Shunsui spoke up. "Heeey! Yama-jii, excuse me but don't you think it's a bad idea to send both out when we don't know what's happening?"

"…Then what do you suggest?" Yamamoto asked.

"Send my Fukutaichō instead."

"Are you going to call her now?" Jūshirō asked in shock.

Shunsui grinned and gave a nod. "Yep, Hey Lisa-chan!" He shouted to one of the windows where Lisa Yadōmaru popped up at. "What?" She asked making the Taicho's sweat drop.

"There." Shunsui said with a smug grin before looking at the woman. "I told you not to eavesdrop on Taicho meetings."

"What do you want me to do? Its human nature to be curious about secrets." She complained. '_Speaking about secrets, what the hell was with Naruto before?'_

"Did you hear?" Shunsui asked.

"Yes."

"Will you do it?"

"Of course."

"Then get to it." Shunsui said while getting a nod as the woman vanished.

"…Have it your way…" Yamamoto said with a sigh.

"We don't see this sort of situation often." Shunsui while glancing at Tessai. "I just want my Fukutaichō to get a bit of experience, have some sympathy. She may not look it, but she's strong. So can I trust you to step aside, Kidō Taicho?" He asked.

"I don't mind, I'll accept your offer and take a break." Tessai said as he left the room.

Yamamoto slammed his cane on the ground. "Rōjūrō Otoribashi, Shinji Hirako, Love Aikawa, Hachigen Ushōda, Lisa Yadōmaru and…Naruto Namikaze. You six will form a special squad to investigate the soul disappearances!" He ordered.

'_Naruto…what the hell are you doing?'_ Yoruichi thought to herself in worry.

As Shunsui walked to the doors, he stopped by Kisuke and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry about Hiyori, she's strong, not as strong as my Lisa…but don't worry. Besides with Naruto-kun going after her, she'll be more than safe." He said as he carried on walking.

Kisuke looked at his back with a frown. _'I have no doubt in Naruto's abilities…but he knows more about this than he's letting on…could he know about Hollowfication…?'_ Shaking his head he turned to look at Yoruichi who looked just as worried as he was; only she was worried about losing the person she loves.

_**10 Minutes Ago**_

_**Jūbantai**_

"I wish things weren't coming to this." Naruto muttered as he appeared in his office.

Sighing he walked to his desk and opened a draw. Reaching in he pulled out a letter that he had prepared for times of emergency when he wasn't sure if he was coming back. "I'll give this to Soifon just in case." Walking from his desk he walked over to a wall, pulled away a photo of the Division, bit his thumb to make it bleed and wiped it across the wall where a glowing seal appeared. The wall lit up until it died down revealing a safe. Opening the safe, he reached in to pull out multiple scrolls of jutsu, kidō and fighting styles he created. He couldn't let these falls into the wrong hands.

"I know for a fact, I won't be coming back here…not if I have to reveal my Hollow abilities."

Vanishing in a **Shunpo** he quickly made his way to Soifon's quarters.

_**Nibantai: Soifon's Quarters**_

Appearing just outside a moment later, he slid the door open and walked in. looking around he found Soifon lying in her bed sleeping peacefully. Walking up to the bed he leant down to stroke her hair. "I'm sorry Soifon-chan, but I doubt I'll see you again for a long time." He said as she unconsciously pushed her head into his hand. "I love you." He said before kissing her lightly on the lips and despite being a sleep she seemed to reciprocate before he broke it off.

"Naruto…" He heard her mumble as she rolled over in her sleep with a smile on her face.

Walking over to her desk he placed a scroll on it with a message to her. He didn't want to leave her abruptly without any notice, he knew the feeling of being abandoned and he couldn't do that to the girl. But seeing the situation, the least he could do is say goodbye.

As soon as he placed it down he quickly vanished which caused the backdraft to roll the scroll open.

_Dear Soifon,_

_When you read this, I'll most likely not be in Soul Society any longer. I can't go into the details because it's too dangerous right now. But I want you to be careful from now on. Not everything is as it seems within the Soul Society. There are things about me that I've been keeping a secret, from everyone because I knew that if anyone knew I would be banished or worse, executed. _

_I know you may feel abandoned by my leaving and for that I am sorry, but I couldn't take you with me. You have a far greater destiny in the Gotei 13 and I know you'll make me proud as well as Yoruichi. Grow strong and live your life, hopefully one day we may see each other again…but after tonight I don't know what will happen._

_Don't dwell on the 'What ifs' in the future, just simply live, grow stronger and for my sakes, be happy._

_Love, Naruto Namikaze, Jūbantai Taicho_

However what he didn't expect was for Yoruichi to find the message first.

_**6**__**th**__** District forest of Western Fugai**_

Hiyori was running as fast as she could through the forest in hopes of getting to the camp as soon as she could. She had no idea about anything that had happened there other than the fact they needed a researcher. Just as she was about to get into an opening, a massive fist came down upon her. Her eyes widened in fear as it was close to killing her until she was suddenly lifted off of the ground and a rush of win later she had been moved elsewhere.

Blinking to get a better bearing of where she was, she looked around before realising she was being held by muscular arms. Looking up she came face to face with Naruto Namikaze who was looking ahead. "Namikaze-Taicho." She said in confusion, Naruto was the only Taicho she actually called Taicho. Why she did it, no-one knew but her. "What are you doing here?" She asked in confusion.

Naruto glanced down at the girl in his arms before looking back up. "Kensei…he's turned." He said confusing the girl until she looked up to see a monstrous site. Kensei Muguruma was hunched over with armoured hands and skeletal feet, with a number of thick cylindrical protrusions on his back and forearms; a mask was on his face that resembled a flat hockey face guard with six slit eye holes arranged in two columns. It had three extensions on either side which covered the sides and back of his head.

Just then, Shinji, Lisa, Love and Rose appeared to see Naruto and what they could only guess was Kensei glaring at each other. "Naruto, what's going on?" Shinji asked in confusion.

Naruto looked over at them before he used **Shunpo** to appear in front of them, handing Hiyori to Shinji he said. "We don't have a lot of time. Kensei is becoming like a Hollow, I don't know how but he's going under something called Hollowfication, a Shinigami gaining the abilities of a Hollow. However he seemed to be forced into it and his body is rejecting it." He said with a sigh as Kensei howled into the sky.

"How can we reverse it?" Lisa asked with wide-eyes.

"Reversing it is impossible." Naruto said with a sad sigh as he lifted his hand to his face. "However, we can beat it out of him by knocking him unconscious."

"How do we do that? And how do you know so much?" Rose asked with a raised eyebrow.

Naruto sighed once more. "Because I've already gone through what he is when I was back in my realm, I'm a…well I don't know what I am but, I have Hollow powers, I kept it a secret because I knew I would be exiled or killed. But now…I have to do whatever I can to stop someone going through what I have." And just like that he swiped his hand over his face which summoned a mask as well as a hell of a lot of Hollow reiatsu. The mask Looked like a menacing skull that had four thick black stripes that appeared to emerge outwards from the narrowed eye-holes of his mask and either disappeared into both sides of the lower jaw or travelled past the very top of the mask itself. Naruto's sclera turned completely black and his irises a liquid topaz. "**Stay back**." Naruto said in a voice that seemed like it was static imbued.

"Naruto…" Lisa whispered in shock at seeing Naruto's mask, but glad he had control.

"**I'm sorry you had to see me like this…but Kensei would kill us if I didn't.**"

"Are you sure you can take him?" Love asked with a raised brow, willing to trust the blonde as he was now.

Naruto chuckled. "**I don't have much of a choice do I?**" Looking ahead he was able to see as Kensei appeared in front of him with a punch. Lifting his hand, he caught the punch but was unprepared for the shockwave it caused as the ground behind them broke up, as well as under them. "**You're a tough bastard, even before the mask**." Naruto growled out. Using his own enhanced strength he kicked Kensei in the stomach. **"Handou!"** (Kick) He said as Kensei was sent flying across the ground.

Running forward he jumped up above Kensei and spun around extremely fast before bringing his leg down hard. **"Jakura!"** (Sparrow Net) As his foot made contact with Kensei, the entire area exploded as rocks were sent flying from the point of impact. Naruto back-flipped out of the smoke to view the damage done.

"Damn." Shinji said with wide-eyes at what just a kick could do.

"That training with Yoruichi sure paid off huh?" Lisa said with awe.

"**Guys…be careful…I don't see Mashiro anywhere**." Naruto warned them making them more alert.

However Naruto was unable to do anything else as he was struck in the face and blown through multiple trees and ending in a loud explosion. Kensei seemingly satisfied with his attack looked up and roared to the heavens. **"Hadō no Nana jū ichi: Sōren Shakkahō!"** (Way of Destruction 71: Twin Shot of Red Fire) Naruto's voice echoed through the clearing. A second later a barrage of small fireballs were launched from the tree line on Kensei's position, hitting him and the area around him.

Naruto soon appeared in front of the group once more eyeing the spot Kensei was stood at before holding his hand in that direction. **"Hadō no Yon jū san: Awai Shougeki!"** (Way of Destruction #43: Light Crash) Multiple balls of yellow reiryoku fired from his hand and struck Kensei's spot, or rather where he hoped he still was.

However, as Naruto looked through the smoke he could see a red light appearing making him wide-eyed. Looking behind him he could see everyone still there. _'Shit! A __**Cero**__ of all things! The only thing I can do is block it, or fire my own…then again that might cause just as much damage.'_ Sighing he held his arms out ready while gathering reiryoku to reinforce his strength.

"Shit! Is that a **Cero**?" Hiyori asked seeing the red light getting brighter.

"Yeah, but what's Naruto doing?" Lisa asked with a frown.

"He's going to block it." Shinji said with a grimace.

"What?" Lisa asked in shock. "Is he insane?" She asked them before looking at Naruto. "OI! BLONDIE, IF THAT KILLS YOU, WE'RE NEVER HAVING SEX AGAIN!"She shouted making everyone else bug-eyed as well as making Naruto trip over his own feet…while standing still.

What went through the others thoughts though had nothing to do with the battle. _'Yoruichi…and Lisa? He's freakin' Kami.'_

A moment later and a large beam of red reiryoku were fired upon the group where Naruto caught it in his bare hands but was then pushed back slightly. Keeping his footing, he found the beam to be overpowering him slightly making him wide-eyed as he saw the **Cero** pulse before there was an explosion that swallowed Naruto whole. To the entire group it looked like he was vaporized from the beam.

"NARUTO!"

**To Be Continued**

**For those who can't wait, the reason why Naruto didn't kill Sasuke is in the next chapter :D**

**Please review and let me know what you think. It helps for the next chapter.**

**For now though, see ya.**


	4. Chapter 4: Traitors & A New Life

**Hey there, joshnaruto here**

**Chapter 4 is here after only a couple of days, I know, I'm fast.**

**Reviews:**

**bankai777:**** Sorry but adding all of them would mess this story up.**

**animegamemaster6:**** Yes, Ichigo will be in this and he will still have Zangetsu and his mask. As you know Zanpakuto's can bond with more than one soul and considering Ichigo and Naruto are alike in most cases, Zangetsu will connect to them. Later on in the story when Ichigo is brought into it with Zangetsu, Kisuke and Yoruichi will get Naruto in since he would be the only one to train him properly and Zangetsu will fully explain why he is both of theirs. The mask and the full Hollow form will be slightly different also, only minor changes like colours or something.**

**Dark Insomniacs:**** Just to correct you, Sakura and Ino aren't his wives, Sakura he had been engaged with but never married yet and Ino he was going to propose to but Sasuke killed them before he could.**

**DestroyerDRT:**** Like I said to animegamemaster6, Ichigo and the others will be in it, won't be Bleach without them. Though they will appear much later, don't let that put you or anyone reading this off as much will happen in the meantime and the current and upcoming characters need to grow before going to Soul Society.**

**Everyone else thanks for your reviews and I hope more keep coming.**

**Just to let you all know, this story will follow the Bleach canon but with changes due to Naruto and others being in it. I don't want you thinking this will be a completley different AU story.**

**The Harem List**

**Those to fall in love with him:**

**Sakura Haruno**

**Ino Yamanaka**

**Yoruichi Shihōin**

**Lisa Yadōmaru **

**Soifon **

**Buffy Summers**

**Tia Harribel**

**The three below, will have sex with Naruto but may not be a permanent member of Naruto's Harem but more a casual friend that Naruto and say Yoruichi will sleep with, e.g. Kukaku. I'll explain beside their names about what I plan to do with them.**

**Kukaku Shiba (She will have casual sex with Naruto and Yoruichi since she is best friends with Yoruichi and has some feelings for the blonde but not exactly love. There won't always be a threesome and Kukaku will sometimes sleep with just the one of them. She may also have a three some with Naruto and one of the other permanent members of the Harem but things could change)**

**Cordelia Chase (She will ask Naruto to lose her virginity to him. Naruto, being a good guy protests, but she explains she wants to lose it to someone she trusts and wants it be something she can look back on and be happy rather than maybe a one-night stand or some drunken mistake later on in life. Where they go from there, depends on the story and the readers)**

**Faith Leanne (If you know about Faith, then you know she isn't the type to stay in a relationship or even begin one, at the start. Slowly she will come to realise she has feelings for Naruto and will want to see what they are. Where they go from there, depends on the story and the readers)**

**If you have a problem with any of these then send me a review and I will answer what I can. Remember, I won't be changing the Harem from that though, so don't ask me to remove anyone.**

**Note: The Timeline is different and some things may happen before they should or after they should. I have done this simply because it allows the story to progress how I want it to.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Bleach or Buffy The Vampire Slayer, nor do I own any techniques etc. from any other show, anime, games or Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki. I will give credit to those who I have used stuff from on that site and if there's any problems then ask. **

**So, for now that's all and here you go…**

**Naruto Namikaze: Human-Shinigami-Hollow Hybrid**

**Chapter 4: Traitors & A New Life**

_**Previously**_

"Shit! Is that a **Cero**?" Hiyori asked seeing the red light getting brighter.

"Yeah, but what's Naruto doing?" Lisa asked with a frown.

"He's going to block it." Shinji said with a grimace.

"What?" Lisa asked in shock. "Is he insane?" She asked them before looking at Naruto. "OI! BLONDIE, IF THAT KILLS YOU, WE'RE NEVER HAVING SEX AGAIN!"She shouted making everyone else bug-eyed and sweat drop as well as making Naruto trip over his own feet…while standing still.

What went through the others thoughts though had nothing to do with the battle. _'Yoruichi…and Lisa? He's freakin' Kami.'_

A moment later and a large beam of red reiryoku were fired upon the group where Naruto caught it in his bare hands but was then pushed back slightly. Keeping his footing, he found the beam to be overpowering him slightly making him wide-eyed as he saw the **Cero** pulse before there was an explosion that swallowed him whole. To the entire group it looked like he was vaporized from the beam.

"NARUTO!"

_**Now**_

_**6**__**th**__** District forest of Western Fugai**_

Everyone placed their arms over their faces to shield themselves from the aftermath of the blast, as well as the smoke that had risen and washed over them like an ocean. Eventually the smoke died down so that they could look up at last, what they didn't expect to see however, was a large crater where Naruto was. Only now inside the crater, was no Naruto, only the top of his shihakushō lay there, scorched.

"NARUTO!" Lisa screamed; her eyes wide in panic and horror as her mind kept telling her he was dead.

"Impossible." Shinji muttered.

All of the others were equally shocked at the site before them; never in a million years would they have imagined Naruto dying to protect them, killed at the hands of their own comrade. It all seemed like some horror movie, or a _very_ realistic nightmare. Lisa's sorrow quickly turned to anger as she quickly unsheathed her Zanpakuto, its edge glistening in the moonlight, and dove straight for Kensei who stood there like a wild animal.

"Lisa! Stop!" Rose shouted seeing the brunette diving towards Kensei.

As Lisa came close, Kensei swung at her with his large fists only for the petite woman to slide under the arm and slice upwards along his chest causing him to stumble back as a very thin cut appeared on his chest. "I don't care if you are still Kensei, I'll kill you." She swore as she back flipped away before Kensei punched the ground, leaving a crater in his wake.

Just as Lisa was about to charge again, Kensei appeared in front of her ready to hit her with all he had. Lisa, using her extreme speed, brought her sword up to block just as Kensei's fist struck it, pushing her back along the ground with her feet digging the very floor up as she tried to stay put. Kensei, even in his wild state could see Lisa was wide open and swung his free fist at her intending to take her head off. He was stopped however as Love appeared in front of him with his own Zanpakuto drawn.

"Damn it Lisa. You shouldn't have just blindly charged in." Love said as he glanced back at her.

"I'm sorry…it's just that…" She trailed off as a few tears ran down her face making Love sigh.

Lisa shook her head and quickly jumped back to get some distance between her and the wild Kensei while Love pushed back on the man and struck him on the arm only to cause sparks as the blade slide the arm harmlessly. That only seemed to anger Kensei though as his reiatsu skyrocketed amongst his roars, destroying the land with its oppressive force. Love jumped up to the sky to avoid the blast but didn't expect for Kensei to follow as he appeared in front of him, punching him with all he had blasting the afro-haired man to the ground in an explosion.

Lisa flew up at Kensei in an attempt to stop him once again. Swinging at the man, he only dodged it easily. Lisa carried on swinging in the hopes of catching him but it proved futile as Kensei dodged every single strike with ease.

Rose flew up into the sky and dropped down on Kensei with a mighty swing of his Zanpakuto only for the Hollowfied Kensei to block it with his bare arm like it was nothing. Lisa back-flipped and held her arm out at Kensei. **"Hadō no San jū ichi: Shakkahō!" **(Way of Destruction #31: Red Fire Cannon) A red ball of fire launched from her hand and struck Kensei in his chest making roar in anger.

Kensei knocked Rose to the side before he appeared in front of Lisa and kicked her in the stomach sending her flying to the ground as blood flew from her mouth. However, before Kensei could do anything a voice rung out through the open plains. **"Bakudō no Roku jū san: Sajo Sabaku!"** (Way of Binding #63: Locking Bondage Stripes) A yellow chain materialized out of no-where behind Kensei and started to twirl around the Hollowfied Taicho before tightening, keeping him bound with his arms behind his back. Everyone looked over to where they heard the voice only to see Hachigen with his hands in a seal maintaining the spell. "What is going on?" He demanded in his soft spoke voice while his eyes narrowed, looking around to see Lisa and Love getting up from their own craters wijt minor wounds coating their bodies.

Shinji sighed before explaining everything Naruto told him, the fight after it, Naruto's supposed death and then the rest of the fight. To say Hachi was shocked was an understatement, the fact that something such as a 'Hollowfication' could happen to a Shinigami seemed impossible. Before he could form a reply they all heard Kensei roar prompting them all to turn to the man as he started to pull himself from the hole his body had made. His arms tightened, veins popping out as he stretched the chains. "Impossible…breaking the Bakudō with just pure strength…" Hachi muttered in shock.

Not a moment later and Kensei had broken through the restraints with a mighty roar before turning his blazing red eyes on the group. Rose flew up to face Kensei but before he could reach him he heard Lisa shout. "Rose! Above you!" Looking up, he was just able to see the heel of a foot as it smashed into his head sending him spiralling down to the ground.

Shinji winced hearing Rose connect with the ground but looked up to see the culprit and his eyes widened. "Mashiro!" He exclaimed recognizing the green haired Shinigami, only now she had gone through a similar transformation as Kensei. Her Hollow Mask had taken the form of a hornet or bee while her legs had gained an insect like appearance.

The usually bubbly girl suddenly flew at Shinji at speeds he didn't think she could be capable of using. Quickly unsheathing his sword, he blocked a kick from Mashiro which sent him skidding back along the ground from the force. Mashiro started kicking Shinji relentlessly forcing the Gobantai Taicho to keep blocking with his right hand since he was holding Hiyori under his left arm. Each kick was even more powerful than the previous one, pushing him back constantly. Mashiro suddenly jumped back and went in for a stronger kick with reiatsu wrapped around her foot but before she could connect, Hachi had already started another spell. **"****Walls of iron sand, a priestly pagoda, glowing ironclad fireflies. Standing upright, silent to the end, Bakudō no** **Nana jū go: Gochūtekkan!"** (Way of Binding #75: Quintet of 1 Kan Iron Pillars) Five large pillars fell from the sky and slammed on top of Mashiro, two pillars struck her arms, two struck her legs and the last struck her back, smashing her into the ground, holding her down.

"Damn, don't you think that was over kill?" Shinji muttered with a little wince.

"Judging by Kensei-san's strength, I couldn't risk the same thing happening with Mashiro-san." Hachi explained.

"Will she be ok?" Hiyori asked who was still being held under Shinji's arm.

"She shouldn't be too injured." Hachi assured. Suddenly reiatsu poured out of Mashiro as she screamed, shaking the ground as she did so from the force. Shinji, Hiyori and Hachi watched as cracks started to run along the pillars.

"That can't be good." Shinji muttered with a frown.

"How?" Hachi asked himself in shock at seeing his spell being destroyed. "This should not be…impossible."

Suddenly the pillars exploded sending the remnants everywhere. Mashiro stood up from her spot and faced the trio in a slouched position. Vanishing and reappearing in front of them she kicked out at Shinji but before she made contact, a hand had grabbed her ankle and threw her through into the forest, crashing through many trees.

Shinji looked up the arm and came face to face Naruto Namikaze. "I thought you died." He said in shock.

Naruto chuckled and shook his head. "When I die, it'll be so explosive that no-one will ever forget it." He said. He was now topless due to the fact that his upper clothing of his shihakushō was lying scorched where the **Cero** had struck. His mask was also gone from his face leaving him to be his normal self.

Naruto looked in the direction of where he threw Mashiro when she suddenly appeared in front of him. Blocking a strong kick from her, he ducked under the next and flipped over another kick while also kicking out and striking her face which only succeeded in knocking her back slightly. "Damn it, how long is this gonna take? I don't want to draw my sword on you guys." He muttered to himself.

In the meantime Rose had risen from his crater and now he, Love and Lisa were facing Kensei who just kept growling. "How the hell was Naruto able to hold this guy off?" Love muttered with a growl.

"Naruto was one of the strongest Taicho's, even stronger than Kensei." Rose said with a chuckle. "The guy only ever used Bankai once since coming to Soul Society and that was only against the Vasto Lorde."

Suddenly Kensei appeared in front of them with green reiryoku swimming around his fist as he punched the ground causing a large explosion that blew the three Shinigami away. Before the Shinigami could do anything, Kensei appeared in front of Love with a fist infused with reiryoku before punching forward. Love immediately blocked with his Zanpakuto but was sent flying back into a tree.

Lisa gritted her teeth before turning to Rose. "I'm gonna try and cut his tendons, you go for his right, I'll go for his left." She said

"All right!" Rose shouted as he charged at Kensei on his left, swinging his sword at Kensei's right, the man blocked it with his armoured arm while Lisa attacked on the other side only to have Kensei swing his arm out in a block.

Kensei then grabbed them both and threw them away over to where Naruto and his group were. Just as Lisa was about to smack in to a tree she was picked out of the air by familiar strong arms. "Wow Lisa-chan, flying right into my arms hm?" Looking up she saw Naruto holding her in his arms with a grin.

"N-Naruto?" She asked in shock since she had been too busy fighting Kensei.

"The one and only." Naruto as he put Lisa down. Turning to where Kensei was he saw him ready for anything. Looking around he noticed everyone was together. "Hachi, do you have anything to restrain Kensei?" He asked large man.

"Yes…but…for it to work I need to be able to target him directly." Hachi said with a worried look.

"So you need one of us to hold him tight?" Shinji asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes…more or else." Hachi answered.

"I'll do it." Naruto said stepping forward to face Kensei. "You guys be ready just in case I fail." Lifting his hands to his face he spoke one last time. "We only have one shot at this, don't mess up." And with that he summoned his mask once gain causing the air to be saturated with a stronger Hollow reiatsu.

Vanishing from his spot he appeared behind Kensei and grabbed him around the waist. Acting fast he placed his hand in a seal. **"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"** (Shadow Clone Jutsu) He said as two more clones appeared to grab Kensei's arms from moving, he found it difficult as Kensei was slowly overpowering him with his brute strength. "**Now Hachi**!" His demonic voice shouted across the field.

"**Bakudō no Kyū jū kyū, Part 1: Kin!"** (Way of Binding #99, Part 1: Seal) Hachi said as he clapped his hands together. Spiritual fabric appeared behind Kensei and wrapped around his arm tied with iron shafts. Naruto jumped back just as more spiritual fabric latched on to the man and wrapped around his body before four different sections latched onto the ground with iron shafts pinned in to them and dragged Kensei to the ground face first.

Shinji whistled and looked at Hachi. "Damn! You did a level 90 Bakudō without incantation. That's badass." He said with awe.

"It was…a bit of a stretch." Hachi admitted as he panted from the level of the spell.

"All right…" Shinji started as everyone started walking over, Naruto had removed his mask once more to appear normal looking. "What do we do now?"

"Can you use a Kidō and fix this?" Rose asked Naruto.

Naruto sighed and shook his head. "Once it's done, it can't be removed. I had already planned on leaving Soul Society if this ever happened. I guess it's sooner than I thought." He said with a sigh.

"Leaving Soul Society?" Lisa asked in shock.

"Yeah. A Shinigami gaining the powers of a Hollow is against the highest law. If they ever found out about Kensei, Mashiro and I. We would be executed on the spot." He said with another sigh feeling like he had just gotten older. "If I take them to the Human World, I can help train them to control these new powers."

Before anything else could be said Hiyori started to cough madly as if choking from under Shinji's arm. Shinji looked down at her. "Hey Hiyori, you alright?" No answer came and she kept coughing. Turning to Hachi he said. "Hachi take care of healin' her for now."

"Shin…Shin…Shinji…" Hiyori gasped out. "Let…go…of me!" She shouted as white substance exploded from her mouth and started to wrap around the left side of her face.

Before they knew what had happened, Shinji had been struck on his left side as blood spurted out while the man started to fall backwards from the shock and agony of the injury. Everyone had shocked looks as they saw Hiyori holding a bloodied Zanpakuto while stood in a slouched position.

Naruto looked up to see Hiyori with a full mask covering her face making him grimace at another person's life screwed up. Her Hollow mask was skeletal in appearance and sported a prominent horn centred on the forehead with a row of diamond shaped markings over the eyebrows. The sclera of her eyes had turned black, though her irises remained brown. "Shit!" He shouted in alarm. Just as she was about to move forward, Mashiro had appeared in front of him and used her superb strength to kick him back through the forest and through plenty of trees. As he struck the last tree he grabbed at his ribcage feeling a few broken ribs as blood dribbled out of his mouth, rolling down to his chin.

Hiyori looked up to the sky and roared raisng her reiatsu, in doing so caused the air to become distorted as the Earth shook from the intense force. "Hiyori!" Lisa exclaimed as she rushed at her. Hiyori looked down at last and faced Lisa.

"What just happened?" Love asked, also running at her.

Before anything else could happen though, an empty blackness surrounded them in an instant causing their eye sight to give out on them completely.

"Wha-?" Hachi muttered as he tried to look around.

"Huh?" Lisa questioned as she slowed her running down.

"What's this?" Love asked as he tried to look around. "LISA! ROSE! HACHI! NARUTO! SHIN-" He failed to carry on however as he was suddenly struck down on the spot as blood flew from his back. He only had a moment to blink before his body dropped to the ground.

Shinji who wasn't trapped in the blackness watched as it faded from view to reveal Lisa, Rose, Love, Hachi, Hiyori and Mashiro cut down, blood pooling around them with Kensei still in his restraints. Looking up he noticed the attacker as one of Kensei's seated officer. "You're…Tosen…" He acknowledged in shock. "Why? You…betrayed Kensei…your own Taicho!" He said still in shock. He glanced around discretely for Naruto since he had been blown in to the forest. _'He must be waiting…or he was knocked out. Please god…please be the first, the guys are goin' to die at this rate.'_

"He didn't betray anyone." An all too familiar voice said. "He's quite loyal, in fact…" Shinji glanced back at the pause in speech to see his Fukutaichō, Sōsuke Aizen and his 3rd seat Gin Ichimaru. "…He obeyed every order I gave him." Aizen finished as he unsheathed his blade. "Please don't get angry with him Hirako-Taicho."

"Aizen…? I knew it." Shinji growled from where he lay on the ground. "So you started all of this?" He asked with narrowed eyes.

"Then you noticed? I'm not surprised." Aizen said with nonchalance.

"'Course I did." Shinji said as if it was obvious.

"Since when?" Aizen asked with curiosity.

"Since you were kicking around in your mama's womb." Shinji retorted.

"I see." Aizen replied with a chuckle.

"I always…knew ya were dangerous; I always knew ya were a man who couldn't be trusted." Shinji said with a growl and shake of his head. "That's why I chose you to be my Fukutaichō; it was so I could watch you Aizen."

"Yes, and I'm most grateful Hirako-Taicho." Aizen said confusing Shinji. "Thanks to your constantly doubting me, you never realized."

"I just said I did!" Shinji retorted.

"No, you didn't see a thing." Aizen said almost mockingly. "For this whole month I wasn't the one walking behind you." He said making the blonde's eyes to widen in shock. "I can make my enemies believe anything I want them to. That's my Zanpakuto Kyōka Suigetsu's, true ability. I refer to its power as **Kanzen Saimin**." (Complete Hypnosis)

"**Kanzen Saimin**?" Shinji asked in confusion.

"You're a clever man, Hirako-Taicho." Aizen admitted with sincerity. "If you had treated me the same way the other Taicho's treat their Fukutaichō, you might have seen through it. But you never tried. Since you never trusted me, you always kept me at arm's length. You never opened up your heart to me, never shared any information. You never tried to know me." Pausing in his speech he sheathed his Zanpakuto. "And that's why you never noticed…when I had someone else take my place. I had my substitute memorize my behavioural patterns and the way I interacted with you and the other Taicho's. If you had truly formed a relationship with me, you would have noticed slight differences in our ticks and mannerisms. The reason your down on the ground right now is all because you never bothered to get to know me." He stopped as Shinji started to pick himself off of the ground. "Did you understand all of that, Hirako-Taicho?"

"Aizen…" Shinji growled with growing hate. He had expected some sort of betrayal or something of the like, but he had never imagined it would manifest such hatred. _'So this is how Naruto has felt most of the time?'_

"And one more thing…you said that you selected me as your Fukutaichō so you could keep an eye on me." At this point the brown haired Shinigami shook his head. "But that's incorrect."

"What?"

"Just as Taicho's have to appoint their own Fukutaichō's, the candidate has the right to reject the offer. Of course that's hardly ever happened. But nevertheless, I had the option of not becoming your Fukutaichō. So why did I take it?" He asked rhetorically as he looked down at Shinji with an arrogant smirk. "Because you were perfect. Your suspicious nature and caution around me created the ideal environment for my plans. Now do you understand? You didn't choose me, I chose you, Hirako-Taicho. You should take the chance to apologize to your friends. They're on the ground, bleeding and unconscious because I chose you."

Shinji went wide-eyed as he looked behind him to see white substance explode from each every person's face and forming around their heads. "Aizen!" Shinji shouted as he shot up, Zanpakuto in hand. However before he could take a step, the same white substance shot out of his mouth and enveloped the left side if his face in a form akin to a pharaohs helmet.

"Thank you for allowing my little taunts to anger you." Aizen said with a pleased smile.

"Damn it! Me too?" Shinji asked himself as he went through antagonizing pain. All around him, his fellow Taicho's and Fukutaichō's had been partially covered in the substance making him blink in shock. "Aizen! What's going on?" Shinji demanded, only for his mask to grow making him scream in agony, feeling his control slip more and more.

"It seems that Hollowfication proceeds quicker if the subject is agitated." Aizen observed.

"So…Naruto was right." Shinji said with realization.

"Ah, yes Naruto-kun." Aizen said with a smile. "A truly magnificent being, a hybrid of Human, Shinigami and Hollow. The first of his kind." Aizen then saw Hiyori pick herself up and stare at Shinji.

"Shin…ji." She whispered.

"Kaname." Aizen said to Tosen.

"Yes, sir." The man said as if understanding his orders.

Before Shinji could intercept, Tosen was already in front of Hiyori, slashing down.

Blood was seen flowing into the air from the slash.

However when they all saw where the blood was coming from, they were shocked. "Naruto?" Shinji asked in shock. There stood in front of Hiyori was Naruto with his arms outstretched in a protective action with a large gash from his left shoulder to his right hip, a deep cut that wasn't stopping to bleed.

'_Damn…I should have used…my Hollow powers…I was too…careless.'_ Naruto thought as he coughed up blood. Lowering his arms, he spun around to face Hiyori and punched her in the stomach making her gasp for air before she slumped forward on his arm. Placing her to the ground he quickly turned around once more with blood dripping down his body. "I always suspected you Aizen. Ever since you sent that Arrancar after me to test me. Granted I had no idea it was by you…but for the past 20 years I've known there was a traitor amongst us. I guess I was too late in figuring it out." Naruto said as he gripped his Zanpakuto. Unsheathing Zangetsu he looked at Tosen. Swinging upward lightly, Tosen stepped back to avoid it but was confused why Naruto hadn't put effort into it. He got his answer as Naruto channelled a thin layer of reiryoku onto his blade as he called out. **"****Kensū no Hachi****: Kujira Shōgeki!"** (Number Eight: Whale Crash) Bringing his blade down fast, he struck down on Tosen who blocked quickly, but it wasn't good enough because as soon as the blades met, a crater formed under their feet. Cracks ran outwards from the point of impact before the surrounding area was blown away in the explosion that occurred.

Tosen quickly jumped back from the smoke cloud, with minor injuries, to stand by Aizen with blood running down his face from his hairline. Meanwhile Shinji looked on in awe and shock at what his friends' single strike had accomplished. It reminded him of when Kensei had used his Bankai to kill a Menos simply because he was annoyed and left a giant crater in his wake. _'If he can do that in his sealed form…I really wanted a real fight with him for a long time…I guess on some level I always knew he was strong…but…can he really beat Aizen…and his injury, he's breathing heavily.'_

"Not bad Naruto-kun." Aizen said as the smoke cleared revealing Naruto leaning on his sword with blood running freely. "But you should have blocked Tosen's first strike. Then again that's what you do isn't it? You sacrifice yourself in a heartbeat, if it meant that you would save a comrade." Aizen said with a smirk.

"Fuck you…you piece of shit." Naruto muttered.

"What should I do?" Tosen asked Aizen.

"…Proceed."

Tosen gave a nod before dashing forward at Naruto who was quick to defend. Before he could however Shinji appeared in front of Tosen and blocked him. "I won't let you sacrifice yourself Naruto." Shinji said as he pushed Tosen back. Dashing after him he kept on swinging at the blind man who was quick to block but after a while he could feel himself sweat under the strikes.

"It looks like he's holdin' it back ain't he?" Gin asked Aizen with a sick smile on face.

"Yes, he seems to be." Aizen said with a neutral look.

Shinji gave Tosen one last attack that sent him skidding back while he started to pant from fatigue. _'What the hell is this, this doesn't even make sense. I can't tell if I'm hurtin' or not. It's kinda like I'm fighting in someone else's body.' _He stopped his train of thought as he saw Tosen getting up.

Tosen quickly ran at him and swung downwards which resulted in a minor explosion as he struck the ground. Shinji jumped up into the sky and was soon followed by Tosen who started to stab at him, which was dodged at every strike. Shinji twisted in mid-air and brought his Zanpakuto down on Tosen with some strikes before a final slash with all of his strength sent Tosen into the ground and formed a new crater with the blind Shinigami in the centre of it.

Shinji dropped to the ground now heavily panting. _'No wonder Kensei wiped the floor with us…' _He thought about his new found strength. Looking up he spotted Aizen looking at him_. '…I might be able to pull this off.'_

Tosen rose from the rocks that were on top of him and started to breathe through the sweat forming on his forehead. "My greatest apologies." He said to Aizen. "I will…kill him shortly."

"No worries Kaname." Aizen said. "I had already anticipated this. Besides the duration of the Hollowfication varies from person to person." He said and watched as Shinji's mask started to grow down the left side of the man, over the shoulder and past his chest. "You were most fascinating to watch. But I'm done with you now." As soon as those words were uttered, Naruto was on alert despite the aching pain in his torso. "Let's put an end to this Hirako-Taicho." Aizen then unsheathed his sword halfway before speaking once more. "Here's one last thing for you to learn. There is no fear when one expects to be betrayed. What's truly terrifying is when betrayal is unexpected, Hirako-Taicho. Farewell." And with that he brought his blade down on Shinji.

He was stopped however as Naruto appeared in front of Shinji. But he wasn't the one to stop the blade, Kisuke Urahara had appeared in the last second with Benihime outstretched and only managed to cut Aizen on the arm since the man had sensed Kisuke at the last second to dodge out of the way.

"I see. We have more interesting guests." Aizen said with a smirk.

Kisuke looked around at the situation and couldn't believe what had happened, especially the extensive cut on Naruto's torso that didn't seem to be healing. "Naruto…Yoruichi-san is going to be pissed at you." He said with a light chuckle while Tessai behind him looked emotionless.

Naruto chuckled also knowing he would indeed, be killed by the Nibantai Taicho. "I'll make it up to her…but for now we have bigger problems." He said indicating to the three traitors.

Kisuke gave a nod and turned back to Aizen. "Ahh yes…now what _is_ going on here?" He asked in a somewhat carefree tone.

"As you can see I just so happened to have stumbled upon the investigation teams, which were apparently injured in battle. I was going to try to heal their wounds." Aizen said smoothly.

"You two-face sack of shit-" Shinji started but started coughing.

"Why are you lying to me?" Kisuke asked with a serious tone.

"Lying?" Aizen asked with a confused look.

Naruto sneered at the way Aizen could change his facial expression to be so believable. _'He could be a fucking reincarnation of Madara for crying out loud.´ _He thought to himself, but the scary thing was that Aizen seemed to scream, 'Madara Uchiha'.

"Is there something wrong with a Fukutaichō attempting to help save his Taicho's life?" Aizen asked smoothly.

"No that's not what I meant." Kisuke said calmly. "They were injured in battle? You call that injured? There's no lying your way out of this. They've been Hollowfied." Kisuke said making Naruto's eyes widen as well as Shinji for the fact Kisuke knew about it. Even Tessai seemed surprised by what he had said. "The case of the vanishing souls…several of our subordinates' vanished one after the next, all leading up to this. The only possible cause of this…is Hollowfication research."

"So you did know about Hollowfication all along." Naruto muttered loud enough for Kisuke to hear making the man sigh.

"Someone was conducting experiments, but considering our current situation, there's no longer any doubt as to whom that someone was." Kisuke furthered his deduction.

"Impressive, I wouldn't expect any better from a man such as you, Kisuke Urahara." Aizen said with a smirk. "However it's Namikaze-Taicho who has been on to me for the last 30 years." He said shocking Kisuke somewhat.

Naruto growled at the man. "Ever since the day I met you, you set my senses off. Sending that Arrancar after me to test me just made you stand out more. Especially your pitiful illusions…did you really think, after all these years I wouldn't have found a way around them?" Naruto said with a smirk at seeing Aizen tense slightly. "I once had the greatest demon sealed inside of me since the day I was born. The Kyuubi no Yoko, a kitsune demon, master of all illusions they're known as. I absorbed its power for myself, making me able to see through your illusions. All it took was for me to figure out _how_, you created them." At this his eyes had narrowed. "Before…you told me you used your Zanpakuto for them…now they no longer affect me."

Aizen chuckled as he shook his head at the, in his opinion, young man. "Naruto-kun, you don't understand at all do you?" He asked with a smile, a smile that went larger when Naruto looked at him confused. "The day you came to Soul Society was also the day you fought with Sasuke Uchiha, am I correct?"

Naruto looked wide-eyed for a moment before narrowing them. "How could you know about that?"

Aizen didn't answer him but pressed on. "Don't you find it strange, that with everything you said about killing Sasuke-kun that in the end, you just didn't?" He asked making Naruto's eyes widen in realization as well as Kisuke he had been there at the time.

"What is he…talking about?" Shinji gasped out looking confused, despite him having been there, he wasn't a genius to figure it out like Kisuke and Naruto.

"That night I was going to…" Naruto grunted as he grabbed his head, images flying about in his mind of the night he fought Sasuke, the same words he had spoken repeating in his mind over and over.

"_To kill the man I once thought of as a brother!"_

"_Everything I loved, cared for, cherished…and lived for is gone, forever, I have nothing left to live for. Except for killing the man who caused all of this, a taint such as him should never walk free!"_

"_This isn't revenge, its justice, what would any of you do huh? If the person who destroyed your entire life, ripped everything you ever loved away, would you simply let him go, to walk through, cause more chaos wherever he goes? If so, then the Spirit King should never have sent you people!"_

"_I'll end it here; no-one will suffer ever again. I promise!"_

"_I will finish this here and now. You won't live to hurt anyone else!"_

Naruto gripped his head tighter as the words kept repeating until all of a sudden he understood, the words stopped as if realizing what they were trying to get to happen had worked. Naruto locked eyes with Aizen with nothing but pure anger in them. However in his weakened state, he couldn't do anything without risking everyone else.

Aizen smirked as he saw the fury. "You understand now don't you? On that night I was there, watching Sasuke-kun and you fight to the death. Two people who had lost everything, fighting for nothing, but each other's death. A story such as the two of yours would make a great novel, wouldn't you say?" Aizen asked with that damnable smirk on his face. "You defeated Sasuke-kun with your Bankai, an impressive feat I must admit. But, then you was about to stab him through the head with your Zanpakuto. And yet, at the last second, you suddenly shifted the angle and stabbed the ground beside him and walked off with an excuse of why you didn't kill him."

Naruto glared at Aizen with gritted teeth. "You used your Zanpakuto…Kyōka Suigetsu's ability to…to what? Control me? Make me a puppet? What did you do to me?" He shouted out in anger and frustration.

"I did nothing of the sort. In fact, all I did was plant a little _suggestion_ here and there and gave you that little…_push_. And five minutes later you and the rest of the Taicho's walked through the Senkaimon as if nothing was wrong. But, it would seem that my suggestions have cleared from your mind now haven't they, it would also seem you are immune to my Zanpakuto's effect now." Aizen sighed as he placed his hand on the hilt of his sword. "That night went just I planned it. It's such a shame we have to say goodbye on such bad terms."

"Don't fuck with me Aizen!" Naruto shouted startling Kisuke, Shinji and Tessai. "I don't understand. You said your Zanpakuto Kyōka Suigetsu had the ability of **Kanzen Saimin** but isn't that just controlling someone's five senses? With that ability, you shouldn't have been able to make me let Sasuke live. It doesn't add up!"

"Hm…your right." Aizen nodded as he tapped his Zanpakuto. "**Kanzen Saimin** can only be used if the people _see_ the release of my Shikai. Something you never actually saw since I never revealed myself to you. But, you've forgotten my Zanpakuto focuses solely on the hypnotizing of a being. Hypnotizing is also another way of _convincing_ someone to do something they wouldn't do, by merely placing a suggestion within their minds. I call it, **Konran o Maindo**." (Mind Disruption) He smirked at Naruto. "I rarely have to use that ability, and when I do it is usually on a weak mind. Thankfully at that time, your mind was in such turmoil and despair, that you never noticed my prickling in the back of your mind, placing a suggestion of 'leaving Sasuke Uchiha alive because it wouldn't bring the women you loved back to life by killing him'."

"Al these years you…you…planted those suggestions inside of me to keep Sasuke alive for a reason, why? Why would you want him to survive? I don't get it, what could he, a Shinobi help a Shinigami with?"

Aizen chuckled at the blondes' anger, but instead of answering him, he carried on with his prodding at the blondes' anger. "Oh Naruto-kun, you just don't get it do you? Out of everyone I have ever met, there have only ever been a few people I have felt respect for, either for their intelligence, power or determination, it didn't matter. In the end respect was just that, respect. You Naruto-kun, I respected most out of everyone, you had those three qualities since the day you was born."

Naruto's eyes widened in disbelief. "Since the day…I was born? What the hell're you getting at?"

"Hmm…I think's that's a story for another time, don't you believe?" Aizen asked, inwardly smirking. _'Naruto-kun…you and Sasuke-kun are two of a kind, the only two of your race and yet you don't realise yet…that it's thanks to you, I was able to grant Sasuke the same abilities that you have at your disposal. One day Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun and you will meet for the last time.'_

Naruto, unaware of Aizen's thoughts trembled with anger, confusion, frustration and so many more pent up emotions that he didn't know what to do, with them. "TELL ME NOW!" He shouted as his reiatsu exploded out of like a typhoon of energy.

Aizen went slightly wide-eyed at the pressure of his reiatsu, while Gin's slit eyes opened slightly. Tosen was the most affected however, with being blind and more spiritually sensitive, it made him feel it two-fold. Before Naruto could do anything though. Gin aimed his Zanpakuto at him which looked like an ordinary wakizashi. The hilt was light-blue with a tsuba made of two slim swirls of metal looping around the blade to make an open oval, resembling an "S".

"**Ikorose, Shinsō!"** (Shoot to Kill, God Spear) Before Naruto could do anything in his weakened state, Gin's sword lengthened to an impossible length in a bright white blur and impaled him in the stomach making the blonde cough up blood.

Kisuke seeing him get stabbed went wide-eyed and was about to intervene when Naruto glanced at him and shook his head. Hesitating in his action with not being sure whether or not to help him, he reluctantly stepped down. Shinji however was the more shocked one at seeing someone as fast as Naruto get stabbed.

"How disappointing, an' 'ere I thought you could dodge it." Gin said, he was about to retract his blade back when Naruto grabbed it in his hand and winced as the exceedingly sharp blade sliced his hand causing that to bleed as well.

"Did you really…think that…I didn't see it…coming?" He asked as he looked up at the trio. **"Hadō no Jū ichi: Tsuzuri Raiden!"** (Way of Destruction #11: Bound Lightning) Lightning poured out of the hand that he held the blade which streamed down the entire blade until it reached Gin's own hand making him grit his teeth as the electricity coursed through him like a hundred burning hot knives stabbing him.

Naruto had to quickly let go of the blade and jump back as he heard Tosen shout. **"Hadō no San jū san: Sōkatsui!"** (Way of Destruction #33: Blue Fire, Crash Down) A large blue blast of reiryoku exploded on the spot he was just on, a column of smoke rose up a second later. Just as he was about to charge forward once more his chest tore open more causing him to fall to his knees as he coughed up blood.

"I'm happy that you came here this evening. Naruto-kun, I'll see you another time, I hope I can entertain you with an interesting story when such a time appears." Aizen spoke as Tosen and Gin joined him at his side. "Gin, Kaname, we've accomplished enough for now. Let's go." He said as he started to walk away.

"Don't move anywhere you bastard!" Naruto shouted as he went to stand up. Before he could move however, Aizen pointed a finger in his direction. **"Hadō no Yon: Byakurai!" **(Way of Destruction #4: Pale Lightning) A condensed beam of lightning was released from his fingers and struck Naruto through his right shoulder before he could do anything. All Naruto could do with his multiple injuries were to drop down to the ground, flat on his face. _'Damn it…I should have…been serious from…the beginning…now my carelessness…has gotten me into trouble…I guess…no matter where I am…things never change.'_

"Naruto…" Whispered Shinji in shock before a flash of pain took over.

Kisuke seeing his friend practically dead, charged towards Aizen. "Wait Aizen! I'm not done yet!"

"Please move Urahara-dono!" Tessai shouted as he started a spell. Kisuke looked behind him and went wide-eyed. Using his advanced speed over years of training, he quickly dove to the side as Tessai called out. **"Hadō no Hachi jū hachi: Hiryugekizokushintenraiho!" **(Way of Destruction #88: Flying Dragon-Striking Heaven-Shaking Thunder Cannon) An enormous amount of electricity fired from Tessai's hands, roaring just over Urahara's back, sending it towards Aizen who smirked. **"Bakudō no Hachi jū ichi: Danku!" **(Way of Binding #81: Splitting Void) A tall rectangular transparent wall appeared behind Aizen, Gin and Tosen causing Tessai's spell to strike it sparking a giant explosion that turned into a firestorm.

As the fire and smoke died down, they watched as the transparent wall shattered revealing that Aizen and his two allies had escaped. "Impossible." Tessai said in a whisper. "A Fukutaichō…skipped the incantation for **Danku** and still stopped my spell?" Kisuke also looked in shock, knowing how strong Tessai was when it came to Kidō. "My greatest apologies, but it would appear he got away." Tessai said with his head in a bow.

"Don't beat…yourself…up old man." Naruto said from his position on the ground, now lying on his back with blood all over him. "You're not the…only one who underestimated…the bastard." He said before coughing. '_Sasuke…what does Aizen want you for?"_

"Naruto! Are you ok?" Kisuke said as he went to the blonde.

"Eh, not the first time…I've had a hole…pierced through me or been cut up. Check on…Shinji and…the others." Naruto told him. As soon as the words left his mouth Shinji started to scream in agony before falling to his knees.

Kisuke and Tessai rushed over as the Taicho fell on his back while holding his head. As they got there, Shinji suddenly went limp like the other infected Shinigami. "It's no good; the Hollowfication process has advanced too far for me to help them here!" Kisuke said in frustration.

"Urahara-dono, it seems that you understand what's going on here." Tessai said getting the sandy blondes attention. "I haven't so much as heard of Hollowfication, yet you seem to know all about it. As such, you must know how to reverse the process."

Kisuke looked down at Shinji's limp form for a moment and was about to speak when Naruto did. "Reversing it is impossible. Once a person…has been through Hollowfication…there is no turning back."

"How do you know Namikaze-dono?" Tessai asked.

Naruto was now stood up leaning against his Zanpakuto close by. "Because I've already earned my mask." He said, holding his hand out a mask appeared in the form of blackish-red reiryoku. "I was going to take these guys to the Human World to train them to beat their Inner Hollow…but I know now that you Kisuke…have been working on Hollowfying Shinigami. I won't ask why right now, but if I know you, you have something that can help even out their Shinigami and Hollow powers." He said with a serious tone.

"I know a way that may help them." Kisuke admitted with a bit of shame in his voice for having created something to grant Shinigami extra powers. "But it's a gamble, it may actually reverse the process, it has a 20% chance of working."

"Ok, it's better than nothing." Tessai suddenly said. Standing up he faced all of the Taicho's and Fukutaichō's down on the ground. "I'm going to carry all eight of them just as they are to the Jūnibantai barracks. We'll save them with whatever equipment you have there."

"Just as they are?" Kisuke asked with a confused look. "How can you do that?"

"I'll have to freeze time and teleport us." Tessai answered.

"What?" Kisuke asked in shock, Naruto was also in shock never having heard of such a thing.

"Both of these are forbidden techniques." Tessai said. "Those who use them are severely punished. I insist that you close your eyes and plug your eyes." Tessai said as he placed the palm of his hands together where a green light appeared. Pulling his hands apart a green cylinder of reiryoku appeared, suddenly the area around them started to shine as well as their friends in a bright green light. At once the light took over their eyes forcing them to shield them.

_**Jūnibantai Barracks**_

The large group appeared in a display of bright green light. Opening their eyes, they found themselves within Kisuke's main lab in his Division. Looking around they could see their friends in the same position that they had left them.

"Whoa." Naruto muttered at such a technique. "Now that could come in handy." He said with a chuckle. Turning to Kisuke who had the same expression on his face he said. "So where's this thing you created?"

Kisuke sighed as he started to walk over to a safe. "Hollowfication was one of the answers I stumbled upon while researching how to strengthen Shinigami souls." Getting to the safe he started to type in the password. "During the course of my research, I created something that can temporarily break the barrier between Hollow and Shinigami to create a new being." Kisuke said as the safe opened.

"Idiot." Naruto muttered with a shake of his head.

"That's what I'll use to treat Hirako-san and the others."

"What is this object?" Tessai asked with curiosity.

"I call it…the Hōgyoku." Kisuke said as he pulled a cloth away from something he took out of the safe. It revealed a hexagonal object that held a unique substance in the form of a small, light purplish spherical stone.

"Whoa…" Naruto muttered as he felt the power rushing from it.

"Hōgyoku?" Tessai questioned_. 'Why is it so overpowering? Is it reiatsu? No, that's not it. It has a presence!'_ He thought in shock. _'This stone's presence feels like it's trying to stifle my very existence. What in the world is this thing? What has Urahara-dono created?'_

"Can we save them with this?" Naruto asked while feeling a weird flutter in his stomach from the Hōgyoku.

"No, remember what I said. There is only a 20% chance of this actually working. If Aizen-Fukutaichō was really behind the vanishing souls, then I highly doubt he predicted a way of reversal."

"Well then let's get to work." Naruto said with a chuckle despite the situation. The issue about Sasuke possibly being alive could wait till later, right now he had more important things to worry about.

_**In The Morning**_

Kisuke was slouched over his desk having fallen asleep after using the Hōgyoku on Shinji and the others. Tessai was sat back against a wall and had been awake the entire time to make sure nothing went wrong. Naruto was laid down on a spare bed with bandages wrapped around his chest and stomach from Tosen's and Gin's attacks on his body. They had finally gotten the bleeding to stop.

Kisuke's eyes suddenly snapped open from his sleep and he spun around in his seat to look at Shinji, but instead of finding him as he normally was, the Taicho had a fully formed mask on his face. Seeing the mask could only get him depressed causing him to look down before standing up.

"Urahara-dono?" Tessai asked, wondering where the man went.

"I'm sorry Tessai-san, we failed." Kisuke said with his head lowered.

"No." Naruto said, sitting up on the bed while holding his bandages since he still felt pain there. "I'll go to the Human World with them and teach them how to control their newfound abilities." He said with a sigh.

"What about Soul Society?" Kisuke asked in shock.

Naruto chuckled a bitter chuckle. "I've never been just a simply Shinigami, I've always been soe other being with Hollow abilities, and now I can't abandon my people." He said as he looked at them all.

"What about Yoruichi-san and the others?" The sandy blonde asked.

"We have to sacrifice the things we love the most to do good in the world." Naruto said with a resigned sigh.

Before they could do anything, there were suddenly a lot of reiatsu signatures outside showing signs of multiple Shinigami. They were about to walk outside when they heard one shout. "Naruto Namikaze-Taicho from the Jūbantai, Kisuke Urahara-Taicho from the Jūnibantai and Tessai Tsukabishi from the Kidōshū! Central Room 46 has ordered that you be placed under compulsory detainment!"

"Damn it." Naruto said through gritted teeth while Kisuke and Tessai looked shocked.

The next thing they knew they were being escorted down to the Central 46.

_**Central Forty-Six Chambers: Assembly Hall**_

Kisuke, Naruto and Tessai were all stood before the main government of the Seireitei with reiatsu sealing cuffs tied around their wrists like found criminals. Of course Naruto could get out of it by accessing his chakra, but he needed to see where this was going.

"What exactly is going on here?" Kisuke asked around the dark room.

"Did we give you permission to speak?" One of the members asked.

"You're here to be interrogated."

"You are not permitted to speak unless it is to answer our questions."

"Now consider the situation you're in Taicho of the Jūnibantai."

"Interrogated?" Kisuke whispered to himself. _'Are we under suspicion for something?'_ Looking back at all of the members who faced a wall to hide who they were, Kisuke spoke. "My apologies."

"Where were you around midnight last night?"

"In the 6th District forest of Western Fugai." Kisuke answered.

"Was it for your Hollowfication research?" A voice asked shocking the three that they knew of such a thing.

"Whoa, hold on a second!" Kisuke shouted in shock. "Who told you that I-?"

"You went to Fugai to see the results of your evil Hollowfication experiments on eight people of Taicho-level strength, starting with the Gobantai's Taicho."

"Naruto Namikaze, Taicho of the Jūbantai has also had these…Hollow powers ever since he came here. It is inexcusable."

Naruto looked up at the all of the people. "Don't blame me if I can't change my own fucking biology." He said with a sneer since these people reminded him of his old council in Konoha. Discriminating against something they don't understand.

"Silence!"

"We will not listen to your blatant lies!"

Naruto groaned and rolled his eyes at how familiar it all felt to Konoha when he was younger. Kisuke could feel his friends' frustration and couldn't blame him. Clenching his fists behind his back he looked up. "Who was it?"

"You have no right to ask any questions!"

"Was it Aizen Fukutaichō?" Kisuke asked with his head lowered.

"This is your second warning, Jūnibantai Taicho!"

"Do it again and we'll add it to your list of crimes!"

"But he's the one who did all of this! We went there to save Hirako-san and the others!" Kisuke shouted up to them showing his frustration.

"Your lies are so outlandish that they're almost funny!" A voice said almost mockingly. "The Gobantai's Fukutaichō never left Seireitei last night!"

"What?" Kisuke asked in shock.

"We have 124 normal witnesses plus one Taicho who will attest to that. There's no way you can place the blame on him."

"That's impossible!" Kisuke exclaimed.

Naruto shook his head at the people in front and around him. "You people are being played like pawns in a chess game and you can't even see it. Will you really let you arrogance and political power go to your head and ignore everything else?"

"Silence!"

"We will not listen to something like you!"

"Something?" Naruto asked with narrowed eyes as he looked around. "Just because I have something in me that you morons can't explain, I'm not even a, _someone_…boy I hope when the shit hits the fan…you people are right in the middle of it. I've had it with people who are like you!" Naruto shouted in anger which worried Kisuke and Tessai since they had never heard him angry before. Well before Aizen had revealed what he had earlier.

"Watch your tongue boy!"

"You have no right to speak to us like that!"

"I have every fucking right! I've seen things you people would have nightmares about! Hell, I've done things that would make you piss and shit yourself at the same time! I'll speak however I like because you don't deserve a speck of respect from me!"

Before they could say anything else a messenger appeared behind them. "I'm here to report in." The man said with his head bowed. "We've found evidence that indicates that he was conducting Hollowfication experiments in the Jūnibantai's research facilities." He said making the three Shinigami's eyes to widen at how that was possible.

"It's decided then!"

"I shall declare your sentences'." A voice said from the centre of everyone, what they could only guess was the judge, or the closest thing to one. "Taicho of the Kidōshū, Tessai Tsukabishi! For using forbidden techniques, you shall be jailed in the level three underground prison for high felons. Taicho of the Jūnibantai, Kisuke Urahara! For researching forbidden material and carrying out experiments on it, deceiving your comrades, and seriously injuring them, you will have your spiritual powers drained from you and be banished to the real world for all eternity. And finally, Taicho of the Jūbantai, Naruto Namikaze, you as well as the poor eight victims of Kisuke Urahara's heinous research…shall be exterminated as if you were Hollow, immediately!" The man said making their eyes widen while Naruto grit his teeth in nothing but pure fury.

"No way…" Kisuke whispered in shock. Never in a million years would he have ever guessed he would one day be in this position. "Just let me explain!" Before anymore could be said, the front doors were kicked open revealing a bright light from outside, as well as a figure stood in the entrance way. The figure had a tight black outfight on clearly displaying it was a female as well as a brown cloth wrapped her shoulders and face only showing her golden eyes and purple hair.

'_Yoruichi?'_ Naruto thought as he glanced back.

"Who gave you permission to enter the Assembly Building during an interrogation?"

"Leave right this minute, you low-life!"

Yoruichi narrowed her eyes before stepping forward and vanishing, as she appeared by the three Shinigami, the messenger from before attempted to stop her but was swiftly defeated with just a few punches and kicks. Moving behind Kisuke and Tessai she kicked the restraints breaking them apart. As she moved to Naruto's however, she watched as he broke it apart with his hands. Turning his head to her, he gave a nod which she returned and vanished with Kisuke and Tessai. Naruto chuckled before looking around the building with loathing, what no-one noticed was that his eyes had turned to what his Hollow-eyes look like from his anger at the people. Sighing he vanished in a crimson flash.

"C-Catch him! It's a bandit!" A frantic voice shouted.

"Anyone! Is anyone there? Get him!" Another shouted equally as frantic.

_**Sōkyoku Hill**_

_**Secret Underground Area**_

"Damn it!" Naruto shouted as he swung his arm and fired off a very large beam of red reiryoku in a rock formation. It was vaporized instantly.

"Was that…a **Cero**?" Yoruichi asked in slight shock at seeing her lover do such a thing. They had arrived moments earlier and Naruto's eyes had been completely different to how they usually were with anger rolling off of him in waves.

Naruto sighed as he placed his hand on his face to calm down from his anger at the Central 46. "Sorry, I'll explain everything later, but right now, Kisuke, Tessai and I need escape to the Human World." Naruto said as he leant against a rock. Looking down he noticed some blood leaking out of the bandages.

Yoruichi was about to speak when Kisuke spoke to her. "Thank you, for saving us, Yoruichi-san."

"No need for thanks." She said waving him off. "I'll smack you later for not coming to get me last night…especially you Naruto." She said with narrowed eyes. "I found the letter to Soifon." She said making him wide-eyed before he closed them with a sigh.

"I'm sorry…I didn't want you to get involved with this entire thing, and it got out of hand along the way." He said as he looked around and noticed Shinji and the others.

"I brought all 8 down there. As well as all of the new faux bodies you've been working on, Kisuke." Yoruichi said as she indicated to a large box. "Now start talking!" She ordered.

"Yoruichi you can't come with us." Naruto said as he stood up completely.

"And why the hell not?" Yoruichi growled.

"Because you have too much here to just give up."

"All I have here that I care about is you!" She exclaimed in frustration. Kisuke and Tessai had backed away sensing they shouldn't get involved.

"And what about Soifon huh? She looks up to you. If you abandon her, it _will_ destroy her." He argued.

"It's for her best, how else will she grow if she stays in my shadow? I'm holding her back from being great." Yoruichi sighed before walking up to him. "I love you. I won't let you go through whatever the hell this is alone, so I'm coming with you, whether you like it or not." She said as she placed her hand on his shoulders.

Naruto sighed and actually felt more relaxed that he wasn't in it alone. "Fine, you're a real pain in the ass you know that?" He asked with a chuckle.

"That's why ya love me." She said with a grin. She then turned to face everyone. "Now, I want whatever strategy you thought up for the worst-case scenario back when you first heard about this whole incident from Hirako." She said making Kisuke look up at her for a moment before chuckling.

"So you've seen completely through me. What a sneaky woman." He said with a chuckle.

"Like you're one to talk." She said with a smirk.

"Tessai-san, could you please freeze time for Hirako-san and the others?" Kisuke asked the large man. "And then put level two and three barriers around the area. Within the next twenty hours, I'll make gigai's for the two of us and the eight of them. Ten gigai bodies that will completely cut off our reiatsu."

"Yoruichi-dono…Naruto-dono?" Tessai asked the two wondering why they didn't need a gigai.

"Don't worry about us." Naruto said with a grin. "We're two of the fastest people in Soul Society; we'll be out before they know it."

"We'll hide in the real world and take our time as we solve this problem." Kisuke said after a moment.

"I'll train Shinji and the others on how to tame their Inner Hollow and then how to fully utilize their abilities. It'll be hard to do, but it's the only way to keep them safe and alive." Naruto said with a sigh.

"You still need to explain what the hell that was before." Yoruichi reminded him.

"I know, I know, and I will but only when we're safe and sound with the others. The quicker we are the better."

"Ok, let's get started then." Kisuke said with a grin.

_**The Next Day**_

_**Ichibantai Assembly Hall**_

The Sōtaichō, the remaining Taicho's and the Fukutaichō's were all in the usual meeting place for the Taicho's meetings. However the atmosphere was very tense as they had all heard of Taicho's vanishing from the Soul Society the day before, as well as there being traitors amongst them.

Soifon was one of the most devastated as she had found Naruto's letter that morning as she woke up, she had cried as she read it realising it was a good bye for an indefinite time. After reading it she had gone straight to Yoruichi-sama for an explanation only to find out she couldn't be found. It wasn't long after that a meeting had been called.

"As of this day, Kisuke Urahara, Yoruichi Shihōin and Naruto Namikaze are declared traitors of the Soul Society. Should they ever be found, alert Soul Society at once, they have broken the worst law possible; they will not get away with this." Yamamoto's voice boomed trough the hall. _'I'm sorry Naruto, but it's out of my hands now.'_

Toshiro with being the Fukutaichō of the Jūbantai was also there and had his eyes widen at hearing his sensei being a traitor of the very thing he swore to protect. He may have been young, but he wasn't a child genius for nothing. He knew there was more behind the situation than they were being told, or rather than anyone knew. So, despite what he heard, he was positive his sensei wasn't the traitor he had been declared, not with his history of traitors. Without another word he walked out of the room leaving everyone to look after him knowing it wouldn't be easy for the young man.

Soifon herself didn't know what to feel should she be angered he had left without her, no, should she be angered Naruto _and _Yoruichi had left leaving her behind? Should she be sad she's all alone and her two lovers were declared traitors? Should she feel betrayed at the fact that they had been declared traitors for breaking the law, the worst law, the very laws she had been trained to uphold all her life. Or she should feel guilt for even accusing them of being guilty? Whatever emotion she would one day settle on, all she knew right now was that she had to get powerful, she had to know her Bankai and make her Shikai more efficient and one day she will find the truth of what had happened, even if it means fighting the people she loves to the death.

"It shouldn't have come to this." Shunsui muttered while tipping his straw hat forward to hide his sad eyes.

"All we can do is hope for a better future." Unohana said with sad smile. _'And find out who are the real traitors.'_ She had known the three Shinigami for a good while and knew they were never capable of betraying those they cared for which left only one option.

They were framed.

_**Human World**_

_**Abandoned Warehouse**_

They had arrived to the Human World after Kisuke had crated the gigai's for the new Visored and himself as well as Tessai. They had been there for three days now in an old abandoned warehouse where they knew they wouldn't be disturbed or found, especially with Tessai creating a barrier around the place to keep anyone out.

Shinji and the others had awoken after a day but were still slightly injured, but nevertheless conscious enough to know what had happened. They also now knew that Naruto had Hollow powers the entire time but hadn't gotten around to explaining it yet.

What they did know for definite though was that they were never going back to Soul Society again.

At the moment, Naruto, Yoruichi, Kisuke, Tessai and the newly formed Visored were sitting in the warehouse. Yoruichi had forced Naruto to explain about how he got Hollow Powers at last.

"So how'd you get them?" Hiyori asked with a frown, still not used to having to live in the Human World.

Naruto sighed as he sat down on a crate. "Technically I've had them my whole life, since the day I was born but they were…locked away, I guess you could say." He said with a shrug. "Anyway, you all know about how I had the Kyuubi no Yoko sealed inside of me right?" He asked them and got nods in return. "When I was 15 years old, I had to fight the Kyuubi in order to take control of its powers. If I didn't, well, eventually I would've hurt or even worse killed my friends."

"Why?" Love asked since he didn't know much about the Kyuubi.

"The Kyuubi was nothing but a beast of destruction and chaos. When I got angry, it would start to influence me to the point it took control of me, when I reached four tails…my skin would rip off of me and use the Kyuubi's chakra as skin. The higher the tails, the more I lost myself, I would become insane to the point that I wanted more power." Naruto sighed as he looked up in reminiscent. "One time when my village was destroyed, I reached the eighth tail; I caused so much destruction it levelled everything close by. If it wasn't for my father appearing in my mind…I would have given myself up to the ninth tail."

"What would've happened then?" Rose asked.

"I would've become the new Kyuubi, and there was no-one in my realm that would've been able to stop me." Naruto said before shaking his head. "Anyway, when I finally defeated it, I learnt that the Kyuubi was made up of Hollow genetics, I don't understand the full story of how he came to be, but I absorbed the Kyuubi's power and soul which then created a…second soul inside me of me apart from Zangetsu. Sometime later I was forced to fight my Inner Hollow to a standstill where he made me an offer."

"I don't like where this is going." Yoruichi muttered.

Naruto chuckled before carrying on. "We decided we would become one with each other, a single entity where I could use his powers as freely as I want. I gained a Hollow mask and one day a Hollow form."

"A Hollow _form_?" Yoruichi asked as her eyebrows shot into her hairline.

"Yes. I've never used it though; I don't know what it could look like, the abilities it grants me, nothing. Hell, I don't even know the release command for it yet. So, that is kind of locked away from me right now." He told them. "But, with the way events have unfolded, I won't have a choice anymore; we need all we can use to beat Aizen."

"So…will the same happen to us?" Love asked.

"No, I was able to join with mine because I had already had the Kyuubi sealed within me, I could protect myself from being influenced by the Inner Hollow. You guys will have to fight for dominion over your powers and hone them like you would with your Zanpakuto."

"I'll also be using the Hōgyoku to help your process along." Kisuke put in as well.

Naruto gave a nod at that. "Right now we are enemies of Soul Society, some of you may not like it, but they will follow their orders whether they like it or not. If they find us, we will be targeted for the rest of our lives."

"Man that sucks." Shinji said with a sigh making Naruto chuckle.

"Believe me I know, Shiro-kun probably believes I'm a traitor by now." Naruto said with a sad chuckle. "Then again he's probably the Taicho now."

"He knows Bankai?" Lisa asked shocked. Over the years of sleeping with Naruto she had met the young prodigy and even she could feel his potential to be someone great. Although, those meetings sometimes involved being caught half naked much to the young man's embarrassment.

"Yeah…he was gonna show me it in our next training session." He said with a sad sigh.

"So you're going to train us to be able to take on our Inner Hollows?" Kensei asked curiously.

Naruto gave a nod as he eyed the eight. "Yes, but I need to warn you, you don't just have to train in your physical abilities, but in your mind as well, you will end up fighting your Inner Hollow in your mindscape for dominance, it will use every trick in the book that it believes will get you angry or sloppy and push your buttons. You need to work against that, figure out your own weaknesses, what makes you angry and fight it; don't let it take over you because if it does…I won't hesitate to kill you." He aid shocking them all.

"What?" Love asked shocked.

"Don't get me wrong, it's the last thing I want to do, but it is better than having a hollow capable of wielding a Zanpakuto." He said which they gave hesitant nods to while promising themselves they wouldn't let themselves fail.

"All right we're in!" Shinji said with determination while everyone else also gave their agreement.

"By the way…" Lisa said as she eyed Naruto. "Why didn't you ever tell anyone about your Hollow abilities?"

Naruto sighed. "Because of this exact reason, if I had been found out, then anyone who'd known about me would be considered a threat and a traitor as well for keeping the identity of such a _potential _threat in Soul Society. I thought that if I was ever found out that I could just escape from Soul Society without anyone get mixed in with trouble. Clearly that plan went to shit thirty years ago."

"Thirty years ago?" Yoruichi questioned before her eyes widened. "That was when you fought that Vasto Lorde!" She said in realization making everyone wide-eyed.

"I don't understand. I thought you defeated that Vasto Lorde." Hachi said with confusion.

"No, I held her off…and it was no Vasto Lorde…it was something greater." He said making them more wide-eyed.

"What the hell can be greater than a Vasto Lorde?" Hiyori asked with a frown.

"An Arrancar, a Vasto Lorde or any level of Hollow, that's removed its mask and gained Shinigami powers. They…are very strong. This one, Tia Harribel was sent to test me by her lord who I'm now guessing is Aizen, to see what I was capable of. As soon as she told me that, I knew I couldn't go all out. As far as I know, Aizen has had his eye on me the entire time, figuring out exactly what I am."

"What you are?" Kisuke asked confused. As far as he knew, Naruto was a Shinigami.

"As you know I never died." He said getting nods. "I'm a Human who was granted Shinigami powers and Hollow powers since the day I was born by the Spirit King because he sealed the Kyuubi in me. I'm some weird Hybrid of all three races, I don't know what will happen if I die. Will I pass on to reincarnation? Or go to Soul Society? Or become a Hollow? Right now I'm the most fucked up being in existence. And with someone like Aizen, I believe he's interested to see what makes me tick." Naruto said with a loud sigh.

Everyone was silent for a moment to absorb what they had been told about their friend. "So Aizen will come after you?" Rose asked.

"I doubt it. He seems to want to keep hidden in the shadows for a while, if he makes contact with me, Soul Society will be alerted to my reiatsu and also revealing him. Aizen won't come after any of us, he is simply too confident in himself to complete his plans and he has every right to right to be."

"What d'ya mean?" Hiyori asked with a raised brow.

"Aizen was able to conduct Hollowfication experiments on the Soul Societies front yard for god only knows how long. Even now Soul Society is blind to his experiments, his deceit. Only we know the truth about everything. Right now, Aizen has everything how he wants it, no-one in Soul Society will ever suspect him of incidents, as far as they are concerned, Kisuke, Tessai and I are the ones who did the Hollowfication. That's why we will train; we will do everything in our power to become stronger than we ever were. I won't sugar coat the situation and say 'everything will be fine' or 'there's no need to worry' because frankly we are at war with Aizen."

"So we train to get revenge on Aizen?" Hiyori asked with a smirk.

"No." Naruto said with a shake of his head making them confused. "Revenge will lead us no-where. Revenge will only lead us on a path of self-destruction, pain, loss and even more grief. Revenge is never the answer. We will train to make things right, to make sure no-one will have to suffer the same fate as the eight of you…" He said as he indicated to the eight new Visoreds. "…We will protect everyone from Aizen himself and make sure the world or rather worlds don't have to be subject to whatever goals he has." Naruto sighed as he looked at them all, Kisuke, Yoruichi and Tessai included. "I don't know what will happen in the future, but one thing we have to do is to look out for each other, don't trust anyone, I hate to say it but…Aizen most likely knows we're in the Human World."

"Wow…" Shinji said actually seeing why Naruto was the leader of his village. Despite the situation he actually felt like his shoulders didn't carry much baggage anymore and he felt more calmed down.

"Whoa." Lisa said while biting her lip, she would sometimes see Naruto ordering his squad around with his 'leader' voice and no-matter what it would always turn her on seeing the usually happy and joking man so serious and strong. _'I don't care what happens tonight…but that blonde hunk of meat will be between my legs for the rest of the night.'_ She thought to herself with a slight blush.

"Right now, we all need to get some sleep. The lot of you go get some rest while me, Kisuke, Yoruichi and Tessai speak." Naruto said to them.

"Sure thing boss." Shinji said with a grin as the eight stood up to league.

As Lisa walked past him she groped him while making him gulp at the intense lust in her eyes. "Tonight, no exceptions." She said with a grin before walking with a little sway in her hips making Naruto's eyes focus on her backside before shaking his head.

Once they all went Naruto collapsed against a crate and sat down against it. "Damn, I thought when I left Konoha…none of this would ever happen…I guess no matter where you live, there's always some fucked up creep who wants to rule the world or has some crazy ideas."

"You know, I now see why your home village chose you as their leader." Kisuke said with a grin.

"Thanks…but honestly…" Naruto paused as he clenched his fists. "…Everything I said was the truth. They're gonna need to train to be stronger than ever. I don't even know what Aizen has up his sleeve, but I do now he has sided with the Hollows."

"So he could have an entire army and no-one even knows." Yoruichi said with a frown.

"Yes, a powerful army." Naruto concluded. "The only problem now is that we're not allies with Soul Society, we're their enemies. The others most likely feel betrayed by them and to be honest I can't honestly blame them for it. Until this entire situation is sorted out we can never go back there, we will be cut off from the situation over there." Naruto said with another sigh.

"No we won't." Yoruichi said with a grin. "I can still transform into my cat form remember, Soul Society will never know I was even there…and besides if they do, they wouldn't be able to catch me."

Naruto chuckled and shook his head. "I dunno, little Byakuya may one day surpass you from all of the games you forced him into." He said with a smirk while Kisuke chuckled also.

Yoruichi scoffed at that but a glint was in her eyes. "As if, he needs centuries before he can catch up to me. Its Soifon I'd be more worried about in terms of speed." She said with a sigh.

"Ah yes, now she will certainly be a strong Taicho when she's older." Naruto said with a nod.

"Hmm…I wonder if she'll be alright, hearing we're traitors may make her angry at us." Yoruichi said with closed eyes.

"Yare, Yare, Soifon-san is a strong young woman. Despite the unfortunate circumstances, she will train harder to surpass you two. I have no doubt in my mind she will become a strong Taicho of the Nibantai." Kisuke said with a chuckle.

"Yeah…your right." Naruto said with a chuckle. "I feel sorry for Shiro-kun." Naruto said with a chuckle.

"Why?"

"Because now he's stuck with Rangiku-chan, boy does she annoy him with her happy personality, they're polar opposites." Kisuke and Yoruichi chuckled at that knowing how annoyed Toshiro got with Rangiku. "Anyway, we should probably get some rest; god knows the next few decades will be busy as hell."

"I could get some rest myself." Yoruichi said with a yawn and a stretch. Against his will, Naruto's eyes locked on to her breasts as they pushed out from her stretching. Then, just to mess with him, she looked him in the eye and winked making him shake his head at her teasing.

"Yep, today's been one tiring day all right." Kisuke agreed as they gave nods as they followed Naruto to their temporary beds.

"Don't forget about Lisa Naruto-kun, I doubt she'd be happy if she missed her Naruto-time." Yoruichi said with a chuckle while Naruto groaned knowing he wasn't going to get any sleep.

**To Be Continued**

**Chapter 5 will NOT be up for a while since I haven't been getting a lot of reviews and I'm not sure if should carry on with this story at the moment though I do have a clear idea of where everything is going.**

**Either way, send reviews, let me know what you like or hate or simply to suggest some ideas. I will try as much as I can to make this story suit the needs of the reader, but I will not change the story line that have going now.**

**Also there is a poll on my Profile Page, please vote.**

**For now though, see ya.**


	5. Chapter 5: Meeting the Slayer

**Hey there, joshnaruto here**

**Chapter 5 is here after only a couple of days, I know, I'm fast.**

**Reviews:**

**FinFan999: ****Ichigo and his friends WILL be in it at a later time. Until then I will developing other characters and Naruto himself. Ichigo will still have Zangetsu and I will explain when Naruto and Ichigo meet.**

**Volos: ****I don't know about Nel but I'll see later on. Also don't worry about Naruto trying to save anyone. He isn't a dick like that. The only people he will save are his friends and loved ones. Aizen Sasuke are his enemies, he will fight and kill them no matter what.**

**Riotstarter1214:**** Isshin in my story defected before Naruto became a Taicho. So he's been in the Human World for a couple centuries at least doing god knows what. **

**Jrf Steel:**** I understand where you're coming from. Naruto couldn't really plan because he had only suspicions on his side of who the person was but not WHAT they were doing. If he had told anyone of his suspicions he may put them in danger or worse so he kept it to himself. He is powerful but if he had fought Tosen and Gin at that time, anything could've happened to Shinji and the others so his main focus was getting them out of Soul Society before he worried about himself.**

**Everyone else thank you for your reviews and keep them coming. Its always nice to here your doing a good job in a story.**

**No matter what, the Buffy crossover will stay. There is so much in that universe that could affect the Bleach world, such as the Hellmouth, The First Evil, Glory a God and so much more. **

**The Timeline**:

**Buffy Season 3 and 4 are before the Bleach timeline by just over two years. Naruto will first meet Buffy when she left Sunnydale after killing Angel and sending the broody bastard to Hell which is between Season 2 and 3, and in my story it is the year 2007 at that time. **

**The Season 4 timeline will be from mid-2008 until about March 2009 - I won't add all episodes and that and for most episodes I will just do briefs about them. However for most of Season 4, Naruto is elsewhere on his own mission (I won't tell you because if you do carry on reading it will spoil it) so in that season I will only show important bits or stuff that will affect the story later. **

**Then it comes to Season 5 - In the Bleach timeline, Ichigo gets his abilities in the middle of May, loses them July 19th and gets Zangetsu July 21st. Like I said above, the season 4 timeline will end March 2009, so in-between march and July 21st, I will have gotten through about 6 episodes of season 5 which Naruto will be in them all as at that time he will be staying in Sunnydale with Buffy, until Kisuke and Yoruichi contact him. (When you read that far you'll understand better) Once Naruto does get contacted though, he and Buffy will go to Karakura and train Ichigo to use Zangetsu and then go to Soul Society.**

**If there are any questions about all of this, don't hesitate to ask. I understand some may not be fond of Buffy or the fact I'm involving the show so much. But I will use this period to allow Naruto to come into his true abilities, to explain why certain stuff has happened, to introduce new characters and to allow characters to develop and gain abilities. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Bleach or Buffy The Vampire Slayer, nor do I own any techniques etc. from any other show, anime, games or Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki. I will give credit to those who I have used stuff from on that site and if there's any problems then ask. **

**So, for now that's all and here you go…**

**Naruto Namikaze: Human-Shinigami-Hollow Hybrid**

**Chapter 5: Meeting the Slayer**

_**58 Years Later**_

It was now the year 1955, 58 years since they had arrived in 1897. Much had had happened in the 58 years of their new life in the Human World. After a few days of their arrival and getting fitted in the Human World, Naruto had quickly started the Hollow training knowing that taming ones Inner Hollow wouldn't be easy for normal Shinigami who had no experience in the field.

Luckily it hadn't been as hard as he thought, they had all grasped the idea of how to tame their Inner Hollows in their own ways and with them being experienced fighters and Taicho's and Fukutaichō's it was all the better when they had to deal with tough situations of intimidation.

Mashiro was a large surprise as she needed no training in mastering her Hollowfication as she could easily summon her mask with no problem, and what was more mind blowing was that she could hold it for 15 hours, even greater than himself. He had chalked it up to her bubbly and positive personality. Seriously, how could someone that nice have an evil Inner Hollow?

The only problem was Hiyori who already had her own anger problems. It didn't help when her Inner Hollow was just like her but was able to taunt her more driving Hiyori in a rage and not being able to fully master the Hollowfication until a few more attempts after he had a word with her about controlling her anger.

Eventually they were all able to use their Hollow masks where he then moved onto teaching them techniques such as **Cero** and the like although they were unable to use special techniques such as his **Hierro** as that was only ;possible for him since he was fused with his Inner Hollow. At least that's why he thought he could use it, maybe there's another reason but he didn't know what else it could be.

All this however took a full 58 years to complete. Granted he didn't train them non-stop, they had their own fun in the Human World and exploring it to their hearts content. With being in the Gotei 13, none of them had ever been able to see much of the Human world except for the parts they were situated in which was always dull and boring. So, they had all travelled over the world just to explore, himself included. They may have needed to train to become even stronger, but he wasn't going to make them into living weapons and had agreed some time away from the big stuff would help them relax.

There was one problem however over the years; or rather it wasn't so much as a problem but a slight worry. His chakra capacity had shrunk making it harder to use a lot of jutsu in a row while his reiatsu had increased two-fold giving him a great advantage when it came to using his Zanpakuto and Kido. The problem with it though was the fact he was constantly releasing reiatsu around him despite his control over his energies.

He had decided he would only really use his personal jutsu and the odd couple if he had to just so he wouldn't waste his chakra. Though when it came to his reiatsu abilities, it didn't matter what he used, he practically had a limitless supply so he wasn't going to run out any time. He supposed that since he mostly used his Shinigami powers, which they had took over the majority of his soul. In a sense anyway.

Naruto had thought over the Sasuke problem though. He had told Kisuke and Shinji to not mention anything to anyone and when they'd looked at him like he was stupid when he had explained his reasons. He didn't want to worry them for no reason, they had all known who he was and if he was working with Aizen they might freak even more, they should live life and enjoy it while they could, someday he'll tell them but the time wasn't ready. Maybe he was just living off some old fear or something about losing everything again but, he couldn't take any risks when it came to Sasuke.

He had also told them that Sasuke may not even be alive just a hoax from Aizen to try and implant fear within his mind. But, when he thought back to how he had been controlled, in a sense, to not kill Sasuke and even make a lame excuse up despite everything he had said, he had to admit that there was a high possibility of Sasuke being alive an getting stronger by the minute.

At the moment however he was having a spar with Hiyori in the Underground Landscape under the Visoreds Warehouse that Kisuke had built making it almost like a replica of the one in Soul Society.

_**Abandoned Warehouse, Karakura Town, Japan**_

_**Friday, 17**__**th**__** June 1955, 03:23 PM**_

_**Underground Training Field**_

"ARGGGGGGH!" Hiyori screamed as she jumped in the air to swing her sword down on Naruto who simply blocked with his own blade. Hiyori pushed down on Zangetsu causing sparks to come to life from the friction of the blades grinding against each other.

Naruto grinned as he pushed back on the opposing blade. "You'll have to try harder than that." He taunted as he threw her off of him and struck at her with his own swing. Quickly blocking, she found herself on the defensive as she blocked each strike while moving backwards, despite the fact that they were using their sealed blades, with each swing she blocked, she could feel her muscles straining under the pressure.

Glancing back she noticed a wall behind her and smirked slightly. On her next block, she was pushed towards the wall which she planted her foot on and flipped off of it and over Naruto and held her hand down at him. **"Hadō no San jū san: Sōkatsui!"** (Way of Destruction #33: Blue Fire, Crash Down) A large amount of blue reiryoku fired from her hand and smashed into Naruto creating a large explosion.

Landing on the ground softly a good distance away she held her sword in a defensive stance knowing something like that wouldn't take the former Taicho down. She was proven correct when she heard. **"Getsuga Tenshō!"** The usual blue crescent fang exploded from the dust cloud and soared towards her while destroying the ground ion the process.

Knowing she couldn't block the technique without being seriously injured, she quickly jumped out of the way, barely missing the attack and allowing it to race past her and explode on impact with a large rock. Looking at Naruto she saw him with a grin on his face and blue reiryoku flickering around his blade from the residue. "You can use that without going into Shikai?" She asked shocked.

"Yup." Naruto said with a grin. "Wasn't so hard to do to be honest, it wasn't so much needing to be in Shikai but rather understanding the way the technique is actually produced. Shikai only makes it stronger than normal and Bankai makes it its strongest form." He said with a smirk. "You should give up now."

Hiyori grew a tick mark on her forehead at that. "I never give up!" She shouted before flying at him.

"Oh boy." Shinji said with a chuckle as he sat with everyone else off to the side as they watched the matched. "He sure knows how to tick her off doesn't he?"

"One of Naruto's specialities is to taunt his opponent and make them lose control of their emotions. So far he's doing a pretty decent job." Kensei said with a grin as he watched Naruto effortlessly block all of Hiyori's strikes.

"When do you think Hiyori will give up?" Love asked with a chuckle.

"Either when she passes out or Naruto ends the spar." Rose said with a shrug.

"You do realise why he's taunting her don't you?" Kisuke asked from behind them.

"Kisuke? What are you doing here?" Shinji asked with a raised eye brow.

"Naruto-kun said he needed to speak with us." Yoruichi said as she walked up to the group with her usual grin.

"Oh." Shinji said before shrugging. "And to answer your question…yes I know. He's preparing her for Aizen."

"Yup. Aizen will taunt her into attacking him in a blind rage…where he'll take her out easily." Kisuke said with a sigh.

Before they could say anything else a blur shot over their heads and crashed into the rock behind them. Looking ahead they saw Naruto stood there, his sword was sheathed showing he had used his physical strength to throw Hiyori over them.

"Son of a bitch!" Hiyori shouted as she shot out of the rubble and appeared in front of Naruto, swinging her sword to strike him. Unfortunately for her, he simply held his hand up and caught the blade as if it was nothing.

"You're dead." Naruto said seriously as he kept his hold on the blade. "If I can taunt you so easily where you attack blindly how will you ever fare against someone like Aizen? He will manipulate you, he will taunt you, he will use every trick in the book and when you snap…your dead." He said as he released the blade. "If you can't contain your anger…then when the fighting starts…you're staying out of it, the last thing we need is a liability out there." He said with a sigh as he started to walk past her.

"I want to kill him for what he did to us all." Hiyori said through gritted teeth.

"And if you keep getting angry, it will be you that gets them killed." He said to her more roughly now. "I understand the want for revenge; I doubt there's a person who has never felt it. I wanted revenge against my ex-teammate and ex-best friend for killing the loves of my life, for destroying everything I ever lived for. I wanted revenge against the man that was the reason for my fathers and mothers death. I wanted revenge against the demon that I held for robbing me of a childhood, robbing me of a normal life, of parents, friends. I never once had a birthday party because of the demon." He told her while everyone listened solemnly as he spoke about his painful past. "I almost killed my best friend because of what he did, but I couldn't do it, I couldn't kill the man who took everything away from me. Because I would be just like him, a murderer, yes I've killed for money, but back then it was a 'mission' for the village, I had no choice. But to kill Sasuke…would have made me no different than him." Standing beside her he grasped her shoulder. "Don't let your anger control you, instead channel that anger into the will and desire to protect those you love and care for and it will make you stronger." He released his hold on her and walked to everyone else who stepped off of the rock to stand before him with Hiyori following suit with her sword sheathed and a thoughtful look on her face.

"What did you call us here for?" Yoruichi asked with a serious face.

Naruto sighed and closed his eyes knowing what was going to happen. "I'm leaving here for a while." He said making them look at him shock.

"What?" Yoruichi shouted in shock not sure if she heard him right.

"_Why_?" Shinji asked with a puzzled look.

"I taught you guys all I can, there's nothing more left for me to teach you anymore. All that's left is for you guys to carry on training, enjoy the peace while it lasts and enjoy life…or in your case death. Kisuke is going to be opening a shop soon anyway, for what reason I'll never know, and Yoruichi you will be switching from Soul Society and the Human World constantly busy." He pointed out. "Right now, I need to find my own purpose in this life, my own path. And I know just where it is."

"So you're leaving because you need to find your purpose here?" Kensei asked with a raised eyebrow. "I thought it was to deal with Aizen."

"I'm not going to sit and wait for Aizen to make his move which could be god knows when. I want to take a new chance at a life, forget about my past and do something to help in this world. I can still contact you all, you all have a **Hiraishin** tag and kunai so it's not like I'm going too far away. Nothing will change between any of us." He said the last part while glancing at Yoruichi and Lisa who gave almost unnoticeable nods to understand.

"Where will you go?" Hachi asked.

Naruto chuckled. "There's this place in California, America. It's tainted with a great evil there…I don't understand what's it really is but I intend to find out. I also found out that demons frequent the place."

"Demons?" Kisuke asked with a surprised tone.

"Yep demons, not like the Biju. But evil demons nonetheless and so many different kinds. I never thought such things would exist here but I suppose that's how this world works huh? I intend to go there and find out what's happening because I know for a fact it can't be natural."

"What's this place called?" Mashiro asked in child-like curiosity.

"Sunnydale." He said with a chuckle.

_**Sunnydale, CA**_

He had finally arrived to the town after a couple days of saying goodbyes to his friends and the girls he loved. Of course Lisa and Yoruichi made sure he'd never forget them, something he knew he could never do. He had promised them all he would see them regularly since it didn't exactly take him long to travel from America to Japan. It was still weird for him to get used to all of these different countries, continents and the lot ever since his own realm only had five major countries.

While in Sunnydale he had learnt that the evil he had felt was from something called a 'Hellmouth' that was placed underneath the town itself. After doing some digging around he found out that the Hellmouth was exactly that, a mouth to Hell, something he never thought was possible. He had learnt in Soul Society about the gates of Hell that appear before very bad souls who had been deemed unworthy of entering Soul Society. Though those that were sent to hell were mostly rapists, serial killers or even Hollows who just killed for fun and the like. But the fact that there was a gateway to the place, unguarded where anyone could find it made him realise he had to stay.

He then informed his friends of his findings and told them he may be there longer than he suspected he would be now he realised that there would always be demons in the place. All he had to do now was make sure no-one opened the gate.

He also needed to find information on all of this demons and Hell stuff, if he was going to involve himself in this world, he had to be prepared. One questions that kept nagging at the back of his mind was, why the hell, no pun intended, weren't Soul Society guarding something so potentially dangerous.

_**52 Years Later, 2007**_

Ever since his arrival in Sunnydale he had turned into a 'demon hunter' so to speak. With his own abilities he was able to pick off most demons no problem, especially vampires which was an honest surprise; he had expected those to give him some trouble, from old books he had expected them to be incredibly strong but it turned out that those were all myths or those vampires no longer existed and simply replaced by the weaker ones. If he could survive against some of the strongest Hollows then demons were no problem. That was another surprising fact, Hollows seemed to be rare occurrence in Sunnydale, he didn't know if it was the fact that Hollows could sense the raw evil from the Hellmouth and even he knew Hollows wouldn't dare go near a gateway to Hell, but he had to admit he was glad Hollows rarely appeared.

In his research of demons and the like he had come across an interesting subject called 'The Slayer', a woman who would be called upon in each generation from some higher beings to fight the forces of evil to save mankind. It seemed a little strange to him he had to admit. The only way one could be activated was for the current one to die, it sounded ridiculous, placing one woman against the world's evil, basically against Hell. It was almost suicidal.

He had learnt about the very First Slayer and how she was brought about. In ancient Africa, a group of tribal elders known as the Shadow Men used powerful magic to infuse a captive native girl with the heart, soul and essence of a demon. This process granted the girl great strength, speed, agility, endurance and healing powers: she became the First Slayer, called to fight the vampires, demons and other forces of evil, which populated the earth and threatened the innocent. Unfortunately, being infused with the essence of a demon, the First Slayer, or the 'Primitive', became little more than an animal, separated from civilization, determined to slay. It was said that the First Slayer, killed the last pure demon or Old One, which walked the Earth.

It sounded vaguely similar to how he was bestowed with a demon for many years that actually made him nothing more than an animal.

With that knowledge he promised himself that he would also protect the Hellmouth, it wasn't easy since he knew he had responsibilities with Kisuke, Yoruichi and the Visoreds. But for some reason it felt like fate was pulling him to Sunnydale, and even with his own doubt in fate controlling people, he couldn't argue against the fact that it seemed fate simply wanted and needed him there, as if something major was going to happen.

And it did on the year 2004; Sunnydale received its own slayer. Buffy Anne Summers. A teenage girl. A petite, blonde haired 16 year old that looked too young to be doing any sort of slaying.

At first he thought the gods must have been laughing because the young woman looked nothing like a slayer, but more of a simple teenager. Over time though he learnt that she wasn't alone in the slaying, she had her watcher, Rupert Giles and friends, Alexander Harris and Willow Rosenberg. He was glad she had friends, and amazed at how she continued a normal life despite the fact she had her own destiny to save the world from evil. It wasn't nice to be alone whilst fighting the evil of the world on your alone.

Over time he stayed in the background and watched her as she grew older and stronger, meeting The Master and finally fighting him to which she actually died. If it wasn't for Xander, her best friend, she would have been dead since he had been able to see her soul slipping through her body. The only thing that left him with a sick stomach was her apparent love for the souled vampire; it was like being in love with a corpse.

It didn't help that the next year she actually had sex with the vampire where he turned evil from achieving true happiness, turning into the monster known as Angelus. From his research he read many things to do with Angelus, how he was a true monster, he would kill anyone without hesitance and torture anyone without a care in the world. He knew he should've stopped it all from happening, but the hard truth came at him, he knew it needed to happen.

Somehow and someway he knew that he shouldn't stop it, as if it was meant to happen to help Buffy grow as a person. However all it happened to do was cause Angelus to kill Rupert's girlfriend, Jenny Calendar, the only person who could put Angelus's soul back and then the next slayer appeared.

He had thought it was a joke at first when the Slayer Kendra appeared but after hearing the explanation of how Buffy did die for a short moment that the torch would've been passed on to create another slayer, creating a loop hole in the system, something he had never thought of himself. However her time as a Slayer was cut short as she was killed by Drusilla, another powerful and crazed master vampire. It also seemed to be the last straw for Buffy as she couldn't take the loss of a fellow Slayer being killed by those working with the man she once loved.

This all lead up to the point of Angelus attempting to open up something called Acathla. Acathla was a demon that was once sent to bring about the end of the world, unfortunately for it a knight had pierced its heart before it could suck the world into oblivion and therefore left it to turn into stone. Angelus tried to awaken it so it would consume the world into hell. The ritual was successful, opening a vortex, but at the last moment as Buffy went to kill him, Angelus's soul was restored bringing him back to being Angel. It appeared that her friend Willow had performed the spell right, only in the wrong time. Naruto had then watched as Buffy cried for him and told him she loved him before plunging the sword into him and sending him to some unknown hell dimension. He had to admit, he didn't know if he could ever do that to someone he loved or let the world burn, some may call it selfish but to him he couldn't lose another loved one.

After that event Buffy had left Sunnydale to help deal with the pain in her heart of killing the one she loved and the fact her mother basically told her if she left, she could never come back to her home. So that left the blonde with only one choice, go to L.A where she actually came from. Seeing how he had appointed himself as a guardian of the Slayer he followed her there, knowing in her vulnerability, she would be prone to attacks.

This led to his first meeting with the woman in question.

_**Back Alley of a Diner, Los Angeles, CA**_

_**Friday, October 12**__**th**__** 2007, 10:00 PM **_

Buffy Summers' was tired, exhausted and sore from her days work in the diner that she had decided to work at as a waitress. Despite the easy job, it was the customers who were the problem, the touchy, feely kind of men who couldn't keep their hands to themselves, either from being deprived of real woman and not being able to touch them often or the simple fact that most were just pigs trying to cop a feel. Sometimes they would do it behind their wives or girlfriends backs and it made Buffy realise that despite having faced demons, nothing could make her shiver more in disgust than pigs like them. Sometimes she'd felt like using her strength and breaking their hands, anything to keep the pigs away.

This also led her to taking a shortcut to her small apartment she had rented by taking the back alleys, any normal girl would have either took a cab or a bus because of the darkness, but not a Slayer, or Ex-Slayer depending on how you look at it. She didn't know what she was anymore, after basically abandoning her friends and family, she didn't even know if she had them anymore.

Hearing a scream from down the alley way, she immediately sprinted down it and turned a corner to see what she could only guess was a Vampire holding a teenage girl by the throat ready to bite her. What was worse at this point was the fact she didn't have a stake with her in her hopes of giving the entire thing up. Luckily before the Vampire could do anything, a blur appeared behind it, grabbed it by the back of its shirt and flung it back against the wall where it grunted as the wall cracked. Squinting her eyes she was able to get a good luck at the young woman's saviour thanks to the lamps in the alley way.

The man was at least 6'3", taller than even Xander was which was crazy. He had dirty blonde hair that was spiked up and framed around his face, at first she thought he'd used gel to keep his hair like that but noticed there was no gel as the wind blew his hair across his face. He had striking blue eyes that seemed never ending, but the surprising part that made her tense was the slits in both eyes, just like a Vampire when it had its game face on. His skin was tanned, but that was no surprising with living in L.A.

The man wore black denim jeans, a black shirt that was buttoned up except for the top two which revealed a bluish-green gem on a chain around his neck. What she found weird however was how a katana was placed inside his belt, secured tight. She could tell he worked out quite a bit from his muscles showing in his shirt as well as throwing the Vampire like it was nothing.

The man then looked at the terrified young woman and stepped closer making Buffy tense to be prepared to stop him. "Go, get out of here, it's not safe in alley ways." He said in a surprisingly deep but soft voice.

"W-What is that?" The young woman asked instead making the man sigh.

"Something you should never have seen, now go home, I'm sure your parents are worried about you." He said making the girl nod quickly before quickly thanking him and running off.

"Oi! Who the hell do you think you are getting in the way of my meal?" The Vampire shouted, growling at the man before him.

The man glanced back to the enraged Vampire and chuckled. "My name is Naruto Namikaze." Naruto said before turning around to face the Vampire. "And you're dead." He said simply.

'_Is that…Japanese?'_ Buffy thought to herself when she heard the name. _'He doesn't look Japanese.'_

The Vampire seemed to get enraged with what the blonde said and charged forward, getting close he punched at the man only for Naruto to easily catch the punch. "No matter how many of you I kill, you're all about as brain dead as a freaking zombie." He said before throwing the Vampire against the wall. Before the creature of the night could do anything. Naruto appeared in front of it with unnatural speed and punched the Vampire's head. His fist seemed to phase through the head as it turned to dust immediately followed by his body which exploded in a shower of dust allowing his fist to impact with the wall causing cracks to flow up it from the impact making Buffy wide-eyed. _'What the fuck?'_

"Damn stupid exploding Vamp." Naruto muttered to himself as he wiped himself down from the dust. As she watched him shaking his head to get rid of dust in his hair, Buffy felt captivated as she eyed the man before he looked her way, his blue eyes finding her own blue-green eyes. "So you're the Slayer? I always figured you would be taller to be honest." Naruto said with a smirk.

Buffy rolled her eyes at the height joke, despite the fact she had to look up at him from her own height of 5'4". "I'm not the Slayer anymore so if you're from the watchers council then just give up." She said with a scowl.

"A scowl doesn't suit you." Naruto pointed out, actually seeing her up close for once he could see how beautiful she was. "And I don't work for some old geezers, if I ever had to listen to them people, I'd kill myself…which wouldn't be an easy thing to do." He muttered the last part but she still heard it.

"Either way I'm not the Slayer anymore." She said as she went to walk away.

"Oh? I didn't realise you could quit, does it make you sleep better at night. While you wallow in self-pity there are people out there suffering and dying whereas you could save them" Naruto said before shaking his head and turning around from the blonde who had narrowed her eyes. "If what you say is true then the next time you hear someone scream, carry on walking, because frankly…" His voice turned cold as he glanced back. "…You'll just get in the way." Before Buffy could respond the man had vanished from his spot in a burst of speed.

Buffy grit her teeth and clenched her fist as a couple tears fell from her eyes from being called a liability. She had never been called that before, she had always been the one ahead of people doing what was right, and yet somehow a stranger took down a Vampire with a single punch while she could only stand there helpless. _'What the hell have I become?'_

What Buffy didn't realise yet was that Naruto had said those things just to make her think over everything. Even he knew that a woman like her was born to be a leader and doing what she was doing now would only cause her more pain and anguish further down the road.

Over the next few days, Buffy had tried to ignore all the evil around her and carried on with this 'normal' life, she liked to call it. But along the way she realized she hated to be 'normal' she wanted to be different from the usual people, she wanted to help people from that darkness that threatened the world.

She had seen that Naruto man a couple more times since their meeting, each time he was killing Vampires and Demons like they were nothing making her wonder what he was. What was strange though was that she had seen him breathe so being undead was out of the question, she could also feel no evil from him, well a darkness inside of him but if anything it seemed to be in control, almost like a part of him.

It was one night however when she walking through a park that she saw the Naruto person looking up at the sky with his eyes closed. She could also feel some sort of energy around him, what it was she had no idea, but she could feel the calmness from it. However before she could say anything, Naruto's eyes had snapped open in the direction of the sky. Looking up she watched as the sky itself seemed to rip apart making her eyes widen.

"Hollow." Naruto said loud enough for Buffy to hear making her frown in confusion. Buffy looked to see the sky rip further as a white hand gripped the edges as if it was a doorway before a giant white mask poked its head through, its nose pointed out and its eyes red. The next thing that came was a giant body of what looked like a black cloak. The creature, whatever it was, was like the size of a sky scraper. "What the hell is a Menos Grande doing here?" Naruto asked himself with a frown.

Buffy then watched in fascination as Naruto lifted his right hand up to the creatures white face, gripping his arm with his left hand, the man started to go through, in her opinion, a freaky incantation. **"****Sprinkled on the bones of the beast! Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring. Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm. The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle…"** Naruto paused as yellow lightning energy flickered around his palm. **"…Hadō no Roku jū san: ****Raikōhō!"**(Way of Destruction #63: Thunder Roar Sear) Before Buffy's very eyes, the spells energy fired from his hand in a large beam of energy that resembled lightning and struck the giant white mask causing the creature to howl in pain as the spell ripped through the mask making the creature disintegrate as if it was never there while the sky seemed to close up. _'Ok, either I'm hallucinating or some weird thing tore the sky open, came through and the hot bl-no, the annoying blonde said some freaky stuff, shot some weirdo magic at it and it, died. I'm really losing it.'_

"What the hell was that?" Buffy asked in shock.

Naruto glanced at her and sighed. "That was what we call a Hollow, a soul that has died in grief, pain or some other negative emotion. There are things out there that make demons pale in comparison to them, which is why you're here. We each have our own tasks to complete, our own objectives in life. I understand you want a normal life, I can't argue with that, in fact I've been watching you over the years and so far you've been able to maintain a school life, keep friends and still be a Slayer."

Buffy smiled slightly at the praise from the man before something clicked. "You've been watching me?" She asked with a mixture of shock and confusion, she wasn't sure if she should be creeped out or glad someone strong was watching her back.

Naruto chuckled and sighed. "I've been in Sunnydale for many years, when you appeared several years ago I decided to look out for you, make sure you were safe, that's why I shown myself to you now."

"If you was looking out for me then why did you never help, why did you let me go through so much pain on my own?" Buffy shouted as some tears fell from her eyes. The fact that someone could've helped her made her angry and sad at the same time.

"Because you had to grow as a person by yourself, you had to know what pain was like; you had to fight everything by yourself and the help of her friends, I never shown myself to help you knowing you would come to rely on me, expecting me there when you find yourself in pain. There has been times where I wanted to help you, I won't deny it, but I knew if you was to grow into a strong woman you had to face your fears, pain and loss yourself." Naruto said as he walked over to the blonde. "I show myself now…because I know what it's like to lose the person you love." He said before wrapping his arms around the blonde who rested her head against his chest letting tears fall from her eyes.

"I don't know what to do anymore." Buffy said into his chest as she sniffed.

"I know. That's why I'm here now." Naruto said as he stroked her hair making her relax. "I'm here to help move you through the pain, help you when you're in trouble. The only times when I won't help you is when I know when you need to do stuff by yourself, I won't always be there physically, but I won't abandon you." He told her as she pulled back slightly to look up at this stranger that wanted to help her.

"Why?"

Naruto chuckled sadly, it was a good question he had to hand it to her. The fact that she let him get this close was a sign that she wasn't cautious though. "Because we all have our own pain and we all need someone to help us through it no-matter what we think is best for us."

"Will you eventually tell me what you are?" She asked with a slight giggle.

"One day, but at least I'm breathing huh? So no un-dead here." He said with a chuckle.

Buffy also chuckled as she wiped her eyes. "I'm not ready to see my friends." She told him.

"I know and up until then I'll be here to help." He promised as he started to guide Buffy out of the park.

"Thank you." Buffy said with a small smile.

_**Naruto's Secret Training Ground, Los Angeles, CA**_

_**Saturday, October 20**__**th**__** 2007, 09:30 PM**_

"You're too slow." Naruto said as he side stepped a kick from Buffy.

They were both in a warehouse that Naruto had made into a sort of home for himself since he didn't really have anywhere else to stay. Ever since they had the talk in the park, Naruto had decided to train Buffy to get her stronger and back in shape from not training for a while. He had also felt energy coming from her similar to reiatsu, he didn't know if it was the essence of the Slayer or because she was around him, but he was going to make sure she was able to use it.

"Damn it! You're too fast for me." Buffy growled out as she panted. She was currently wearing black slacks and a white tank top which unfortunately for Naruto was clung to her skin, thankfully she wore a bra. If she hadn't Naruto would be in major trouble.

Buffy looked up at Naruto to see he just smiled gently at her. He didn't know it but somehow he had wormed his way into her heart from everything he had said and done. No-one had gone out of their way to help her before, yes Giles would be there for her, Willow and Xander wouldn't abandon her and would stick with her, but they were her friends. However this man in front of her had no reason to help her, he had watched over her for the past couple years and she was actually thankful she had someone looking out for her.

The funny thing was ever since he started to train her, she had started to enjoy his company more and more. They would go out to eat, spend time talking. Naruto couldn't tell her much about his own life because he wasn't sure how to tell her what he was without freaking her out. But Buffy didn't care what he was, just because he was different, wouldn't make her feelings for the man go away.

Naruto had also told her that when she does go back to Sunnydale he wouldn't be able to return with her in person but he would be looking out for her. That had made her sad knowing he wouldn't be by her side, but had been happy he would be watching over her like a guardian angel.

The more they had fought the more she learnt about him, he was strong, stronger than anything she thought possible. He could vanish and reappear somewhere else in a second, he could also do weird magic with an incantation. All of it had made her want to know more about her fellow blonde.

"Buffy…I'll always be faster than everyone, it's what I am that does it, but just because of that fact doesn't mean you can't _get_ faster than you already are. Remember you're the Slayer, but you're not meant to be invincible. Hell your probably one of the longest living up till now. You're special Buffy, you have people there for you to help, and none of the other Slayers had that. There will always be someone better than you and stronger, but you need to find that weakness in them and exploit it." Naruto lectured the young woman.

Buffy took a deep breath before she charged forward at Naruto. As she got close she slid along the floor as he jumped up to avoid her, however instead of carrying on along the floor, Buffy somehow grabbed his ankle and brought him down on to the ground, surprising him from the strength she seemed to have gained.

"Ow." Naruto said from his position on the floor as rubbed his back. "Where the hell did you get that strength from?" He asked with a chuckle.

Buffy stared down at her hands as she knelt in front of him. "I don't know, I felt a sudden rush of adrenaline and I acted before I knew what happened." She said in awe of her own strength.

Naruto grinned up at her. "See I told you, now focus on that feeling you had when you grabbed me, and use the power within you." He said as he got up to stand with her.

Buffy gave a nod before shooting forward at faster speeds, punching out with her right hand; Naruto tilted his head and was surprised by the strength as the wind that brushed past him had a lot of force behind it. Buffy brought her leg up to kick him across the face but Naruto grabbed it in time and spun her around before throwing her away. Buffy flipped in mid-air and landed on the ground easily but skidded back a few steps.

"Good, you're getting better." Naruto said with a smile and a nod before getting in a stance. _'Her speed and strength reminds me of an Arrancar…could her Slayer essence be affecting her because of my reiatsu's touched her?'_ He questioned himself.

Buffy grinned and back-flipped to grab a weapon that Naruto had laid about all over the place, and along the walls. Grabbing a staff with a blade on the end she threw it at Naruto at great speed. Naruto brought his hands up and caught the bladed part in between them as it touched his nose. _'That was definitely super strength.'_ Before he could ponder that thought anymore Buffy had appeared in front of him with a sword in a downward swing. Swiftly bringing the staff around he blocked the strike with the pole but it was sliced in half leaving it as two separate weapons now.

However Naruto was now at a slight disadvantage as both arms were spread apart and Buffy had a sword in perfect line up for stabbing his chest. Grinning at Buffy, she went wide-eyed as Naruto simply vanished from his spot and behind Buffy with his arm around her shoulder and his face by her ear making her tingle from feeling his breath on her neck. "You're ready." He said with a chuckle bringing a shiver down her spine. "And I think it's time you learnt what I am." He said with a sigh, she needed to know in order for her to comprehend how she suddenly got stronger and faster.

"Really?" Buffy asked with an excited look on her face.

"Yup, now sit down." He said as they both sat on the ground cross-legged. And so he told her everything, his life in Konoha, the Kyuubi, what he did for a living, killing humans or rather shinobi as missions. He explained about Jinchuriki and Akatsuki, then the Fourth Shinobi War. He explained how his once best friend killed everyone he loved including the women he loved and then his final confrontation with Sasuke and where he went from there.

He explained everything about a Shinigami, their abilities, Zanpakuto and Soul Society. He told her everything that had happened there, how he was a Taicho until he was declared to be executed because of Aizen. He then explained what he had been doing ever since he and his friends escaped from Soul Society. He also explained about Hollows and what it was that she saw in the park that day. He went on to explain why he was originally in Sunnydale, overlooking the Hellmouth and then when she appeared he decided to be a sort of guardian for her.

Buffy listened in rapt attention at everything being told to her. She couldn't believe it, everything sounded like a comic book that she knew Xander read. Everything sounded out of this world which technically it was considering he was from a different realm and Soul Society. What was a scary thought however was the fact he used to do missions where he had to kill humans with no remorse and that someone so young was faced with war. In a weird way, he was the only person who could relate with her.

"So…what exactly are you?" Buffy asked with a raised eye brow.

Naruto sighed and bit his lip. "I'm not sure myself." He said as he shrugged to himself. "I'm part Human, Shinigami and Hollow. I'm the result of a mix of all three and yet I have no proper name for what my race is, I'm unique I guess. But no matter how I put it, there will never be someone out there like me. I have so much power in me that sometimes I feel like I'll explode. That's why I hunt demons as well, to get rid of any excess power." He said with a shrug.

"So you're like the only type of…you?" Buffy asked not sure how to word it right.

Naruto chuckled and gave a nod. "Yeah, I guess you could say that." He said with a sigh. _That all depends on how Sasuke gained a Zanpakuto…'_

"So what was your war like?" She asked interested in what a war was like in a different realm.

"My war?" Naruto questioned with a sad chuckle. "Bloody is one word. Unlike here where they have weapons and the like where they kill from distances. We had to fight bare handed, using our techniques, killing each other without remorse. Do you know what the worst part was?" He asked her.

"What?" She asked wondering how horrible a war like that was against fellow humans, it was different for her since she was fighting against pure evil. How he could still remain sane she'd never know.

"I was the reason of the war." He told her making her wide-eyed. "Someone wanted the demon, Kyuubi inside of me and he declared war for it. I couldn't believe it; countries were fighting for me, to protect me, granted it was for their benefit as well because if the Akatsuki actually got me, well it would be the end for all of us. Many people died, until I got sick of it, I entered the war and I finished it by killing Madara Uchiha. Gotta say, it was one of the hardest battles I've ever been through, there were a few times I came close to dying...until he eventually did kill me." He said with a sigh.

"Wait a minute." Buffy said shocked. "You've _died_?"

"Yup…it was the first time I've ever lost control of my power…my Inner Hollow decided it was too soon to die…" He said as he thought back to that day.

_**Flashback**_

_**Valley of the End**_

_Naruto and Madara had been going at it for hours; luckily no-one else was able to witness the battle since he had snuck off from the main headquarters that had been set-up for the war. Madara had secretly invited Naruto for one final battle but told him to come alone. If he was honest with himself, Naruto preferred it that way, with the way his jutsu were so destructive, he would prefer it if no one was with him. Naruto was extremely tired from fighting such a legend that was over 100 years old. _

_Madara himself was no better; Naruto had used his skill in the __**Hiraishin**__ to bypass Madara's own __**Jikūkan **__technique by turning his body incorporeal which allowed jutsu and physical attacks to pass through him. Another pain in the ass was the fact that Madara had taken a __**Rinnegan**__ eye from Nagato's body and used it as his own, making the man more formidable. _

"_Is this your strongest Namikaze?" Madara questioned the blonde who grit his teeth. The funny thing was that Naruto wasn't even using Bankai knowing that it would make no difference against this man who was basically a god in his own right. _

_His Bankai's speed would have no chance against a man with both __**Eien no Mangekyō Sharingan **__and __**Rinnegan**__, the man would be able to actually see it before it happened and then turn himself incorporeal before he had a chance, any of his Zanpakuto's techniques were simply too noticeable. It would be like catching an incorporeal fly before it has a chance to fly away._

_Naruto grinned back at Madara. "If you think that's all I have, your sorely mistaken Madara." Flashing away in a crimson flash he appeared in front of Madara with two __**Rasengan**__ in his hands. __**"Jikūkan: Rasenrengan!" **__(Space-Time: Rasengan Barrage) Thrusting his hands forward, he was just about to strike Madara when he seemed to distort. _'Genjutsu!'_ He thought in alarm before he felt a searing pain in his back, glancing back he saw Madara with a katana in hand and blood dripping from it. He dropped to his knees a moment later as blood sprouted out of his back from a large gash across it. _

"_Did you really think I wouldn't be prepared for you Naruto-kun? I'll admit, forcing me in actually using __**Izanagi**__ to actually get you…but it was well worth it." Madara said as he looked back at Naruto. "Oh, and I have to thank you for fully absorbing the Kyuubi, normally we would need the host alive to extract the Biju, but now, you actually hold its chakra within you…meaning we don't need you alive!" He exclaimed as he swung back and stabbed his katana forward through Naruto's chest, directly in his heart, making Naruto cough up blood as he looked down at the blade stabbed through him. _

_Madara yanked the blade free from Naruto's body, allowing his body to drop to the floor as blood pooled around him. "Foolish boy, you never stood a chance." Madara said with a smirk. A second later Zetsu appeared from the ground. _

"_**Is it done**__?" His black side asked. _

"_Yes, now all we need to do is extract his Chakra before it dies with his body." Madara said as he faced Zetsu._

"_**He was a strong one**__. Yeah he almost kicked your ass." Both sides of the strange man said._

_Before Madara could reply, he was blown away by a powerful explosion from Naruto's body that literally shook the earth as bright red reiatsu shot into the sky blowing all clouds away._

_**Not Far Away**_

_The five Kages which consisted of Tsunade Senju of Konohagakure, Gaara of Sunagakure, Mei Terumi of Kirigakure, A of Kumogakure and Ōnoki of Iwagakure along with their top shinobi were running through the trees towards the Valley of the End. They had found out about Naruto leaving their watch and sensed him at the Valley; they could only guess why he would be there._

"_That stupid baka, does he have any idea what he's doing?" Tsunade said through gritted teeth._

"_To be honest I can't believe he lasted this long." Kakashi said with a sigh._

"_What do you mean Kakashi-san?" Mei asked with a raised eyebrow._

"_Naruto's been getting angrier every second. He's angry we were hiding him and he's angry that this war is because of him and Killer Bee-san." Kakashi explained with a frown._

"_He should have understood we were doing it for him." Ōnoki said with a scowl._

"_Really? How would you feel if everyone you trusted kept you out of the loop because it was 'for your own good', I don't know about you but I'd be pretty pissed." A said with a frown as well._

_They had been able to sense the battle for a while now, the high use chakra and large explosions. Everyone froze when they suddenly felt Naruto's chakra signature vanish. "T-Tsunade-sama…?" Sakura asked while trying to swallow the bile rising up her throat._

"_I know, come on!" Tsunade exclaimed as they started to jump again, however once more they were stopped, or rather thrown away as an explosion occurred not far from them._

"_What the hell was that?" Kiba exclaimed as they clung onto the trees. _

"_I don't know but…it's coming from Naruto's' position." Neji said with his __**Byakugan**__ active. _

"_Then we best hurry." Gaara said while worrying about his friend._

_**Valley of the End**_

_Madara and Zetsu watched in morbid fascination as Naruto's right hand started to claw at the ground while energy exploded out of him making them cover their eyes from the force. Slowly, the recently dead Naruto started to stand up only he looked robotic in his movements. _

_Sluggishly he started to stand up as the bright red energy wrapped around him like a tornado. The energy started to stick to him like a second skin as he stood to full height. "__**RAWRGHHHH**__!" A scream ripped through the maelstrom of energy before it died down revealing a new monstrous Naruto. _

_He now had long straight blonde hair, reaching down to his waist; he was also decorated with crimson markings stretching from the newly formed Hollow hole in the centre of his chest reaching across his chest and shoulders. He also had retractable claws on his fingertips and toes, small furry silver tufts, two starting from his collarbone and stretching around his neck, and one each on his wrists and ankles, as well as whitish-silver skin. In this new form, he had a Hollow mask on his face which was shaped the same as his normal Hollow mask, it covered Naruto's entire head and its markings were different as it had four spike-shaped marks stretched, two of them stopping by the forehead, and the other two stretching past the eyes and teeth, going past his chin and joining with the marks on his chest, also crimson in colour. There were also small marks resembling a heart, but with the top and bottom open, extending from the inner corners of his eyes which were a bright yellow filling the eye holes. The mask featured two long forward-pointing horns with crimson strips extending from their centre towards the tips. In the process of the transformation the top of his clothes were torn off leaving him topless._

"_What on earth?" Madara asked in shock at seeing the monstrosity that had once been Naruto Namikaze._

"_He looks like the freaking devil. __**Maybe we shou**__-." Zetsu was unable to say more as the Hollowfied Naruto appeared in front of him with his clawed hands wrapped around his face._

_Madara locked on in complete shock at the speed that Naruto had moved from his spot, one minute he was across from them and then next he heard a static buzz before the man had appeared in front of Zetsu. A speed that was no doubt as fast as the __**Hiraishin**__. _'What is he?'_ He thought in horror._

_A red light flashed around Naruto's right hand which gripped Zetsu causing the strange shinobi to scream from the raw power burning him. Before anything could be done, a large red beam erupted from his hand completely covering the area and blowing Madara away. Madara looked up from where he was blown away to see Zetsu disintegrating amongst his screams as the terrible power ripped him apart, molecule from molecule._

_Hollowfied Naruto let his hand drop leaving only scorch marks on the floor of where Zetsu previously stood. _'He killed him so easily.'_ Madara thought in shock. Slowly Hollowfied Naruto turned his head towards Madara with his eerie yellow eyes staring right through his soul. Without delay Hollowfied_ _Naruto vanished from his spot and appeared in front of Madara with his fist pulled back. As he punched forward, his fist went through Madara which instead become distorted making the newly formed creature to growl in frustration. _

_Hollowfied Naruto looked back to see that Madara had moved to the other side of the Valley. Holding his hand out, his Zanpakuto was ripped from the ground and flew at his right hand. Grasping it tightly he swung it back, which because of the force of the swing; the wall behind him exploded practically destroying the Valley on his side. _

"_What are you?" Madara asked while preparing himself for any attack. His only answer though was a growl from the Hollowfied Naruto._

_Naruto flashed away and appeared behind Madara surprising the man as he spun around just in time for a sword to swing down on him. Using his enhanced speed, he vanished from his spot and reappeared above Naruto. __**"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!"**__ (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique) An enormous fireball exploded from his mouth once he put his finger and thumb to his mouth. It exploded on impact with the still figure of Naruto allowing Madara the time to appear on the statue of himself._

_Madara, from his spot on the statue looked down at the smoke that had risen from the impact. It put him at a disadvantage now that he couldn't see the Hollowfied Naruto. He narrowed his eyes as he saw a red light within the smoke, going wide-eyed he flashed to a good few feet away as another beam of red energy shot straight at the statue reducing it to ash as well as the surrounding area as the resulting explosion tore everything apart._

_Naruto's masked head moved to look up at Madara as his eyes flashed for a second, lifting up his blade, blackish-red energy wrapped around it which put pressure onto the ground from the very force of it causing the ground to crack. Swinging his sword down at Madara, it unleashed a massive wave of energy at the immortal. Just as the wave was about to strike Madara, the man held his hands out. __**"Shinra Tensei!"**__ The wave of energy started to wash around the man but because of the incredible force of the technique, it broke through the invisible force of Madara's technique and blew the man away._

_Gradually Naruto started to float upwards until he was level with the higher ground of the Valley. It was also at this point that everyone part of the war resistance appeared to witness Naruto's monstrous form. "N-Naruto?" Tsunade asked with wide-eyes._

"_Are you kidding me, that's Naruto?" Kankurō asked with shock._

_Sakura slowly stepped forward while everyone looked on at the damage that had been caused around the Valley. "Naruto-kun?" She asked carefully but with no fear present._

_Hollowfied Naruto glanced back at the assembled shinobi and vanished in a static boom. Not a second later; he appeared in front of Sakura, looking down at her. Unknown to Naruto, all of the shinobi had gotten into a defensive position not sure how to deal with this new development. "__**Sa…ku…ra…**__" Naruto growled out in a distorted voice as if he wasn't really awake._

_Sakura looked Naruto in his now yellow eyes without a fear and gave a nod. "Yes." She said as she lifted a hand to touch his cheek getting a soft growl from him. "Naruto?" She asked wondering how much of him was still in there. Her hand trailed down to his chest where a hole allowed her to see right through him, where his heart should be. Her heart ached for the man she loved, wondering what had happened to make him become this and lose his heart._

"_**Stay…here…**__" He trailed off as he whipped around to look at Madara. "__**Must…kill!**__" He exclaimed as he vanished again. _

_**Flashback End**_

"I eventually killed Madara by turning his body and soul to dust. The power I had at the time was too wild and uncontrolled; I was a ticking time bomb waiting to explode. Despite dying and becoming that thing, I was in a sort of void space where I could see everything happening in a third person view. I could have taken over at any time but I knew keeping that form was the best way to protect everyone. Once Madara was dead, I took back over my body, relinquishing the Hollow form and passed out." Naruto said with a chuckle. "Dying takes its toll on a person."

"You're tellin' me." Buffy said with a small smile. She felt like she had become much closer to her fellow blonde knowing the man had died and also being told of his past life, despite how bizarre it sounded.

"The reason I told you everything now was because you needed to know in order for you to understand the changes that are going on with you." Naruto said with a serious look.

"Changes?" She asked with a confused look, which to him, made her actually look cute.

"Yes…your sudden growth in strength, speed and resilience is very similar to my own-."

"So I could become as strong as you?" Buffy asked with wide eyes and a wide smile.

Naruto chuckled and placed both hands on her shoulders to keep her from bouncing. "At the moment I have no idea. My best hypothesis is that when you died, your soul became stranded in a sort of void, do you remember anything from that time?"

Buffy thought back to the time before she gave a small nod. "I remember…The Master biting me and then I woke up in some sort of, black space with loads of voices speaking at once…and then I woke up…with Xander and Angel above me."

"Good, that was the void some people go to that are like you and me, people who aren't alive or dead but in-between. When you came back, you held a piece of that void in your soul, almost like you lost a piece of your soul so to speak. Up until I first introduced myself, that void stayed empty."

"I don't understand, how can you, fill that void in my soul?" She asked with a raised eyebrow while trying to work everything out, it all sounded so strange.

"My body simply produces too much reiatsu for all of it to stay contained inside me…" He paused for a second for a better analogy of explaining what it would be like. "It would be like keeping a cup underneath a tap and keeping it running, the water will fill the cup and pour over the edges until either, there is nothing left of the water. Which in my case, I would either have to use all of my reiatsu in a fight or just expel it out forcibly which could damage the world…or the other way for it to stop is for me to die." He said making the Slayers' eyes widen.

"You have that much?" She asked in awe.

"Yes." Naruto said with a chuckle. "With me constantly releasing reiatsu, it has slowly leaked into you, filling the void with reiatsu and giving you greater strength etc." He paused a moment to let it sink in. "The true extent of these abilities are new to me so I don't know what to expect, for now I can only speculate that they will focus on enhancing your Slayer powers.

"So…what does this all mean?" Buffy asked while eager to test her new powers.

"It means that I'll need to teach you to control them correctly so you don't accidently injure someone. I will also need to create something that will suppress the enhanced abilities."

"What? Why?" Buffy asked in shock.

Naruto gently grasped Buffy's hands and started to run the back of her hands with his thumbs to calm her down. "Because the forces I have to deal with might sense you, meaning you and your friends will become in danger and I won't always be there in case they do attempt something." He explained. "Don't worry, you'll be able to use them whenever you want and be able to seal them away whenever, you will still always have your natural Slayer powers."

"How will you…suppress them then?"

"The best way would be to use jewellery, a ring, necklaces, anything of your choosing to be honest and then I'll enchant it, whenever you disable it, it will unleash your powerful self, enable it and you're all sealed up." Naruto said with a nod.

"Anything of my choosing?" Buffy asked with wide excited eyes making Naruto's widen in horror remembering that look on Ino whenever he offered to buy something.

_**Mizrahi Diamonds - Jewellery Store, Los Angeles, CA **_

_**Sunday, October 21**__**st**__** 2007, 11:45 AM**_

"So I can get anything?" Buffy asked as he and Naruto stepped through the door in what people would call women's paradise. She was wearing simple blue tight jeans that hugged her ass, a teal shirt and a beige leather jacket with her hair down to reach her shoulders.

Naruto sighed and he noticed some of the people in the store looking at him with sorrow at his misfortune, ironically, they were male. "Yes Buffy, what is it you want exactly?" He asked while looking around as she went straight to the jewellery cases. He was currently wearing black Armani jeans, a grey shirt and an Armani Jeans field jacket buttoned up. Despite being old, he loved to wear fashionable clothes.

"A necklace." Buffy replied with a grin. "I need to replace the one Angel got me…his just brings back bad memories."

Naruto shrugged and walked over to Buffy with a smile. "You can pick out any you like, prices don't matter." He told her with a grin.

"How are you paying for it?" She asked with curiosity.

Naruto put his hand into his pocket and pulled out a credit card. "I do have real money you know? So just look and-"

"I found it!" Buffy's excited voice reached him.

Naruto blinked and looked at the item she was looking at over her shoulder. He had to admit, it was beautiful. A beautiful cross pendant crafted in 10K white gold featuring 0.25 ct. tw of white diamonds. Included was an 18" box chain with a spring lock clasp. "Are you sure that's the one you want?" He asked.

Buffy hastily gave a nod before glancing back. "If it's not too much anyway." She said with a pout and puppy dog eyes.

Naruto chuckled. "Buffy, you deserve it and you know it. Besides, you'll look beautiful with it on." He said with a chuckle as he called over the clerk to buy the necklace.

"Thank you." Buffy said with a soft smile at Naruto.

_**Naruto's Secret Training Ground, Los Angeles, CA**_

_**Sunday, October 21**__**st**__** 2007, 04:15 PM**_

"It's so beautiful." Buffy said as Naruto passed it over to her.

They had returned to Naruto's secret training ground not long ago once he had bought the necklace from the store. While out they had gotten something to eat and enjoyed their time together for once. However, just to torture the poor girl he had told her she couldn't have it until he had enchanted it making her give him the silent treatment on the way back.

"Now remember, you'll just have to say the release command, 'Strenuus Signum' (Activate Seal) in order to seal your extra powers away and say 'Liberatio' (Release) to well…release your powers." Naruto said with a chuckle.

"What language is that?" She asked while memorising the words.

"Latin. It's the common language for the magic of this world." He explained while she admired the necklace.

"Thank you." Buffy said as she stepped closer to Naruto.

"I told you-" He was cut off when Buffy's lips suddenly claimed his in a soft but passionate kiss. Naruto, after getting his mind working, quickly reciprocated the kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her closer to his body.

After a minute they broke the kiss and just stared into each other's eyes. "I have wanted to do that for so long." Buffy declared with a grin making Naruto chuckle.

"You do know about my other girlfriends' right? Are you sure about this?" Naruto asked seriously.

Buffy sighed and closed her eyes, placing her head on his chest she sighed. "I just want…I want to have something with you…I know you said once I go back to Sunnydale that I'll have to move on with my life and you won't be able to stay with me a lot but…I don't want to go home and think, 'what if?' you know?" She asked as she looked up. "Besides…I've never been against girls…" She said with a sexy smile.

Naruto chuckled and leant down kissing her head. "You girls will be the death of me." He said with a sigh. "Here, let me put this on." He said grabbing the necklace. Buffy smiled and turned away so her back pressed against his chest and pulled her hair out of the way. Naruto placed her necklace chain around her neck and clicked it together securely. Buffy looked down at the cross that was now on her chest and grasped it tightly, he would never understand how important he was to her, the man that lifted her from the darkness and helped her in ways no-one else could understand.

Naruto smiled down at her and wrapped his arms around her waist making her sigh in content. Bending down he placed a few kisses on the nape of her neck making her moan in pleasure from simple kisses. Buffy reached her arm back and grasped the back of Naruto's head, twisting her head around, she brought his face down and reached up to give him a full blown kiss on the lips. "I gotta warn you…I have over 200 years of experience." Naruto said with a grin.

Buffy looked up at him with a smirk. "Prove it." A naughty smirk appeared on her face.

The next thing she knew, Naruto had lifted her up and vanished in a flash, only her squeal was an indication that she had been there.

_**Buffy's Apartment, Los Angeles, CA**_

_**Monday, October 22**__**nd**__**, 08:30 AM**_

Buffy lay awake staring up at the ceiling of her bedroom in her apartment; she still couldn't believe everything that had happened the night before. After Naruto had flashed away with her, he had appeared in her bedroom, thrown her on the bed and simply ravished her on the spot. They had made love all night, for hours on end. Never before had she felt more cherished and cared for than before Naruto, he had treated her like the most important person in the world, making sure she received more pleasure. Granted she did do her fair share of giving, especially when she found out how much he liked blowjobs. Never mind how much she loved how he tasted.

Sighing she looked over to her left to see Naruto sleeping with a smile on his face while lying on his back, his right arm was stretched out around her neck. Smiling happily she rolled over towards him, wrapped her arm around his waist, placed her head on his chest and entwined her legs with his. Her naked body pressed up against his, making her feel more at peace than she ever had before. Her necklace was also tied around her neck, despite their entire love making, she hadn't wanted to take it off, for what reasons, Naruto didn't know.

Buffy glanced up at Naruto's calm face and closed eyes while his blonde haired almost shadowed his entire eyes. Grinning mischievously she lowered her hand beneath the quilt and found her object of desire, semi-hard and long just how she likes it. Buffy started to slowly stroke him while laying kisses on his muscled stomach; slowly she started to kiss up his body to his chest while continuing to stroke him to full length.

"Now this is one hell of a wakeup call." Naruto said groggily while glancing down at Buffy who grinned up at him without stopping her ministrations.

"Sorry." It was obvious by the look on her face she was anything but. "I couldn't wait for you to wake up so I…got started, so to speak." She moved her body so she was straddling him, sitting on his hips and looked down on him with a grin, her long blonde hair fell down, framing her face, making her look more beautiful.

Lifting a hand up, Naruto brushed her hair back behind an ear to get a better look at her. "You look more beautiful than you did last night." He said with a smile as he palmed her cheek while she blushed at the compliment and memories.

"I was concentrating too much on staying conscious as you fucked me too know what I looked like, but I'll take your word for it." She said with a naughty grin. Lowering her head her lips made contact with his pulse on his neck, gentling biting him there before she rose over him. Gazing at another woman who had left a mark on his heart, she looked so beautiful just sat atop him.

Without warning her mouth descended on his, capturing him in a deep tongue caress that saw their bodies grinding as his hands extended over her small back before grasping the firm cheeks of her backside, causing her to moan against his lips. The sound of which reignited the fire she'd created as he began to harden again.

Buffy lifted her mouth as her tongue ran over her kiss-swollen lips, hovering a fraction of an inch above his. "You have no idea how much you affect me." She smiled down at him before reaching between them to stroke his erection. She watched his throat constrict while pumping his cock. "Let me show you how much you mean to me."

Buffy sauntered her hips backward until the head of his shaft pressed against her moist entrance, the very same one he had spent so much time in the night before. She gently sank him inside of her, the thick column of flesh spreading her apart as she settled back on his lap after a couple of careful down-thrusts. Fiery spasms rocked her slim body as she held him so deep inside of her, she smiled down at him loving how hard and thick he felt inside her. How complete she felt for the first time in her life.

"God, you're so tight." Naruto whispered as he held onto her hips as she began to rock back and forth, riding him at an agonizingly slow pace that made her part her own lips flashing her white teeth. Ducking her head, she went in for one more kiss which Naruto eagerly returned.

The only downside to this morning…session was he just knew there would be no training that day.

_**Buffy's Apartment, Los Angeles, CA**_

_**Friday, November 2**__**nd**__** 2007, 07:45 PM**_

"So you're all packed." Naruto acknowledged to Buffy. Ever since he had enchanted her necklace, he had trained her in how to properly control her new-found abilities. Over those days he had noticed she'd gotten stronger, faster and more resilient to damage to the point that she could give him a challenge, in his sealed form. With the necklace activated, her Slayer abilities had also increased slightly which was good considering the many strong demons that can overpower a Slayer.

However today was the day that she was going back home, and he could tell she was terrified of facing her family and friends.

"Yeah." Buffy said with a sigh as she zipped her suitcase up. She smiled when she felt Naruto's arm wrap around her waist.

"Everything's going to be fine." He told her with a smile.

"You won't be there though." Naruto sighed at that and turned her around.

"No, I won't, and I need you to move on with your life when you get back. I know it sounds like I'm being an ass, but I'm doing it to protect you, I'll always be there for you no matter what, if you ever have any trouble just call me and I'll be there." He promised.

"I know it's just…I've gotten use to how things are around here ya know?" She said with a sigh as her head dropped onto his chest with a sigh.

"You have a long life ahead of you, the sooner you get back to Sunnydale, the better." He said as he pulled her back. "I'm sure your mother and friends are worried sick about you, granted they may be a little pissed but…it will work out in the end." He kissed her on the forehead for reassurance.

"Can I tell anybody about you?" She asked with a raised brow.

"Just Giles for now, he'll most likely understand it better or rather believe you." He told her seriously. "They will all eventually know who I am and what I am." He said with a smile which was returned.

"Ok." Buffy said with a nod and picked up her luggage. "Well…you walking me to the bus station?" She asked with a smile.

Naruto grinned and stepped towards her. "Actually, I thought we'd go my way." He said as he lifted her and her luggage up before flashing away.

_**Hueco Mundo**_

_**Unknown Time and Location**_

Aizen Sōsuke grinned as he watched a monitor screen with Naruto Namikaze and Buffy Summers in bed together. "So, he has taken an interest in the Vampire Slayer hmm?" He mused.

"Vampire Slayer?" Gin's voice echoed from behind him.

"The guardian of the Hellmouth that is located under Sunnydale." Aizen explained. "And Naruto-kun has turned himself into a guardian of that place. He must understand the threat that it can possess to the Human World and Spirit World."

"The Soul Society is none the wiser either." Tosen said from the other side of Aizen. "Only the Sōtaichō understands the Hellmouth, but nothing has been done to secure it from being un-sealed."

"That my dear friends, is why the Human World and Soul Society will soon fall…especially the Namikaze boy. Now, I just have to contact an old friend in Sunnydale."

Aizen smirked sinisterly as he thought of killing the Namikaze.

**To Be Continued**

**This is just a sort of 'Pilot' to introducing the Buffy The Vampire Slayer characters so if you think it was slow or not enough happened then please wait. Think of this crossover as an Arc to Bleach. Over the Buffy Arc of until Bleach begins, Naruto will change as a person, like above, he tried to protect Buffy by telling her to move on, a.k.a being an idiot. Something will happen forcing him to come to many realizations. **

**Either way, send reviews, let me know what you like or hate or simply to suggest some ideas. I will try as much as I can to make this story suit the needs of the reader, but I will not change the story line that have going now.**

**Also there is a poll on my Profile Page, please vote what Buffy's Fullbring will be.**

**At the moment, the Katana and Gauntlets are high in the voting and if they continue that way I may have Buffy have both. The Gauntlets as a main attack and defence weapons and the Katana for long range fighting and sword-fighting.**

**For now though, see ya.**


	6. Chapter 6: Slayer Returns

**Hey there, joshnaruto here**

**Chapter 6 is finally here, sorry for the long wait but I was working on other chapter also.**

**The COMPLETE & FINAL Harem List:**

**Sakura Haruno**

**Ino Yamanaka**

**Yoruichi Shihōin**

**Lisa Yadōmaru **

**Soifon **

**Buffy Summers**

**Cordelia Chase**

**Faith Leanne**

**Tia Harribel**

**Kukaku Shiba (She will be more of a casual fuck to be honest. To me Kukaku seems like the type to not get involved in real relationships out of fear of losing that person. Of course, the story could still change later)**

**Cordelia and Faith won't be until later on though. While they may have sex at some point, they won't be anything more for a while.**

**The Poll Results:**

**A lot of people liked the idea of Buffy's' Fullbring being a Katana and personally I liked it too. The Gauntlets also had a positive reaction and I'm also glad for that. Some of you may complain or whatever but I've decided to give Buffy the both of them.**

**The Katana will be more of a long distance type weapon for its abilities, don't argue with that, she'll still use it to fight sword-to-sword. The Gauntlets will focus mainly on short-range, since she's the Slayer, hand-to-hand weapons best suit her.**

**I will later on in the story introduce these and explain them at that time.**

**Everyone thank you for the reviews and I hope you send me more. Share ideas and yoru thoughts please. Every comment helps.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Bleach or Buffy The Vampire Slayer, nor do I own any techniques etc. from any other show, anime, games or Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki. I will give credit to those who I have used stuff from on that site and if there's any problems then ask. **

**So, for now that's all and here you go…**

**Chapter 6: Slayer Returns to the Hellmouth**

_**1630 Revello Drive, Sunnydale, CA**_

_**Friday, November 2**__**nd**__** 2007, 07:55 PM**_

Joyce Summers was in kitchen trying to get a stuck utensil out of the dishwasher, just as she was about to pull it out there was a knock at the door making her look up startled and yank the item out. She frowned at the fork she pulled out and put it down, getting up she grabbed a towel and headed for the front door, wiping her hands. In the dining room she paused and looked toward the door, suddenly wondering who might be there. She draped the towel over a chair and slowly went to the door. When she opened it, there stood Buffy, looking sad, tired and dishevelled. For a long moment they just looked at each other. Without saying a word, they stepped toward each other and held each other close for a long, tight embrace.

"I'm home." Buffy whispered. She glanced back to a tree where Naruto was stood in the shadows, giving her a nod and a smile before he vanished. Buffy smiled and hugged her mother tighter.

_**1630 Revello Drive, Sunnydale, CA**_

_**Friday, November 2**__**nd**__** 2007, 08:49 PM**_

_**Buffy's Bedroom**_

Buffy finished taking the last of her things out of her bag walked over to her closet and dumped them in carelessly; looking down at the mess she shrugged and turned around and looked at the room that she'd missed so much for the last few months. It all seemed so familiar, and yet not. Certainly it's too neat and clean.

Reaching up to her neckline, she grasped the necklace. "I hope your right about this." She whispered to herself.

Turning back she reached into her closet for a sweater and headed over to her mother's room.

_**1630 Revello Drive, Sunnydale, CA**_

_**Friday, November 2**__**nd**__** 2007, 08:53 PM**_

_**Joyce's Bedroom**_

Joyce was stood at the wall by the window banging a nail into it so that she could hang an ancient tribal mask on the wall that she had received from the gallery. Just as she went to hit the nail with her hammer, Buffy stepped in. "Mom…" Startled by her daughters' voice, she jumped, accidently slamming the hammer through the drywall.

"Oh! Buffy." Joyce said with slight surprise. Buffy cringed at the sight of the hole in the wall. Her mother then pulled the hammer out with a yank and turned to face her with a smile while holding the hammer and the mask in the other hand. "Um..."

"Sorry." Buffy said with a sheepish smile.

"No, no! Don't worry about it. I-I guess I just got used to all the quiet while you were gone." Joyce said with a smile. "But it's no problem." She looked down at the mask in her hand and turned around to place it on the wall over the hole. The mask was carved from a reddish wood with cut-outs for eyes which were slanted inward to appear very evil. There were a series of long, pointed teeth with extra-long fangs for incisors set into the upper lip but with no lower portion. "Uh, look!" She said as she finished hanging up and turned to face Buffy "It's uh, Nigerian. We got a very exciting shipment in at the Gallery. I, um, thought I'd hang a few pieces up here to cheer up the room."

Buffy looked at the mask with a raised eyebrow. "It's angry at the room, Mom. It wants the room to suffer." She deadpanned.

Joyce nodded at what her daughter said. "You have no appreciation of primitive art." Looking down she noticed the sweater in Buffy's hands. "You going out?"

Buffy startled, looked down at the sweater. "Oh! Um…well, i-if it's okay. I, um…I'd like to find Willow and Xander." She said looking back up at her mother with nervousness.

"Will you be slaying?" Joyce asked seriously yet nervously.

"Only if they give me lip." She quipped with a weak smile.

"Uh, can I make you a sandwich or something before you go? You must be starving." Joyce offered with a smile.

Buffy smiled slightly and shook her head. "I was un-until that four-course snack you served me after dinner."

"Well, then, um..." Joyce paused as she went over to her dresser. "You know, why don't I drive you?" She asks grabbing her car keys. "I mean, they could be anywhere."

Buffy sighed and looked her mother in the eye. "Mom...If you don't want me to go, just say so."

"No, no. I-I just want to put this whole thing behind us, get back to normal." Joyce paused in her small rant and inhaled deeply. "You go. Have a good time."

"Okay." Buffy smiled and gave her mom a little wave, then left the room.

_**Random Alley, Sunnydale, CA**_

_**Friday, November 2**__**nd**__** 2007, 10:15 PM**_

A truck drove by down the alley while behind it Buffy walked along looking around for anything unusual. She then heard something fall to the ground and break down an alley and stopped to look in the direction of the sound. Slowly she started to walk in that direction.

Buffy came around a corner and looked down the adjoining way. There she saw a man dressed in black, walking suspiciously as though looking for something, quickly thinking he was a Vampire she began to follow silently but didn't notice an empty aluminium can on the pavement, and stepped on it. The man reacted instantly to the noise, span around and swung at her with a stake. Buffy threw up her arms and cross blocked the swing, then deftly took the stake from the man's hands and raised it to counter attack. He stepped back and the white cross hanging from his neck swung around, standing out in marked contrast to the rest of his attire. Buffy was then able to make out the man's face immediately noticing that it was Xander and stayed her attack. Xander was taken completely by surprise and just stared back at her.

Buffy lowered the stake and smiled slightly "Didn't anyone ever warn you about playing with pointy sticks?" She shook the stake at him like a mother would to a child with a toy. "It's all fun and games until somebody loses an eye."

"You shouldn't sneak up on people like that!" Was all Xander could say still in a bit of shock at seeing the blonde once more. He breathed hard, trying to catch his breath. He looked at her, trying to convince himself that it was really her and finally managed a weak smile. "Jeez, Buff!"

Suddenly a vampire smashed his way out of a crate leaning against a wall. He lunged at Xander and Buffy, knocking them and himself to the pavement. Xander quickly tried to grab the vampire as he got up, but the demon grabbed Xander instead and pulled him up. He drew his fist back for a punch, but Buffy jumped in and struck the vampire in the stomach with a powerful side kick, making him fall backwards into a pile of trashcans and bags. Cordelia's voice then came over the walkie-talkie at Xander's belt. "Come in, Nighthawk! Everything okay?"

Buffy looked taken aback and glanced at Xander. "Nighthawk?" She asked in confusion.

Before Xander could reply to either woman, the vampire had jumped back on his feet and came at them.

"Oh!" Buffy exclaimed as he tackled Xander and sent him reeling backwards into a chain link fence. Buffy tried to stake him, but he sidestepped her and shoved her into the fence as well. Xander tried to come up behind him, but the vampire swung out with a backhand fist to Xander's face, knocking him to the ground. Buffy got to her feet and sweep blocked two punches from the demon. She high clocked his third punch and got a hand under his chin to hold him at bay. He pushed her back into the fence as the two struggled for control.

At the same moment Willow, Cordelia and Oz came running over. The two girls grabbed the vampire by the arms and dragged him off of Buffy and across the alley, slamming him hard into a steel roll-up door. Buffy caught her breath as she looked on in astonishment. The vampire growled at the girls as Oz tried to move in with a stake, but the vamp roundhouse kicked Oz, sending him to the pavement next to Xander. He then shoved Cordelia away, and Buffy quickly moved to catch her so she wouldn't get hurt. The vampire then threw Willow aside, and she fell onto Xander and Oz.

Cordelia looked to see the person who caught her and exclaimed in surprise. "Oh hey! Buffy!" Buffy pushed her aside and wielded back her stake when she saw the vampire come after them. Cordelia lost her balance and fell to the pavement next to Willow. Buffy plunged her stake cleanly into the vampire and a second later he burst into ashes. As the dust settled down, she looked over at her friends staring up at her from the ground all breathing hard from what she could see.

Buffy gave them a little wave and a weak smile. "Hey, guys." She said hoping they would say something; instead they just keep staring back as Xander let his head drop back to the pavement.

_**Rupert Giles Apartment, Sunnydale, CA**_

_**Friday, November 2**__**nd**__** 2007, 10:45 PM**_

"You know, maybe it's too late. Maybe we should just come back tomorrow." Buffy tried to reason as they all stood outside of Giles' apartment door. No one made a move to go or even say anything making Buffy look at the door, then back at the others. "What if he's mad?" She asked with a worried look.

"Mad?" Xander asked with sarcasm. "Just because you ran away and abandoned your post and your friends and your mom and made him lay awake every night worrying about you?" He questioned with pure sarcasm and slight anger. Looking back at Oz and Willow he said. "Maybe we should wait out here."

Buffy gave him a look knowing he or the others would've been angry at her. She turned around to face the door, reached for the knocker and tapped it a few times. After a few seconds to which felt like an eternity, Giles opened the door and saw Buffy standing there flanked by the others. His face remained expressionless for a long moment.

"Check it out." Xander said with a grin trying to lighten the mood. "The Watcher is back on the clock. And just when you were thinking career change, maybe becoming a...a looker or a...a seer."

"Thank you, Xander." Giles said with an eye roll. He then looked down at his Slayer with a small smile. "Welcome home, Buffy." Buffy smiled up at him. Stepping back he pulled the door open further and stepped back so they could all enter.

Once they all made it in, they situated themselves around the room, Oz, Willow, Buffy and Xander were all on the couch, Cordelia was sitting in a facing chair and Giles was leaning on the backrest of another chair.

"I got in a few hours ago, but I wanted to go see my mom first." Buffy started off after a few moments of silence.

"Yes. Yes, of course. How, how did you find her?" Giles asked with his natural stammering.

Buffy looked at him funny and grinned. "Well, I pretty much remembered the address."

Giles went red in embarrassment and started to wipe his glasses out of habit. "Ah, eh, I mean, uh..." The teakettle in his kitchen began to whistle. "How are things between you?" Noticing the whistle he quickly stood to walk in to the kitchen "Ah. Excuse me."

Oz, usually the silent one, spoke up first. "Hey, so you're not wanted for murder anymore."

Buffy sighed in relief. "Good. That was such a drag." She said with a chuckle.

"So where were you? Did you go to Belgium?" Xander asked making them look at him strangely.

Buffy gave him an odd look. "Why would I go to Belgium?"

"I think the relevant question is why _wouldn't_ you?" Xander said with a huge smile and giggled. "Bel-gium!" Buffy and Xander both started giggling making her feel more relaxed to be around her friends.

In the kitchen Giles had gotten the cups out of his cupboard. He smiled as he listened to the conversation in the living room, pleased that they were getting along so well again so quickly.

"What about you, Xander? What's up with you?" Buffy asks with a smile.

Xander shrugged with a chuckle. "Oh, you know same old, same old."

Giles removed his glasses and leaned with his arm against the cupboard, enjoying the sound of his Slayer's voice again after so many months of searching. Though he knew she had gone away in pain, hurt and anger, he could see it in her eyes when he opened the door that something had happened to her that had made her grow, in what ways he didn't know but he was grateful.

Cordelia snorted unladylike. "Hardly."

"Okay, I lied, a whole lot is new." Xander said while scratching the back of his head.

"Well, that's good, isn't it? New is good." Buffy said with an enthusiastic nod.

Giles shook himself out of his reverie and placed his glasses back on.

Xander gave a short nod back and smiled slightly. "Oh, yeah, absolutely, except for the obvious. It's not too much..." He mumbled towards the end making it hard for anyone to understand.

"Yeah, 'cause you weren't at the hotel." Cordelia said with a huff.

Giles lifted up the serving tray and took it into the living room.

"Cordelia's parents dragged her onto a luxury vacation." Xander said with a chuckle.

"I feel for you." Buffy said sympathetically.

Giles then entered the room. "Here we are then." He settled the tray on the coffee table in front of everybody. "Cheer us up." He sat down in his chair and took the teapot as Buffy and Xander each took a cookie from the tray.

"So were you, like, living in a box, or what?" Cordelia asked straight away.

"Well, it's a long story." Buffy hesitated. _'How the hell would I tell them I trained and had sex with a man over 200 years old for the entire time, never mind the fact he's a Shinigami and whatever?'_

"So skip the heart-warming stuff about kindly old people and saving the farm and get right to the dirt." Xander said with a grin.

Giles poured several cups of tea as he spoke. "Perhaps Buffy could use a little time to adjust before we grill her on her summer activities."

"What he said." Buffy said with a weak grin.

"Fair enough." Xander said with a nod. "In fact, you can leave the slaying to us while you settle in. We got you covered."

Buffy chuckled and have a nod. "I noticed. You guys seem down with the slayage, all tricked out with your walkies and everything."

"Yeah, but the outfits suck." Cordelia complained with a sigh. "This whole Rambo thing is so over. I'm thinking more sporty, like Hilfiger maybe."

"Still, we were getting good. We dusted nine out of ten." Willow said enthusiastically with a small nod to assure her statement.

Oz leant over to Willow and whispered. "Six out of ten."

"Six out of ten." She corrected with a sheepish look.

"Whatever, we were kicking a little undead booty." Xander said with a shrug.

"Well, thank you for the offer, but I think I just wanna get back to my normal routine. You know, school, slaying…kid's stuff. In fact, I'm jonesing for a little brainless fun." Buffy said before looking at Xander. "What are you doing tomorrow?

"Oh, I would, but, uh…" He reached his hands around Cordelia's arm and smiled. "I'm kind of tied up."

"You wish." Cordelia snorted as she pushed him away causing Xander to sit back into the couch, embarrassed.

"Will?" Buffy asked hopefully.

"Um, tomorrow I..." Willow stammered making herself blush.

Buffy groaned with a pout. "Oh, come on. Friends don't let friends browse alone."

Willow sighed in defeat. "Okay. I had some schoolwork, but...I can change my plans."

Giles raised his cup to drink. "As for school, Buffy, uh, you know you'll have to talk to Principal Snyder before..."

Buffy gave a nod with a smile. "On it. Mom is making an appointment with His Ugliness. I know she can break him." She said with a chuckle.

Giles looked up from his tea and gave her an unsure little grin; he doubted anyone could break the little bastard. "All right then." He said, everyone started to stand up to leave but Buffy.

"Actually guys, I, err, need to speak with Giles about something, see you tomorrow?" She asked with a weak smile.

"Sure thing buff." Xander said with a nod as he led everyone out.

"So what did you need to talk about?" Giles asked as he moved to sit across from her.

Buffy took a deep breath before going on to explain everything that had in the Los Angeles, as well as Naruto Namikaze, what he was, what he could do and his life as a Jinchuriki. She then went on to explain Soul Society, Hueco Mundo as well as Hollows. "My god." Giles muttered as he took his glasses off to rub them.

"I know I probably sound crazy as hell going on about Shinigami and Hollows and everything that's happened but-"

"No." Giles interrupted her mid-rant. "I believe you, it's just a lot to take in. Are you sure he can be trusted?" He asked and almost regretted it when Buffy glared at him.

"He's the only reason I'm back and sane Giles. He made me realise that there are bigger things out there than my petty problems. He opened my eyes to a bigger world, giving me a better perspective of the world, he trained me to be a better fighter, and he pulled me from my depression." Her head dropped to her hands as she sighed.

Giles moved over to sit beside her and sighed. "Are you in love with him?" He asked seriously.

Buffy looked up at the man who was more like her father than anything. "I don't know." She shrugged. "I have these…intense feelings for him, I feel happier when I'm with him, and he made me a better person you know?"

"Well then, I hope to one day meet this…Naruto." Giles said with a smile.

Buffy looked up with a smile on her face. "He said he'd be busy for a while, he has so much on his plate I don't understand how he can do everything and stay sane." Buffy said with a sigh. "But he did mention he would introduce himself to everyone one day, he's been looking over the Hellmouth for over 50 years."

"Amazing, there has always been suspicion about Death Gods, or rather there has only ever been theories of their only ever being just the one." Giles said still in awe of everything.

"Giles, you can't let anyone on the Council know, if they knew he existed, he would become a hunted animal." Buffy pleaded with him.

"I understand Buffy." Giles said with a smile.

"I'd better get going, my mom will worry be worrying about me." Buffy said standing up.

"R-Right." Giles stuttered standing up with her. "Be safe walking home." He said as he opened the door.

"Bye Giles." She said with a wave as she left the apartment.

Giles sighed as he shut the door, turning around he went over to his couch and sat down. Looking over in a darkened corner he spoke up. "How long do you plan on hiding?" The dark space started to shimmer before it revealed Naruto.

"I guess I was right when I thought you could sense me by using your own magic." Naruto said with a small smile.

"So you're Naruto." Giles acknowledged with a nod as he looked the man over. "Why didn't you show yourself before?"

Naruto sighed as he leant against the wall. "Buffy's still hurting from sending Angel to the Hell dimension, I only helped in healing her, if I show myself now, she'll just rely on me and I don't want to do that to her." Walking from the wall he walked over to the window to stare out. "She needs to be back here to fully heal, to have a chance of a life. No matter what her feelings are for me, she has not moved on from Angel. I will appear to help her when I can but…I won't always be there to help her. That's why I'm here now…" Naruto turned around to face Giles. "…I need you to be there for her as much as possible, right now she needs her friends as much as possible, and I can tell her friends hold some resentment and anger over her leaving."

"Why do you care so much?" Giles asked Naruto seriously while taking in everything he heard.

"Because…I do have feelings for her, but…I understand how she feels every day, being a Slayer is no different from what I really am to be honest, dealing with pain, despair, sacrifice; unlike me she has friends to help her through it." Naruto said with another sigh.

"You mean, when you were this…human sacrifice?" Giles asked.

"Jinchuriki." Naruto said with a nod. "I was the pariah of my village, wherever I went, I received looks that made me want to just die on the spot, I had no parents, no friends, I grew up alone, I had to endure everything by myself. I know what I _was_ and what a Slayer _is_ are different in that perspective, but the feelings are the same. The feeling of no-one understanding your pain, loneliness that no-one will help you, but Buffy's not had to endure that, ok she will have her downsides but that's just her teenage life. I'd never wish for her to go through the pain of being alone in the world." Naruto explained while remembering his dreadful past.

Giles closed his eyes trying to understand how a child could've gone through the pain of what he had just heard, from both Naruto and Buffy. "I promise, I'll never let that happen to her, she's like a daughter to me."

"Thank you." Naruto said gratefully with a nod.

"Where will you go now…and when will you reveal yourself completely?" Giles asked standing up sensing the man was going to leave.

"I have some business to take care of, the Hellmouth is an important part to some grander plan and I want to know what it is. When Buffy needs me, I'll be there but until then, goodbye." And with that Naruto disappeared in a crimson flash that lit up Giles living room and almost blinded the man.

"Good luck." Giles whispered.

_**Espresso Pump, Sunnydale, CA**_

_**Saturday, November 3**__**rd**__** 2007, 09:30 PM **_

Buffy and the gang had had a stressful day. Throughout the day Buffy had constantly felt rejected as everyone had seemingly moved on, Willow and Oz would always be together, Xander and Cordelia would constantly be kissing whenever she tried to talk to one of them. In the end she had tried to pack her bags to leave again realising that the only place she felt happy was with Naruto in L.A. Her plan failed however when Willow found her and told her she was disappointed, it escalated from their when everyone else gathered in her room soon creating a full blown argument against Buffy. She had been about to break down when Zombies, of all things, had crashed through the house.

The true cause of the zombies' was because of Joyce's mask that she had hung up on her wall which held the powers to bring back the dead, the same powers that once belonged to the zombie demon Ovu Mobani, which meant "Evil Eye." Giles was eventually able to explain that whichever zombie put it on became the demon incarnate and Pat, a friend of Joyce' does just that. Other zombies were cowered while Buffy eventually realized that its gaze hypnotized the recipient when its eyes flash in the persons' direction. Buffy had pushed Pat out of the window when it was about to kill Willow. Oz had tried to tell Buffy about how to kill it but he was hypnotized. Buffy had eventually took the opening to plunge a shovel into its eyes making it vanish along with all the other zombies.

The good that came out of the day however was that Buffy, Joyce and her friends made-up which was why now, Buffy and Willow were seated at the Espresso Pump with their beverages.

"I mean, I'm not a full-fledged witch. That takes years. I just did a couple pagan blessings and...a teeny glamour to hide a zit." Willow said with pride of her own accomplishments.

"Does it scare you?" Buffy asked while leaning on her hands.

"It has. I tried to communicate with the spirit world, and I _so_ wasn't ready for that. It's like being pulled apart inside. Plus I blew the power for our whole block. Big scare." Willow said with a shudder.

"I wish I could've been there with you." The Slayer said with sympathy for not being there for her friend.

Willow smiled at her friend and gave a small shrug. "Me too. I really freaked out."

"I'm sorry." Buffy apologized with a downcast look.

Willow sighed and grasped one of Buffy's hands. "It's okay. I understand you having to bail. I can forgive that. Mm, I have to make allowances for what you're going through a-and be a grownup about it." She said giving Buffy a smug look.

Buffy smiled at her Wiccan friend. "You're really enjoying this whole moral superiority thing, aren't you?"

"It's like a drug!" Willow said with a grin.

Buffy huffed with a mock glare. "Fine! Okay. I'm the bad. I can take my lumps...for a while."

Willow nodded with acceptance. "All right. I'll stop giving you a hard time…" She paused with a grin. "…Runaway.

Buffy gave the red head a surprised look. "Will!"

Willow just smiled and giggled. "I'm sorry! Quitter."

Buffy widened her eyes at her "Whiner."

"Bailer."

"Harpy."

"Delinquent."

"Tramp."

Willow took mock offense "Bad seed."

"…Witch."

"Freak."

_**Sunnydale High, Sunnydale, CA**_

_**Monday, November 5**__**th**__** 2007, 12:00 PM **_

It was finally lunch hour at Sunnydale High School of the New Year, however this year; it was the Scooby Gangs last year of High School. Willow and Oz were stood by the gates waiting for Xander and Cordelia so they could go have lunch, Oz was characteristically calm, but Willow was swaying around, almost nervously borderline excited.

"I'm giddy." Willow said with a big smile.

Oz chuckled and smiled at his girlfriend. "Oh, I like you giddy. Always have."

"It's the freedom! As seniors, we can go off-campus now for lunch. It's no longer cutting. It's legal! Heck, it's expected! Wow, it's, uh, also a big step forward, a senior moment, one that has to be savoured…." Willow babbled on with excitement in her voice.

Oz looked back and saw Xander and Cordelia walking towards them.

"…You can't just rush into this, you know?" Willow carried on unaware of Xander and Cordelia.

Xander from behind them headed for Willow's side opposite Oz, and as if it was planned, the two boys each grabbed an arm and started to pull her across the street, much to her surprise and Cordelia's amusement.

"Ohh!" Willow exclaimed in shock. She started to resist, leaning backward with all of her weight. "No, I can't!" Oz and Xander just lifted her by the arms and pulled harder while Cordelia smiled at the spectacle.

"You can." Xander said with conviction.

"See, you are." Ox said almost sarcastically as they take her over the line.

"Oh, but, no! What if they changed the rule without telling? What if they're lying in wait to arrest me a-and, and throw me in detention and mar my unblemished record?" Willow babbled in worry as she started to struggle.

They reached the other side of the street, and Oz and Xander steady her on the sidewalk. "Breathe. Breathe." Xander instructed as if he was giving birth. Willow took a breath and let it out, calming herself.

"Okay. Hmm..." Oz took Willow by the hand and Xander put his arm around Cordelia. They began walking into the small park in front of the school. "This is good! This is...Hey, we're seniors!" She then put on a serious face as people walked past. "Hey, I'm walkin' here!" Seeing people look at her strangely she giggled.

They saw Buffy just inside the park where the blonde had laid out a blanket in the shade of a palm tree by a bench, and was setting out serving plates of food and bottles of drinks. "Ahh. Buffy and food." Xander says dreamily with a grin. Cordelia beside him sighed and smacked his head.

"Maybe we shouldn't be too couple-y around Buffy." Willow said with a hesitant look still not sure on the whole Angel thing.

Cordelia being her tactless self, spoke up. "Oh, you mean 'cause of how the only guy that ever liked her turned into a vicious killer and had to be put down like a dog?"

"Can she cram complex issues into a nutshell, or what?" Xander said admirably.

They came up behind a tree just out of Buffy's view.

"All right, prepare to uncouple..." Oz said.

They took a few more steps.

"Uncouple." Ox said and at once they let go of each other as they came around the tree. Willow crossed in front of Xander so Buffy could see that the girls were on the right and boys on the left.

"Buffy, banned from campus, but not from our hearts, how are you and what's for lunch?" Xander said with a grin as he kneeled down on the blanket with the others except Oz who climbed onto the bench and sat on the backrest.

"Oh, I just threw a few things together." Buffy said with a shrug.

Cordelia looked over the food and looked impressed. "When did you become Martha Stewart?"

"First of all, Martha Stewart knows jack about hand-cut prosciutto." Buffy said with a smile as she handed out drink bottles.

"I don't believe she slays, either." Xander said with a grin as he took a sip from the bottle.

"Oh, I hear she can, but she doesn't like to." Oz said with a grin.

Buffy opened her bottle. "Second of all, way too much free time on my hands since I got kicked out of school." Buffy then took a drink of her bottle.

"Oh, I know they'll let you back in." Willow said with confidence as she took a drink.

"Don't you and your mom have a meeting with Principal Snyder?" Xander asked buffy.

"We're seeing Snyde-Man tomorrow." Buffy told him.

Willow noticed a boy walking past and tapped Buffy to look. "Ooo, Scott Hope at eleven o'clock. He likes you. He wanted to ask you out last year, but you weren't ready then. But I think you're ready now, or at least in the state of pre-readiness to make conversation, or-or to do that thing with your mouth that boys like."

Buffy snapped her head around at Willow and gave her a shocked look, on the inside though she blushed. _'Well…Naruto certainly didn't complain.'_

Willow realising her slip-up and blushed. "Oh! I didn't mean the _bad_ thing with your mouth, I meant that little half-smile thing that you..." She paused to stop herself before glaring at Oz. "You're supposed to stop me when I do that."

"I like when you do that." Oz said with a smile and shake of his head.

Scott Hope had finished talking with his friends and started to walk toward them, Buffy noticed him approaching the group and as he reached them he looked over at her specifically. "Hi, Buffy." He said with a smile.

"Hi." Buffy replied with a smile.

Scott smiled at her and walked off on his way. As he left Willow broke out into a huge smile. "I think that went very well. Don't you think that went very well?"

"He didn't try to slit our throats or anything. That's progress." Cordelia said with a nod in appreciation.

"Hey, did you do that little half-smile thing?" Willow asked Buffy.

"Look, I'm not trying to snare Scott Hope. I just want to get my life back, you know, do normal stuff." Buffy said with a sigh.

"Like date?" Willow asked hopefully.

"Well..." Buffy said with hesitance, considering she hadn't sorted out her feelings for either Angel or Naruto.

"Oh, you wanna date. I saw that half-smile, you little slut." Xander said with a chuckle. Buffy punched him on the arm and none too lightly but Xander just smiled and chuckled but winced as he held his arm. "Ow."

Buffy sighed and gave a nod. "All right, yes, date and shop and hang out and go to school and save the world from unspeakable demons. You know, I wanna do girlie stuff!"

_**Happy Burger, Sunnydale, CA**_

_**Monday, November 5**__**th**__** 2007, 10:45 PM**_

A black stretch-limousine pulled into the parking lot and headed toward the drive-through lane. The car pulled up and stopped at the figure of the mascot of the building that was of a fat boy eating a burger fitted with a speaker and mic. The window of the limo lowered to reveal an African-American man with short black hair.

"Welcome to Happy Burger. May I take your order, please?" A voice asked from the fat boy.

"Diet soda. Medium." The man in the car that was called Trick said from the car.

"That'll be eighty-nine cents at the window, sir."

Trick raised the window as the car pulled forward.

Inside the car Trick turned to the man beside him. "Town's got quaint. And the people? He called me 'sir'. Don't you just miss that? I mean, admittedly, it's not a haven for the brothers, you know, strictly the Caucasian Persuasion here in the Dale. But, you know, you just gotta stand up and salute their death rate. I ran a statistical analysis, and hello darkness. It makes...D.C. look...like Mayberry, and ain't nobody saying boo about it. We could fit right in here. Have us some fun."

The man in the shadow of the car growled. "We're here for one thing." He pulled his cloven hand from Trick's knee making Trick look at it, disgusted.

"Kill the Slayer, yeah I know Kakistos. Still, big picture..." Trick trailed off as he lowered the window to the boy at the window of the Happy Burger. He handed the boy at the window a dollar who in return handed him back the soda, a straw and his change.

"Have a nice night, sir." The ten said with a smile.

"Right back at ya." Trick said with a smile while leaning back.

"The Slayer. I'm going to rip her spine from her body, and I'm going to eat her heart and suck the marrow from her bones."

Trick considered that for a moment before smacking his lips. "Now I'm hungry." Trick lunged out of the window, vamped out shocking the boy who tried to move away, but Trick already had him by the shirt. The boy screamed as Trick pulled him out of the building and part way into the limousine. The car took off with the boy's legs kicking outside the window.

_**The Bronze, Sunnydale, CA**_

_**Tuesday, November 6**__**th**__** 2007, 09:30 PM**_

The Bronze like it normally was, was busy filled with teens of all ages dancing to the music, most couples were dancing normally however there were some couples that were a bit more…energetic about the dancing. A couple left the dance floor, where they passed by an alcove furnished like a turn-of-the-century parlour, with a love seat, a couple of armchairs, tables and a lamp with a pink shade, another couple was already sitting on the loveseat making out, completely oblivious to everything around them.

Buffy walked over to the couple from behind carrying drinks and headed for them, who revealed them to be Willow and Oz, sighing she sat in an adjacent chair. "Don't let me interrupt." Buffy said with a smile. Willow and Oz looked up from their kissing, Willow sat up as Buffy smiled and handed Oz one of the drinks.

"Thanks." The werewolf said with a nod and smile.

Willow noticed Buffy's cheery mood and smiled as Oz accepted another drink from her and passed one to Willow. "Are you..." She paused to look at Oz. "Is she all glowy?"

Buffy rolled her eyes up to the right and gave them an innocent look. Oz chuckled at his girlfriend and nodded. "Yeah, I suspect happiness."

"I passed my English makeup exam, hangin' with my friends. Hello, my life, how I've missed you." Buffy said with a large smile.

Willow noticed Scott Hope approaching them once again. "Hi, Scott. What are you doing here?"

Scott smiled at Willow and said. "You told me if I came after 9:00, I could run into Buffy."

Buffy shot Willow a look making the red head embarrassed and hid behind her drink, taking a big gulp. Scott looked at Buffy with a smile "Uh, I'm sorry. I'm a bad liar. It's not good for the soul." He paused to gesture at his face. "O-o-or the skin, actually. It makes me blotch."

The song in the background echoed over them. _"You will never be the cure."_

Buffy giggled and smiled. "Hi, Scott."

"Hi." Scott said to her making things a little awkward as he looked around for something to comment on.

"_And you will never change."_

"Don't you love this song?" He asked the blonde.

"Uh, yeah! Actually, I do." She replied with a small smile.

"_You will never be the cure."_

"Well, would you like to..." He trailed off to indicate to the dance floor.

"Dance? Um..." Buffy trailed not sure what to say as Willow smiled at her encouragingly.

"_And you will never change."_

"I don't know. I'm bad with...well..." Buffy babbled making Willow frown.

"_You will never be the cure."_

"Thank you for asking, it's just that there..." Buffy trailed off once more not sure what to say.

Scott smiled slightly and gives a nod. "Okay, you know what? I'm just gonna go stand by the dance floor. If you change your mind, you can mosey on over, and then if not, then you don't mosey. No harm, no foul, right?"

"Right." Buffy said half-heartedly.

"_I've given you every part of me."_

Scott walked off to find a place to wait while Buffy rolled her eyes and flipped her head back, mentally kicking herself for the way she handled that. Willow looked at Buffy disappointed. "Come on, Buffy. I mean, the guy has charm, a-and normal, which is what you wanted to get back to."

"_Tried everything I could to make you see."_

"Plus bonus points for use of the word 'mosey'." Oz joked with a smile.

"I just don't think I'm ready." Buffy said with a shrug.

"What's stopping you?" Willow asked with frown still in place.

"_But you don't love yourself."_

Before Buffy could reply Cordelia and Xander walked up. "Check out Slut-O-Rama and her Disco Dave." Cordelia said as she pointed and looked onto the dance floor as she and Xander sat on a low table against a wall. Everyone looked over to the energetically dancing couple. Although the girl's style was more contemporary, the guy was dancing way too fast for the music, with an unmistakable 70's disco influence. "What was the last thing that guy danced to, K.C. and the Sunshine Band?" Cordelia asked with a raised eyebrow.

Willow and Oz both cocked their heads to look at them.

"_You can't love me or anyone else."_

The couple continued to dance, getting close and touching each other at one point, then separating again.

"_You said I was the best thing in your life."_

Buffy began to really wonder about them. The couple got close again, and the girl extended her arm, pointing at the door. The guy took the hint, and began to lead her out with his arm around her. Buffy watched them go, suspicious of his intentions as she saw him say bye to his buddy and head for the door. "I don't think that guy thrives on sunshine." She quickly placed down her drink and started out after them. As she crossed the room behind the dance floor, Scott saw her coming and stepped over to intercept her.

"Hi."

Buffy stopped short clearly startled. "Hi. Oh. "She frowned realising what he might be thinking. "No, I…" She paused to point at the door. "I-I have to..."

"Oh. Uh, uh, sorry, my bad." Scott said with an awkward grin.

"No. I-it's mine. Really, it's mine, but I...I-I-I have to go." She said apologetically before rushing out leaving Scott very confused, leaving to just watch her leave.

Buffy strode out and looked around. Xander came out right behind her followed closely by the others. "Where'd she go?" He asked Buffy. Buffy took a few steps down the alley to the left to check things out while the others looked around also.

"I bet it's nothing. They're probably just making out." Cordelia said dismissively as Buffy came back when they then heard a girl call out in a complaining tone. "Hey!" Next they heard a loud noise, as though something was just broken. Xander pulled a stake out of his jacket which Buffy then took from him and headed in the direction of the noise.

"That's not what making out sounds like, unless I'm doing it wrong." Willow said with a frown as they all followed Buffy.

They soon come up to the couple where the boy had the girl up against a section of temporary chain link fencing that was leaning against the building. "Stop struggling. This won't hurt." The boy vamped out and moved in to bite the girl. She grabbed him by the neck, pushed him away a bit and elbowed jabbed him in the face. He staggered back and regained his balance as she jumped onto a crate. She then jumped off of it and delivered roundhouse kick to his face, knocking him to the pavement. The girl finally noticed Buffy and approached her smiling. "It's okay, I got it. You're, uh, Buffy, right?"

Buffy was obviously taken aback by the question and just as she was about to answer the vampire came up behind the girl and grabbed her by the shoulders. She snapped her head back to head butt him in the face and grabbed onto his arm. "I'm Faith." The newly introduced Faith said. She twisted the vampire around and shoved him into the section of chain link fence.

"I'm gonna go out on a limb and say there's a new Slayer in town." Oz deadpanned.

Faith kneed the vampire in the gut from behind, the vamp then whirled around and tried to backhand punch her, but she easily ducked it. She punched him in the gut and then again in the face. Everyone just watched her fight as Xander followed her moves with jerks of his head. She sent a high side kick to the vampire's jaw, grabbed onto his shirt and neck and threw him to the ground. The vamp did a no-hand front roll to control his fall while Faith reached over to Buffy for the stake and jerked it from her hand. "Can I borrow that?"

The vampire used the momentum of his roll to get back to his feet and ran at Faith, throwing a punch as he came. She ducked it, hooked her hand on his shoulder, turned him around and pushed him back into the fence. She raised the stake and jammed it cleanly into his chest and jerked it back out. The vampire instantly crumbled into ashes. Buffy stared in confused amazement as Faith faced her and handed her back the stake. "Thanks, B. Couldn't have done it without you." She just continued walking past them all while Buffy turned to stare after her, unsure how to react.

_**Back Inside the Bronze**_

"The whole summer it was, like, the worst heat wave. So it's about a hundred and eighteen degrees and I'm sleeping without a stitch on." Faith told the collective group who listened on as she spoke of her first slay. Xander listened more than the others hearing the new beautiful new Slayer talk about being naked. "And all of a sudden, I hear this screaming from outside. So I go tearing out, stark nude…" Xander looked down at her body and licked his lips. "…and this church bus has broken down, and then there's these three vamps feasting on half the Baptists in South Boston. So I waste the vamps, and the preacher comes up, and he's hugging me like there's no tomorrow, when all of a sudden, the cops pull up and they arrested us both." She reached for a muffin as Xander stared blankly ahead of himself, trying to picture the scene.

"Wow. They should film that story and show it every Christmas." Xander said with a grin.

Cordelia, who was sat next to him with her arms and legs crossed, turned her head to him and gave him a look while Faith teared into the muffin.

"God, I could eat a horse. Isn't it crazy how slayin' just always makes you hungry and horny?" Faith asked no-one in particular but they all looked at Buffy with accusing and curious eyes while she stared back at them wide-eyed and feeling uncomfortable.

"Well...sometimes I-I crave a non-fat yogurt afterwards." She said with an awkward smile.

A look of sudden revelation washed across Cordelia's face, and she smiled. "I get it." She proclaimed getting a confused look from Faith. "Not the horny thing. Yuck! But the two Slayer thing. There was one, and then Buffy died for, like, two minutes, so then Kendra was called, and then when she died, Faith was called." Faith gave her a nod to acknowledge what she said.

"But why were you called here?" Willow asked suddenly defensive around the new beauty.

"Well, I wasn't. My Watcher went off to some retreat thing in England, and so I skipped out. I figured this was my chance to meet the infamous Buff and compare notes." Buffy gave her a little smile. "So, B, did you really use a rocket launcher one time?"

"Uh, yeah…" Buffy confirmed and leant forward. "It's a funny story. There was..."

"So what was the, uh, story about that alligator?" Xander hastily interrupted making Buffy give him her death glare while the others looked at him with raised eyebrow making him uncomfortable. "You, uh, said something...before."

Faith smiled at him and started to gesture as she spoke. "Oh, there's this Big Daddy Vampire out of Missouri who used to keep them as pets. So he's got me rasslin' one of 'em, okay? The thing must have been twelve feet long and I'm..."

"So was this, um, ahem, also naked?" Xander asked with a small grin.

"Well, the alligator was." Faith teased and laughed at his face.

Xander smiled at her and laughed also. Beside him Cordelia elbowed him in the ribs. "Xander?" When he looked, she glared at him and told him bluntly. "Find a new theme."

"I tell ya, I never had more trouble than that damn vamp." Faith said with a shake of her head before turning to Buffy. "So what about you? What was your toughest kill?"

Buffy lowered her eyes and thought back to when she stabbed Angel in the chest with the sword, and the look of surprise and pain on his face at the time. Shaking herself out of her reverie she looked around trying to think of what to say. "Um, well, you know, they're all difficult, I guess." Seeing Faith waiting for a story she hastily thought of something. "Uh...oh! Oh, do you guys remember the Three?" Everyone looked at her inquisitively. "That's right, you never met the Three. Well, there were three..."

Oz interrupted her babbling. "Something occurring. Uh, now, you both kill vamps, and who could blame you, but, I'm, I'm wondering about your position on werewolves." He said making Faith look at him with a raised eyebrow.

Willow placed a hand on his shoulder. "Oz is a werewolf." She told the Boston Slayer.

"It's a long story." Buffy told her with a grin.

"I got bit." Oz said with a shrug.

"Apparently not that long." Buffy amended.

"Hey, as long as you don't go scratchin' at me or humpin' my leg, we're five-by-five, you know?" Faith said with a shrug as she took a sip of her drink.

"Fair enough." Oz said with a nod.

"The vamps, though, they better get their asses to DEFCON ONE…" She pointed at Buffy with a grin. "… 'cause you and I are gonna have fun, you know, Watcherless and fancy-free."

"Watcherless?" Buffy asked confused.

"Didn't yours go to England, too?" Faith asked as she looked around.

_**The Library, Sunnydale High, Sunnydale, CA**_

_**Tuesday, November 6**__**th**__** 2007, 09:30 PM**_

Giles stood at the end of the table with his hands in his pockets, reminiscing about the gatherings of the Watchers. Everybody was seated around the table listening to what he had to say. "There's a Watchers' retreat every year in the Cotswolds. It's a lovely spot. It's very s-serene. There's horse riding and hiking and punting and lectures and discussions. It-i-it's...it's a great honour to be invited. Or so I'm told." He said the last bit of a bitter tone.

"Oh, it's boring. Way too stuffy for a guy like you." Faith said with a smirk.

"Um, maybe I should introduce you again. Faith, this is _Giles_." Buffy told her as if talking to a child.

Willow smirked at the way she said while Faith looked Giles over. "I see him. If I'd've known they came _that_ young and cute, I would've requested a transfer." She smirked as Giles took his glasses off looking embarrassed.

Buffy, who looked grossed out, looked around her friends. "Raise your hand if 'ew'." She told them as she raised her own hand. Xander also raised his hand but hid by scratching his cheek.

Giles chuckled at that while momentarily feeling his ego rise. "Well, um, uh, leaving aside for a moment my, uh, youth and beauty, I'd-I'd say it was, um, fortuitous that Faith arrived when she did." He said as he picked up a newspaper on the table.

Willow shot up her finger and spoke up loudly. "Aha!" She proclaimed making them all look at her funny making her blush in embarrassment. "Sorry. I just meant..." She shot up her finger again and spoke loudly. "Aha! There's big evil brewin'. You'll never be bored here, Faith." She told the Bostonian with a smile who grinned back at. "'Cause this is Sunnydale, home of the big brewin' evil."

"Yes, well, I don't know how big an evil it is, but, uh, two people have disappeared from the Sunset Ridge District." Giles told them as he handed Buffy the newspaper which Faith also read.

"Well, I'm good for patrolling. Late-ish, though. I promised Mom I'd be home for dinner." Buffy said with a shrug. She handed over the paper to Xander. Willow nodded her head to Faith while looking at Buffy with big eyes hoping she got the hint.

Thankfully she did because Buffy turned to Faith with a smile. "Um, to which you're also invited, of course, dinner with us."

"Dyin' to meet the fam. I'm in." Faith said with a grin while inwardly nervous.

"Great! Great, then we can patrol also together."

"Hey, don't you have that health science makeup?" Willow asked with a tilt of her head.

"Oh, yeah. Actually, I could use a little coaching."

Willow hopped off of the table with a smile as Xander grabbed his things behind him. "You know, you can hang out with us while she's testing. You wanna?" Willow asked Faith while Buffy mumbled to herself realising she'd just become invisible to them.

"Say yes and, uh, bring your stories." Xander requested with a smile as he walked past Faith and out the library.

Buffy spoke to them as they started to leave. "You guys go. It's fine. Fine! I'll just...sit." She pouted, feeling left out.

"Okay. Hey, later." Faith said to Buffy with an awkward look before turning to Giles. "_We_ will talk weapons." Giving a nod to the two she left, following Xander and Willow out of the library.

"This, um, this new girl seems to…" Giles paused as he sat on the table. "…Have a lot of zest." He finished with a smile. Buffy glared at him in response.

He quickly changed the subject. "I-I-I've been having a little problem with the, uh, binding spell for Acathla. I-I-I'm lacking the, the requisite details to perform it correctly. Now, physical location. Acathla was facing south?"

"Mm-hm." She nodded and pointed to three positions on the table. "Acathla, Angel, me." She jabbed at the three positions. "Sword."

"Now, see, that's what I thought, but I..."

"Giles." Buffy interrupted and stood up. "Look, I've got makeup tests to pass, missing people in Sunset Ridge, and a zesty new Slayer to feed." She sighed as she grabbed her bag and book. "Next time I kill Angel, I'll video it." She walked out of the library to go take her test leaving Giles confused.

Over the next week they got know Faith a little better until Kakistos the vampire that was revealed to have been hunting Faith down, with Faith also wanting to kill him. In their very first confrontation, before Faith appeared in Sunnydale, Kakistos had killed Faith's watcher by ripping her in two, and successfully captured Faith. However, using her rage and with the aid of her Slayer's power, Faith was able to overcome both Kakistos and his minions, killing many and dealing Kakistos both a sword slash to the groin and an axe wound that cleaved his face in two, a wound from which he would never completely heal. Faith had then lit the hideout's support beams on fire, causing the entire lair to collapse.

After a battle between Kakistos and Faith with the Scooby Gang, they were able to kill Kakistos and his minions, but Trick was able to escape without anyone knowing that he would soon find a better place to work.

A few months later, Angel was unexpectedly released from Acathla's hell, reappearing in his mansion in a feral state. Because time ran differently between dimensions, he had experienced a century of brutal torment and was little more than a dumb animal in behaviour. Buffy had come across him one night and aided him in secret, fostering his rehabilitation. Angel remained insane, but came to Buffy's rescue when one of her classmates turned into a monster and attacked her. Angel killed him and finally recognized Buffy afterwards, and regained his sanity. The means by which he returned were still unknown - all that was known was that it happened after Buffy placed her Claddagh ring near the spot where he was sucked into Hell. When the gang finally discovered that Angel had returned and Buffy had not told them, the other Scooby's were disgusted and furious, though Angel managed to win back some good faith and acceptance in the gang after he saved Willow from being killed by the corrupt Watcher Gwendolyn Post who had shown up to be Faith's watcher.

Angel began to suspect that his return from Hell was not accidental, that he must be meant to serve some unknown purpose. That fear - that this purpose was not for the cause of good - grew in Angel's mind as he began to experience what he believed to be hallucinations. However, he was actually being haunted by the First Evil, who claimed to be the one that freed him from Acathla's world. The First, able to adopt the appearances of Angelus' victims, drove Angel ever closer to the brink of madness by lashing him with guilt and, ultimately, tempting him to end it all by losing his soul once again and killing Buffy in the throes of passion. In despair, Angel chose to kill himself by waiting outside for the sun to rise, rather than risk his beloved Slayer. To Angel's shock and consternation, an apparent miracle occurred and it snowed so heavily on Christmas morning that the sun was blotted out all day. From that moment, he began to entertain the hope that his return might have some purpose for good after all.

Unknown to them all at the same time Faith was slowly falling to the Dark Side of life. Faith felt like an outsider in Buffy's world even though she initially endeared herself to Buffy's mother and friends in her first days in Sunnydale, though the two reconciled after the dusting of Kakistos. Buffy, who was still recovering from the trauma of killing Angel, maintained emotional distance from Faith, and the Scoobies not inviting Faith to Buffy's intervention after their discovery of Angel's resurrection, further contributed to Faith's alienation from the group. Faith, ultimately, perceived that Buffy did not trust her. Although she resented Faith's carefree attitude toward violence, Buffy still trusted Faith enough to leave her to protect her mother at Christmas and even showed hints of being attracted by Faith's wilder way of Slaying as the two, through slaying, began to grow closer.

Faith's trust issues and isolation heightened when her new Watcher, Gwendolyn Post, gained and abused her trust in order to plot an evil scheme. Later Faith accidentally killed a human being, Deputy Mayor Allan Finch, an act that caused her to withdraw into denial. When it became clear that Buffy intended to reveal what had happened, Faith told Giles that Buffy had killed Finch. Giles immediately discerned Faith's lie, but played along temporarily to avoid pushing Faith too far. The Scooby Gang decided to confront Faith. They sent Xander, who Faith had recently and almost as an afterthought deflowered, visited Faith's motel room to reason with her, but she did not respond well, she nearly forced sexual acts upon him and strangled him. Angel arrived in time and took Faith to his home to try to reason with her, but just when it seemed that he was getting through to her, Buffy and Faith's new Watcher, Wesley Wyndam-Pryce, broke into the mansion and arrested Faith with the help of a special ops team sent by the Watcher's Council. She was briefly captured, but attacked them inside their armoured car and escaped. Isolated and bitter, she secretly turned to current Big Bad, Mayor Richard Wilkins III, filling the void of Mayor Wilkins' "right hand man" that was left by the death of the vampire Mr. Trick, whom Faith had recently killed. She then decided to function as a double agent, re-joining the Scoobies and undergoing tests issued by the Watcher's Council while feeding the Mayor information. Her betrayal was revealed through an elaborate plan concocted by Buffy and Angel, the latter of whom faked losing his soul and pretended to partner up with Faith. After her true loyalties were revealed, Faith descended still further in her slide to isolation, betrayal, and mental illness, as she realized that she had completely lost Buffy and the Scoobies as friends. This brought her closer to the Mayor, who acted as both father figure and friend to the lost Faith.

Faith and Mayor Wilkins developed an affectionate, emotional closeness. The Mayor genuinely felt a father's love for the fatherless Faith. While serving Mayor Wilkins undercover, she killed a smuggler and a bookseller demon. She was also ordered by the Mayor to murder a geology professor who had valuable information related to the Mayor's. Later, Faith kidnapped Willow and wanted to kill her, Willow spoke frankly to Faith, saying "You know, it didn't have to be this way. But you made your choice. I know you had a tough life. I know that some people think you had a lot of bad breaks. Well, boo hoo! Poor you. You know, you had a lot more in your life than some people. I mean, you had friends in your life like Buffy. Now you have no one. You were a Slayer and now you're nothing. You're just a big selfish, worthless waste." Faith, while punching her, was almost surprised by this, as she had thought that she would be receiving a speech about how it was not too late for her to turn back.

_**Sunnydale Cemetery, Sunnydale, CA**_

_**Thursday, February 21**__**st**__** 2008, 09:30 PM**_

Buffy, Angel and the rest of the Scooby Gang were patrolling around the cemetery as they usually would, however lately with all of the drama going on, they had no real time to actually patrol properly with each other. Buffy simply had a stake, the same as Angel, Xander had an axe while Willow, Wesley and Cordelia had a crossbow, Oz and Giles both had swords and stakes.

"It's been over an hour and no signs of a vampire or anything demon-y." Buffy complained as she twirled her stake in between her fingers.

"Maybe Faith's actually being slayer." Xander suggested making them look at him strange. "What? Just because she's gone to the dark side doesn't mean she's gonna stop killing the demon community."

"X-Xander does have a good point." Giles said with a nervous smile. "Faith is still the Slayer; she will still fight demons and the like. I still have faith that she can be redeemed." He said while fixing his glasses.

"She's evil though, she killed a human being." Willow protested. "Right Buffy?"

Buffy glanced at her nervously, she hadn't been sure what to think of Faith killing a human, yes she knew it was bad. But after hearing that Naruto used to have to kill humans in his world, granted that he lived in a world where it was kill or be killed, but she didn't want to make out that Naruto was a bad guy for doing what he did, causing her to hold her tongue on the matter. "I guess we'll find out just why she did what she did someday." She said with a shrug.

"You ok?" Angel asked in her ear making her shiver unintentionally.

"Yeah I'm fine." She said with a smile. Angel smiled back slightly before looking forward missing how Buffy's smile turned into a frown. She had been unsure of what to do with Angel because she knew that no matter what, they couldn't be together but got caught up in the passion.

"You know, I could actually be at the Bronze now, having fun." Cordelia complained.

"No-one told you to come, Cordy." Xander said with a shrug.

"Whatever loser." Cordelia said with a sneer. Ever since she had caught Xander and Willow making out in Spike's lair, she had treated him worse than she ever would before they started to go out. Xander was getting angrier each day because he was the only one getting stick for the betrayal while Willow and Oz were perfectly fine despite some rough edges.

"Maybe we should just go home, my mom wanted me home earlier tonight for a night in." Buffy said with a sigh.

Giles sighed as he looked around, however before he could speak, Wesley spoke up. "There are always vampires about, just because there haven't been any yet, doesn't matter. We will find some."

"Suuuure." Buffy drawled out with sarcasm.

"Come on Buffy, it isn't so bad." Willow said with a bright smile, Buffy just gave her a look that silenced her.

Before they could blink, a dozen vampires swarmed them from behind bushes and tombstones. "Well…this is a tough pickle." Oz said with a sigh as the group formed a circle.

"The Mayor sends his regards." One of the vampires' said.

"So the Mayor sent you guys to what?" Buffy asked with a shrug. "Entertain us?"

The vampires just growled out at the group with their yellow eyes glittering in the moonlight as they bared their fangs at them. "You'll die here today slayer." One shouted as it jumped at Buffy.

Before it could reach her, or she could stake it, a hand grabbed its head and threw it away. "Damn, I'm sure when you guys come back from the dead you lose your brain cells too." A deep voice said with humour.

Buffy looked at the figure with shock. _'Naruto? I haven't seen him in ages…oh god this isn't good, not with the way things are with me and Angel.' _ She thought in distress. Reaching her hand up to her chest she gripped the necklace Naruto had bought her, she had only ever had to unleash her full powers a couple of times to easily take care of some of the more annoying demons.

"Naruto?" Buffy asked in shock at how different the blonde looked. His blonde hair was spiked up and down the side of his face; his blue eyes were still bright with a slit for a pupil. He was wearing a sleeve-less black shihakushō that had golden-laced designs all around it; making several vertical lines that run up his upper body structure. He also had his necklace around his neck and tucked into his outfit. Despite the lack of sleeves, he wore black arm sleeves between the elbows and wrist areas of the arms while also acting as fingerless gloves. Each sleeve had a small golden ornament attached to each. He wore long black hakama, which were worn loose, rather than form-fitting. Zangetsu was also tied to his left side in the obi.

"Hey Buffy." Naruto said with a smile as he glanced back at her who was too stunned to speak. "Just stay here…I got some stress to work out." He said with a grin before looking back at the vampires.

"Who is this guy Buff?" Xander asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He…he helped me when I left Sunnydale…in L.A." Buffy said with a slight smile while trying to hide how happy she was to see him, although Angel could smell the heightened pheromones coming from Buffy and the scent between the two.

"Who the hell're you huh?" A vampire asked with a growl.

"The guy that's going to kill you." Naruto said before he vanished from his spot in a burst of speed. Reappearing in front of the vamp that questioned him he grabbed his face with his large hand and smashed him into the ground creating a crater. Standing up, he placed his hand at the vamp and grinned. **"Hadō no Ni: Kirimi!" **(Way of Destruction #2: Slice) A blade of energy extended from his hand and right through the vampires neck killing him instantly.

Spinning around he swung his hand out with the energy blade and decapitated two advancing vampires instantly. Speeding through the dust, he appeared beside another vampire and kicked out at its head, knocking its head from its shoulders turning it to dust. Spinning around he faced two more vampires who were charging him, holding his hands out, lightning started to crackle around them. **"Raiton: Rai Kou no Jutsu!"** (Lightning Release: Lightning Ray Technique) Two rays of lightning shot from his hands towards the vampires and struck immediately causing them to scream before the intensity of the attack turned them to dust.

"What is he?" Cordelia asked in shock at seeing what was happening.

"He…well he is something that would equal a god." Giles said before he saw Buffy giving him a look.

"How do you know him?" She asked with narrowed eyes.

"W-We keep in contact…I-I requested his h-help." Giles stammered.

"Wait a minute." Buffy said stepping up to her watcher. "You two have been in contact with each other?" She asked with narrowed eyes.

"Err…only for emergencies." Giles said with a chuckle that was clearly forced.

"Buffy I'll explain later." Naruto said to her with a tight smile. "But…I don't know how long I'm going to be able to stay here." He said before turning back to the remaining six vampires, including the one he originally thrown.

Unsheathing Zangetsu, he placed it in front of his face with his eyes closed. The moonlight glinted off the silver metal of the blade. Snapping his eyes open he used **Shunpo** to rapidly attack a vampire and appearing behind it, slowly sheathing his sword, the vampire fell to pieces…and dust.

Unsheathing his blade once more he turned around to the remaining five vampires. "It's such a shame, if you guys had a brain, you could've avoided all of this." Holding his left hand out, he said. **"Hadō no Hachi: Kiriken!"** (Way of Destruction #8: Substitute Blade) Blue reiryoku shimmered in the palm of his hand and stretched out forming a replica of Zangetsu in his left hand.

Holding his blades up in an 'X' formation, blue reiryoku swirled around them, swinging down, he called out. **"Tsuin Getsuga Tenshō!"** (Twin Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer) Two crescent waves were immediately unleashed from both Zangetsu. The waves shot across the graveyard and struck the vampires in a large explosion that lit the area up while the vampires' screams tore through the area before they simply vanished.

As the dust cloud was swept away it revealed nothing but destruction and zero vampires. "Damn, didn't mean to destroy the ground." Naruto muttered, lowering down he placed his hand on the ground. _'Glad I learnt how to use Mokuton.'_ The ground slowly repaired itself as grass and trees regrew. Standing up he sheathed Zangetsu and let the duplicate dissipate. "That was easy." He said before turning around to meet the stunned faces of everyone.

"H-How did you do that?" Xander asked in awe.

"What are you?" Angel demanded.

Naruto just glanced at them with a chuckle. "Maybe we should go somewhere private…I doubt a cemetery is a good place to talk." He suggested.

"How do we know we can trust you?" Angel asked with a frown.

Naruto just narrowed his eyes at the en-souled vampire. "Because if I wanted to kill any of you…you'd be dead." He said seriously before a grin came on his face. "Now let's talk somewhere…because it looks like Buffy is going to kill me." He said with a sigh as the Slayer glared at him.

"Yes, quite…m-maybe it would be better if we went to Buffy's house…I'm sure J-Joyce is worried about Buffy." Giles suggested.

"Yes, my house would be perfect." Buffy said with a grin.

Naruto did not like that grin.

_**1630 Revello Drive, Sunnydale, CA**_

_**Thursday, February 21**__**st**__** 2008, 10:15 PM**_

"Buffy? What's going on?" Joyce asked as she watched Buffy and her friends walk into the house followed by a stranger with blonde hair and Angel who was frowning at the man. Joyce immediately liked him.

"Sorry, mom, but a…friend I met in L.A when I ran away came back here…we all need to talk." Buffy tried to explain but she didn't know what to call Naruto, hell they had sex for weeks…the best she could ever possibly have and yet he was one of her best friends from what he had done for her.

"I see." Joyce said before shutting the door, everyone walked into the living room and sat in various places. Buffy, Willow and Xander sat on the couch with Cordelia and Oz sat on the spare chairs, Naruto, Angel, Giles and Wesley stood around them.

"So how do you know Buff?" Xander asked Naruto.

"I met her in L.A when she ran from home, she first saw me when I killed a vamp and then later on when I had to kill something else that I can't explain right now. Over time I helped Buffy train and helped her back on her feet." Naruto explained.

"He was the one to convince me to come home." Buffy said with a smile. "To be honest I don't know where I would be without him, until I met him I felt lost, he saved me." She said with another smile, one that Angel did not like and one that Joyce could tell there was more between them.

"So you're the reason my daughter came home?" Joyce asked the blonde.

"Well…I guess so-" He was interrupted as the mother hugged him tightly shocking them all.

"Mom?" Buffy asked in shock as Naruto accepted the hug and returned it.

"Thank you." Joyce said as she pulled back.

"No problems, I know what it's like to feel lost." Naruto said with a smile.

"So who and what are you?" Angel asked straight away.

Naruto sighed and leant against a wall deciding there was no point in lying. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, I'm 208 years old, I'm not originally from this world or rather this dimension, the realm I'm from contains nothing but shinobi, ninja's trained to kill from when they were little kids. After I turned 13, I started my own missions, killing enemy shinobi to save my own village, at the time I wanted nothing more than to be the strongest shinobi…after some time I achieved that dream, I've been through more wars, seen more death than I'd like to admit, and I've killed more than Angelus could ever have achieved." Naruto said with a glare at Angel. Everyone who was listening to him was shocked at such a life.

"You…killed since you were 13?" Joyce asked with wide-eyes.

"Our realm was basically kill or be killed, we had no choice…or rather I had no choice, I needed to get strong, I had to get strong, if I didn't then everyone I ever cared for would be killed because of me." Naruto explained.

"I don't understand, why would people kill your friends because of you?" Giles asked with a frown.

"On the day of my birth, the lord of all demons attacked my village, it killed thousands in its rampage, my father Minato Namikaze, the village leader sacrificed his soul to seal it within me, I was called a Jinchuriki, Human Sacrifice, because I contained the strongest of all demons in my gut. On the same day, my mother sacrificed her own life to save me from the demon, the Kyuubi. Ever since then I was treated as the village pariah, I was chased through streets, forced to wear rags, starved and so much more happened." Naruto sighed as he paused while everyone looked shocked at him living such a life. "Every day I had this whisper in the back of my head to kill everybody, to get rid of it, I slept, endured all beatings. I did anything to get rid of the whisper and the bastard that acted like my grandfather, kept it all a secret from me, where he could have helped me, he didn't." Naruto shook his head clear. "I'm getting off track, when I was 23, I had my last final battle against a man who was once my best friend, he killed the woman I loved and my entire village. I wanted revenge, I craved for his blood, I didn't care about my own life anymore, I just wanted him dead. We fought for a while until I defeated him…I didn't kill him, I just couldn't do more than look at him with pity. After that, I went to a new world called Soul Society, where I became I full-fledged Shinigami."

"A Death G-God?" Willow asked shocked. "You reap souls?"

Naruto chuckled and shook his head. "We don't reap anything, we find souls and send them to where they belong, simple as that. There are bad souls as well, I'd say evil souls but not all are evil, they're called Hollow's, souls that died with so much negative emotions that they turned into a bad soul. We, Shinigami kill Hollows, to purify them and send them to Soul Society."

"So…why aren't you…in this Soul Society?" Wesley asked with a quizzical look.

"Because as far as they are concerned, I'm a traitor." Naruto sighed as he went on to explain everything about Aizen, the Hollowfication and the escape to the Human World. "Ever since then, I've been preparing for a battle, so I decided to guard the Hellmouth, make myself useful, if I have the power to do something, then I may as well do it ya know?"

"So where does that all leave us now?" Xander asked as everyone went silent for a moment. To him it felt like some strange comic book plot line.

"It leaves us where we were before, nothing changes." Naruto said. "Except you get me helping you from now on, what with the Mayor and everything, oh and Faith. I promised to protect Buffy, and I will." He said bringing a smile from Buffy and the rest except Angel who slightly glared at him. "But…this little war with Aizen will soon begin, I don't know when exactly but when it does…I don't know if I'll be around much longer."

"What do you mean?" Buffy asked with a frown.

"Shinigami are on a whole new level of power, if I wanted to I could wipe out Sunnydale in seconds. Imagine a full scale war of Shinigami against Aizen, a man who is so strong…it's frightening." Narutoi shook his head slightly. "That doesn't matter anyway; you guys won't need to worry about all of that stuff, all you need to worry about is the Mayor. That immortal bastard, I've watched him for over 50 years, ever since I first came to Sunnydale to watch over the Hellmouth. I swear, how no-one ever noticed how he's been mayor for over 100 years I'll never know. I'll help you deal with him…"

"What do you know of the Mayor?" Giles asked seriously.

"Well ever since I arrived in Sunnydale, I've done my research on him that dates back to when he first arrived here. Richard Wilkins arrived in California in the 1800s. He went on to found this town in 1841 on the location of Boca Del Infierno after the last Slayer, Naayéé'neizgháni, died there. Wilkins found the Hellmouth infested with demons, with whom he made a pact to avoid being killed himself." He stopped talking to shift his weight against the wall. "He agreed to found this very town on the Hellmouth where demons could freely feed on the inhabitants of aid town. In his deals with demons, he sold his soul and gained immortality. In 1908, he began planning his Ascension into the form of a pure demon called Olvikan that would take place in just over one hundred years."

"S-So you know what his p-plans are?" Giles asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes." Naruto said with a nod. "He wants to Ascend, or rather the process is called Ascension, if he succeeds in this he would transform from a human being into the embodiment of a pure demon, an Old One. Ascension is not a ritual in itself, but rather the result of several rituals and ceremonies, some of which are different depending on the demon the sorcerer attempts to become."

"How do you know all of this?" Wesley asked with suspicion laced in his voice.

"Oh please, you think I work for him or something?" Naruto asked incredulously, but the watcher didn't change his suspicious look. "You know, I've never liked watchers like you, you're nothing but pompous, cowardly, egotistical bastards." He said with a sneer, shaking his head he sighed. "I've had 50 plus years to research over everything in this town, every demon, god, the lot. A Mayor who never aged and continued to act like he was his own son every generation wasn't exactly hard to figure out."

"How do we kill him?" Oz asked what was on everyone's mind.

"We can't." Naruto said simply making everyone wide-eyed.

"What? Then…how do we stop him?" Cordelia asked.

"The only way to stop him is to let him ascend, on the day of your graduation."

"You gotta be shittin' me." Xander said with a groan.

"Xander!" Willow scolded making the young man sheepish.

"Can't you do anything? I mean…aren't you immortal?" Joyce asked with a raised eyebrow.

Naruto sighed and bit his lip. "I'm not immortal in the fact that I can't die, I can take a hell of a beatin' but I can die. I know a technique that can rip a person's soul out of their body, but…" Naruto trailed off in thought.

"But, what?" Buffy asked, standing up from the couch.

"…Once I use it, my own soul will be torn apart, and most likely sent to hell." He told them making them wide-eyed.

"No, I won't let you do that." Buffy said with a shake of her head.

"Don't worry, I won't be." Naruto said with a shake of his head. "The best way to kill the Mayor is when he ascends, and then he will be just like a normal demon, only much bigger. Now _that_ I can kill." He said with a grin.

"So what happens until graduation?" Willow asked..

Naruto suddenly started to chuckle. "I will be an exchange student for Sunnydale High." He said with a smile.

"Huh?" Buffy asked with a dumbfounded look.

"How?" Xander asked. "I mean, I doubt Snyder would just let you waltz right in."

"No, he won't, which is why I have this…" He paused to take out a cylinder object from his pocket that he had gotten Urahara to make for him. "…This will allow me to alter a person's memory to how I please, I use this on Snyder and he will only remember allowing me to attend High School." He said with a grin. "Simple as that."

"You can alter a person's memory?" Joyce asked shocked.

"Oh, don't worry; I never use it unless I have no choice." Naruto assured with a smile.

"W-Well, I t-think that's everything for tonight." Giles concluded after a moment, making everyone stand up straight. "W-We should a-all head home, process everything we've h-heard tonight." He said getting nods.

"Right, see ya tomorrow Buff." Xander said with a smile as he went towards the door.

"Bye Buffy." Willow said with a smile while giving the blonde a hug.

One by one they all left to home until it was only Angel, Buffy, Naruto and Joyce. It was more than awkward, Angel and Buffy were still together, but Buffy was conflicted because Naruto was back, Angel could tell there was something between both blondes, Joyce hated Angel for what he was but could tell by the way Buffy looked at Naruto that there was something more and Naruto was waiting for Angel to leave to speak to Buffy.

Angel walked over to Buffy and gave her a short kiss on the lips, as he pulled back he noticed how Buffy seemed hesitant in the kiss and kept glancing at Naruto. "I'll…see you tomorrow." He said with a nod before leaving.

Naruto looked up at Joyce with a smile. "Ermm…Mrs Summers-"

"Call me Joyce, please." Joyce said with a smile. "I'll just be upstairs; I can see you two need to talk." She said with a smile.

"Thanks mom." Buffy said with a smile as Joyce went upstairs.

Now it was just Naruto and Buffy left alone. Naruto sighed and stepped away from his position on the wall and walked towards Buffy. "Buffy I-"

"Where were you?" Buffy asked with a frown while she had her arms curled around her body. "You said that I would see you again, but you stayed away, I needed you and you weren't here." She said through gritted teeth.

Naruto sighed. "I was busy. I know how lame that sounds but…it's true, I've been in Hueco Mundo following some rumours…rumours about a group called Akatsuki."

"Akatsuki? As in the group that had been after you when you was in your…realm?" Buffy asked with a frown.

"Yes, I always thought that my realm was cut-off from being sent to Soul Society or Hueco Mundo like normal, and I was right. Me, for example I had to be taken to Soul Society, meaning someone or something had taken the members of Akatsuki to Hueco Mundo and made them stronger, far stronger and a real threat to me and all my loved ones." Naruto explained with a sigh.

"But…what would they want with you now?" She asked with a raised brow.

"Revenge I guess, I don't know. But I can't take any chances. Years ago they would do anything to get to me, they killed some people I cared about and they won't stop now if they do know about me, they will harm everyone I care about." Naruto walked over to Buffy and sighed. "When this business about the Mayor is over…I'm going to have to leave for a short while, I need to hunt down the Akatsuki once again before they hurt anyone I care about."

"So you're just gonna leave, just like that?" Buffy asked through gritted teeth.

Grasping Buffy by the shoulders he looked her in the eye. "You know I can't stay here in Sunnydale, that's why I helped train you, so I wouldn't need to be here. You may not like it but I have other priorities, I have so many enemies, some of them are my old friends who just think I'm their enemy. My life is so screwed up right now I don't know what I'm going to do next." He told her with a sigh.

"Where does that leave us?" Buffy asked as she looked up at Naruto with a couple tears in her eyes.

"Buffy, we can't be together right now, for one you're with Angel and me, you already know about my situation. There's simply too much going on and I don't want to drag you down with me, even though you're the Slayer, you're still a teenager, you have an entire life ahead of you." Naruto told her with a sigh.

"I still don't like it." Buffy said with a pout, sighing she walked over to the couch and sat down with Naruto following her to sit next her. Leaning her head on his shoulder she sighed. "Can we stay in contact still? When you leave that is?"

"Of course." Naruto said as he wrapped an arm around her. "I do have a phone, I may be over 200 years old, but I'm not old enough for technology." He said with a chuckle while she giggled. "I'm sorry about making you feel alone, but I wanted you to move on with your life, you know? I didn't want to hold you back."

"Well you're an idiot." Buffy said softly.

"Yeah, I guess I am." Naruto said with a small smile.

What the two couldn't see or hear was Joyce Summers stood at the top of the stairs listening in on the entire conversation. _'I can tell Buffy loves him but…because of his life he doesn't want to drag her into the trouble that could danger her, I like him already but…I wish that one day, they can be together.'_ Sighing she went to her bedroom, leaving her daughter with Naruto.

**To Be Continued**

**For those who know Buffy off the back of your hand, you would've noticed that some of that was pure canon with maybe the odd difference. That was simply because introducing Faith that way was the more suitable way and because honestly I could think of no other way to angle it.**

**Also I know some are probably a little annoyed that Akatsuki are being brought into it, but it will be explained later on and like I mentioned in a previous chapter, Naruto will go through some challenges before he becomes who and what he truly is. So please, be patient.**

**Either way, send reviews, let me know what you like or hate or simply to suggest some ideas. I will try as much as I can to make this story suit the needs of the reader, but I will not change the story line that I have going now.**

**For now though, see ya.**


	7. Chapter 7: Mayor and the Box

**Hey there, joshnaruto here**

**Chapter 7 is finally here, sorry for the long wait but I was working on my other story for a while and had no time for this.**

**A note about Akatsuki being brought back. Don't worry, it's not all of them just the minor members and an OC which will be for later. You'll find out about the Akatsuki members in this chapter in fact so all annoyance or fears about them all being brought back are meaningless. **

**One more thing, for those who say Naruto is weak or acting stupid blah blah, that's the point at the moment. His character hasn't been developed properly yet, he's still insecure about some things, makes bad decisions for stupid reasons but I assure you this will be fixed eventually. As to why he isn't as strong as he should be and earlier why he got beat by Gin and Tosen was because he didn't want to fight and endanger his friends and also his strength isn't at 100% which will also be explained eventually. **

**Like I said, all of this will be fixed eventually and Naruto will be one powerful son of a bitch who wont do stupid shit anymore.**

**I have also changed the layout of how I'm publishing my following chapters so it will look slightly different from now on, only formatting wise.**

**Everyone thank you for the reviews and I hope you send me more. Share ideas and your thoughts please. Every comment helps.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Bleach or Buffy The Vampire Slayer, nor do I own any techniques etc. from any other show, anime, games or Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki. I will give credit to those who I have used stuff from on that site and if there's any problems then ask. **

* * *

**So, for now that's all and here you go…**

* * *

**Naruto Namikaze: Human-Shinigami-Hollow Hybrid**

**Chapter 7: Mayor and the Box**

* * *

**_Mayor Wilkins Office, Sunnydale, CA_**

**_Saturday, February 23rd 2008, 11:00 PM _**

* * *

In the Mayor's office, Faith was currently sat in Wilkins chair behind the desk with her eyes closed. In front of her was a rectangular box which was actually a present given to her from the Mayor just from the fact that he cared about her, something no-one had ever done for her before. The Mayor was also stood beside her.

"Alright, you can open them up now." Wilkins said with a huge smile.

Faith looked at the present and smiled up at him. "Fab. What's the occasion?"

"Faith! As if I need a reason to show you my affection, or appreciation for running a small errand at the airport." Mayor Wilkins said with a smile.

"Airport?" Faith asked with a raised brow. "What's next? Gonna want me to help a buddy of yours move a sofa?"

"This isn't a free ride, young lady. You know, I'm beginning to think that somebody's getting a little spoiled. Maybe I should take this back." Wilkins said more sternly but with a clam look.

Faith clutched the box in her hand and looked guilty and scared. "Sorry...sir."

"That's my girl." Wilkins said with a chuckle. "Another cookie?" He asked holding a small plate of cookies to her. Faith smiled at him and took one, biting in to it. "Now. A package is arriving tomorrow night from Central America. Something and I can't stress this enough, something crucially important to my Ascension. Without it...well! What would Toll House cookies be without the chocolate chips? A pretty darn big disappointment, I can tell you." Pausing in his talk he giggled like a happy child. Smiling back down at Faith, he pointed to the present. "Open your present." Faith slowly pulled the lid off and reached inside to pull out a deadly looking knife with a curved blade and intricate design. Her mouth opened in awe and shock which made the Mayor giggle. "There. That look on your face is my reward."

"This is a thing of beauty, boss." Faith said with a grin as she twisted the blade around to look at it better.

"Well, it cost a pretty penny. So, you just take good care of it. And you be careful not to put somebody's eye out with that thing, until I tell you to." Wilkins told Faith as if he really were her father.

"Any particular eyes in mind?" Faith asked with a grin.

Mayor Wilkins chuckled and smiled. "Actually, there's a new guy in town, a friend of Buffy's I believe so."

"Oh? B has another friend out there huh? What is he, a vampire?" Faith asked with a smirk.

"Actually, I don't know what he is, but he took out 12 of my vampires with some neat tricks I've never heard of like they were nothing. So be careful out there, until we know more about this new player we can't be too risky." Wilkins told Faith a stern look.

"Geez boss, the guy can't hurt you." Faith said with a chuckle.

"No, but he can hurt you, and if he really is an ally of Buffy, then that makes you his enemy." Wilkins said with a sigh.

Faith also sighed and gave a nod. "Don't worry, I'll be careful."

* * *

**_Sunnydale Cemetery, Sunnydale, CA _**

**_Saturday, February 23rd 2008, 11:00 PM (Same Time)_**

* * *

Angel and Buffy were out patrolling when they had come across a pair of vampires, newly born from fresh graves. It was a bad night to be them when faced against a legendary vampire and The Vampire Slayer

Buffy jumped over one of the vampires' legs as it tried to sweep her legs to trip her. Landing back down she picked the vampire up by the scruff of his neck and kicked him away which resulted in it crashing into Angel.

"Sorry, honey!" She shouted with a wince as Angel jumped back up.

"That's okay." Angel said as he straightened his back. Hearing footsteps, he quickly spun around and thrust his hand out, staking a vampire that was coming up on him. Buffy walked over to the vampire she threw at Angel and staked it before it could get up.

"Well, there's something you don't see every day. Unless, of course, you're me."

"That was bracing. Want to do another sweep?" Angel said while cracking his neck.

"It's what I live for. Sad to say." Buffy said with an exaggerated sigh.

"You too tired?" Angel asked with concern.

"No. It's just…" Buffy paused to try and get her words right. "Do you get the feeling that we're kind of in a rut?" She asked with a scrunched up nose.

"A rut?" Angel asked with a creased brow.

"You never take me any place new." Buffy complained with a wave of her arms.

"What about that fire demon nest in the cave by the beach? I felt that was a nice change of pace." Angel said not sure where Buffy was going with this.

"So this is our future?" Buffy asked with narrowed eyes while waving to the cemetery to indicate what she meant. "This is how we're going to spend our nights when I'm fifty and you're...the same age you are now." She said with a sigh.

"Is this because of that…Naruto guy?" Angel asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" Buffy asked with a confused look. "What does he have anything to do with this?"

"Ever since he came back into your life, you've been acting weird, unlike yourself." Angel said with a shrug.

"Because of the Mayor and Faith." Buffy told him with a small frown. "My mind has been focused on them two; I don't know when they will strike or anything. Naruto being here…was un-expected and I know you guys are weirded out about him a bit but please…he's a good guy, and by good I mean, no evil-y." She said with a sigh.

Angel was about to reply when a growl was heard not far from them indicating a vampire close-by. "Let's just get you to fifty, we'll talk later."

"Liking that plan." Buffy said as she saw several vampires close-by.

* * *

**_1630 Revello Drive, Sunnydale, CA_**

**_Monday, February 25th 2008, 08:05 AM_**

* * *

Buffy was sat at the dining table with a book in front of her flipping through it while twirling her hair around her finger. From the doorway Joyce entered from the hall while carrying several letters in her hand and a smile on her face.

"Buffy? When were you going to tell me?" Joyce asked with a surprised but happy tone.

Buffy sighed and reached up for her earrings, "Alright, busted. I didn't think you'd miss them." She said as she took them off and placed them down.

Joyce however just put the letters on the table in front of her daughter. "You were accepted to North-western University. Honey, I'm so proud of you! That's wonderful!" She said with pride.

"Right! It's wonderful." Buffy said a little less-enthusiastic in her tone.

"I mean, it's not cheap, but, uh, I know we can make it work if your father pitches in. Not that North-western is your only option. It's a great school, though. I am so proud of you." Joyce said while giving Buffy a small one armed hug.

"You said that before." Buffy said with a small about exasperation.

"And will again soon." Joyce said with confidence and a nod of her head.

"Mom, you know that I can't...I-I just can't decide on a school right now. I mean I want to sleep on it, you know, mull it over. Raise them up my inner flagpole, see which one I salute." Buffy said using her own form of speech to try and explain it to her.

"I know, sweetheart. I'm just so pleased that you have so many choices. Ooh, you know what? Your aunt Arleen and her family are in Illinois. I've got to call and tell them. Oh, Buffy?" She said as she picked up the phone to dial.

"I know, you're proud of me." Buffy said as she went to go upstairs with a sigh.

"Ah, don't forget to put my earrings back in my dresser before you go out." Joyce reminded her daughter who gave a nod before leaving; putting the phone to her ear she listened as it run a couple times before hearing the person on the other end. "Arleen? Hi! It's Joyce. How you doing? Listen, you are never going to believe where Buffy got accepted to school!"

* * *

**_Sunnydale high, Sunnydale, CA_**

**_Monday, February 25th 2008, 12:30 PM_**

* * *

At a picnic table on Campus were Willow and Oz who were sitting opposite Buffy who was slowly picking at her food with less enthusiasm. Buffy had just explained the conversation between herself and Joyce about the acceptance letters.

"Sounds like your mom's in a state of denial." Willow said with a small smile while leaning into Oz.

Buffy snorted at the context. "More like a continent. She just has to realize that I can't go away."

"Well, maybe not now, but soon, maybe." Willow said with a hopeful look before sighing. "Or maybe I too hail from Denial Land."

"Faith's turn to the dark side of the Force pretty much put the proverbial kibosh on any away plans for me. UC Sunnydale – at least I got in. You! I mean I can't believe you got into Oxford!" Buffy said with a big smile at the end, truly happy for her friend.

"It's pretty exciting." Willow said with a big smile.

"That's some deep academia there." Oz said with a sage-like tone.

"That's where they make Gileses." Buffy said a straight face but they could see the corner of her lips quirking up into a smirk.

"I know! I could learn and, and have scones. Although I-I don't know how I feel about going to school in a foreign country." Willow babbled on with excitement.

Xander who was sitting at a nearby tree reading Jack Kerouac's, On the Road, looked over. "Everything in life is foreign territory. Kerouac. He's my teacher. The open road is my school." He seemed to quote from the book.

"Making the open dumpster your cafeteria?" Buffy asked in humour with a raised eyebrow.

"Go ahead, mock me." Xander said with mock hurt.

"I think she just did." Oz said with a smile.

"We Bohemian anti-establishment types have always been persecuted." Xander said with a sigh and shake of her head.

"Well, sure. You're all so weird." Oz joked with a shrug.

"I think it's neat, you doing the backpack, trail mix, happy wanderer thing." Willow said with a big smile.

"I'm aware it scores kinda high on the hokey-meter, but I think it will be good for me. You know, help me to find myself." Xander said with a smile.

"And help us to lose you. Everyone's a winner." Cordelia said as she approached them from between the table and Xander's tree.

Xander sighed and started to get up. "Well, look who just popped open a fresh can of venom. Hey, did you hear about Willow getting into Oxnard?"

"Oxford." Willow corrected for her friends benefit.

"Oxford. And M.I.T. and Yale and every other college on the face of the planet. As in your face I rub it." Xander listed off with his fingers.

"Oxford? Whoopee! Four years in tea-bag central. Sounds thrilling. And M.I.T. is a Clearasil ad with housing. And Yale is a dumping ground for those who didn't get into Harvard." Cordelia taunted with a smirk.

"I got into Harvard." Willow said but was ignored by Xander.

"Any clue on what college you might be attending so we can start calculating minimum safe distance?"

"None of your business. Certainly nowhere near you losers!" Cordelia said with a look of disgust.

"Okay, you guys, don't forget to breathe between insults." Buffy instructed with a shake of her head.

"I'm sorry Buffy. This conversation is reserved for people who actually have a future." Cordelia said with a sneer before leaving.

"An angry young woman." Oz stated the obvious.

"Oh Buffy, she was just being Cordelia, only more so. Don't pay any attention to her." Willow said seeing her friend getting downcast.

"She's definitely got a chip going." Xander said as he watched Cordelia leave.

"Maybe if you didn't goad her so much?" Willow questioned with a raised eye brow.

"I can't help it. It's my nature." Xander said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Maybe you need a better nature." Willow said with a sigh.

"I am going to kill someone." They heard as someone sat by Buffy. Looking up they saw Naruto with a frown on his face and completely different clothing from the last time they saw him. He was wearing baggy blue jeans and a white shirt that was unbuttoned at the top, the funny thing was that the shirt was a bit tight on him showing off his muscles.

"What's wrong? High School getting to you on your…first day?" Xander asked with a grin.

"No." Naruto said with a shake of his head. "Schools fine to be honest; it's all of the giggling girls." He deadpanned, they looked around to see many girls looking and pointing at Naruto.

"Well…looks like someone has a fan-club." Buffy said dryly but with a hint of anger.

"My old friend Sasuke, he was always followed around by girls, granted they only liked him because of his family name and reputation they held, I was so jealous of him…" He paused to look around the girls. "…The poor bastard, I feel sorry for him." He said with a chuckle.

"So how you liking school?" Willow asked with a smile.

"It's good, it's different, and I've never been school before." Naruto said with a grin.

"You were never in a school?" Oz asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What about in your own world?" Buffy asked with a frown.

"We had an academy instead of a school, we learnt about our villages' history, the four other countries, that lasted years and then they taught us how to use weapons and jutsu. Wasn't so much schooling but rather boring as hell, I slept through it all and yet I still made it." Naruto said with a shrug.

"Is that where you learnt to…kill?" Willow asked hesitantly.

Naruto chuckled and shook his head. "You don't have to be scared Willow, the only people I had to kill were those that were attacking me or my friends but…no, strangely the academy didn't really prepare for the outside world, they simply handed you off to your teams and that was that." He said with a shrug.

"Sounds crappy." Buffy commented, Naruto looked at her with a raised eyebrow before chuckling which made her soon giggle.

"It's one way to put it, oh Giles told me he wanted to see us tonight Buffy." Naruto said.

"What for?" Buffy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Dunno, sounded serious though." Naruto said with a shrug.

* * *

**_Sunnydale High Library, Sunnydale, CA_**

**_Monday, February 25th 2008, 08:30 PM_**

* * *

"I don't understand." Wesley said as he and Buffy entered the Library.

"Well, I don't think I can talk any slower." She said as if talking to a child. "Wes. I want to leave."

"What? Now?" Wesley asked shocked.

"No, not now. After I graduate, you know college?" Buffy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"But, you're a Slayer." Wesley as if it explained everything and nothing more had to be said..

"Yeah, I'm also a person. You can't just define me by my Slayer-ness. That's...something-ism." Buffy said with a scrunched up face for not being able to think of a word.

Before Wesley could reply, Giles entered from his office. "Buffy, I know we've talked about you going away..."

"I got into North-western." Buffy interrupted him making the older man smile.

"That's wonderful news. Good for you." Giles said with a large smile while cleaning his glasses.

"Alright, everyone. Monsters, demons, world in peril?" Wesley interrupted the moment with his loud voice.

"I bet you they have all that stuff in Illinois." Buffy grumbled with a frown.

"You cannot leave Sunnydale. By the power invested in me by the Council, I forbid it." Wesley said while crossing his wrists over his heart

Buffy rolled her eyes and turned her back on Wesley at the same time as the doors to the Library opened showing Naruto walking in. "Ok, Giles what's up?" The blonde asked the older looking man.

"Faith gone bad, and the Mayor's Ascension coming up..." Wesley said while counting off of his fingers in answer to the question.

"I know it's complicated. I'm aware that my graduation may be, among other things, posthumous, but...what if I stop the Ascension? What if I capture Faith?" Buffy suggested with a hopeful look.

"I very much hope you will." Giles said with a chuckle.

"If I do that, then all you guys have to do is keep the run of the mill unholy forces at bay through mid-terms and I'll be back in time for Homecoming, and every school break after that. Can we at least think about it?" Buffy asked with a smile.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked with a confused look.

"Buffy wants to go to college, but the circumstances would have to be different in order for that to happen." Wesley said with a frown.

"I'll make them different." Buffy said with a determined look.

"What?" Wesley asked shocked.

"I'm tired of waiting for Mayor McSleaze to make his move while we sit on our hands counting down to Ascension Day. I mean, let's take the fight to him." Buffy said with a confident look in her eyes.

"You do realise he can't be killed, the most you guys will do is annoy him." Naruto said with a frown.

"What if we can stop him from getting stronger though?" Buffy asked and continued. "All we're doing is sitting here waiting for him to strike, and what's worse is that he's trying to kill us while we sit around like helpless people."

"She's right. Time's running out. We need to take the offensive. What's your plan?" Giles asked Buffy with an approving look.

"I gotta have a plan? Really? I can't just be proactive with pep?"

Instead of Giles answering, it was Naruto who decided it couldn't hurt to attack the Mayor head–on. "No. You want to take the fight to them? I suggest the first step would be to find out exactly what they're up to."

"Oh. I actually knew that. I thought you meant a more specific plan, you know, like with maps and stuff. Great. We'll find out what they're up to." Buffy said with a confident nod while smiling at Naruto for helping her.

* * *

**_Sunnydale Airport, Sunnydale, CA_**

**_Monday, February 25th 2008, 09:15 PM_**

* * *

A small plane taxied to a stop, a moment later and the door on the side opened up which allowed a man to leave the plane while carrying a box, close-by a vampire was waiting by a limo with a briefcase in hand.

"Is he in the car?" The man asked the vampire.

"No, I'll take you to him." The vampire said while opening the door of the limo.

The man kicked the door shut which caused the box that was tied to his hand to shake from the pull. "The Mayor was supposed to be here in person with the money. Well, the price just went up. I don't like surprises." All of a sudden there was the sound of an impact and the man was pushed forward slightly, looking down the man could only see the head of an arrow poking through his chest before he collapsed.

"Surprise." The vampire turned to see Faith with a crossbow and a smirk on her face climbing down from her hiding place and approached the body.

"You killed him." The vampire stated in slight shock.

"What are you, the narrator?" Faith asked the vampire with a sneer before looking at the dead man. "Keys to the cuffs?"

The vampire bent down to check the man's clothes, after a moment he stood up shaking his head. "Nothing."

Faith sighed and pulled out her flashy new knife. "That won't cut through steel." The vampire said, once more stating the obvious.

"No, but it will cut through bone." She replied with a grin and started to cut through the hand.

* * *

**_City Hall, Sunnydale, CA_**

**_Monday, February 25th 2008, 09:45 PM_**

* * *

The limo that had been at the airport stopped outside of the City Hall and not a moment later, Faith got out with the box in hand. From the bushes Buffy watched as Faith walked inside to most likely give the box to the Mayor.

At the Mayor's office Faith kicked open the door and waltzed in with the box on full display. "Hey ho! There it is! Hahahaha! Ah, what happened to the courier? I was supposed to pay him." Wilkins said with a gleeful look.

"Hunh. Made him an offer he couldn't survive." She said with a shrug as she took the money Wilkins held out.

"You are one heck of a girl, you know that? I mean geez, the initiative, the - the skill." Wilkins said with glee while chuckling.

"Go on, go on." Faith said with a smile while sitting down, soaking up the praise.

"I will. You know, I'll tell you, if Buffy..." He paused as Faith sat back and placed her feet on his desk making him frown. "Hey hey hey hey." Faith dropped her feet making Wilkins smile again. "If Buffy Summers walked in here and said she wanted to switch to our side, I'd say…no thanks, sister; I've got all the Slayer one man could ever need." He said with a mad chuckle.

Faith sighed making the Mayor look at her strange. "What?"

"Nothing." Faith said with a shrug.

"Oh, it's 'cause I used the B-word, huh? Don't tell me you're still sore about that whole Angel-Buffy thing." Wilkins said with a concerned look.

"No, I'm over it. She can have him." Faith said with a shake of her head.

"Better believe she can. She deserves that poor excuse for a creature of the night. You, on the other hand, can do better." Wilkins said with a smile while Faith started fidgeting and began toying with the clasp of the box; Wilkins slammed his hand down on top of it with a frown. "Don't do that." He said sternly making the Slayer back off.

* * *

**_Random Parking Lot, Sunnydale, CA_**

**_Monday, February 25th 2008, 10:03 PM_**

* * *

The limo from earlier pulled to a stop in a parking lot. The vampire driver hearing a noise outside looked back through the rear window. At the same time, Buffy smashed the driver's side window with her fist and pulled his upper body out of the window.

With a happy smile on her face she asked. "So, what's in the box?"

* * *

**_Sunnydale High Library, Sunnydale, CA_**

**_Monday, February 25th 2008, 10:19 PM_**

* * *

Buffy was sat at the table looking at a book with Xander and Wesley looking on, Naruto was stood off to the side with his eyes closed and deep in thought. "The Box of Gavrock. It houses some great demonic energy or something which His Honour needs to chow down on come A-Day." As soon as she finished talking, Giles and Willow entered carrying some large drawings.

"What's that?" Wesley asked.

"Maps. And stuff." Giles said shortly.

"Plans for City Hall. They were in the Water and Power mainframe." Willow told them.

"The box is being kept under guard in a conference room on the top floor." She stopped talking to point to a mark on the map sheet. "There. Unfortunately, that's all I could get out of my informant before his aggressive tendencies forced me to introduce him to Mr. Pointy."

"Well, now, here's what I think we should do..." Wesley started off but got interrupted.

"I figure we can enter through the skylight. I'll take Angel with me." Buffy said.

"Agreed." Giles said with a nod.

"And there's a fire ladder on the east side of the building, here." Xander said pointing on the map.

"Or…" Naruto spoke up for the first time. "We go with a better plan…sending me." He said making them wide-eyed.

"Are you sure?" Buffy asked with concern.

"Buffy, whatever the Mayor has to throw at us, I can take care of easily, you guys on the other hand aren't as invulnerable like me. All I have to do is get in there, take box, get out; I guess I'll be embracing my shinobi side for the first time in a long while."

"Ok, that sounds like a safe option." Giles agreed knowing Naruto was basically a god in front of them.

"Fine." Buffy reluctantly agreed.

"It won't be enough to simply have possession of the box." Giles said.

"Right, we have to destroy it. Not just physically - ritually, with some down and dirty black magic." Willow said with a nod.

"Hang on. We don't know what such a ritual would require." Wesley interrupted.

"How about I simply vaporize it." Naruto piped in making everyone look at him confused.

"H-How on earth c-could you do that?" Giles asked shocked.

Naruto walked over to the main counter and grabbed a glass that was on the counter top, walking back to the main desk he placed it down and stepped back. "Like this." Lifting his hand up, his palm faced the cup and a red ball of energy appeared in the centre of it. His eyes started to change colour, with the sclera turning black and iris yellow. **"Cero!"** A small beam of red energy fired from his hand and covered the cup, erasing it completely and the part of the table under it.

"What was that?" Xander asked shocked before seeing Naruto's eyes slowly changing back.

"**That was an ability of mine, the more po**wer I put into it, the stronger it can get." Naruto said with a slightly distorted voice.

Giles gave a pleased smile and a nod. "Well, I'm sure th-"

"Alright, stop!" Wesley shouted. "I demand everyone STOP this instant! I'm in charge here and I say this is all moving much too fast. We need time to fully analyse the situation and devise a proper and strategic stratagem."

"Wes, hop on the train or get off the tracks." Buffy said with a sigh.

"The Mayor will most assuredly have supernatural safeguards protecting the box." Wesley said.

"And that's why we have Willow here to do the magic to take them out." Naruto said indicating to Willow who beamed. Shaking his head he sighed. "I swear, you worry too damn much."

"Wills are you sure you can do the magic?" Buffy asked the red head.

"Of course…I can do the magic." Willow said with a big smile.

"Let's get to work then." Buffy said with a nod to Naruto.

Everyone walked out of the Library as Giles pushed a map into Wesley's hands leaving the British watcher stood there moping before sighing and following after everyone.

* * *

**_City Hall Roof, Sunnydale, CA_**

**_Monday, February 25th 2008, 11:40 PM_**

* * *

Buffy, Angel who Buffy had asked to come, Willow and Naruto was on top of the City Hall looking down through the skylight which displayed the magical box in full view. Angel opened up the skylight while Buffy gave Willow a book and a bottle containing a mixture of salt and sand. Willow started to pour the mixture over the box while saying. **"Sis modo dissolutum exposco, validum scutum! Diutius nec defende a manibus arcam, intende!"** (Be now dissolved, I demand, o powerful shield; no longer defend the box from our hands. Hear us!) A blue force field appeared around the box and dissipated.

"Oh yeah, I'm bad." Willow said with a smile.

"Four stars, Will. Now get going." Buffy told the red head who gave a nod before climbing down the fire ladder at the side of the building.

"Guess it's my turn then." Naruto said as he stepped forward.

"Be careful." Buffy told to the blonde.

Naruto chuckled and glanced back. "When am I not careful?" He joked before dropping into the room.

Angel's eyes widened and looked down. "Watch the sensitive…" He trailed off as he saw Naruto drop on to an invisible air floor that rippled like water. "…Floor." He finished with wider eyes.

Buffy grinned and looked down. "It amazed me when he first done that too." She said noticing Angel's expression. "Shinigami like him can use reishi, Spirit Particles, to walk on literal air."

Below in the room Naruto walked along the air towards the box, reaching out he grabbed the box and lifted it up which caused an alarm to off, silently cursing his stupidity he threw the box up towards Buffy. "Get out of here now." He told her in a quiet voice. Getting a nod from the blonde, the Slayer and souled vampire quickly escaped.

Naruto seeing there was no point standing in the air, dropped down as the doors burst open with several vampire guards running in. "So you're the welcoming committee?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow, his only reply though was growls.

"Yep, brain dead." Naruto commented with a sigh, dashing forward he grabbed the head of a vampire and brought it down on his knee, but because of his strength the vampire's head immediately exploded into dust. "Oh come on." He complained with a sigh.

Twisting around, he kicked out just in time as a vampire charged him, causing his foot to connect with its chest sending it flying back into a wall which destroyed any pictures on the wall as well as the table that had been placed there.

Pointing his finger at the vampire he called out. **"Hadō no Yon: Byakurai!"** (Way of Destruction #4: Pale Lightning) Lightning shot forth from his finger and struck the vampires in the chest, normally electricity wouldn't kill a vampire so easily, but due to the potency of the technique, all that was left was a pile of dust on the floor.

Turning around to the last vampire he held up his hand and gathered reiryoku causing a fire like energy to appear at his palm. "Bye bye, **Hadō** **no San jū ichi: Shakkahō**!" (Way of Destruction #31: Red Fire Cannon) The energy fired from his hand a blast of red energy and completely disintegrated the vampire and the portion of the room. "Well, I guess that's that then." He said with a sigh, looking up through the skylight he flew upwards and out of the building.

* * *

**_Later_**

* * *

In the wrecked conference room that held the box, The Mayor surveyed the damage while the vampire guards stood close-by with their heads down in a subdued manner knowing that they would likely get killed sooner or later.

"Well, this is very unfortunate. I just had this conference room redecorated, for Pete's sake. At taxpayers' expense. And, oh yeah…" The cheerful facade broke from the Mayors face and with a burst of rage, he smashed a chair. "…They've got my box."

"Yeah they do, but looky what we got." Wilkins looked back to see Faith walk in, holding a knife to Willow's neck.

An evil smile came to the Mayors face seeing one of the best friends of the Slayer captured.

* * *

**_Sunnydale High Library, Sunnydale, CA_**

**_Tuesday, February 26th 2008, 12:19 AM_**

* * *

Everyone was gathered in the Library except Willow, there was a tense silence in the room for a few moments until Buffy spoke up. "How did you guys let...how did this happen?" Buffy asked in shock and horror.

"We thought she stayed with you." Giles said referring to Willow missing.

"They must have grabbed her when she hit the ground. Buffy, I'm sorry." Angel said apologetically.

"Look, it's nobody's fault, okay. We just need to focus and deal." Buffy said placating, turning to Oz she sighed. "Oz, I swear I won't let them hurt her." She said with a soothing voice getting a nod from the werewolf.

"We go back. Full-on assault." Xander said seriously, the fact that his long-time friend could be in danger terrified him.

"They'll kill her." Giles said while rubbing his glasses.

"We're assuming they haven't already." Wesley said which didn't help with situation.

"They won't kill her; Wilkins knows what she means to us. She's too valuable as long as we still have the box. Right now we have to treat him as the business man he is and trade." Naruto said from where he was sat on the table.

"We can't." Wesley objected straight away.

Buffy smiled at Naruto for practically taking the words from her mouth. "No, it's the safest plan." She said, turning to Giles with eyes that were almost begging. "It's the only way, right?"

"It might well be." The British librarian said with a short nod.

"Look, we call the Mayor and arrange a meeting." "Buffy said with a commanding voice fit for a Slayer.

"This box must be destroyed." Wesley pointed out with worry.

"I need a volunteer to hit Wesley." Xander said with a straight face, Naruto grinned and held up his hand to volunteer making the brunette chuckle slightly.

"Giles, you know I'm right about this." Wesley stated to the older man.

"Wes, you want to duck and cover at this point?" Buffy asked with narrowed eyes.

"Damn it, you listen to me! This box is the key to the Mayor's Ascension. Thousands of lives depend on our getting rid of it. Now I want to help Willow as much as the rest of you, but we will find another way." Wesley with his arms crossed.

"There is no other way." Buffy snarled.

Wesley frowned and looked down at the petite blonde. "You're the one who said take the fight to the Mayor. You were right. This is the town's best hope of survival. It's your chance to get out." He tried to convince the Slayer.

"You think I care about that? Are you made of human parts?" Buffy questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Alright! Let's deal with this rationally." Giles said trying to calm them down.

"Why are you taking his side?" Buffy questioned with a frown.

"You'd sacrifice thousands of lives? Your families, your friends?" Wesley asked Buffy incredulously. "It can all end right here. We have the means to destroy this box."

"Would you shut the fuck up you whiny little bitch." Naruto said through gritted teeth making everyone look at him in shock. "Ever since I came here, all I've seen, no sorry, all I've heard you is you whining like a little bitch, making judgmental comments and basically do fuck all so either actually do something helpful or fuck off because my sword is _dying_ to get acquainted with your throat." Everyone still looked at him in shock never having heard him so angry before. Getting up from the table he grabbed the box. "Right now, I'm the only one who can destroy the box, before that even becomes an option, we will get Willow back."

Buffy smiled at Naruto in relief despite how nervous she was from seeing him angry at Wesley, but obviously not as scared as the man in question. "Giles, make the phone call." She said with a smile.

* * *

**_Sunnydale High Cafeteria, Sunnydale, CA_**

**_Tuesday, February 26th 2008, 12:37 AM_**

* * *

The Scooby Gang and Naruto were ready for the Mayor and were now waiting while losing their patience. Naruto sighed at the situation and once more cursed himself for not making sure everything was fine before.

Oz tested a locked door. "The whole place is locked down, except for the front." He informed the group.

"Yeah, it gives me that comforting trapped feeling." Xander said sarcastically.

"One way out means one way in. I want to see them coming." Buffy said while looking around. Suddenly the lights went out, leaving the room dimly lit by the outside lights.

"Guess they're shy." Xander said as he tightened his grip on his axe.

"I can see alright." Both Angel and Naruto said at the same time, exchanging looks they both raised an eyebrow before shrugging and looking forward.

Two vampire guards pushed open the front doors, and were followed in by the Mayor and then Faith holding Willow with a knife to her throat. The two groups stopped and glared at each other as the Mayor and Buffy advanced to within arm's reach of each other.

"Well, this is exciting, isn't it? Clandestine meetings by dark of night. Exchange of prisoners. I just, I, I feel like we should all be wearing trench coats." Wilkins said with a chuckle.

"Let her go." Buffy demanded.

"No." The Mayor said with a shake of his head. "Not until the box is in my hands. So you're the little girl that's been causing me all this trouble. She's pretty, Angel. A little skinny. Still don't understand why it couldn't work out with you and my Faith. Guess you kind of just have strange taste in women."

"Well, what can I say? I like them sane." Angel said with a shrug.

Willow made a sound as Faith tightened her grip with the knife against the red heads throat.

"Angel." Oz whispered.

"Well, I wish you kids' the best, I really do. But if you don't mind a bit of fatherly advice, I, uh, I-I just don't see much of a future for you two. I don't sense a lasting relationship. And not just because I plan to kill you. You two have a bumpy road ahead."

"I don't think we need to talk about this." Buffy said with a sigh while glancing back at Angel and then Naruto.

"God, you kids, you know. You don't like to think about the future. You don't like to make plans. Unless you want Faith to gut your friend like a sea bass, show a little respect for your elders." Wilkins said with another chuckle.

"You're not my elder. I've got a lotta years on you." Angel sneered.

"Yeah, and that's just one of the things you're going to have to deal with. You're immortal, she's not. It's not. I married my Edna May in ought-three and I was with her right until the end. Not a pretty picture. Wrinkled and senile and cursing me for my youth. Wasn't our happiest time. And let's not forget the fact that any moment of true happiness will turn you evil. I mean, come on. What kind of a life can you offer her? I don't see a lot of Sunday picnics in the offing. I see skulking in the shadows, hiding from the sun. She's a blossoming young girl and you want to keep her from the life she should have until it has passed her by. My God! I think that's a little selfish. Is that what you came back from Hell for? Is that your greater purpose?" Wilkins stared at Angel for a moment and then shook his head in disgust. "Make the trade."

"That won't be necessary." Naruto said making everyone look at him in confusion. Suddenly the blonde vanished from his spot leaving behind an after-image, appeared in front of Faith, grabbed Willow and appeared back in his original spot in a second. "Now we have both Willow and the Box."

"What the…?" Faith muttered in shock as her arms sagged from losing her grip on Willow.

Everyone else looked shocked at the speed, even the Scooby Gang who didn't anticipate the move. _'We now have everything on our side…so that's what he was planning.'_ Giles thought in amazement.

"Get back Willow." Naruto said as he softly pushed the Wiccan behind him. Holding his hand up, he pointed it at the box. "We have everything on or side, don't you just love how these things work out." He said as a red light appeared on his palm.

"Ahh, so you're the Shinigami, Naruto Namikaze." Wilkins said with a big smile. "I've heard so much about you, a hated child, born only to become a sacrifice for a village, lost everything that ever mattered to him, became known as a traitor to his friends, what a hard life you must've had." He said shocking Naruto with his knowledge.

"How on earth do you anything about me?" Naruto demanded with narrowed eyes.

"Oh I know all about you." Wilkins said with a little laugh. "Naruto Namikaze, son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, 208 years old, a Shinigami Captain turned traitor, killed so many humans it puts my record to shame, then again I could say the same for Angel there." The Mayor said while grinning. Throughout the speech, Naruto was getting more confused on how the man could know so much about him. Faith however was looking at Naruto strangely after hearing he had killed so many humans and yet he fought for the good side.

"The only way you could know so much is if you were a Shinigami or knew one but that's…" He trailed off as his eyes widened before narrowing. "You know Aizen?" He asked with pure hate.

"Bingo!" Wilkins exclaimed with a huge smile. "That man is a freakin' legend I tell ya, the stuff he told me about you was incredible. I couldn't wait to finally meet you, granted I wish it was under better circumstances but still…anyway, you're gonna have to give me that box." The Mayor said in a serious voice.

"And what makes you think I'll do that?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

Wilkins simply grinned and pulled a pill out of his pocket. "A little gift from Aizen, told me there special, that they would distract you long enough for me to do whatever I want. I doubt you would want to put the people of Sunnydale in danger because of a mistake, would you?"

"Damn it." Naruto gritted out while lowering his hand slightly but keeping a low powered **Cero** in hand.

"What is it?" Buffy asked Naruto, she could tell he became angrier the more Wilkins spoke, especially about killing humans.

"That pill, it's called Hollow Bait, Shinigami use it to lure Hollows to a position, but knowing Aizen, that will be modified to call in much more Hollows. I should've known Aizen would be involved somehow, I knew he would know of the danger and power of the Hellmouth." He said and lowered his hand.

"What are you doing?" Wesley exclaimed. "Destroy the box."

"At the cost of lives?" Naruto asked in anger. "A horde of Hollows will come if he crushes that pill and they won't just attack souls, they will attack human beings, and I'm the only one who can actually stop them."

"Faith, grab the box." Wilkins ordered the Slayer.

Faith put her blade away and walked towards the box to pick it up. Grabbing it she gave the group an evil smile but glanced at Naruto who was glaring at Wilkins with so much hate that she actually gulped.

"Now that wasn't so hard was it?" Wilkins asked with a chuckle.

"Get out now." Naruto said with a glare still on full-force.

"Of course, I hope to meet you, a fellow immortal, once more, well before Aizen kills you." The Mayor said with a smirk as they started to walk. "Oh, have fun." Wilkins said as he dropped the pull and crushed it.

"No!" Naruto shouted before gritting his teeth. "I swear to whatever god there is that I will destroy you." He said to Wilkins as the man disappeared down the hall. Walking over to the window he watched as the sky was ripped apart in multiple places. "It's started." He whispered as he took out his sword.

"What's going on?" Angel asked confused as they all looked up at the sky to see the same thing.

"Hollows, they're appearing all over." He said as he opened the window and stepped half-way through. "Stay here, no-matter what, do not come outside, I can't protect you all from the Hollows." Stepping out onto the grass outside, he held Zangetsu ahead of him as more Hollows came flying at him. Reiatsu skyrocketed around him causing gale force winds to spin around him like a tornado. **"Tengoku No Sokubaku Kara Jibun o Kaihō Shi, Issho Ni Watashi-Tachi Wa Hakai No Michi o Aruite Mimashou, Zangetsu!" **(Free Yourself From the Heaven´s Bonds and Together Let Us Walk the Path of Destruction, Cutting Moon!) Blue reiatsu shot from him like a shockwave revealing his new butcher-like blade.

"Whoa, what is that?" Xander asked with wide-eyes.

"That…is just a minor part of his true power." Buffy said with a wide smile and eyes full of excitement, every time she saw him fight it always excited her to no-end.

"A-Amazing." Gills muttered in awe.

Naruto outside, pulled his sword back with blue reiryoku brimming from it. Swinging upwards in a wide-arc, blue reiryoku in the form of a crescent moon burst free. **"Getsuga Tenshō!"** (Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer) The attack struck multiple Hollows turning them to dust in the wind.

Bending his knees down, he shot up into the sky at high speed towards the incoming horde of Hollow. Using **Shunpo **he appeared in front of a large hollow, stabbing forward, his sword pierced the mask and then swiped down to cut it in half. Stepping on what was left of the mask, he flipped backwards and over an incoming hollow, slashing at the hollow, he unleashed a small version of **Getsuga Tenshō** to quickly kill it.

Pointing his blade forward, where the main horde were coming from, he compressed all the energy of the **Getsuga Tenshō** into the size of a small sphere at the tip of his blade, similar to a **Rasengan** or **Cero**. **"Kagetsu!" **(Waning Moon) The sphere shot forward, blasting through many Hollow before the energy quickly decompressed, causing a massive explosion in the form of a giant sphere that filled the sky as it enveloped the Hollows and pushed back Naruto along the air.

Naruto tried to look through the sky for more Hollows but because of his technique, it was filled with smoke and the residue energy of the orb variation of **Getsuga Tenshō**. Holding his free hand, palm first at the smoke he said. **"Hadō no Ichi: Shō!"** (Way of Destruction #1: Thrust) An invisible blast erupted from his hand at the smoke pushing it all away at once, good thing he did because as soon as the smoke vanished, it revealed over a dozen Hollows about to fire a **Cero** each.

"Shit!" He exclaimed, looking backwards he could see the trajectory of the blasts would destroy the school. Holding up his blade in front of him with the blade pointing down he called out. **"Morigetsu!"** (Protecting Moon) A blue wall of reiryoku erupted in front of him at the same time as the **Cero's** were released. A second later and the sky lit up blood red.

"Sweet mamalooshin!" Xander exclaimed as everyone covered their eyes from the blinding light.

"I-Is he…alright?" Willow asked as the light started to die down.

"There's no way someone could survive that." Wesley said with a shaky voice from the power.

"It's good that he isn't just _someone_ then isn't it?" Buffy asked rhetorically while squinting up at Naruto.

Naruto, who was still in the sky in the epicentre of the explosion, relinquished his control on the shield he created. Placing a hand forward to where he could sense the Hollows, he let lose a pulse of his reiatsu around him, blowing the smoke away and started an incantation. **"May the fires of hell purge you clean, Hadō no Nana jū nana: Tenpiengi!" **(Way of Destruction #77: Omen of Heavenly Fire) Almost at once fire enveloped the sky ridding it of the darkness and wiping out all Hollows close-by.

"Wow." Buffy whispered in awe as the inferno stretched across the sky.

"Awesome!" Xander exclaimed with a grin.

"Ahhhh!" Willow screamed in fright catching their attention. They all turned to see Willow with her hands held up in a protective stance as a large grey Hollow dove at her, where it came from they didn't know. Just as they were about to help Willow, the Hollow was suddenly yanked back and slammed into the ground.

"Now, now, don't her the pretty witch." They heard Naruto's voice in a scolding tone with a teasing edge to it making Willow blush slightly from being called pretty by such a person.

"**Namikaze…**" The Hollow growled making Naruto cock an eyebrow.

"You know me?" Naruto questioned with intrigue.

"**You will die by Aizen-sama's hands!**" The Hollow exclaimed in fury, bending down on its hinds legs it dove at the blonde who sighed and shook his head.

"I've had a lot of people wanting me dead…and I'm still alive." As the Hollow got closer to him, he pointed his large blade at the Hollow, lifting it up slightly so it pointed just over its head; he slashed down causing the Hollow to freeze before it split in half. Looking back up to the sky, he was satisfied to see the fire had gone out and the rips in the black sky had sealed themselves shut.

He was about to turn to the gang when a red-headed blur struck engulfed him in a massive hug. Looking down, he saw Willow clinging to him while sniffing slightly. "Hey, it's alright now, you're safe." He said brushing her long hair.

Oz looked at the scene with mixed feelings, over their time together as boyfriend and girlfriend; he had grown slightly possessive of Willow, especially after everything that happened with Xander and the fluke. He knew of her feelings for Xander would probably not go away completely and there would always be something between them but he also knew he could trust her now. But seeing her in the arms of another man who wasn't exactly a prude with women didn't fill him with much confidence, but he also knew that Naruto wasn't the type to steal another man's woman, despite their small time together.

Buffy hated to admit it but she felt a spike of jealousy towards Willow for being in Naruto's arms. She mentally slapped herself for being like such a teenager despite actually being one, but she couldn't help but remember all of those nights they laid in bed together at night either before or after sex which she greatly enjoyed, but she missed the feel of his arms wrapped her as she snuggled in to his chest with a blissful smile on her face with no worries about the future, just the present. It wasn't the same with Angel, instead of feeling warmth from his body and lips, she felt cold and it made her feel bad every time they would kiss because she would think of the future they couldn't have and deep inside she knew they simply couldn't be.

Naruto pulled back from Willow and gave her a grin making her smile. "Now, I think after tonight, we should all just go home and get some rest."

"Maybe you're right." Buffy said with a sigh.

"There's s-still time before g-graduation day, we shouldn't worry too much." Giles said with a sigh.

* * *

**_Hueco Mundo_**

**_Hidden Cave_**

* * *

In a darkened cave, torch's littered the walls to light up the already dim room, five figures sat around a long white table with the same clothing on all of them for a sure sign that they are a group and teammates.

"We have located Naruto Namikaze." A deep voice said of a figure that was a tall, dark skinned, muscular man. He wore a white hood and the remains of his bone mask on his face covering his mouth with his eyes being the only visible part and he had long dark brown hair. His eyes had an unusual colouring: green irises, no pupils and red sclera. His clothing still included the traditional Akatsuki cloak from when the man was alive and the forehead protector of his home village with a scratch in the middle which symbolized that he was no longer loyal to it. He also had dark green nail polish. His entire body was covered with stitches and appeared to be sewed together.

"It was about damn time Kakuzu; I can't wait 'till I can kill that bastard." Another voice said although it was cockier. The man had medium length silver hair slicked back with distinctive pinkish-purple eyes. He wore his Akatsuki cloak open with no shirt, only pants under it revealing his Yugakure forehead protector around his neck and Jashin amulet. He wore dark green nail polish and the remains of his Hollow mask was on the right side of his jaw reminiscent of a vampires' teeth and fangs.

"You're not the only one Hidan; the damn bastard ruined all of our plans. That's why we were brought together and re-created the Akatsuki. The brat won't survive this time" Another deep voice said with a slight cocky tone in it. The man was a very tall, muscular and strong being. He had a distinctive shark-like appearance; complete with pale blue skin, small, round white eyes, gill-like facial markings under his eyes, gills on his shoulders and sharp triangular teeth to add to his feral appearance He also styled his dull blue hair in the form of a shark fin. He wore the normal Akatsuki outfit and the remains of his Hollow mask were like a necklace around his neck with fangs all along it.

"I like your thinkin' Kisame. Now that we're arrancar, we will be able to kill the bastard, no matter how strong he's gotten, un." Another cocky voice said. This man had slanted blue eyes and very long blond hair which he wore drawn into a half ponytail. The bang hanging over his left eye Was what concealed the remains of his Hollow mask which was in a scope-like form that helped him fight better, similar to a **Sharingan**; he also wore the Akatsuki outfit like the others.

"Deidara, don't underestimate the Namikaze, Aizen-sama has informed us of his power, we don't have the luxury of being too confident." A monotone voice said unlike the others. This person had appearance of a teenage boy with wide brown eyes, and short red hair. He also wore the Akatsuki uniform and the remnants of his Hollow mask consisted of two simple ear rings attached to both ears.

"You know what I mean Sasori, un. With all of us, he won't stand a chance." Deidara said with a grin. "Where is he anyway?" He asked Kakuzu.

"A place called Sunnydale in the Human World." The man answered.

"Yes, and I would like if you left him alone for now." A voice said from the entrance of the cave, looking at the newcomer they immediately bowed their heads.

"Aizen-sama!" They all chorused.

"A…_friend_ of mine in Sunnydale, Richard Wilkins, is already in contact with Naruto-kun, and I don't want any of you to interfere yet."

"Why not?" Kisame asked with a frown.

"Because the quicker Naruto-kun kills Wilkins, my plans will be able to move much freely without the constant nagging of a wannabe pure demon." Aizen scowled with distaste.

"As long as we're able to kill him, that's all that matters." Hidan said with a grin.

"Don't worry, you will all get your chance at him, that I promise, I didn't recruit you for nothing, you each know his weaknesses, and have a past with him. You're perfect for the job." Aizen said with a smile. _'And once Naruto-kun kills you all…I can finally proceed with my plans for my soon to be strongest Arrancar.'_

"Very well, for now we will wait." Kakuzu grumbled.

"Good, that is all I ask." Aizen said and left with a flourish of his Haori. _'Soon, Naruto-kun, you will face your greatest challenge.'_

* * *

**_Sunnydale high, Sunnydale, CA_**

**_Thursday, February 28th 2008, 12:04 PM_**

* * *

"Deep thoughts?" Willow asked as she walked up to Buffy sitting back against a tree in the shade.

"Deep and meaningful." Buffy said with a nod of her head.

"As in?" Willow pressed on.

Buffy sighed. "As in, I'm never getting out of here. I kept thinking if I stopped the Mayor or...but I was kidding myself. I mean, there is always going to be something. I'm a Sunnydale girl, no other choice." Another depressing sigh left her mouth.

"Must be tough. I mean, here I am, I can do anything I want. I can go to any college in the country, four or five in Europe if I want." Willow said with a small smile while glancing down at her friend.

"Please tell me you're going somewhere with this?" Buffy said with a deadpanned look.

"No." Willow said as she handed Buffy a letter "I'm not going anywhere."

"UC Sunnydale?" Buffy asked in shock after reading the letter.

"Say, isn't that where you're going?" Willow asked with a big smile.

The next thing the Wiccan knew Buffy hugged her so fast that they both tumbled onto the ground. "I can't believe it! Are you serious? Ah, wait, what am I saying? You can't." Buffy said with a shake of her head.

"What do you mean, I can't?" Willow asked with a frown.

"I won't let you." Buffy said sternly but there was humour in her eyes.

"Of the two people here, which is the boss of me?" Willow asked with a straight face.

"There are better schools." Buffy protested.

"Sunnydale's not bad. A-And I can design my own curriculum." Willow argued.

"Okay, well, there are safer schools. There are safer prisons. I can't let you stay because of me." Buffy said with shake of her head.

"Actually, this isn't about you. Although I'm fond, don't get me wrong, of you. The other night, you know, being captured and all, facing off with Faith. Things just, kind of, got clear. I mean, you've been fighting evil here for three years, and I've helped some, and now we're supposed to decide what we want to do with our lives. And I just realized that that's what I want to do. Fight evil, help people. I mean, I-I think it's worth doing. And I don't think you do it because you have to. It's a good fight, Buffy, and I want in." Willow explained sternly.

"I kind of love you." Buffy said with a big smile.

"And, besides, I have a shot at being a bad ass Wiccan, and what better place to learn?" Willow said with a smile.

"I feel the need for more sugar than the human body can handle." Buffy said with a laugh.

"It's always been my dream to see two girls on top of each other lying in the grass." A humorous voice said, making the two startle slightly, glancing to the side they saw Naruto with a smirk on his face.

"Haven't you already lived that fantasy?" Buffy asked with raised eyebrow and a smirk on her face.

"You have a point." Naruto said with a resigned nod making Willow blush at what he admitted. "Anyway Buff, I need to speak to you about something." Naruto said seriously making the girl tense. "Don't worry, it's nothing to do with the Hellmouth or…well anything to do with my side of the world." He chuckled.

Buffy gave a nod and looked down at Willow as she stood. "I'll be back soon Wills."

"It's ok; I was going to meet Oz anyway." Willow said with a smile. "See you later?"

"Yep, bronze at 8?" Buffy asked with a smile.

"You betcha." Willow said with a smile and quick hug before she left.

"So what's up?" Buffy asked sitting back against the tree and looking up at the man who had saved her from darkness.

Naruto sighed and sat next to her already making her feel comforted by his presence. "What do you think of Faith?" He asked with a serious tone.

"Faith?" Buffy asked confused and a tad bit of jealousy. "What d'ya mean?"

"I mean, say I wanted to help her, make her see the value of life and everything she could have in the future and bring her back in to the light. What would your feelings be?" He elaborated.

"Are you serious?" Buffy asked incredulously. "Naruto, she's…she's…" The words died on her lips not sure what Faith actually was. Was she a killer? She didn't know, not after hearing about Naruto's old life, she didn't exactly want to make him out to be some sort of psychopath. But Faith actually killed someone and didn't seem to care.

"Lost." Naruto finished her sentence. "Buffy, I know in this world that killing a Human is the worst thing to do…well one of them, high up on the list but…she's just a lost girl who went straight to the first sign of hope and someone who cared about her. Hence her working for the Mayor. She believed that you all would hate her, turn her in and all of that lot and you were going to. She was terrified, who wouldn't be, she's a teen with some important destiny, what would you do if you accidently killed a Human?"

Buffy opened her mouth and closed it a few times not sure how to answer correctly, looking him in the eyes she sighed quietly. "I'd freak, I wouldn't know what to do. I-I would want to be with someone who could help…someone I could trust." Buffy answered honestly while looking in to his eyes.

"And Faith found that in Wilkins, she was misled, I know that with everything she has done will cloud your judgement of her slightly but…when I see her, I see…"

"Sasuke?" Buffy asked with a sad smile knowing how much he felt like a failure towards his old friend.

"Yeah…" He said with a sigh. Feeling a weight in his hand, he looked down to see Buffy placing her hand in his, smiling slightly he clasped her hand, intertwining their fingers in comfort. "I want to help Faith because I don't want to see a young woman like her fall in to darkness when she could have so much more in life. She could have friends; she could live, be happy, laugh out of joy." Sighing he started to rub his thumb over her hand making her feel warm. "That's why I want to know if you'd support me on this, because I know everyone else won't agree easily, well maybe Xander will but…"

Buffy sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder while thinking about it. Having Faith back would help to fight the Mayor and give them a better chance at it, but she was a wild card, she could easily slip off to the dark side or just double cross them. But she also knew that Naruto would help Faith no matter what, one of his qualities that she admired was that he always wanted to help people in so many ways, just like he did for her, she knew that she could have easily become what Faith had if she continued to dwell on self-pity after sending Angel to a Hell Dimension. Sighing once more she smiled slightly. "Ok, I'll agree but…if you do help her…I won't act like none of it ever happened, I won't put my friends in danger."

"I don't expect you to." Naruto said with a smile at the smaller blonde.

Buffy sighed in content and unconsciously snuggled against Naruto with a smile on her face. _'I could get used to this.'_

* * *

**To Be Continued in the Next Chapter – Chapter 8: The Dark Slayer's Redemption and Graduation**

**Anyway I hope you guys liked this chapter. **

**R&R…let me know what you think, questions, comments. Be sure to let me know.**


	8. Chapter 8: Dark Slayer & Graduation

**Hey there, joshnaruto here**

Chapter 8 is finally here, sorry for the long wait but I have been very busy lately with work and extra courses so the only free time I have is Sunday and Monday which isn't enough to work on my stories.

Here is where I am currently at on my recent stories:

**Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Uchiha: Godaime Mizukage:** Currently working on the second chapter. This story isn't easy to work on considering Naruto being Mizukage, but don't worry, I will be continuing on with it since personally I love it and its potential.

**Naruto Uzumaki: Fairy Tail's God Slayer: **Recently finished chapter 4, this is definitely an on-going story. However, if anyone has ideas for this story then please tell me as anything can be helpful.

**Naruto Uzumaki: Rise of the Sanninme no Rikudō: **I am currently working on chapter 6 at the moment so I am still continuing this story, especially since I have so many people who love it.

And now this story, I have up to chapter 16 already written, it all needs to be re-read and such but the point is that I have already gotten far into this so I can work on my other stories. Like I said once before, Naruto is still a little bit of an idiot, insecure and all that. This will change at a certain, crucial point when Naruto finally realises his mistakes, his faults and he changes to be a better person. I know some of you like for everything to be explained straightaway and personally I do sometimes as well, but you just have to be patient and I promise you I won't lead you astray.

Everyone thank you for the reviews and I hope you send me more. I wish I could reply to them all but like I said earlier, I don't have a lot of time to work on my stories and I need all I can get. Share ideas and your thoughts please. Every comment helps.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, Bleach or Buffy The Vampire Slayer, nor do I own any techniques etc. from any other show, anime, games or Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki. I will give credit to those who I have used stuff from on that site and if there's any problems then ask.

* * *

So, for now that's all and here you go…

* * *

**Naruto Namikaze: Human-Shinigami-Hollow Hybrid**

**Chapter 8: The Dark Slayer's Redemption and Graduation**

* * *

**_Crawford Street Mansion, Sunnydale, CA_**

**_Sunday, March 9th 2008, 08:24 AM_**

* * *

Buffy was napping in Angel's bed from a long night on patrol which ended in them going back to his home as it was closer and she was simply too tired to make it home without incident. Angel was sat beside the bed watching her sleep peacefully, almost like there was no darkness in the world. Though, he would feel a lot better if his vampire hearing hadn't picked up on the small mutterings of a certain name that sometimes escaped her lips. He smiled as her eyelids slowly fluttered open revealing beautiful green eyes.

Buffy, seeing Angel looming over her with a smile, smiled back sleepily. "What? Do I have funny bed hair or something?" She asked, groggily, reaching a hand to her hair.

"Or something." Angel said with a smile.

"I guess we got a little carried away with the whole post-slayage nap thing." Buffy said as she ran her hand through her hair with a grimace. "Ohhh, not good." Sitting up she swung her legs over the bed.

"Where you going?" Angel questioned.

"To go kill a cat on my head." She deadpanned with another grimace.

"No mirrors." Angel pointed out.

Buffy looked around and noticed there were in fact no mirrors. "You know, this place really isn't girl-friendly. No mirrors, no natural light." Buffy listed off with a soft smile.

"I think you look perfect." Angel said with a charming smile.

"Oh yeah, I really like...Okay!" She lied down realising she won't be getting her hair done. "Maybe we should think about getting a few mirrors. And maybe a drawer, you know, for some of my stuff. Because that's what couples do, they have drawers." Buffy said with a strained smile. She had been trying to have a normal relationship with Angel but every day it seemed like there was always one new thing they wouldn't be able to do.

"Mmmm, that's right." Angel said with an unsure look in her eyes.

"You know, I-I figure, that way sometimes I could spend the night. Like, after the prom, it would be nice to be able to just come back here and spend some time together." She commented, with the same unsure look that fought for some hope to shine through.

"The prom?" Angel asked with wariness.

"End of high school rite of passage thingy. Think cotillion with spiked punch and electric sleigh." Buffy said with a tight smile while she felt nervous.

"Right."

"Oh, don't worry, it's at night. And lots of girls have older boyfriends. You'll blend." She said in hopes it calmed him down and in hopes he would go with her.

"I think maybe you should go, hunh?" Angel asked changing the subject which didn't really surprise Buffy.

"Noo…must be a few more hours before sunrise." Buffy got up and walked to the window. When she pulled back the blackout curtain, it allowed in a blast of sunlight directly onto the bed. With an exclamation, Angel rolled out of bed away from the light, apparently unharmed. Buffy pulled the curtains closed suddenly. "Ooh, sorry. I guess it's later than we thought." She said with a sheepish look and Angel looked worried.

* * *

**_Sunnydale high, Sunnydale, CA_**

**_Monday, March 10th 2008, 10:26 AM_**

* * *

Xander was walking slowly towards his next class when Anyanka, former Vengeance Demon intercepted him and walked beside him. "Xander!" She shouted, getting his attention with a sigh.

"Well, hey, it's demon Anya, punisher of evil males. Still haven't got your powers back?" Xander asked with a joke before turning serious. "You haven't right?"

"No. I will, though. It's just a matter of time." Anya said matter a factly.

"So now, how did that work? Women would wish horrible things upon their ex-boyfriends. You'd show up and make it happen?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That's right. The power of the Wish made me a righteous sword to smite the unfaithful." She said with pride.

"Well, hey! Good luck with that. Hope it works out for you." He said with humour.

"You know, you can laugh, but I have witnessed a millennium of treachery and oppression from the males of the species and I have nothing but contempt for the whole libidinous lot of them." She said with righteousness.

"Then why you talking to me?" Xander asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't have a date for the prom." Anya said while averting her eyes.

"Well gosh. I wonder why not. It couldn't possibly have anything to do with your sales pitch?" Sarcasm practically dripped from his voice.

"Men are evil." She stated blu8ntly before turning to him with a pleading look. "Will you go with me?" She asked bluntly.

"One of us is very confused, and I honestly don't know which." Xander said with both eyebrows raised.

"You know, this happens to be your entire fault." She said with conviction.

"My fault?" He asked incredulously.

"You were unfaithful to Cordelia so I took on the guise of a twelfth-grader to tempt her with the Wish. When I lost my powers I got stuck in this persona, and now I have all these feelings. I don't understand it. I don't like it. All I know is, I really want to go to this dance and I want someone to go with me." She said with some anger.

"Be still my heart. Oh wait, it is. How come I got the short straw?"

"You're not quite as obnoxious as most of the alpha males around here. Plus I know you don't have a date." She said implying he was an alpha male. _'Although, even I can tell that Naruto guy is a true alpha male. Unfortunately I think he's giving that Buffy Summers many orgasms.'_

"I haven't settled on anyone yet." He said with a shrug.

"Fine. Look, I know you find me attractive. I've seen you looking at my breasts." She said while pointing at the objects in question.

Xander glanced at her breasts before looking at her. "Nothing personal, but when a guy does that, it just means his eyes are open." He explained shortly.

"Whatever. Look, do you wanna go with me or not?" She asked bluntly.

Xander sighed. Truth be told, he did find her sexually attractive, he didn't have a date either and he had been looking at her breasts like she said. "Fine." He nodded, wondering what he'd gotten himself into.

* * *

**_Later_**

* * *

At a picnic table outside the school Oz, Willow, Buffy, Xander and Naruto were seated while talking about the prom. "Anya, huh? Interesting choice." Oz said with a nod.

"Choice is kind of a broad term for my situation. See, it's either Anya or the sock puppet of love for this boy." Xander said with a sigh as held his right hand in puppet shape and spoke in a silly voice. "I love you, Xander. I'll never leave you."

"Well, if Anya tries to get you killed, put me down for a big 'I told you so.'" Willow said with a smile.

"Who's this Anya? Is she prettier than me?" Xander mimed with his puppet hand.

"I say go for it." Naruto said with a shrug getting looks from them all.

"What?" Xander asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, it's not every day you get asked to go to prom with a beautiful woman, besides….with what's going to be happening soon, enjoy life as much as you can right now." Naruto said with a shrug as Xander nodded slowly from the 'wise words'.

"Well, at least we all have someone to go with now. Some of us are going with demons, but I think that's a valid lifestyle choice. More importantly, I have the kickass dress." Buffy said with a smile.

"Ooh, the pink one?" Willow asked with wide excited eyes.

"Angel's gonna lose it. But not his soul. He's gonna lose it. His it." Buffy said with a smirk.

"Naruto, are you going prom?" Oz asked with a raised eyebrow getting everyone else's attention.

"I doubt it, the only way I could actually go with someone is to call one of my friends from Japan but…there way too busy, I might just sit it out." He said with a shrug while taking a sip of his drink.

"You're not going?" Buffy asked with a bit of sadness that the others couldn't pick up on.

Naruto just shrugged. "Unless something happens to make me go I doubt it, I actually have some things I need to do before then." He said casting his eyes to Buffy for a second.

"Well, try and make it, it could be fun." Xander said with a smile.

Just then, the school bell rang for their next class making them groan, Naruto included.

* * *

**_Crawford Street Mansion, Sunnydale, CA_**

**_Monday, March 10th 2008, 11:24 AM_**

* * *

In Angel's mansion he picked up one of Buffy's notebooks and saw a doodle, "Angel & Buffy 4 Ever!" and furrowed his eyebrows. Hearing a knock at the door he put it down and walked towards the door and opened it while being careful to avoid the sunlight. Seeing the person who knocked he moved aside.

"Mrs. Summers." He said a bit shocked to see the woman.

"I'm sorry to, uh...well, I would have called, but, you know." She said as she stepped inside and gestured to the phoneless place.

"Please, you're always welcome." He said with a kind smile.

"My goodness, your place is amazing." She said as she admired the place.

"Yeah, I like a lot of space. I don't get out much during the day." He said with a shrug.

"No, you wouldn't." Her gaze paused on a set of manacles that are fastened to a wall.

"Can I get you something? I don't have any coffee." He offered kindly getting a smile from the woman before she tilted her head.

"Oh, no thank you, I, uh...you don't drink? Beverages, I mean?" She inquired.

"No, I do. It's just the caffeine. It makes me jittery." He said with a sheepish chuckle.

"Oh. I understand Buffy spent the night." Joyce said getting straight to the point.

"I'm sorry about that. We came back after patrol." Angel apologized.

"I, I'm not interested in the details. That's not why I'm here." Joyce waved off not wanting to know what happened between her daughter and the vampire.

"Okay." He said with a nod.

"I'm here because I'm worried about you two. In general." She said with a sigh.

"What happened before, when I changed, it won't happen again." He promised.

"That's not all I'm concerned about. I don't have to tell you that you and Buffy are from different worlds." Joyce said with a serious look.

"No, you don't." Angel assured the woman.

"She's had to deal with a lot. Grew up fast. Sometimes even I forget that she's still just a girl." Joyce carried on.

"I'm old enough to be her ancestor." Angel reminded with a sigh.

"She's just starting out in life." She started to pace around the room with a worried look.

"I know. I think about it more now that she's staying in Sunnydale." He said with a sigh.

"Good. Because when it comes to you, Angel, she's just like any other young woman in love. You're all she can see of tomorrow. But I think we both know that there are some hard choices ahead. If she can't make them, you're gonna have to. I know you care about her. I just hope you care enough." Joyce said forcefully before leaving the mansion and also leaving Angel to his thoughts.

* * *

**_Sewers, Sunnydale, CA_**

**_Monday, March 10th 2008, 09:46 PM _**

* * *

In a sewer tunnel underneath Sunnydale, Buffy and Angel entered through a manhole in the roof of the tunnel and started walking. The had gotten some Intel of a nest of vampires being holed up in a certain part of the sewers and had immediately set off to get rid of them. On the way though, they had come across one of the vampires belonging to the nest and had chased him down.

"I always say patrol's not complete without a trip to the stinky sewers." Buffy's sarcastic voice echoed through the tunnels.

"I'm sure I saw him come down here." Angel muttered.

"Couldn't we just let this be the vamp that got away? We could say he was this big." Buffy said as she held her hands apart, like a fish story.

"What can I say? I need closure." Angel said while looking down the tunnel.

"You need clothes. You don't have a tux, do you?" She asked the vampire.

"Since when did patrolling go black tie?" Angel asked confused.

"For the prom, silly." She said looking up at him.

"We have more important things to think about right now than a dance, Buffy." Angel said without looking at her.

"Sorry, _Giles_. I'll just be quiet." Buffy said sarcastically.

"Come on, don't be that way." Angel said with an apologetic voice.

A vampire dropped from the roof, growling. "Not now." Buffy said and casually staked the vampire and turned to Angel as the vampire turned to ash with a shocked look. "I'm not being that way. Every time I say the word 'prom', you get grouchy."

"I'm sorry. I'm just worried that you're getting too...invested in this whole thing." Angel said but cringed at his wording.

"What whole thing? Isn't this the stuff that I'm supposed to get invested in? Going to a formal, graduating, growing up." She said getting angry and upset.

"I know."

"Then what? What's with the dire?" She asked with a growl.

"It's uh, it's nothing." Angel said trying to avoid the impending conversation.

"No, you have 'something' face." She said waving a finger around his face.

"I think we need to talk, but not now and not here." Angel said with a sigh.

"No. No, if you have something to say, then say it." She said getting angry. After a moment of silence she stepped in front of him. "Angel, drop the cryptic. You're scaring me."

"I've been thinking...about our future. And the more I do, the more I feel like us, you and me being together, is unfair to you."

"Is this about what the Mayor said? Because he was just trying to shake us up." She tried to convince him but it sounded hollow to her own ears.

"He was right."

"No. No, he wasn't. He's the bad guy." She protested weakly.

"You deserve more. You deserve something outside of demons and darkness. You should be with someone who can take you into the light. Someone who can make love to you." Angel tried to convince her.

"I don't care about that." She said with a shake of her head.

"You will. And children."

"Children? Can you say jumping the gun? I kill my goldfish." She said with an incredulous look.

"Today. But you have no idea how fast it goes, Buffy. Before you know it, you'll want it all, a normal life." Angel said with a sigh.

"I'll never have a normal life." Buffy protested.

"Right, you'll always be a Slayer. But that's all the more reason why you should have a real relationship instead of this, this freak show." Angel said stunning Buffy. "I didn't mean that."

"I'm gonna go." Buffy said turning to go.

Angel hastily grabbed her arm to stop her. "I'm sorry. Buffy, you know how much I love you. It kills me to say this."

"Then don't. Who are you to tell me what's right for me? You think I haven't thought about this?" She asked angrily.

"Have you, rationally?" He asked seriously.

"No. No, of course not. I'm just some swoony little schoolgirl, right?" She asked sarcastically.

"I'm trying to do what's right here, okay? I'm trying to think with my head instead of my heart."

"Heart? You have a heart? It isn't even beating!" She spat out.

"Don't." He said with a growl.

"Don't what? Don't love you? I'm sorry. You know what? I didn't know that I got a choice in that. I'm never gonna change. I can't change. I want my life to be with you." She said with tears threatening to spill.

"I don't." He said bluntly.

"You don't want to be with me? I can't believe you're breaking up with me." She said with a shocked look.

"It doesn't mean that I don't..." Angel tried to word.

"How am I supposed to stay away from you?" She asked with a few tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I'm leaving. After the Ascension, after it's finished with the Mayor and Faith. If we survive, I'll go." He said shocking her.

"What? You too?" She asked with wide-eyes.

"Me _too_?" He asked confused.

"Its…Naruto, he's leaving after the Mayor." She said as more tears fell.

"Is that why you're really angry and upset?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" Buffy asked with wide-eyes.

Angel sighed and looked away. "I know there was something between the two of you. What it was, I don't know. For the past couple weeks you've been acting differently, getting angry and upset at me. What's really gotten you wound up, me or Naruto?" Angel questioned stunning Buffy.

Buffy looked at him for a moment stunned unable to say anything. _'Yeah, sure I'm upset Naruto's leaving, I-I love him of course but…I love Angel.'_ Sighing she looked away. "You want the truth? I don't know anymore, I don't know anything; my life is changing so much, I can't ask Naruto to stay because he has bad guys after him and all that. I know we wouldn't be able to have the perfect life together but…I feel like everything is changing so fast that I'm being left behind." She fell against the wall as she rubbed her eyes of tears.

"Buffy, no-one is leaving you. Naruto is leaving to protect us all, the world, and his spirit world, even I know he is meant for greater things and if you ask me, he's tired of it all. I'm leaving _for_ you, with me around you won't be able to live, and I'd only keep you in the dark side of life." Angel said with a sigh.

"I wish he wasn't leaving me." Buffy mumbled.

Angel sighed knowing Buffy was truly in love with Naruto. "You love him, don't you?" He asked already knowing the answer.

"Sorry." Buffy mumbled while sniffing away tears. "I-It's just that, when you were gone, he helped me so much, he was there for me whereas others weren't. Even though I've only known him a short while, he's like my rock you know?" She said with a sigh before shaking her head. "I-I'm sorry, you don't need to hear this."

"It's ok, I understand and I'm glad." Seeing her confused expression he elaborated. "Naruto's a good guy, granted he may be an immortal being like me but…he is alive, he can live a normal life. He can give you what I can't. Yes he has enemies that put us all to shame but…someone like him will do everything to protect the ones he loves."

Buffy sighed knowing that on some level he was right but she also knew that her and Naruto couldn't be anything for a while, until the Akatsuki were dead. Looking up at Angel she sighed. "So…this is the end huh?" She asked no longer containing any anger, just sorrow.

"I'm sorry. But it's for the best." Angel said.

"We should get out of here." Buffy said moving towards the manhole they came through.

"Right." Angel agreed.

* * *

**_Sunnydale High Prom, Sunnydale, CA_**

**_Thursday, March 13th 2008, 09:57 PM_**

* * *

At the prom flashy lights lit up the entire room as couples danced with each other on the dance floor. Xander and Anya strolled through the crowd with Anya detailing all of her past vengeances' on men to Xander.

"So she wished her husband's head would explode, which was great except we were standing three feet from him at the time. What a mess. Of course, you know, during the plague it was always parts falling off. Well, that got old since pretty much they were anyway. The Renaissance, that was..." Xander looked around as Anya carried on talking about all of the people she killed.

Elsewhere Giles and Wesley were standing by a table munching hors-d'oeuvres while watching the teens dancing.

"Well, I must say this is all rather odd to me." Wesley said while pushing his glasses up.

"Oh yes. At an all-male preparatory they didn't go in for this sort of thing." Giles muttered.

"No, of course not. Unless you count the nights you made the lower classmen get up as girls and watched them..." Wesley stopped talking on Giles's look. "Dip is tasty, isn't it?"

At the doorway Cordelia entered in her new dress that had been bought by Xander after he had found out she had lost all of her money thanks to her dad not paying taxes and was then found out by the IRS. Wesley seeing her was struck by a coughing fit while Giles was facing away from the door and looked askance. "Sauce is hot." He took another lingering shot of Cordy in appreciation. "Very hot."

Not long after, Willow and Oz arrived to prom arm in arm. "We got in. Maybe we should dance before we get besieged, bedevilled, or beheaded or something." Willow commented with a grin.

"It's not gonna happen." Oz said shaking his head at his girlfriend.

"You're not even a little nervous?" Willow asked.

"You think Buffy is going to let us down?" Oz asked referring to what they had found earlier. Tucker Wells, who used to have a chemistry class with Oz, had plans to ruin prom night by sending a hellhound trained to attack those in formal wear after the students. Buffy had vowed not to let the dog ruin the big night and issued orders for everyone to split up and search for clues. After a while she ended up finding an address at the butcher where Tucker ordered cow brains to feed the dogs. Now they were simply waiting for her to return from Tuckers.

"Want to share some punch?" Willow asked changing the subject.

Oz and Willow walked by as Wesley approached Cordelia. "May I say, you look smashing." Wesley commented with a smile.

"It's a start." Cordelia said enjoying the praise.

Cordelia took Wesley's arm while on the other side of the room Xander had a glazed look as he eyed Cordelia. "So then this one time, this girl wished her ex would cannibalize himself. Even I had a hard time watching that, let me tell you." Anya babbles on.

To stop her from going on Xander walked over to Cordelia and Wesley. "Cordelia! Wesley! My god in heaven, it's good to see you. How are you both? And details, please." He practically pleaded.

"Very well, thank you." Wesley said with a smile.

"Yes, thank you." Cordelia said with a smile and emphasised with her eyebrows that she was thankful for the dress.

"It looks good on you." Xander commented with a smile.

"Well, duh." Cordelia said stating the obvious but with a smile. Xander gave her a subtle smile and nod as the couples' parted.

Elsewhere Giles was chatting with a couple of women at the refreshments, but was also keeping an eye on the door, watching for Buffy to enter.

* * *

**_Tucker's house, Sunnydale, CA_**

**_Thursday, March 13th 2008, 09:57 PM_**

* * *

Buffy had made it to the house not long ago with a bag that contained her prom dress. As she entered the house she quietly sneaked down the staircase to the basement where she found Tucker about to release a caged hellhound.

"You're ready to go." Tucker said to the hellhound as he went to unleash it.

Buffy quickly grabbed him around the collar. "Sorry, new plan." She said as she threw him away from the cage. "The prom's a go and you're pathetic."

"Maybe. Maybe not." Tucker said as he broke vase over Buffy's head only for her to brush the shards off her jacket. Seeing his attack ineffective, he brandished a screwdriver at her while she saw videotapes on top of the TV with labelled "Prom Night IV" and "Pump Up the Volume".

"So that's how you did it? That's how you brainwashed the hounds to go psycho on prom?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Neat, huh?" He said with a smirk.

"I don't get it. What kind of sicko wants to destroy the happiest night of a senior's life?" She asked with furrowed brows.

"I have my reasons." He sneered.

"Whatever. Every maladjust has his reasons. Luckily for me, you're an incompetent maladjust." Buffy said before she easily disarmed him and tied his hands behind him with an electrical cord. She opened a door and started to push him through it. "Now I'm gonna lock you in here and then I'm gonna party like it's..." She stopped talking when she saw the room that held three empty cages before three blank TV sets.

"Gotta have a redundancy system. Any incompetent knows that. My three fiercest babies are on their way to the dance right now. You think formal wear makes them crazy, wait 'til they see the mirror ball." Tucker said with a crazed laugh before Buffy knocked him out and ran like hell.

* * *

**_Sunnydale High Prom, Sunnydale, CA_**

**_Thursday, March 13th 2008, 10:13 PM_**

* * *

Outside the prom hall the three hellhounds loped toward the building doors as Buffy dropped the trailing hound with a crossbow bolt. The other two turned and chased her forcing her to run and get them away from the doors.

"That's right. Follow Buffy. Good dogs." They chased her for a few moments until they heard the party music and reversed course. "Oh, come on. That song sucks." She complained before she chased them into the building and into the hallway where she found the hounds pawing at closed doors. Buffy approached them causing them to attack her straight away. She wrapped one in a hanging tapestry, and then wrestled the other one until she was able to knife it in the chest. The first one escaped the tapestry just as a male student opened the doors into the hall. "Get back!"

Buffy grabbed the hound before it could attack the student. After grappling with it for a minute she was finally able to break its neck, killing it.

"Bathroom?" The student asked now shaken up. Buffy pointed in the correct direction. "Th-th-tha..."

"You're welcome." She said helping the student out who then ran towards the bathroom.

Buffy dragged the hellhounds into the bushes outside and pulled her prom dress out of her bag with a grin. _'I hope Naruto shows up…the least I want is a happy moment tonight.'_

* * *

**_At the dance_**

* * *

Buffy entered finally wearing a beautiful dress that showed off her figure perfectly making most males drool in appreciation. Giles smiled as he saw her and Buffy noticed Giles. They both nodded at each other and she smiled just as Oz and Willow met her.

"Buffy, you look awesome." Willow complimented.

"So do you." Buffy returned the compliment with a smile.

"Everything cool?" Oz asked while he had his arm wrapped around Willow.

"Coolest. Devil dogs are history. How's the prom?" Buffy asked as she looked around.

"Strangely affecting. I got all teared up when they played 'We Are Family'." Oz joked making Buffy and Willow giggle.

"Everything's perfect." Willow said bringing a big smile on Buffy's face.

Not long later everyone was standing, watching the stage whilst Xander was miming anticipation.

"And the award for Sunnydale High's Class Clown for 2008 goes to Jack Mayhew." The announcer shouted. The winner put on a balloon hat and started acting silly.

"Please! Anybody can be a prop class clown. You know, none of the people who vote for these things are even funny." Xander complained.

Buffy was at the punch bowl, ignoring the ruckus. The announcer urged Jonathan to the microphone. "We have one more award to give out. Is Buffy Summers here tonight? Did she, um..." The crowd turned and found her with the spotlight. As she turned around she noticed everyone looking at her and started to look nervous with the spotlight on her.

"This is actually a new category. First time ever. I guess there were a lot of write-in ballots, and, um, the prom committee asked me to read this. 'We're not good friends. Most of us never found the time to get to know you, but that doesn't mean we haven't noticed you. We don't talk about it much, but it's no secret that Sunnydale High isn't really like other high schools. A lot of weird stuff happens here...'" He read from a card as people started shouting out.

"Zombies!"

"Hyena people!"

"Snyder!"

"'But, whenever there was a problem or something creepy happened, you seemed to show up and stop it. Most of the people here have been saved by you, or helped by you at one time or another. We're proud to say that the Class of '08 has the lowest mortality rate of any graduating class in Sunnydale history. And we know at least part of that is because of you.' So the senior class, offers its thanks, and gives you, uh, this…" He finished and picked up a multi-coloured, glittering, miniature umbrella with a small metal plaque attached to the shaft. "It's from all of us, and it has written here, 'Buffy Summers, Class Protector.'" The crowd broke into sustained applause and cheering. Buffy, who was still a little nervous, walked to the stage and took her award with a smile full of pride that people noticed her and her deeds.

Later, Giles was watching the dancing when Wesley approached him. "Mr. Giles. I'd like your opinion. While the last thing I want to do is muddle bad behaviour in front of impressionable youth, I wonder if asking Miss Chase to dance would..."

"For God's sake, man, she's eighteen. And you have the emotional maturity of a blueberry scone. Just have at it, would you, and stop fluttering about!" Giles exclaimed and left frustrated.

"Right, then. Thanks for that." Wesley muttered to himself.

Buffy was watching the dancers a little sad that she was alone as Giles came up behind her.

"You did good work tonight, Buffy." He said with a smile.

"And I got a little toy surprise." She said with a smile and held up her umbrella.

"I had no idea that children en masse could be gracious." Giles joked making the Slayer giggle.

"Every now and then, people surprise you." Buffy said with a soft smile.

Giles looked over her shoulder and smiled. "Yes, they do." And with that he took her umbrella and walked away confusing the girl.

"You look beautiful." She heard a familiar voice behind her that made her smile.

Turning around she was greeted with a sight she would always remember. "Naruto…" She breathed out as she eyed him up and down. He was wearing a black 2 button single breasted notch lapel tuxedo with satin lapel, black tie and matching formal trousers with satin stripe down the side of the leg. His blonde hair had also changed to the point that not as much was spiked up and turned a darker blonde with brown highlights in it. "…You came."

Naruto chuckled and stepped closer. "Angel…he told me everything, about you guys breaking up. He said I should be the one to be at Prom with you. So here I am." He said with a grin.

"Thank you." She said stepping closer to him and wrapping her arms around his waist.

Leaning down, he kissed the top of her head and wrapped his own arms around her. "I know I won't always be there for you, that I'll sometimes be busy elsewhere and I'm sorry for that. Sometimes I want nothing more than to be a normal human, so I can settle down and my only worries will be the bills and stuff like that but…until I can hope for a life like that, I need to kill Aizen and his people." He paused to place his fingers under her chin to lift her head up and saw tears at the corners of her eyes. Wiping them away with his thumb he kissed her forehead. "But despite everything I have to do, I promise you, if you ever need me, I will be there, I'll be the person to protect you from the darkness, but when I leave after graduation…"

Buffy interrupted him with a sigh and brought her hands up to his neck. "Can we just worry about that later please?" Getting a nod and smile, she brought his head down and brought their lips together in a heated kiss.

* * *

**_Naruto's Apartment, Sunnydale, CA_**

**_Friday, March 14th 2088, 01:12 AM_**

* * *

Buffy and Naruto had left the Prom not long ago when she had dragged him outside and away from the school with a desperate need to have him in bed one last time before he left. If he was honest, he wasn't going to complain, but he knew he would be getting a beating from Yoruichi and Lisa for not seeing them as much as he was Buffy.

"I can't wait to feel you inside me...Naruto, please." Buffy begged into his ear as they lay on his bed with her underneath him almost naked as the day she was born with just her tight boxers that seemed to show her tight ass, clear as day. Naruto was positioned above her with just his trousers on as her hand sneaked in them and stroked him to full erection.

All Buffy had to do was lift her hips. Naruto's hands violently wrenched her boxers down off her and then quickly tore at his trousers. Her legs parted for him, and then wrapped around him as the throbbing head of his cock pushed so slowly inside her until she had all of him...every inch buried deep, lost forever in her soulful embrace.

The systematic collision of Naruto's hips into hers was meant to draw out the sweet pleasure of making love. Long, driving surges rocked into her as the bed began to shake. Their foreheads pressed together, both staring into the others hungry gaze until the need to kiss overwhelmed them. Their lips merged hard and passionate.

Sheathed inside the moist, snug heat of her; Naruto's hands lightly skimmed over her slender hips and squeezed. Her ghost of a yelp in his mouth sent him balls deep, and then she bit his lip, locked her legs tighter around him. "You feel so good in me, Naruto..."

"I love you so much." Was his reply and it was the truth, even with him loving Yoruichi and Lisa, he had always had a heart big enough to love more than one people. What made it better was that Buffy knew about his lovers and she didn't mind as long as he loved them all equally, he only wished he didn't have to leave after the Mayor, he truly felt he could live in Sunnydale rather than Karakura.

Her thighs quivered with the rhythmic impact of his deep, grinding thrusts. Making love to him was the one thing she would miss more than anything once he went; she wanted this to last for as long as possible. The muscles in his back stained with exertion as he filled her time and time again, and with every deep thrust she 'ahhhed' so beautifully.

While the heady scent of them thrilled her, it was the pressure of his heavy weight descending as he buried himself inside her...she whimpered against his lips, nipping at his tongue, her body stretched deliciously tight, so silky smooth around his hard cock. The brushing tingle of her pebbled nipples dragging over his broad chest made her thrash shamelessly. "I love you...God, I love you so much." She whispered with so much need that it made him harden further inside of her.

The erotically steady beat of his hips against hers underscored the slow love making were engaged in. Naruto didn't expect this to be some all-out sexfest, nor did he crave that. Here, he only wanted her...wanted to hear her whining moans and the feel of her strong legs locked tight around him, as gripping as the way her sex clung on his every withdrawal only to spread asunder when he dove back inside her.

"Don't stop, love...feel so good." Buffy's nails dug into the firm cheeks of his backside, kneading the flesh while he moved so aggressively above her. The intensely pleasurable feelings he stirred saw her eyes close shut while panting hotly against his neck. The tips of her breasts felt swollen against his chest, her heart sounding a rapid drum against him. Her whole body rocked back and forth as the bed shifted. Her fingers couldn't decide on raking through his hair, chasing passion across his back, or gripping his ass every time he lunged so deep inside her she whimpered her gratification.

The heavy breathing in her ear when she began moving her hips in hard circles was evidence enough he loved what she was doing. As if the heat of his mouth all over her neck hadn't left her trembling, the sheer size of her lover's thick cock pounding harder caused her spine to arch high. She held onto his arms for a time, the muscles tensing beneath her fingertips.

"Yes." She cried out as the rhythmic slaps of being fucked so good filled the room, "Uhhnnn." She gasped again. She felt the cheeks of his ass straining in her hands with effort. She loved how big he felt over her, protective and erotic at the same time. "You're fucking me so good," She kissed him again, chasing his lips.

Male pride tore through Naruto as their sweat mingled and their bodies collided with rising fury. He had always enjoyed hearing his lovers complement him in their passion driven love making that it just stirred him on further to do better. The tempo increased, became charged with their energy as they worked together now, colliding passionately. "I never thought…that I could…ugh…love you so much." He moaned into her ear as he placed soft kisses on her neck.

"I love you." Was gasped by his ear, her ankles now locked over his lower back as he began to pound her into the bed, taking his woman hard as he wanted to. "I'm yours," she told him, knowing how much he loved to hear that back in L.A. "I'm all yours." And she wanted nothing more than to always be his, but even she knew in her haze that they wouldn't see each other for a while.

Naruto groaned his love for her, grinding her clit against his pelvic bone while she twisted and writhed underneath him. Her slick, heated inner muscles squeezed around him while his chest heaved above her with quick breaths. The slippery, gliding feel of her began to clench tight. Her voice rose higher as her hips bucked, jerking wildly. He took her faster, harder the way he knew she needed to climax.

When it hit her...when her orgasm finally hit her with the detonation of an emotional bomb she wrapped arms and legs around his body so tight while shuddering all over and around him, her silent wail accompanying endless waves of satisfying pleasure coursing through her.

Her name and God were groaned in her ear as his orgasm rushed jets of warmth inside her, throbbing over and over again. Naruto's gasping breathing was all he heard, his body slack and lifeless above his lover, his face pressed to the crook of her neck while she held him, her soothing hand roaming up and down his back.

"You're amazing." Naruto whispered in her ear as shivers of pleasure still coursed through her body.

Using her Slayer strength, as well as her enhanced strength now her necklace wasn't on, she flipped them over so she straddled his hips while sweat rolled down her beautiful skin. "We're not finished yet." She panted as she rocked her hips while he was still sheathed inside her. "I'm gonna fuck you so hard that you'll still feel it in Hueco Mundo." She panted.

Naruto knew that even with his endurance and resilience to damage, even he was going to be sore in the morning.

* * *

**_Sunnydale High, Sunnydale, CA_**

**_Friday, March 14th 2008, 10:38 AM_**

* * *

Students were picking up graduation caps and gowns from a desk in the cafeteria, currently Cordelia and Xander were both signing for their gowns.

"I can't believe this looser look. I lobbied so hard for the teal. No one ever listens to me. A lone fashionable wolf." Cordelia complained with a frown.

"I like the Maroon. Has more dignity." Xander commented with a smirk.

"Dignity? You? In relation to clothes? I am awash in a sea of confusion." Cordelia said full of sarcasm.

"I just want to look respectable in this, considering I'm probably gonna die in it." Xander said with a shrug.

"Excuse me?" Cordelia asked with wide eyes.

"I'm telling you. I woke up the other day with this feeling in my gut. I just know there's no way I'm getting out of this school alive." He said with a sigh and little laugh.

"Wow, you've really mastered the power of positive giving-up." Cordelia said with a frown.

"I've been lucky too many times. My number's coming up. And I was short! One more rotation and I'm shipping state-side, you know what I mean?"

"Seldom if ever." Cordelia said with a shake of head.

Elsewhere Willow and a guy were standing at the foot of a stairwell, just after they signed each other's yearbooks he left just as Harmony Kendall walked down the stairs.

"Bye! We'll keep in touch!" Willow said to the guy with a compulsive smile that wouldn't leave her face.

"Willow, will you sign my yearbook?" Harmony asked with a smile.

"Yeah. You have to sign mine too." Willow said with excitement.

"You know, I really wish we woulda got to know each other better." Harmony said as she took Willows book.

"Me too." Willow said as she also took Harmony's book.

"I mean, you're so smart. I always wanted to be like that." Harmony said with a smile as she signed the book.

"Thanks. You're so sweet." Willow beamed as she signed Harmony's book.

"I hope we won't lose touch." Harmony said with a smile as she handed the book back.

"No, we'll hang out." Willow said with her huge smile still on while handing the book back.

"Bye!" Harmony chirped.

"Bye!"

It was at this time that Buffy walked down the stairs looking happier than she had in a long time.

"Oh, I'm gonna miss her." Willow said with a wistful sigh.

"Don't you hate her?" Buffy asked sceptically.

Willow with a big smile still on her face sighed. "Yes, with a fiery vengeance. She picked on me for ten years, the vacuous tramp. It's like a sickness, Buffy. I'm just missing everything. I miss P.E." She pouted.

"I think it's contagious. The whole senior class has turned into the Sixties, or what I would have imagined the Sixties would have been like without the war and the hairy armpits." Buffy said with a small laugh as they walked towards the vending machine.

"You don't feel it?" Willow asked with wide-eyes as if it was a crime.

"No, I don't. I guess I'll miss stuff, but I just don't get the whole graduation thing. I mean you get a piece of paper and nothing changes." Buffy said with a shrug as Willow started to stroke the soda machine.

"Old trusty soda machine. I push you for root beer, you give me coke." And just like she said, it did just that.

"So why are you so late?" Willow asked as they moved over to the table to sit down.

Just as Buffy opened her mouth to answer, Xander came up to them. "Hey did you guys hear?" He asked with a worried look.

"Hear what?" Willow asked her long-time friend.

"The Mayor, he's going to be the commencement speaker for Graduation." He told them getting a worried look from Willow.

"Yeah, Naruto told me this morning." Buffy said without thinking before both of her best friends wide-eyes eyes caught hers.

"This morning?" Willow asked with a blush before her face fell. "So…you guys said goodbye." She said more of a statement than anything. She knew about the two from what Buffy had told her in private and she couldn't help but feel sorry for the two of them knowing that they couldn't be together. Not yet anyway.

"Yeah." Buffy said with a soft sigh while leaning forward on her hand and a smile on her face. "The Mayor' going to do his Ascension thing-y at Graduation. Which means I can go to Graduation and kick some demon butt." She said with a little laugh.

"What are we gonna do?" Xander asked thinking about the hundreds of helpless kids against a giant demon.

"Simple." Buffy said leaning back on her chair. "We prepare for war."

* * *

**_Apartment Building, Sunnydale, CA_**

**_Friday, March 14th 2008, 10:58 PM_**

* * *

A man who was balding, wearing glasses, and sported a bow tie went to the door as he heard a knock. "Just a moment!" He shouted as he walked towards the door and opened it revealing the Dark Slayer.

"Hi, I'm looking for Professor Wirth." Faith asked in a polite tone.

"Oh, well, that's me, but I should ask you to come back during office hours. Students generally make an appointment." Professor Wirth said making Faith unintentionally roll her eyes.

"Uh, I'm not from the college. I work for Mayor Wilkins. I'm Faith." She said with a smile.

"Oh, well, come in, please. I was so surprised when he called. Didn't expect a politician to be interested in my research." He hurriedly said as he moved to the side to allow the Slayer in.

"He's a big fan, professor." She said with a grin.

"Oh, Lester's fine." He insisted.

"We alone here, Lester?" Faith asked looking around.

"Well, yes. Lifelong bachelor. I like my space." He said with a sigh and shrug.

"I hear that." She said as she produced her favourite knife. "You want to turn and face the wall, Lester." She suggested with a malicious smirk.

"What are you doing?" He asked fearfully as he backed up.

"I'll make it quick" She assured walking after him like a predator.

"No you won't." She heard before someone grabbed her and vanished leaving a confused Professor.

The next thing Faith knew she was appearing in a large open field. Spinning around she saw the tall blonde man from the other week that the Mayor seemed to know so much about. She had to admit she was a little intimated by him from what she had heard that day and a little fearful of what he was going to do to her knowing he was on B's side of the fight.

"What do you want?" She asked getting in a stance.

"To talk." He said with a shrug.

"Talk? Are you fuckin' shittin' me?" She asked angrily. "I've got nothin' to say to you." She spat.

"Maybe, but I want to help you." He said calmly. "I know you're not a killer, not deep inside, I know a killer when I see one and you simply don't fit the bill. You're just like me."

"What the hell're you talking about?" She asked angrily.

"You don't kill because you want to or because you enjoy it. You do it because you're told to, because you want to make Wilkins proud, you don't want to upset him, and you fear doing something wrong and I understand that." He said with a sigh at the end. "But what do you think will happen when he finally Ascends? So you really think he'll keep you around?"

"Of course he will." She said with confidence. "I'm his right hand and nothing will change that."

Naruto sighed and shook his head. "Your too naïve for your own good. He won't care about anything else other than his own power; he will kill you because you are a Slayer, simple as that. To him you're nothing but a pawn, someone to help get rid of people for him while he gathers his strength only to betray you in the end."

"He cares about me more than anyone else ever has." Faith said through gritted teeth.

"Yes, I'll admit he does care about you, but what after he gets what he's waited for the past 100 years huh? You think he'll keep around a lower being as yourself?" He sighed and walked closer to her. "I know what it's like to be wanted, to want someone to be proud of them, care about them, and love them. I know you haven't had the best life but-"

"You know nothing about me or my life." She interrupted him.

"I know more about your pain than anyone could possibly know." Naruto said seriously. "Like Wilkins said, I killed too many people to count that along the way, I started to feel numb with it all, like it was just another life, gone. But it wasn't, because every life I took away, I saved hundreds by just that act. Granted the people I killed was because it was a mission and they were either bandits, rapists or some other bad guys, but the point is I know what it's like to kill so I know you don't enjoy it like you act you do." Stepping closer to her he carried on. "I can tell by the look in your eyes that you guard yourself, protect yourself from people from getting too close. Meaning that you had a harsh childhood, probably a neglectful father and mother, or you were abused or worse and I don't blame you for acting that way, but if you carry on this way, you will be no better than them." That seemed to do the trick as she dove at him with a scream and knife held high.

As she got closer, he gripped her wrist as it the blade poked his chest. "I can help you, give you friends, people who care about you, people who will watch your back when you're out doing you're Slaying, people who will ask how you are every day. I'm not going to force you to do anything, I just wants what's best for you, I may not look it but I'm over 200 years old, I've seen too many good people to the dark side simply because they were too scared to open up. You could do so much good in the world; you could save so many people. All you need is someone there to help you, I'll be that person."

Faith looked him in the eyes and didn't know what to do after seeing the sincerity in them. Truth be told, she didn't like the killing, granted she felt a small thrill from it, she put that up to the Slayer side of her since she got that feeling from killing demons and the like. But she felt like she was doing well for the Mayor, her boss, and that just kept her going. She could tell he was like her in some way, darkness within him that could come out at any second if provoked, but every time she had a friend, she fucked up, simple as that, She wanted nothing more than to actually have a friend, be someone's friend, all she had to do was grasp at the opportunity and it was hers, but then her fears kicked in all the time, which resulted in her working for the Mayor.

"I know you're scared of screwing up, it's only natural but…not once have I given up on a friend before." He said truthfully.

"Why, why did you really want to…help me?" Faith questioned while lowering her guard.

"A friend of mine, he was hell bent on revenge to kill his brother. I tried so many times to save him, help him…anything to bring him on the right path. But over time…he fell too far into the darkness to bring back. Eventually he killed everyone I loved, took everything from me, until I finally decided he needed to die, I'd lost so much that I simply didn't care anymore, so I beat him, fought him until I he was at my feet. I could've killed him that instant…but I didn't." Naruto said with a sigh filled with sadness.

"Why not?" She asked confused.

"Because I would be no better than him, he may have taken everything from me, but I wouldn't allow him to take what humanity I had left. I left him there, almost dead physically and mentally, I went somewhere else, a new world and started a new life, made new friends, lovers; I became happy…because I had a second chance at life. And now I'm giving you yours…" Loosening his grip on her wrist he brought her arm down and brought her into a hug which she didn't pull away from as she started to tear up from someone actually wanting to help. "…So what d'ya say, will you let me become your friend and give you a second chance?" He asked while stroking her long hair.

"I doubt B would be alright with that." He heard her mumble into his chest.

"Buffy's ok with it, I spoke to her about it, you don't need to worry about her…I promise."

Faith sighed and pulled back to look up at him. This was her chance, a once in a lifetime opportunity to put her past behind her and move on. "Ok." And just like that, she felt like she could really change for the better. "What now?" She asked with nervousness.

"We need to keep you safe for one, once the Mayor finds out about you defecting from his side, he won't be happy, so you'll be staying in my apartment."

"What?" She asked wide-eyed thinking he only wanted to get in her pants like so many men have before. It was why she had the policy, _get some and get gone_, something she used with Xander when she slept with him. "If you expect me-"

"Faith." He cut her off knowing what she was thinking. "While I do think you're a beautiful young woman, and I sound so old for phrasing it like that…" He muttered the last part to himself but made her grin slightly. "…I'm not after you for sex or anything like that; if I wanted that I have girlfriends over in Japan and Buffy…I just want to help, but if you can't resist my charms I understand." He joked with a grin making her chuckle while she licked her lips that had gone dry all of a sudden at the idea of fucking the man to all hours of the night. No. shaking her head of the idea, she wouldn't get a head of herself, yes she would like to be more, but she was still weary of him. "Now come on, let's get you settled in." Faith actually smiled a little as she was led away to her new chance at life.

* * *

**_Sunnydale High Library, Sunnydale, CA_**

**_Saturday, March 15th 2008, 09:53 AM _**

* * *

"It doesn't sound like Lo-Hash. The rituals are all different." Anya, formerly Anyanka, told the group that consisted of Buffy, Xander and Giles just as Willow and Oz walked in.

"I wish that was a relief." Giles muttered with a sigh.

"What's going on?" Oz asked referring to the conversation they had interrupted.

"How come evil girl's in the mix?" Willow asked with a frown indicating to Anya.

"Anya witnessed an Ascension." Giles told them.

"Oh, okay then." Willow said with a shrug as she set her bag down and sat down.

"What about the spiders? The Mayor had a box of spiders that he had to eat. The Box of...I want to say Grav-Locks?" Buffy asked hoping that just this once, she said it right…her hopes came crashing down though.

"Gavrock." Giles corrected making the Slayer pout cutely.

"It doesn't ring a bell." Anya said with a shake of her head.

"Well, there must be something that you can remember that would be helpful." Buffy insisted with hope.

Before Anya could reply, the doors opened up causing them to look as the Mayor entered, alone. The group pulled back, putting distance between them in caution. "So, this is the inner sanctum. Faith tells me this is where you folks like to hang out, concoct your little schemes. I tell you, it's just nice to see that some young people are still interested in reading in this modern era. So, what are kids reading nowadays?" He asked with a chuckle.

The Mayor walked to the table and picked up a book that they had been reading while Giles stood his ground and didn't flinch at the proximity. "The beast will walk upon the earth and darkness will follow. The several races of man will be as one in their terror and destruction." He read from the book before grinning. "Aw, that's kind of sweet. Different races coming together."

"You never get even a little tired of hearing yourself speak, do you?" Buffy asked with a growl.

"That's one spunky little girl you've raised. I'm gonna eat her." Wilkins said to Giles with a chuckle.

Giles grabbed Wesley's sword from the table and thrust it through the Mayor's chest only to have the Mayor stagger back but he regained his balance. "Whoa! Well now, that was a little thoughtless." He said as pulled the sword out of his chest "Violent outbursts like that, in front of the children? You know, Mr. Giles, they look to you to see how to behave."

Before he could continue he was hit in the back by a blast of energy that sent him staggering forward and gripped the table from falling, gritting his teeth he turned around to see Naruto with his hand in a fist aimed at him with smoke coming from it. "Ahh, Naruto, I was wondering where you were…" He paused as he saw Faith standing next to him. "Faith? What are you doing there?" He asked getting everyone's attention as they saw Faith stood close to Naruto and looking nervous.

"She's not with you anymore, simple as that." Naruto said calmly.

"Oh? And you think these guys will accept her so easily after everything she's done for me?" Wilkins asked with a smirk.

Faith seemed to shrink in on herself under all of the stares and was about run away until Buffy stepped forward with a nod and smile at Naruto and looked at Faith. "She's one of us, she's where she belongs." She said slightly shocking the group that she was welcoming Faith so easily.

"Buff…" Willow started hesitantly.

"It's ok Wills, she's one of us now, she always was, and she just needed the right guidance." She said with a smile and nod in Faith's direction.

Wilkins saw confidence rising in Faith's eyes and mentally cursed the Shinigami and his Slayer. "You stay here Faith-y, and you will never return to me, you will be my enemy." He said calmly but there was a hint of anger in there.

Faith looked at the Mayor and gulped knowing this was the perfect time for her to choose forever, looking up into Naruto's warm eyes, her choice was made instantly. "This…is where I belong." She said her voice retuning to its confident tone.

"Now that's a shame, I really didn't want to have to kill you; I had so many plans for you." He said as he cleaned the blood from the sword that had been stabbed in him and chucked it to Giles. Turning back to the gang he chuckled. "I smell fear. That's smart. Some of your deaths will be quick, if that's worth anything. Well, see you all at graduation. You don't want to miss my commencement address. It's going to be one heck of a speech." Turning around he started to walk towards the exit, as he got by Naruto he placed a hand on his shoulder. "I expect a new suit, you kinda ruined this one." He said with a before walking out. Naruto looked back at the singed circle on his back from **Bala**, but no mark at all on his skin.

"Ermm…what's she doing here?" Xander asked indicating to Faith who was starting to look more uncomfortable with remembering just how she had treated Xander after their one night.

"She's on our side…" Naruto said just as the Mayor left, turning back to the group he walked towards them with Faith following. "…There's no reason to start arguing over why she's here, all you need to know is that she's on our side. She has my support whether you like it or not." He said bluntly.

"Buffy?" Giles asked still unsure.

"It's ok guys, we talked the other week about this. We need all the help we can get, and she's one of the best right now." The Slayer told them with a nod.

Faith grinned slightly. "You can count on me." She said with a slight chuckle to hide her nervousness and fear of being turned away.

"Very well." Giles said with a nod and a soft smile.

"Now, let's get ready for war." Buffy said seriously.

* * *

**_Sunnydale High, The Quad, Sunnydale, CA_**

**_Saturday, March 15th 2008, 12:54 PM _**

* * *

All the graduate students were sat down in their respectful places ready for anything, or more specifically ready for what could be the end of the world in their eyes. Snyder from atop the podium looked down on all of the students with disgust. "Congratulations to the class of 2008. You all proved more or less adequate. This is a time of celebration, so: sit still and be quiet." He surveyed the students and locked on one. "Spit out that gum. - Please welcome our distinguished guest speaker; Richard Wilkins the 3rd." Looking back at a student he pointed his bony finger. "I saw that gesture. You see me after graduation." He ordered before putting on a smile and clapping as the Mayor stepped forward.

While the students were clapping Willow and Oz were running to take their places. Willow sat down next to Buffy. "Am I late? To the fight?" Buffy smiled and shook her head.

The Mayor shook Snyder's hand and stepped up to the podium with a smile and took out some cue cards. Clearing his throat he surveyed the students: "Well. What a day this is! - Special day. Today is our centennial the one hundreds anniversary of the founding of Sunnydale, and I know what that means to all you kids: not - a darn thing. Because today something much more important happens; today you all graduate from high school. Today all the pain, all the work, all the excitement is finally over. And what's a hundred years of history compared to that? You know what kids?"

"Oh my God. He's going to do the entire speech." Buffy groaned from her seat.

"Man, just ascend already." Willow complained and pleaded.

"Evol!" Buffy exclaimed quietly with a small grin.

"… for all of you it may be that there is a place in Sunnydale's history, whether you like it or not. It's been a long road getting here. For you…for Sunnydale. There has been achievement, joy, good times, and there has been grief. There's been loss. Some people who should be here today…aren't. But we are. - Journey's end. And what is a journey? Is it just…distance travelled? Time spent? No. It's what happens on the way, it's the things that happen to you. At the end of the journey you're not the same. Today is about change. Graduation doesn't just mean your circumstances change, it means you do. You ascend…to a higher level. Nothing will ever be the same…" A shadow fell across the Mayor as darkness floated over the School building. "…Nothing." He looked at the same time as Buffy and the other students looked up to see the sun being totally blocked. The Mayor flinched in pain but swallowed and continued on with his speech. "And so as we look back on…" Pain struck him again and he turned half to the side groaning. "…On the events that brought us to this day." Another wave of pain washed over him making him lean on the podium.

"Come on." Buffy said taking her hat off.

"We…" Wilkins stopped in pain again as all the students watch getting tensed. "We must all…" He trailed off as he screamed making the students and the faculty look at each other uneasily. "It has begun. My destiny. It's a little sooner than I expected I had this whole section on civic pride…but I guess we'll just skip to the big finish!"

In the seats Buffy and Willow looked at each other as the Mayor started to grimace as he started to stretch and grow. His suit was split around him and Snyder, who was behind him, leaned back in his seat looking taken aback. The Mayor suddenly exploded, transforming into a big snake-like demon with clawed mandibles surrounding its mouth. Despite its size, it kept on growing, stretching higher as the faculty abandoned their seats. The students got up but stayed in place staring up at the Mayor, who seemed to stretch up above the roof of the school.

As the Students stared up at the giant demon, their parents in the back began to panic and leave. A group of vampires appeared at the steps leading to the students.

"Now!" Buffy shouted making all the students take off their gowns revealing crosses, axes, and other assorted weaponry. "Flame units." Several students including Larry pointed flame throwers at the Mayor and started flaming him. The Mayor, as he was being struck by the fire, started to sway and scream, or rather screech.

Buffy gave a nod to Xander. "First wave!" Xander shouted, at once a group of students including Willow aimed crossbows loaded with lance points at the Mayor "Fire!"

The Mayor screamed and swayed as arrows and lances struck until he had enough and lunged down to swallow a student in the first row. Buffy stared in shock as she saw a lump in the Basilisks' throat slide down its throat. "This…this is simply unacceptable!" Snyder shouted out aloud.

Three of the students broke out of line and ran right into the group of vampires waiting on the steps. Oz looked over as they were quickly killed by the vampires and turned back. "Xander?"

"Arm bow men." Xander shouted prompting Oz and some others to pick up longbows and arrows. The vampires slowly moved up the steps as the students lit their arrows on fire and took aim. "Fire!"

The students let fly a mass of arrows striking several vampires causing them to become nothing more than flaming dust. Xander looked back at the students in front of the Mayor as Jonathan came flying through the air and landed on top of some students knocking them down all down.

Hearing a sound to his left, Xander turned that way only for a black figure to land in front of him and stake the vampire that had been coming at him. The figure turned around to reveal the person to be Faith with a grin on her face. "I got your back X." She said with a nod making Xander chuckle. _'Naruto really has helped her change.' _He thought with a small smile.

"**Hadō no San jū ni: Ōkasen!" **(Way of Destruction #32: Yellow Fire Flash) A wide arc of yellow energy was fired at a swarm of vampire's killing them almost instantly. "This is almost too easy." They heard. Looking up they saw Naruto in his official battle outfit that consisted of a sleeve-less black shihakushō with golden-laced designs all around it; making several vertical lines that run up his upper body structure. Despite the lack of sleeves, he wore black arm sleeves between the elbows and wrist areas of the arms while also acting as fingerless gloves. Each sleeve had a small golden ornament attached to each. He wore long black hakama, which were worn loose, rather than form-fitting. Zangetsu was also tied to his side in his obi.

"You gonna float there all day?" Faith asked with a grin finally feeling like she fitted in with them all. And she owed it all to Naruto.

Naruto gently dropped to the floor and un-sheathed his blade looking at the Mayor's new form. "You guys gonna be alright here?" He asked.

"We'll be fine; you go do your thing." Xander said with a smirk.

With a grin he shot off while taking anything down in his way.

"You like him don't you?" Xander asked Faith while ducking a punch from a vampire.

Faith glanced at him as she staked the vampire he ducked. "What's that supposed to mean?" She asked a bit uncomfortable around him from trying to kill him not long ago.

"Doesn't matter." He said with a grin.

Faith opened her mouth to say something but Buffy shouted to the students around her. "Fall back!"

"Fire!" Xander shouted to the people around him.

The students let fly with the fire arrows again and several more vampires were struck. The vampires turned to leave only to find themselves confronted by another group of students led by Angel who was also flanked by Percy and Wesley. They looked at each other for a moment and then Angel's group attacked. Angel started beating up some vampires as Wesley ran past them and straight into a vampire's fist, knocking him back and unconscious whilst Angel fought with three vampires at once easily holding his own. The flame units once more shot fire at the Mayor as Larry's flame thrower cut out. After a moment of trying it out, he put it down and took up a lance. The Mayor's tail whipped around, throwing Larry up in the air momentarily until he landed hard in front of the podium.

Snyder who was still by the Mayor looked up at him. "This is not orderly. This is not discipline! You're on my campus buddy! And when I say I want quiet, I want…" Everyone looked up in horror as the Mayor's head snapped down on Snyder and swallowed him whole.

Buffy turned to the students around her. "Fall Back! Get back!" Looking back, she looked Willow in the eyes. "Go!"

Willow gave Buffy a nod. "Good luck!"

"Xander take 'em down."

Xander pulled a stake out of his back pocket and looked at everyone. "Everyone, hand to hand! Everyone! Let's go! Move! Move!"

Angel's group was driving the vampires back up the steps as one of them turned around and yelled. "Get the kids!" The other vampires turned to follow his lead only to find themselves confronted with a mass of armed and angry teenagers with baseball bats, crosses and stakes. Harmony got bit by a vampire but another girl started to whale on her attacker with a bat. Jonathon jumped a vampire and fell down the steps with him.

Elsewhere Xander had started struggling with another vampire while yelling. "Right flank close in. Close! Jason and Paul, you guys are right flank!" Pushing the vampire back, he quickly staked it before it could do anything.

Elsewhere Cordy staked a vampire coming at her in good form. "Don't mess with Cordelia Chase." She said with a grin.

With the Mayor, Naruto had finally arrived besides Buffy and looked up at the giant monster. "So, how do we plan on getting him into the library?" Naruto asked the Slayer.

Buffy glanced at him out the corner of her eye and couldn't help but admire how much of a warrior he looked in his battle outfit and sword in hand, maybe it was the Slayer side of her but it aroused her seeing the fierce look in his eyes. "I piss him off and run like hell." She said without hesitation.

"You sure you can handle it by yourself?" He asked with concern.

Buffy grinned up at him. "We all have our own mission, this is mine." She said full of confidence.

Naruto grinned down at her. "Good luck," He said giving her shoulder a squeeze.

Buffy looked up at the Mayor and threw a stake at its head getting its attention as it looked down at her with a growl. "How does it feel to know Faith has betrayed you and came back to use? Must have hurt huh?" She was rewarded with a hiss and a growl. "You wanna kill me don't you? Then come get me!" The Mayor's head slammed down at her only for her to roll out of the way and head for the school with the Mayor in pursuit. Buffy opened the door and ran in as the Mayor barrelled down the door and some of the surrounding wall as he pursued her. Buffy kept running towards the library while the Mayor tore through the school like a freight train knocking walls down. Buffy ran into the library, vaulted a banister and looked back at the Mayor as it smashed through a wall coming down at her, going wide-eyed she was about to run for her life before a crimson flash appeared in front of her, sword held high as large teeth crashed into it.

"Na-"

"Go, don't stop, just run and blow this place to kingdom come." Naruto said as he held the Mayor back with his blade while glancing around at a ton of diesel fuel and bags of fertilizer stacked everywhere.

Buffy hesitated for a second but cast one last glance full of worry before she turned and ran towards a window and dove through it landing down next to Giles who pushed down the plunger.

Inside the school, a moment before Giles pressed down on the plunger, Naruto grinned at the Mayor as he pushed him back and built his reiryoku up around Zangetsu. "Bye bye, **Getsuga Tenshō!"** And then the school erupted in a large explosion that shook the earth from all of the diesel fuel.

From outside, it was like an inferno had struck as the school exploded in a fiery blaze with a blue light coming from the direction of the Library as a shape similar to a crescent fang shot upwards before exploding lighting up the sky.

Buffy and Giles shielded their eyes from the explosion as the heat wave struck them. Lowering their arms not long after, they bore witness to the now destroyed school that was nothing more than a husk of what it once was.

"No." Buffy whispered in horror.

"What is it?" Giles asked in concern over his Slayers worried look.

"Hey guys!" Xander shouted as he and the rest of the gang, Faith included ran up to them. "Did we do it?"

"Yeah B, that was some explosion." Faith whistled before sighing. "So…is he dead?"

"Naruto." Buffy whispered. "He was in there." She said in shock.

"What?" Faith asked with wide-eyes.

"He, told me to run-"

"And for good reason." They heard from the fallen down wall. Naruto walked out of the building with his sword resting on his shoulder. His clothing had been ripped off, leaving his muscled torso for all eyes to see. His hair was also slightly singed on the ends. "Damn explosion ruined my clothes." He complained picking off whatever was just hanging off by a thread.

Buffy still looked pale as she looked at him stop in front of them. Walking forward she hugged him tightly out of relief. "I thought you didn't make it out." She whispered in to his shoulder.

Naruto chuckled and hugged her back, rubbing her back softly. "A little explosion like that couldn't take me out." He said pulling back and looking around at everyone. "So…that was fun, let's get out of here."

"Won't hear any complaints from me." Faith said with a grin, finally feeling free from the Mayor.

* * *

**_Later_**

* * *

Police cars and fire trucks were parked in front of the school to make sure everything and everyone was safe and sound with some reporters and their crew trying to get information from students, parents and faculty members about the events of the day.

Two fire men were wheeling a gurney with a groaning Wesley over towards an ambulance. "If I could…could just get something for the pain. It's rather a lot of pain, actually. Aspirin? If you would…uh…ah…" The firemen ignored the babbling British watcher and started sliding the gurney into the ambulance. "Perhaps I could just be knocked unconscious." More groaning came as they slid him into the ambulance.

Xander and Buffy walked by the ambulance as Xander watched Wesley being put in the ambulance and Buffy kept looking around her for Angel who had disappeared when they walked from the school.

"We got off pretty cheap…considering." Xander said with a sigh.

"Seems like we did." Buffy said still looking around.

They walked a few more steps when Buffy stopped while still looking around. Xander, seeing his friend stop, also stopped beside her with his hands buried in his pockets. "He made it through the fight." Buffy whipped around to look at him. "Guess maybe he…he took off after." Buffy blinked and looked down. Xander made a grimaced noise then turned and walked away leaving Buffy to stand there, again looking around until Giles came up to her.

"Are you all right?" Giles asked.

Buffy laid her head to one side. "I'm tired."

"I should imagine so. It's been quite a couple of days." Giles said with a small chuckle.

"I haven't processed everything yet." She said with a small laugh. "My brain isn't really functioning on the higher levels. It's pretty much: fire bad; tree pretty."

Giles shook his head. "Understandable. Well, when it's working again congratulate it on a good campaign. You did very well."

Buffy nodded her head at her watcher with a grateful smile. "Thank you. I will."

Giles placed his glasses on. "I ah…I managed to ferret this out of the wreckage. Now, it may not interest you, but…" He paused as he reached into his jacket and pulled out a high school diploma. "I'd say you earned it." He handed it to Buffy who looked at it with a confused look before taking it.

Giles took a deep breath and looked around. "There is a certain dramatic irony that's attached to all this. A Synchronicity that borders on…on predestination, one might say."

Buffy looked up at him with a deadpanned expression. "Fire bad; tree pretty."

"Yes, s…sorry. I'm going to see to Wesley, see if he's…is still…whimpering." He said trying to suppress a laugh. He walked off and Buffy looked after him when something caught her attention by the fire trucks. Gazing through the smoke she was able to see Angel looking back at her, her face turned into a frown as Angel gave a nod before turning and vanishing through the smoke.

Elsewhere Naruto and Faith were stood by a tree watching everything happening.

"What will you do now?" Naruto asked the Slayer.

Faith glanced at him knowing he was leaving for a while and felt sad that she wouldn't see him for a while. Sighing she grinned at him. "I'm…turning myself in." Naruto looked at her with wide-eyes. "You were right about having a second chance, and if I want to do that then I need to pay for my crimes, otherwise I'd always be on the run ya know?"

Naruto smiled at her and gave a nod. "If you ever need me, don't hesitate to call." He told her with a smile. "I hope you get out early, you're probably going to be needed in the future."

Faith grinned and raised an eyebrow at him. "Awww you worried about me?" She asked with a smirk trying to put up a brave front.

"Faith." He whispered placing his hand on her cheek. "I do care about you, that's not a lie, and yes I'm worried about _and_ for you." Faith gulped seeing the care in his eyes. Knowing she wouldn't see him for a while, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, pushing him against a tree.

Naruto was wide-eyed at the sudden action before he wrapped his arms around her and kissed back eagerly. Faith pulled back while nipping at his lower lip not wanting it to end. "That's something to remember me by, Foxy." She said with a wink before a sauntering away with a sway in her hip looking great in her leather pants.

"Good luck Faith, I hope you get a better life."

Elsewhere Willow was sitting on a stone bench in front of the school, Xander was sitting beside her on the ground and Oz standing behind her. They all looked up as Cordelia walked over to them. "Well, that's the most fun you can have without having any fun." She said with sarcasm.

"How about the part where we kicked some demon ass." Willow said with a smile as Oz stroked her hair from behind. "I didn't hate that."

"Hear, hear!" Xander cheered.

"You guys want to take off? I think we've done pretty much all we can." Buffy said as she walked up to them.

Cordelia raised her eyebrows and gave a nod. "I'm for it."

"Are you okay?" Willow asked with concern.

Buffy nodded and in a small voice said. "Yeah…I'm okay. I could use a little sleep though."

Willow nodded back and agreed emphatically. "Yeah."

Buffy sat down on the bench next to her with a sigh. "If someone could just wake me when it's time to go to college, that'd be great." She said making Willow smile at her.

"Hey." Naruto said walking up to them still in his ruined clothes. "You guys ok?"

"Yeah." Buffy said with a small smile. "Where's Faith?" She asked looking around.

Naruto nudged his head over to a police car. "Taking her second chance at life." They all looked over to see a police officer cuff her hands behind her back and put her in a police cruiser.

"She turned herself in?" Xander asked shocked.

"Yep, she wants to start from scratch, no better way than that than to pay for her crimes." Naruto said with a smile. "I'm proud of her."

"Good for her." Buffy said with a small smile before frowning. "This is goodbye isn't it?" She asked him.

Naruto sighed and looked at them. "Yeah, Akatsuki are coming after me, I'll kill them before I let them ruin my…life again." He said with a sigh. Walking over to the bench he bent down in front of Buffy. "Call me, if you ever need anything, if there's ever trouble, don't hesitate." Buffy looked at him with a small smile and gave a nod before leaning forward to hug him.

"Don't be a stranger." She said with a small laugh.

"Good luck in college." He said with a chuckle.

Pulling back he stood up with a stretch. "Anyone need me to fly you anyway?" He asked with a grin.

"I do." Cordelia said with a grin always having wanted to be in those strong arms. "I need a lift to L.A, to my new apartment I bought. If that's ok with you." She finished not wanting to sound too cheeky.

"Sure." Naruto said with grin. "See you guys later." Naruto said with a smile to the gang.

"See ya." Xander said with a wave.

"Bye." Willow said giving him a hug. "Don't take too long." She said with a small giggle.

Oz just gave him a nod and a smile making him chuckle as he broke the hug with a smile to the Wiccan. Turning to Cordelia he grinned. "You ready?" She gave him a nod and the next thing she knew she was in his arms, quickly bringing her arms around his neck she looked around in shock that he moved so fast.

Naruto glanced back at Buffy with Cordelia in his arms. "See ya later Buff." He said before he took off into the air.

"You ok Buff?" Willow asked the blonde Slayer.

Buffy smiled at her friend and gave a nod. "Yeah, I'm ok, he'll be back…but…I just have to move on." She said with a shrug.

* * *

**_Cordelia Chase's Apartment, Los Angeles, CA_**

**_Saturday, March 15th 2008, 04: 18 PM_**

* * *

"Not a bad place." Naruto commented as he looked around the apartment.

"Please, I barely had enough money to rent this drabby place." Cordelia complained as she moved some stuff around the apartment.

"So you're really stuck for cash huh?" He asked with a frown.

"Yup, daddy lost all of his god damn money and now I'm poor." Cordelia complained with a shake of her head.

"Here." She turned around to see Naruto holding out what looked like a gold credit card. "It's my personal credit card, get whatever you want, whenever you want and it will all be paid for, no problem."

"Are you serious?" She asked with wide-eyes.

"Sure, it's not like I'm gonna be able to use it and it'll help you start a new life." He said with a shrug.

Cordelia still looked a bit shocked at the offer. Slowly taking the card from his fingers with a shaky hand, still not sure if it's real or not. She stared at it for a moment before placing it down and pushing him against a wall and laying one of the hottest kisses on his lips. Naruto was clearly startled from it like with Faith but returned it nonetheless. "Thank you so much." She said after a moment from the kiss which left her lips swollen.

"It's my pleasure." Naruto said with a shrug.

Cordelia smirked and grabbed his hand leading him to the bedroom. "I think I know a better way to thank you, and also a good bye for god knows how long." She said with a grin.

"Are you sure?" He asked not sure if it was the right thing to do.

Stepping into the bedroom that held a large king size bed, she turned around leaving the door open. "I may have been a bitch in high school, but I was never a slut or whore, so this would be my…my first time." She admitted with a blush.

"You and Xander never…?" He left the question unspoken but the meaning clear.

"With dweed boy? As if." She said with a shake of her head. "I may have eventually, but after he cheated on me, it would never have happened."

"So why me? And now?" He asked confused.

"Every girl or young woman always wants their first time to be amazing, rememberable, that's how I want mine, I don't want to get drunk one night and wake up in someone's bed, not remembering losing my virginity you know?" She stepped forward to wrap her hands around him. "I want my first time to be with a good guy, someone I trust, so what do you say?" She asked with a grin and obvious lust in her eyes.

Naruto looked thoughtful for a moment before grinning. He wouldn't say he would normally have sex with random people, but he did know Cordelia on some level, besides who was he to deny a beautiful like her. "I guess it is a good way to say goodbye." He said before kissing her and nudging her back towards the bed, pushing her slightly, she fell back on the bed and looked up with lust shining in her eyes.

"You wanted to remember this right? I'll make sure you never forget." He grinned down at her as he started to undo his hakama which her darkened eyes shot down to. Giving a short nod she looked back up with dry lips as he practically pounced.

* * *

**_Cordelia Chase's Apartment, Los Angeles, CA_**

**_Saturday, March 15th 2008, 08: 54 PM_**

* * *

Naruto smiled as he looked at the ceiling of Cordelia's bedroom, they had been going at it for the past few hours, him showing her just how much stamina he had and experienced by rocking her world…and bed, literally. While she shown him just how much she _wasn't_ a prude to try anything. He had to chuckle to himself though, she had shown him a side he had never thought possible. He should have really gotten to know her better while he worked with the gang.

"What're you chuckling at?" Looking down at his chest where Cordelia was splayed out on top of him, he found her brown eyes that shone with a new confidence, staring right at him.

"Just thinkin' I should've gotten to know you better before." He said with another chuckle as his hand raked through her long hair.

"Yes, you should've." She said with a grin kissing his chest softly. She too would've liked to have gotten to know him better in school but by the time he shown up she had stopped hanging around the gang as much. But despite that, she knew he was probably one of the strongest people on the light side.

"I have to go soon." He reminded her with a sigh as she moved up his body, her well-endowed breasts brushing against his skin sending tingles down his body causing his cock to twitch against her thigh making her smirk.

"I know…but I want to enjoy every minute possible." She said with a soft smile.

"Promise me something?" He asked her as he lifted his hand to brush her hair back.

"What?"

"Don't let that credit card go to your head. The Cordelia Chase who only cared about money was nowhere as nice as this one, lying naked on top of me." He said softly.

"I promise." And she meant it, she didn't like the bitch version of herself either and preferred the more realistic version of her, that didn't try and ruin people's lives but save them. "Now, where were we?" She said with a naughty grin as she moved down his body and took his full hard cock in her mouth, she was going to make sure he never forgot the night either.

* * *

**To Be Continued in the Next Chapter – Chapter 9: The Hunt for Akatsuki Begins**

**Anyway I hope you guys liked this chapter. **

**R&R…let me know what you think, questions, comments. Be sure to let me know.**


	9. Chapter 9: The Hunt for Akatsuki Begins

**Hey there, joshnaruto here**

Chapter 9 is finally here, this was kinda hard to write, I had to incorporate bits of the Angel show into this to just put it out there, so to speak. Don't worry for those who are unfamiliar with Angel, the only time I will ever involve the show itself in the story will be if it in some way influences the Buffy universe, otherwise I will simply have the characters or whatever appear in Sunnydale or something.

I don't know if this chapter is slow or fast for you guys, but if it you do feel it is slow in progressing, then don't worry, the chapters will get much better and soon enough Naruto will reach the point where he becomes his strongest. This Akatsuki Arc is for the sole reason of building Naruto's character, I may have mentioned this before but I'm just giving you a little reminder, this is also to make sure Naruto will be at his strongest for Soul Society (Bleach Storyline) since at the moment his power is fluctuating which will be revealed later on.

Hope these aren't spoilers that will annoy anyone but I just wish to explain certain things.

One more thing, to those of you who are waiting for updates on my other chapters then sorry for the long wait, recently I watched a few episodes of Bleach and became more interested with this story than the others. Don't get me wrong, I enjoy writing the others but having multiple stories out is hard to keep up with. I will update my Naruto/Fairy Tail Xover eventually though, hopefully in the next day or two.

Thank you to all my loyal readers for the reviews and simply reading my story. I'm sure any other writer out there can agree with me when I say it really is great to receive nothing but compliments that make me want to write this story.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, Bleach or Buffy The Vampire Slayer, nor do I own any techniques etc. from any other show, anime, games or Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki. I will give credit to those who I have used stuff from on that site and if there's any problems then ask.

* * *

So, for now that's all and here you go…

* * *

**Naruto Namikaze: Human-Shinigami-Hollow Hybrid**

**Chapter 9: The Hunt for Akatsuki Begins**

* * *

**_Hueco Mundo_**

* * *

"Where are the Akatsuki?" A familiar blond man asked a cowering Hollow.

It had been about 4 months since he had left Cordelia's apartment at the late hours, he had to say goodbye to her which she made it difficult for him to do but eventually relented and let him go with a promise that he would see her again, which after leaving his number with her, made it possible for her to get in contact with him whenever.

Ever since then, he had been hunting around Hueco Mundo for any information on the newly formed Akatsuki but so far he had found nothing whatsoever on them. It had been frustrating as hell since he wanted to get it over and done with already to get back to Sunnydale and Karakura. Fortunately he had asked Yoruichi to look over Sunnydale for him since she knew about how much he cared for Buffy and her friends.

Yoruichi obviously took some _convincing_ to do it first however. Then again, who the hell was he to complain about being with one of the women he loved.

"**I-I don't know what y-you're talking a-about.**" The Hollow stuttered out in fear. It would also seem that either the Hollows were too scared to mention them, or they were very well hidden and secretive which meant one thing, only certain members were actually brought back to be Hollows, and most likely not the top leaders like Madara who he hoped went to Hell.

"Too bad." Naruto said with a sigh. Bringing his Zanpakuto out, he swung down at the Hollow from a distance which still managed to cut it in half as well as the desert sands that littered Hueco Mundo.

'_Damn it, at this rate I'll never find them. The only abnormal thing here…well rather the only strange thing in Hueco Mundo standards is that giant white freaking structure which practically screams Aizen…I can't fuck around with him yet…I don't even know if I could fight him yet anyway.'_

'**_Why do you want to find them so much?_**' Zangetsu's voice echoed in his mind.

'_Because these guys will hold a grudge, that's a fact, I can't let them run lose and hurt the ones I love. Never again, I learnt from my mistakes once, never again.'_ He answered back.

'**_Wouldn't they be hidden in the Menos Forest?_**' Zangetsu asked making Naruto freeze in his path.

"Damn it, stupid fuckin' idiot." He chastised himself. "Of course, they wouldn't openly reveal themselves, just with Aizen up here, then again they could be working together which given the fact they both want me dead…well Aizen seemed more interested in me than to see me dead just yet."

He was about to carry on when a green blur crashed into him from behind sending him sprawling on the ground. "What the…?" His words caught in his throat as he looked down to see what crashed into him. It was a small child-like female Arrancar that had hazel eyes and blue-green hair. She had a large scar coming down from her forehead to her nose, larger than average incisors, and a crimson line that stretched horizontally across her face right below her eyes. All she wore was a green gown that covered her body, it also had a hood but it must've fallen off her head in the crash. The remains of her Hollow mask made up a cartoonish skull on the top of her head. A crack ran along the left side of the mask and four of the teeth on it were broken off.

The small Arrancar looked up at him with wide-eyes. "I'm tso tsorry!" The small Arrancar shouted in apology with some sort of speech impediment.

"Err…who are you?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nell!" He heard multiple voices shout. Looking at the direction he witnessed the strangest thing he would ever see, two Arrancar he could only presume and a giant worm-like creature. The first Arrancar was a humanoid Arrancar whose head was almost completely covered by his mask, which resembled an insect-like head with large mandibles and horns. His large left eye, yellow in colour, was visible through an eyehole on the front of his mask. However, his right eye was concealed by a purple eye patch, which was attached to his brow. The Arrancar had blond hair, some of which stuck out from under the back of his mask. The majority of his body was purple, but he wore a white, armour-like vest that covered the upper part of his torso, as well as white armour on his forearms and shins. He also wore a loincloth around his waist, which was a lighter shade of purple than the rest of his body. His Hollow hole was positioned near his stomach, directly beneath the edge of his vest.

Not much could be said about the other one except it was a large, polka-dotted Arrancar with a tiki mask and compound eyes; it could scare anyone or anything. The creature following them was a giant, eel-like Hollow whose mask consisted of a simple plate on his head with a pair of horns.

"Nel, why did you…" The skinny one trailed off as he noticed Naruto. "…Who are you?"

"I think it's customary to give your own name before asking someone else's." Naruto replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Ahh, where are my manners. My name is Pesche Guatiche." The newly named Pesche said while striking some pose.

"I'm Dondochakka Birstanne." The large one said in a pose.

"My name ist Nel Tu the Arrancar." The small girl said with a lisp. "And thath big thing is our peth, Bawabawa." Nel introduced herself and the strange creature.

"Well, I'm Naruto Namikaze." Naruto said standing up and dusting himself of sand.

Pesche finally noticed the Zanpakuto and backed up in fright. "Y-You're a S-Shinigami?"

"Err, yeah why?" Naruto asked confused.

"AHHHHH, A THINIGAMI! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" Nel shouted in fright, running around in circles.

"Woah, calm down. I'm not here to kill any of you; I'm looking for a group." Naruto said trying to calm them down.

"Liar, all Thinigami are evil, evr'ybody know that." Nel said backing up. What Naruto hadn't noticed was that Pesche and Dondochakka were silent as they looked over Naruto.

"Evil?" Naruto asked tilting his head to the side. "I suppose your right in some way, there's some evil Shinigami, but believe me, I'm not one of them. In fact I'm not even allied with Soul Society."

He could see they were going to say something, but before they could a blast of red reiryoku slammed into the ground in front of him, luckily he was able to pick up Nel before she could be injured. "Oi, where do ya think you're going?" Recognizing that voice slightly he turned back to see Hidan of Akatsuki, almost exactly like he had last seen him. "It's about time you got here Namikaze; I've wanted to kill you for a long time."

"So, you really are back then." Naruto commented with a nod. He then turned to the other three Arrancar. "Here." He said handing Nel over to Dondochakka. "Take her and go, you do not want to be around here right now."

"Right." Pesche said seriously as they all headed off.

"Nawuto!" Nel shouted in tears being taken from her saviour. He almost laughed at how she changed her view of him so quickly.

"Go on Nel, it's too dangerous around here." He said with a smile.

As the small group ran away, Dondochakka turned to Pesche. "Was he the one Aizen warned us all about back then?" He whispered so Nel didn't hear.

"Yes, I think so. He's the one Nel-sama always wanted to meet for some reason." He looked down in his arms at Nel who was looking back at Naruto with worry. "I guess we'll never find out why she became infatuated with him."

"I'm glad I didn't listen to the others, they warned me not to come after you now, but fuck 'em, I'll kill you myself." Hidan said with a grin.

Naruto looked at him for a moment before tilting his head. "How are you an Arrancar? You were immortal back home and even buried in the Earth." He asked the former immortal.

Hidan made a face at that, something between a grimace and anger. "My boss figured out where that bastard friend of yours blew me up and buried me in pieces. He dug me out, had me put back together and brought here where I can fight, kill and even eat my enemies." He grew his usual bloodthirsty grin. "Apparently the Jashin-sama I worshipped, was just a very powerful Hollow, Baraggan or some shit like that, performing all of those damn rituals for him made me an immortal and gave me Hollow abilities that I had no fuckin' clue about, otherwise I woulda killed people quicker. Anyway, I got brought here and made a fuckin' Arrancar, to kill you." He looked thoughtful for a moment. "Though I would've preferred killing that Shikamaru guy for blowing me to pieces.

"I see." Naruto nodded before turning his hardened eyes on his opponent. "So, you wanna tell me where your base is exactly?"

"Ha! What d'ya take me for? An Amateur?" Hidan spat out in disgust.

"Well yeah." Naruto said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "After all, you people have been hiding from me. Why is it that? Afraid? You know that I'll kill you? Or are you just another lapdog for someone else?"

"ARGHHH!" Hidan screamed in fury as he zipped across the desert lands at Naruto. Getting into his face, he kicked out with his right foot at Naruto's head. Naruto pulled his arms up to block the kick and winced as it connected. _'Damn, he's definitely an Arrancar, Human form, with a cracked mask and a Zanpakuto…this may be harder than I realised.'_ Using his free hand, he grabbed the offending foot roughly and yanked him off of the ground making the vampiric looking man wide-eyed.

Spinning the man in a semi-circle, he let go sending the man flying only for Hidan to flip in mid-air and skid along the sand with a bloodthirsty grin on his face. "You're strong if you can withstand a kick from me, never mind being able to throw me so effortlessly. Great! THIS JUST MAKES IT ALL THE MORE FUN!" He screamed out with a crazed laugh.

Suddenly, Hidan vanished leaving behind a sound that was similar to a buzz before he appeared in front of him. Dodging a punch by spinning around him, he went to backhand the man only to have him vanish again. Looking up quickly, he was just able to make out a foot as it slammed down on him, kicking up sand everywhere as if a bomb had hit.

Hidan with a grin on his face, shot up into the sky and aimed both hands down at the spot where Naruto was and started to unleash a volley of **Bala** on the spot which only seemed to increase the amount of sand being lifted off of the ground and into the sky. "HAHAHAHA, DIE NAMIKAZE!"

Hidan only had a split second to turn his head at the sound of a 'whoosh' in the sky beside him before he was sent barrelling down back to solid ground where he connected with a loud explosion. "Is this all you have Hidan? You're as pathetic dead than when you were alive." Naruto taunted.

"Heh." Hidan said as he picked himself up and rubbed his lip where blood started to drip down. "You should never underestimate your opponent." A familiar bloodthirsty grin split his face as he shot upwards at faster speed, clearly surprising Naruto.

He only had enough time to place his arms in front of him to block an incredible punch that released a shockwave all over the desert on contact blowing the sand around them away. Hidan then went on to attack Naruto with a flurry of punches and kicks which the blonde had trouble blocking them all with his current form. After a moment, Hidan feinted a punch to Naruto's right which he went to block causing the silver-haired lunatic to grin as pulled back and kicked the Namikaze in the left side of his ribs sending the man flying across the sky.

Naruto grit his teeth as he skidded along the sky to halt his momentum, bringing his hand to Zangetsu's hilt, he grasped it tightly in preparation to use it at last. "I guess I underestimated you huh?" Unsheathing his sword, he held it out in front of him as blue reiatsu spiralled around him. **"Tengoku No Sokubaku Kara Jibun o Kaihō Shi, Issho Ni Watashi-Tachi Wa Hakai No Michi o Aruite Mimashou, Zangetsu!" **(Free Yourself From the Heaven´s Bonds and Together Let Us Walk the Path of Destruction, Cutting Moon!) A moment later, the vortex of reiatsu died down to reveal the new butcher-like blade that was almost as long as his body.

Holding his blade up, blue reiryoku started to spin violently around the blade until it was absorbed into the blade, looking up at Hidan, the former immortal was able to see the Namikaze's eyes glow an ethereal blue. Hidan quickly brought both palms outstretched pointing at the Namikaze and charged a red orb of reiryoku on the palms.

"**GETSUGA TENSHŌ!" **

"**CERO!"**

The blue crescent wave met the condensed beam of reiryoku and lit up the sky.

* * *

**_Sunnydale Cemetery, Sunnydale, CA_**

**_Sunday, July 13th 2008, 10:24 PM _**

* * *

Buffy was pacing back and forth along the cemetery with a nervous look on her face. Close-by to her Willow was seated cross-legged reading papers about college courses to help Buffy pick courses for what she was going to enrol in for the new semester.

"Anything?" Buffy asked with a sigh.

"Ah! 'Introduction to the Modern Novel, a survey study of twentieth century novelists.'" Willow read from the paper. "Open to freshmen, you might like that." She suggested.

"'Introduction to the Modern Novel?' I'm guessing I'd probably have to read the modern novel." Buffy pouted with a contemplative look on her face.

"Maybe more than one." Willow elaborated.

"I like books." Buffy said with a nod. "I just don't want to take on too much. Do they have an introduction to the modern blurb?" She asked with a hopeful look.

"Oh! Short story." Willow exclaimed with a smile as she read the papers.

"Well, that's good." Buffy said relieved.

"Oh, no. It conflicts with Psych." Willow said with furrowed brows.

"Maybe I shouldn't take Psych." Buffy frowned.

"You gotta. I-It's fun, a-and you can use it as your science requirement. Anyway, Professor Walsh is supposed to be great. She's like, world-renowned." Willow said with excitement and eagerness.

"How do you get to be renowned? I mean, like, do you have to be 'nowned' first?" Buffy asked with her usual contemplative look when it involved her usual random queries.

"Yes, first there's the painful 'nowning' process. Wait!" Willow exclaimed as she found something on the papers. "'Images of Pop Culture.' This is good. T-They watch movies, T-TV shows, even commercials."

"For credit?" Buffy asked hopefully.

"Heh. Isn't college cool?" Willow asked with a grin.

"How'd I miss that one?" Buffy asked as she walked over and sat beside her Wiccan friend.

"Well, you did sort of wait till the last minute with your course selection." Willow said with a grin.

"Sorry, 'Miss I-chose-my-major-in-playgroup.'" Buffy mocked with a silly grin.

"That's an exaggeration. I just, you know, think it's good to be prepared. Don't want to be caught unawares." Willow defended herself.

Behind them a hand burst up out of a grave going unseen by the pair.

"Well I've been busy! It's been a very slay-heavy summer. I just haven't had a whole lot of time to think about life at UC Sunnydale."

A vampire's head and shoulders emerged from the grave. It still went unnoticed from the two.

"It's exciting, though, isn't it?" Willow asked with a grin.

"Yeah! It's gonna be an adjustment." The blonde said with a shrug.

"Yeah, it's like, five miles away. It's uncharted territory." Willow said with a mock-serious nod.

The vampire struggled to climb up.

"Giles said I have to be secret-identity gal again." Buffy complained.

"That makes sense." Willow said with a nod.

The vampire eventually made it out of the grave and started walking toward them, his face vamped out.

"It's gonna be tough, though...with a roommate." Buffy commented.

"Yeah." Willow agreed.

"I'm psyched about college." Buffy said with a big smile as the vampire smirked as it got closer to the two normal looking teenage girls.

"Definitely." Willow agreed once more. The vampire behind them stopped as he saw weapons stacked against a gravestone.

"I just need to figure out how it's going to work with my extra-curricular activities." Buffy said with a sigh as the vamp looked at Buffy, his smile gone. "I just can't let it take the edge off my slaying." The vampire shook his head and ran away looking scared. "I gotta stay sharp." She looked behind her toward the fresh grave. "Is this guy ever gonna wake up?" She complained.

* * *

**_Hueco Mundo_**

* * *

Naruto and Hidan were blown away from the blast as a shockwave ripped across the desert blowing everything away. Naruto was sent rocketing towards the ground but he flipped in mid-air just in time no land which created a boom. Hidan on the other, got the brunt force and was literally blown through the floor of the desert and down below to the Menos Forest.

Naruto looked at the hole and grinned, blasting off from where he stood, he flew down the hole but was met with a red energy blast in the chest causing him to grit his teeth as he was blasted into the ceiling of the forest.

"Damn. Gotta say, that stung." He said rubbing his chest where it tingled.

"Hahahahaha, come on Namikaze, show me what you've got. Give me the pleasure of killing you once and for all." Hidan shouted from the forest floor.

Kicking off of the ceiling, he shot down at Hidan with his Zanpakuto held back. "Don't worry, you won't leave here today, _that_ is a promise." Dropping down just in front of Hidan, he swung his blade upwards just missing Hidan's chin as he pulled his head back slightly.

Hidan back-flipped and in the process managed to land a well-placed kick on Naruto's chin sending him backwards from the incredible strength. "Son of a bitch." Naruto muttered as he landed back on ground.

Hidan, across from him landed on ground as well. "Even if you somehow manage to kill me, the rest of Akatsuki will finish you off." Hidan said with a smug grin.

"What is Akatsuki's goal?" Naruto asked wanting to know everything he can.

Hidan just looked at him for a moment before he started to laugh hysterically. "How could you not guess?" Shaking his head he laughed some more. "The goal…is to kill you once and for all, without you, no-one could possibly stop us from ruling the Human World, we will finally rule, no-one will stand in our way!"

"Sorry, but the Human World has my protection." Pointing Zangetsu at Hidan, he called out. **"Tsukinowa!"** (Ring around the Moon) Naruto fired blasts of reiryoku at Hidan from the tip of his blade, these same blasts then circled around Hidan creating a wall of spiritual energy which started to imprison him. Once the energy wall was formed it began to reform itself into the shape of a contained sphere. "You'll die here today!"

"I don't think so!" Hidan shouted as he unsheathed his Zanpakuto which was a standard katana with a yellow hilt. "I miss my scythe more than anything, but the stuff I'm capable with this, makes up for it any day." Blood red reiatsu with a silver lining exploded around him, filling the sphere with the energy before he shouted out. **"Purge, Sekai Tsumi!"** (World's Sin) At once, the sphere shattered as reiatsu poured out of it, blowing trees away and making Naruto shield himself.

As the reiatsu dissipated, it revealed Hidan who just looked a little different, the bone fragment on his face was gone and he had fangs that were as sharp as blades, his eyes had changed to the point that his sclera was black, iris yellow with black slits. His hair had lengthened down to his waist, the top of his Akatsuki robe was blown to shreds. His Zanpakuto had changed to two short swords, with one black and the other white.

"What the hell?" Naruto muttered in shock.

"**Resurrección**, it's an Arrancar's Zanpakuto's release, it returns the essence of an Arrancar's offensive hollow abilities to our humanoid bodies. Arrancar seal the nuclei of our abilities within the form of a sword, entirely different from what the Shinigami use. When we release our weapons' seals, we unleash our true power and our true form. We become so much fuckin' stronger, you're a gonna, Namikaze!" Hidan shouted as he pointed his blades at Naruto, some sort of red liquid started to form around them. **"Noroi Dangan!"** (Penalty Bullet) High speed blade bullets fired from the blades at Naruto who went wide-eyed at the speed, barely dodging, he twisted around just missing them.

Looking down at his arm, he noticed red splats on his sleeve, sniffing it, he went wide-eyed. "Blood?" He asked shocked. Looking back up at Hidan. "You use blood for your attacks?"

"Of course, nothing's better than blood." Hidan grinned as he licked the blade of its blood. "Now die!" Hidan soared at Naruto with new-found speed and brought his blades down on the blonde who hastily brought his own giant blade up to shield him.

Pushing the dual blades off of him, he swung his foot round to connect with Hidan's ribs, but the man vanished in a burst of **Sonido. "Noroi Hanabi!"** (Penalty Fireworks) Hearing the shout he looked up just in time to see multiple blood spheres floating all around him.

Looking around, he noticed how they seemed to glow, having an understanding of what was going to happen, he called out. **"Morigetsu!"** (Protecting Moon) A blue wall lit up around him just as the spheres exploded, blowing a good portion of the forest away, as well as enveloping the ground and trees in blood.

As the explosion died down, Naruto's barrier vanished leaving him spotless. Looking around, he noticed that the blood was only around him. "Wow, you sure make a mess of everything huh?" Naruto commented with a shake of his head. "I'm tired of messing around now, I've learnt all I needed to." And just like that he vanished from his spot. Appearing behind Hidan, he brought his large blade down ready to slice him open.

"**Noroi Kabā!" **(Penalty Cover) Before Naruto could make direct contact, blood tendrils rose from Hidan's blades and formed a solid blood shield formed above Hidan's head, blocking Zangetsu.

"You shouldn't rely on your eyes." Hidan heard a voice in front of him. Glancing back, he watched in shock as the Naruto who struck him turned into smoke, at the same time as one appeared in front of him and slashed him across his chest causing blood to spurt out of him.

Hidan staggered back with a gasp of pain as blood flowed down his chest. "How can you use jutsu?" Hidan asked as he grasped his chest.

"Because I never died, I always had Shinigami powers; you could say I'm a new breed of being." Naruto answered with a smirk. "But now, it's time for you to die, for good." **Shunpo-ing** in front of Hidan, he brought his blade down that was riddled with reiryoku. **"Getsuga Tenshō!" **A blue wave of reiryoku slammed down on Hidan heavily creating a whirlwind of energy blowing everything away.

As the energy and smoke dissipated, it revealed a bloody and beaten Hidan whose left arm had been severed leaving a limp. "You think this will kill me? Impossible!" Hidan screamed as he gripped his only sword with his right hand while his second was lying on the ground.

"You're scared aren't you?" Naruto asked with pity. "You spent so much time, being immortal, you had forgotten what it felt like to die, the idea of it and now you're faced with it and you can't stand it."

"Don't be foolish you bastard, I will never die!" Blood started to seep from the point of the blade of the last remaining weapon as he called out. **"Noroi Maki"** (Penalty Tendrils) Tendrils of blood erupted from the blade and shot at Naruto. As it got close, it split into four separate tendrils, one for each limb.

Closing his eyes, he held Zangetsu up in front of him. A moment later and his eyes snapped open, brimming with energy. **"Kensū no Kyū: Hayabusa Tobikomi!"** (Number Nine: Peregrine Falcon Dive) Super sharp and quick slices of razor sharp wind and energy went unseen to Hidan as Naruto moved too fast for him to possibly see.

A second later and the tendrils fell to the floor in pools of blood, and blood shot out of Hidan as cuts appeared on every bit of his skin leaving him barely noticeable. "You're finished." Naruto said as he walked towards the man.

Hidan startled gargling on his own blood as he fell to his knees; his Zanpakuto reverted to his release state as well as his physical changes. "I-I won't…be k-killed by t-the likes o-of you." Hidan rasped out.

Naruto sighed as he got closer. "You never stood a chance against me; I wasn't a Taicho for nothing." Holding up Zangetsu, he positioned it so it was pointing at Hidan's head. "How many of you are there?"

"I'm n-not tellin' y-you shit." Hidan gritted out with anger.

"I see…then goodbye." He brought his blade down, slicing straight through Hidan's head and body in one smooth motion, not giving the man time to scream. From the action blood spurted up from and landed on his Zanpakuto and arms making him grimace. Pulling his blade out, he re-sealed it to its original form and sheathed it once he cleaned the blood off. Glancing down, he watched as the body started to disintegrate into ash, blowing in the wind, almost as if he was a real vampire.

After a minute, Hidan was no longer, but a strange thing happened, his Zanpakuto was still lying on the ground. "Huh?" Bending down, he picked the blade up but could feel no energy coming from it, making it look like an ordinary sword. Shrugging, he pulled out a scroll from a pocket, unravelled it and placed the sword in the centre. Placing his hand on the top of it he said. **"Fūin!" **And 'poof', the blade vanished into the scroll. "I guess, I can collect Akatsuki's Zanpakuto's, I just wish I knew who was in the organization." Sighing he placed the scroll away and decided to search the Menos Forest.

'_I get the feeling I'll meet those strange Arrancar again. There was some hidden power in Nel, they're special.'_

* * *

**_Hidden Cave_**

* * *

"Hidan is dead." Kakuzu's gruff voice echoed throughout the cave.

"Not surprising really, we told him not to do anything stupid. He deserved it." Sasori said in his monotone like voice.

"So, what now?" Kisame asked with a raised eyebrow. "We're down a member, meaning we're weaker. While the Kyuubi brat is out there gaining strength."

"Why don't we just recruit some more members, un?" Deidara asked curiously.

"There is no-one else; the only people who would ever join us again would be Zetsu and Madara-sama. Unfortunately they are not in Hueco Mundo." Kakuzu said with a sigh.

"Then, we go for Naruto-san's weakness." Sasori commented.

"Yes, we will attack, that which is closest to his heart." Kakuzu agreed.

"Great, my blade has been waiting for some delicious blood." Kisame said with a grin.

* * *

**_UC Sunnydale, Sunnydale, CA_**

**_Monday, July 14th 2008, 09:12 AM _**

* * *

Buffy and Willow had finally enrolled in to all of their classes and courses and were being overwhelmed with the chaos, or rather Buffy was being overwhelmed that everyone seemed to be on top of everything and yet she wasn't. Willow however just seemed more excited about everything now that she was finally in college.

"Library…ooh! Library. C'mon." Willow said with excitement as they climbed a flight of stairs.

"It's too bad Giles can't be librarian here. Be convenient." Buffy commented with a sigh as they reached a landing and turned left to continue up another flight.

"Well, he says that he's enjoying being a gentleman of leisure." Willow said with a giggle.

"Gentleman of leisure? Isn't that just British for unemployed?" Buffy quipped with a grin.

"Uh-huh, he's a slacker now." Willow nodded with a smirk.

"Speaking of slack, have you heard anything from Xander?" Buffy asked curious about her other male best friend.

"Not for a while, he's still on his cross-country-see-America thing." They reached another landing and turned to climb yet another flight. "He said he wasn't coming back until he had driven to all fifty states." Willow said with a giggle.

"Did you explain about Hawaii?" Buffy asked with a grin.

"Oh, he seemed so determined." Willow frowned with a cross between a grin.

"I hope he gets back soon. It'd be fun to have the whole gang back together-you know?-hanging out in the…library. Wow!" Buffy whispered the last part as they finally reached the library which seemed to go on forever.

"Oh my gosh! Isn't this amazing?" Willow whispered in awe of the place.

"It's...cozy." Buffy muttered trying to look around even with her small height.

"You know I never wanted to hurt Giles' feelings, but occult books aside, our old library just didn't have the greatest selection. But this!" Willow said still in awe of the place.

"Yeah, this is great, you know, if we ever need a place for the Nuremberg rallies."

"This is a real library." Someone shushed them bringing up sheepish looks on their faces. "See we even have to whisper. It's like a whole new world." Willow whispered in amazement.

After a while students were milling about carrying books in shopping baskets, which the library gave out to allow people to buy books. Among them was Buffy carrying an arm full of books as Willow came up with a basket of books herself.

"Here." The Wiccan said as she handed her a book.

"Thanks." Buffy placed the book in her basket. "Can't wait till mom gets the bill for these books, I hope it's a funny aneurysm."

"'Introduction to Psychology.'" Willow read from a list she had as she looked about on a shelf. "Oh, up there." She indicated to three of four books stacked on the edge of the top of a bookshelf.

"I'll get'em." Buffy said as she tried to reach them only to fall short of reach. "You know, this store discriminates against short people." Buffy complained with a pout.

"Oh, I think there's a protest next week."

Buffy reached up once more and accidentally knocked the books off. "Woah, oh." They heard as the books fell on the head of a young man who was crouched underneath and staggered back but recovered.

"Oh, ahh. Oh god, I'm so sorry." Buffy apologised profusely as the young man stood up.

"I'm okay. It's okay. Well, that was bracing." The young man said with a grin.

"I'm so...the books were just too high, and then everything was bad." Buffy babbled with a cringe. She bent down to pick up the books she had knocked off.

"Let me give you a hand." The young man said as he bent down to help pick up some books of the floor. "Let's put a few of these down here." He slid them on a lower shelf. "So, uh, are you girls taking Intro Psych, or do you just want me dead?" He asked with a charming grin making Buffy blush in embarrassment.

"Uh-huh." Buffy said with a nod almost mesmerized by his charming grin before shaking her head with a smile. "I mean the first one."

"Well, you'll have a lot of fun." He said with a smile before noticing the courses Buffy was taking. "Professor Walsh-she's quite a character."

"You've taken it?" Willow asked with wide-eyes.

"I'm a TA; I'll be helping the Professor out. I'm sorry, I've forgotten my manners in all the concussion...I'm Riley Finn." Riley introduced himself with a grin.

"Willow Rosenberg…and this is my friend Buffy Summers." Willow introduced them with a smile.

Buffy smiled up at Riley with an impish grin. Maybe she could finally move on from Naruto after all. She had been missing him ever since he left doing god knows what, risking his life for everyone he loved. Even though she loved him, she knew he was right about her having to move on, he didn't want her to give up her life that she could have, in the hopes that everyone does work out fine. _'Maybe, I can finally move on…no matter how hard it will be.'_

* * *

**_Cordelia Chase's Apartment, Los Angeles, CA_**

**_Monday, July 14th 2008, 05:45 PM_**

* * *

Cordelia Chase sat on the floor in her apartment in the Lotus position with her eyes closed. Ever since Naruto had left her apartment, much to her disappointment, she had been having trouble getting any good interviews for acting jobs. She didn't know if it was demonic or just bad luck, but every offer for a job was just some dead end job that paid little to nothing.

Granted the credit card that Naruto gave her helped out more than she would ever be able to repay him for, well there may be some ways, but she would do anything to repay him. If it wasn't for the credit card, she would be starving for food and basically struggling to live.

"I am somebody. I matter. People will be drawn to my positive energy and help me to achieve my goals. I am right where I am supposed to be." She chanted to herself to build up her confidence. She fell forward to the bed face down. "I need a joooobbbb." She moaned in to her bed.

The telephone rang interrupting her self-pity. Jumping up off her bed, she grabbed the phone from her bedside table with a hopeful expression on her face. "Hello, Cordelia Chase."

"Cor, it's Margo. You were such a hit at my party last night." Her manager spoke through the phone.

"Oh, thanks!" Cordelia said with a megawatt smile on her face.

"Guess who saw my videotape of the party and guess who wants to meet with you?"

"A director? A manager? An assistant to an assistant who wants to spring for lunch?" She rambled.

"Russell winters."

"The investment guy?" She asked shocked and confused.

"Oh, oh, Cordelia. He is a lot more than that. He helps people get started in their careers. And he wants to meet you – tonight."

"Tonight?" She asked wide-eyed.

"He'll send a Limo for you at 8."

Cordelia grinned as she hung up, finally she was getting somewhere.

* * *

**_Russell Winters Mansion, Los Angeles, CA_**

**_Monday, July 14th 2008, 08:00 PM_**

* * *

Cordelia's breakthrough wasn't so much a breakthrough but a train wreck. As soon as she had gotten to the mansion, everything had seemed off from the get go, it seemed that no-matter where she was, she was always in trouble as Russell Winters turned out to be a vampire.

So now, she was running for her life.

'I swear to god, no matter where I go, there's always a freakin' vampire. A Slayer would be really good, right about now.' She thought as she ran up a white marble stairs.

Russell, who had been chasing her, grabbed her with a growl when all of a sudden the power in the mansion went out causing Russell to look around, letting go of Cordelia he turned around to see someone stood behind them.

"Russell Winters."

"Angel?" Cordelia asked seeing the person.

Angel slowly stepped out of the dark at the end of the open landing. "I have a message for you – from Tina." He said referring to the young woman who had been killed before by Russell, not a good thing when the woman was supposed to be under his protection.

"You made a very big mistake coming here." Russell sneered with a growl.

"You don't know who he is, do you? Oh, boy! You are about to get your ass kicked!" Cordelia said with a grin. Angel pulled out a stake and attacked Russell. After a moment of fighting that proved the two were pretty evenly matched Russell managed to throw Angel down to the lower floor making Cordelia look down in alarm. "Angel?"

Angel looked up and saw two bodyguards with drawn guns charging up the stairs. He waited until they were all on the runner he was laying on and pulled it out from under all three of his opponents as he got up.

"Kill them!" Russell ordered his minions who all aimed their guns.

Angel took a shot in the chest then turned to pick up Cordelia while more bullets struck him in the back as jumped over the banister to the floor below.

"Angel! Ah!" Cordelia screamed from the fall.

Angel ignored her scream and just ran.

Allen Francis Doyle or as he was rather named, Doyle, was a half-human half-Brachen demon, a servant of The Powers That Be. Doyle received visions from them with that contained images of someone or people in trouble, so that he could work with Angel and help him on his way. He was outside of the mansion by Angel's car waiting for him when he heard the gunshots. Acting quickly he jumped in his seat. "That's it. I'm gone!" Backing out of the driveway he sped down the road.

"Come on. Damn it!" He complained hitting the steering wheel. Turning the car around, he charged the gate, screaming and hitting the steering wheel. The car hit the gate – and stopped, the gate still closed. "It's - a good gate." He begrudgingly admitted.

Eventually Angel and Cordelia made it to the car with Angel hunched over. Looking at the car, Angel almost cried as he saw his favourite dented and steaming.

"You know, I've had a bit of an accident, but we'll talk later…" Doyle said sheepishly in an Irish accent.

Cordelia got into the passenger seat while Angel fell into the back seat exhausted.

* * *

**_Angel's Apartment, Sunnydale, CA_**

**_Monday, July 14th 2008, 09:47 PM_**

* * *

Doyle was knelt in front of Angel who had his shirt off and laid down on a bed; his chest had multiple gunshot wounds which Doyle was currently digging out. "Got it!" He exclaimed happily.

"Finally! I thought I was going to faint while barfing! Okay." Cordelia said as she dabbed at the wound with a piece of gauze causing Angel to flinch. "Sorry. So, it's over, right? We're going to be okay. You put the fear of god into that Russell guy." She taped a piece of gauze over the bullet holes. "He's not going to come looking for me, right?"

The three of them just looked at each other with an unsure look on their faces.

* * *

**_Russell Winters Big Corporate Building, Los Angeles, CA_**

**_Tuesday, July 15th 2008, 12:36 PM_**

* * *

Russell Winters was sitting at the head of a large table with about ten other guys in suits sitting around it.

"The Eltron mutual trust binder is ready for your signature. As to the intruder that broke into your home last night, local authorities have no information on him. However we have several top private investigators…" A lawyer said but was interrupted as the doors burst open and Angel walks in. "…That are looking into his where-abouts."

"I believe we've located him." Russell said with a smirk.

The same lawyer who spoke earlier stood up and bared Angel's way: "I'm with Wolfram & Hart. Mr. Winters has never been accused and shall never be convicted of any crime – ever. Should you continue to harass our client, we will be forced to bring you into the light of day." Angel ignored him and just walked past him looking at Winters. "A place, I'm told, that isn't all that healthy for you."

"Angel. We do things a certain way here in LA." Russell said with a smug grin on his face.

"Well, I'm new here." Angel said looking around the office in appreciation.

"But you're a civilized man. We don't have to go around attacking each other. Look at me: I pay my taxes. I keep my name out of the paper, and I don't make waves. And in return I can so anything I want!"

Angel put one foot on the chair between Russell's legs and leaned forward: "Really. Hmm. Can you fly?" He pushed the chair backwards into the wall of windows behind Russell making the man wide-eyed as he crashed through the window and fell down the side of the building screaming until he caught fire and turned to dust.

Angel heard the scream cut off and smirked. "Hmm. I guess not." He turned around and walked out sticking the lawyer's business card into the front pocket of his jacket.

The same lawyer pulled out his cell phone. "Set up an interoffice meeting for 4:00. Seems we have a new player in town. - No, no, there isn't any need to disturb the senior partners with this. Not yet."

* * *

**_Angel's Apartment/Office, Sunnydale, CA_**

**_Tuesday, July 15th 2008, 03:13 PM_**

* * *

Angel was sat behind his desk staring at the phone wanting to ring Buffy, to see how she was doing. Shaking his head he had to remind himself that he had to move on, she had to do the same with him and Naruto, he just had to be strong.

"What happened to Russell?" Doyle asked walking into the office startling Angel.

"He went into the light." Angel said with a shrug.

"And yet you don't seem to be in a celebrating mood." Doyle frowned at the vampire's expression.

"I killed a vampire. I didn't help anybody."

"Are you sure about that? Because there is a girl upstairs that's as happy as can be." He said referring to Cordelia. At the same time there was a scream comes from upstairs making both run out.

They burst into the office upstairs, with Angel carefully avoiding the sun streaming in through the windows. What they actually see though wasn't what they didn't expect, Cordelia with a duster in her hand. "Ah! Look over there! A cockroach! In the corner. I think it's a bantam weight!" Cordelia turned to Angel: "Okay, first thing. We need to call an exterminator – and a sign painter. We should have a name on the door!"

"Okay. I'm confused." Angel said with a frown.

"Doyle filled me in on your little mission. So I was just saying, if we're going to help people, maybe a small charge. You know something to help pay the rent, and my salary. You need somebody to organize things, and you're not exactly rolling in it Mr. I-was-alive-for-200-years-and-never-developed-an-investment-portfolio." Cordelia said with a grin.

"You want to charge people?" Angel asked sceptically.

"Well, not everybody. But sooner or later we are going to have to help some rich people, right? Right?" She asked hopefully.

"Possibly, yeah." Doyle said with a nod also enthusiastic about the idea.

"Hand me that box. So I think that we should charge based on a case-by-case analysis, but with me working for a flat fee. – I mean, um…that is, - if you think that you can use me?" She asked Angel unsure.

After a moment Angel handed her the box with a smile. "Of course this is just temporary - until my inevitable stardom takes effect." She took the box from him and walked away with a smile. "I think we should call this place…Angel Investigations." They heard her as she left.

"You've made a good choice. She'll provide a connection to the world. She's got a very – humanizing influence." Doyle said watching Cordy leave with a sway in her hips.

"You think she's a hottie." Angel said with a half-smile:

"Yeah, she's a stiffener alright, I can't lie about that. But, you know, she could use a hand." Doyle pointed out with a grin.

"True."

"You know there are a lot of people in this city that need helping."

"Hmm. So I noticed."

"So, Angel Investigation, You game?" Doyle asked.

Angel looked out of the window at the city and smiled slightly. "I'm game."

* * *

**_Giles Apartment, Sunnydale, CA_**

**_Tuesday, July 15th 2008, 10:53 PM_**

* * *

Buffy groaned as she sat down on Giles couch. Around her, her friends each sat in the other free spaces with equal groans from the tiring day. A vampire named Sunday had stolen all of her stuff from her dorm and taken it to an abandoned frat house pissing her off. After her first failed attempt at killing the bitch, she sulked for a bit until Xander came back home cheering her up.

Together, the gang went after Sunday to take back what was hers and eventually killed the bitch, got all of her stuff back, and was reunited with all of her friends; Giles included who had turned up too late. Now they were simply relaxing in the ex-watchers apartment.

"I'm so tired." Buffy complained.

"Same here Buff, same here." Xander said with a grin, leaning back on the comfy chair. "So, how's your summer been?"

"Eh, boring, demon hunting mostly." Buffy said with a shrug too tired to do anything else.

"And being lazy." Willow said with a grin.

"Hush Will, some people like to wait before they sort they're courses out." Buffy grumbled with a pout.

"Oh and she met someone." Willow said happily.

"Oh?" Xander said interested in the new man in Buffy's life. "And who would that be?"

"Wills." Buffy warned, she wasn't sure she wanted to even get with a man who suddenly appeared in her life, even if she knew that to get over Naruto, she would have to try dating someone.

"His name is Riley Finn." Willow said ignoring the small blonde. "He's like…tall…really tall, nice brown hair and oh, he has these charming looks that basically left Buffy a babbling idiot." Willow babbled on with a smirk as she saw her Slayer friend turning red in embarrassment.

"Should I be jealous?" Oz asked with a small smile.

Willow went wide-eyed and giggled. "No, no, no worries." She said giving him a kiss.

"Good for you Buff." Xander said with a smile.

"I don't even know if there will be anything there." Buffy said with a shrug.

"A-As long as your happy, then I'm happy for you Buffy." Giles said with a chuckle.

"Thanks." Buffy said with a small smile. "So, what's new with you guys?" She asked eager to know what's going on with her friends.

* * *

**_Karakura Town, Japan_**

**_Wednesday, July 16th 2008, 02:29 AM_**

* * *

"So, Naruto-kun has decided to hunt for this…Akatsuki?" A man asked Kisuke Urahara. The man was as tall as Kisuke with spiky black hair and brown eyes. He had thin facial hair around his mouth and on his cheeks. He wore a simple white shirt and jeans, making him look like a normal civilian.

"Yes, he said he wasn't going to waste any more time and let them run about as they'd like." Kisuke said with a flip of his fan as he waved it in front of his face. "He won't be back until they are dealt with."

"I see." The man said with a sigh. "What's this I hear about him and the Slayer?" He asked with amusement.

"Pfft." Yoruichi said who was sat next to Kisuke in her cat form. She shook her head in amusement. Because of her change of form, she sounded more like a man. "It doesn't surprise me he's bagged another one to be honest, but I didn't expect a Slayer of all people."

"You're just jealous he's spent more time with her than you." Kisuke said with a laugh at seeing Yoruichi pout.

Yoruichi lost the pout and chuckled. "I get my fair share of my time with him. Naruto's asked me to look after Buffy." She said with a smile. "I don't blame him though; those who are after him will go after those close to him, although she's not a pushover."

"What do you mean?" The man asked with a confused look. "I thought the Slayer only has super strength, speed and all of that. But nothing to scare a Hollow."

"Not this Slayer." Yoruichi said with a grin. "She's died before, but a piece of her soul was left on the other side in the void. That hole was filled up with Naruto's reiatsu, giving her the strength, speed, endurance and resilience of an Arrancar. She has a seal though on a necklace, it allows her to seal away those abilities so they don't interfere with her regular life."

"Only Naruto could land himself in these situations." Kisuke said with a grin before turning serious. "Actually Yoruichi, it's a good thing he asked you. That Hellmouth is too dangerous to be left alone. God only knows what someone like Aizen would do if they found out the capabilities of such an artefact."

"How long will Naruto be in Hueco Mundo?" The man asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I told him to check in every few months to let us know he's alright, not that I doubt his abilities, but he's wandering Hueco Mundo, there's no telling what he'll find. With his luck, he'd find an army of Vasto Lorde." Kisuke joked only to get slapped on the back of the head by Yoruichi.

"Don't say that, even you know that could happen…with his luck that is." She said with a grin.

"Right. So Isshin, how well can Ichigo see spirits?" Kisuke asked with his hat tipped forward.

* * *

**_Hueco Mundo_**

**_Menos Forest_**

* * *

Jumping across the many trees of the Menos Forest was a young, beautiful female Arrancar at the height of 5'11". Long brown hair stretched down her back, moving across her tanned white skin, with a slight fringe hovering over her stunning blue eyes. The remnants of her hollow mask were held onto the right side of her face, reaching upward, four prongs shooting outward as a star. Strange green markings were etched around her right eye, appearing as teardrops splattered on her beautiful skin.

Her arms were covered by black gloves, reaching up to her triceps and down to the base of her fingers with bandages wrapped around the top of the gloves. She also wore unique black and white gloves, metal guarding the knuckles and the tip of the additional hand-guard extended with a point up to her elbows. Her Hollow-hole was formed below her throat and above her well-endowed breasts. White bandages wrapped across her breasts in several layers, reaching down to her naval, and then leaving a small gap, only for the bandages to continue all the way down her thighs and down to her own ankles. Torn black cloth hung around her hips sewn together to another cloth torn itself but with a white colour, two leather bands held the monochromatic colours together. A long white skirt draped underneath, covering her lower body. Her feet were wrapped in smooth sandals, flat, with a black colour to them as well.

A Zanpakuto was held on her back, in its sealed state, it took the form of a Tsurugi, an early form of Japanese sword with a double edge and a straight blade. It was broader than most swords, the blade being a little over two inches wide, and long enough to be classed as a nodachi. The hilt was a plain rectangle, and the hilt was also longer than average, sporting dark purple wrappings over a dull grey base. The sheath was very plain, being gradiented from pale silver near the lower end, to dark blue near the top.

Her name was Isabella Peleira.

She was strong willed, calm, disciplined and a hater of all lower Hollows that were nothing but mindless beasts, and the Shinigami that were sworn to be there enemy. Isabella was once one of the strongest, true Arrancar, an Arrancar who had evolved so high, that once when they were a Vasto Lorde and at the apex of evolving, their mask split off bringing them to a new level of being. Not like the ones that were created by Aizen Sōsuke, no matter how powerful they were.

For centuries she had been travelling throughout Hueco Mundo, getting stronger, finding those who were a challenge to her and fighting them to become stronger. Granted she wasn't someone who killed for the fun of it or because she liked it, she did it because it was what she was born to do.

However, not long ago she had witnessed a strange Shinigami that seemed to have the same reiatsu as a Hollow making the person feel like an Arrancar, but after seeing the person fighting and skills, she knew he was a Shinigami, a special one at that.

This led to her watching him battle with some vampiric Arrancar who seemed to know him from his past life. She had found out that he was looking for some group, a group that had a link to his past life, and a group that he wanted to get rid of, once and for all.

This person had intrigued her like no-one else. While Shinigami would kill any Hollow in site, this one just didn't care, he would ask them for information, if they had none he would leave, unless they attacked him. To her, he seemed too nice towards Hollows, but loyal to his friends and loved ones, which made him even more interesting.

Up until his latest battle, she had dubbed him "Blondie", but now she knew that it was Naruto Namikaze. Sensing the reiatsu of the object of her thoughts stopping ahead of her, she slowed down as to not get caught and landed on a branch high up. Looking down she saw the man looking around before he sighed. "You've been following me for god knows how long, would you just come out?" He asked sounding tired and annoyed.

Isabella smirked, glad he wasn't oblivious to her trailing him as he actually seemed to be, a good sign of someone being a skilled fighter. Stepping off of the branch she dropped down to the ground in a crouch. Lifting her head to stare at him, she stood up and was slightly surprised at how tall he was compared to her. "You knew I was following?" She asked intrigued.

"Of course. Now why were you following me?" Naruto asked with his arms crossed and head tilted.

"You intrigue me." She said looking him up and down. "Your reiatsu is also confusing to me."

"That's all well and good, but I've got places to be." He said turning around to go.

"Why don't you fight me?" She asked suddenly making him glance at her in confusion. "I'm a Hollow; you're a Shinigami, so why don't you fight me?" She asked once more.

"I don't judge people because of labels, Shinigami and Hollow may well be meant to kill each other, but I don't go by that. I simply see no reason to fight you." He said with a sigh.

Isabella narrowed her eyes trying to look for any deceit but found none. "Won't Soul Society look down upon that? I doubt they would like the fact that one of their own refuses to kill Hollows."

"Well…it's a good thing that as far as they know, I'm a traitor." Naruto said slightly shocking her that he's a traitor.

"Traitor? Why is that?" She asked shocked.

"Because I have Hollow powers." He said bluntly. "They don't like anyone not being 100% Shinigami; I'm surprised Aizen never told you lot about me and my kind."

"I don't work for Aizen, I'm my own being." She sneered at the mentioning of Aizen, the fact that a Shinigami was ruling over Hueco Mundo almost made her nauseous. "How could you have Hollow powers, it doesn't seem possible?"

"The same way it shouldn't be possible that a Hollow, like yourself, has Shinigami powers?" He asked back with a grin before turning serious. "It doesn't matter how I gained my powers, the fact is that I have them and I will use them to protect everyone I love." Turning back in the direction he was going he said. "Now if you don't mind, I have places to be."

Isabella looked at him with a tilted head, in all her years she had never met someone like him before. He had the aura of a powerful leader and basically a powerful being as his reiatsu was literally flooding out of him. It just made her more curious about him. "The Akatsuki right?" She asked getting his attention.

"What do you know?" He asked with a glare making her actually gulp.

"I know you've been searching for them, for what reasons I don't know." She said with a shrug before she smirked. "I also know where there base is."

Suddenly Naruto vanished from his place and reappeared in front of Isabella with his Zanpakuto drawn at her neck. "Where are they?" He demanded.

Isabella's eyes had gone wide at the show of speed he displayed. _'He vanished from my _**_Pesquisa_**_, like he wasn't there. Granted he caught me off guard, but he is amazing.' _She thought in mild-fascination. Smirking, she placed a finger on the blades edge and pushed it away, not getting cut once. "Fight me."

"What?" Naruto asked shocked and confused.

"Fight me and I'll tell you where." She said with a straight face.

"Why would I fight you?" He asked with a sigh.

"To see who is the strongest. I've travelled all over Hueco Mundo, killing Hollows and Shinigami to get where I am today; I am one of the strongest Arrancar in existence. Fighting you will prove my strength." She said with a grin forming.

"No." Naruto said after a moment. "That is a useless reason to fight. The only reason I fight is too protect the ones I love, my friends, teammates and comrades. I get stronger so less people have to die, to save others from the pain of losing someone they love." He told her in a strong voice. "To fight just to prove who is stronger is pathetic, it means you have no confidence in your own strength."

"You wouldn't understand why I wish to prove I'm strong." She said through gritted teeth.

"You'd be surprised at how much I understand." Naruto said softly. "Tell me, why do you get strong?"

Isabella sighed and unclenched the fist she had clenched without really knowing. "To kill Aizen." Naruto looked at her in shock not expecting that. "I am a true Arrancar, not one of those artificially created ones; I earned my power through blood, sweat and tears. But when Aizen came, he changed everything; we no longer mattered anymore, I was in the top of the chain, along with my sister, Tristeza Desgaste. Aizen decided he didn't need us anymore, so he attacked us, he killed Tristeza, catching her off-guard, but I got away, barely. Ever since then I have been gaining my strength, and biding my time for the chance to finally take him out once and for all." She looked Naruto in the eyes. "So fight me. Let me test my strength against you."

Naruto looked her in the eyes and had to admit, there was determination there that rivalled his own and such great strength behind them. Sighing he gave a nod. "I'll fight you…but on one condition." He said with a smirk.

"What?" She asked narrowing his eyes at him.

"We fight, anything goes, but if win, you join me." He said with a grin.

"Why the hell would I join you?" She asked incredulous.

"Because we have the same goal, I wish to kill Aizen myself, but to beat him; numbers will matter against his army. If we teamed up, we would both have a better chance at winning."

Isabella looked at him for a second before glancing away, while working with him wasn't such a problem as he was like her in a way. It was the fact that her only partner in the past had been her sister. "Fine, but what if I win?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Anything you want." He said seriously.

"Anything?" She asked sceptically.

"Anything." Naruto said his grin still intact.

"You sound quite arrogant don't you?" She questioned with a frown.

"Not arrogant, I'm just confident in my own strength." He said as Isabella drew her Zanpakuto.

"Then show me if you're worthy to actually fight alongside me." She said as a mix of black and blue reiatsu exploded out of her in a tower making Naruto's eyes widen at the pressure from it.

Naruto grinned and held his Zanpakuto out. "I guess I can't take it easy huh?" Bright blue reiatsu showered the area, lighting the very world up as he called out. **"Tengoku No Sokubaku Kara Jibun o Kaihō Shi, Issho Ni Watashi-Tachi Wa Hakai No Michi o Aruite Mimashou, Zangetsu!" **(Free Yourself From the Heaven´s Bonds and Together Let Us Walk the Path of Destruction, Cutting Moon!)

Isabella had to hold up her arm to shield her eyes from the smoke and dust that was blown her way from the aftermath of the sword release. _'My god, I've fought many Shinigami who've used their Shikai, but never before have they been this powerful.'_ She thought in shock. As the light started to fade away, she couldn't help but gaze at his new butcher-like sword in fascination. Never before had she seen such a sword that had no tsuba and no proper hilt, but just a piece of cloth wrapping.

"A strange sword." She commented with a tilt of her head.

Naruto smirked and dropped the blade but grabbed the cloth at the end letting the sword dangle. "It may be strange, but in the hands of its wielder, it's dangerous." He slowly started to spin the sword above his head by the cloth. The longer he kept going the stronger the wind picked up around him as the ground and trees around him started to get scratched by invisible blades of wind. Grinning he let the sword fly forward at Isabella at high speed.

Isabella barely had time to dodge the sword as it skimmed past her head. When he had been spinning it, she hadn't been expecting him to throw it, but now, he was defenceless. Using **Sonido** she appeared at his side and slashed at his waist only to have the blade go right through him as if it was a projection. _'An afterimage?' _She thought with wide-eyes.

Sensing movement, she used her speed to teleport away as a sword stabbed where she once was. She looked up to see Naruto stood on a tree branch, holding the cloth of his Zanpakuto. He grinned at her and then yanked his sword back, grasping it tightly. "You're fast." She commented. "Moving so fast you left an afterimage, remarkable."

"I'm glad you liked what you saw." He said smirking. After all, he was the second fastest Shinigami next to Yoruichi who he couldn't deny was still faster than him. Vanishing from his spot, he reappeared above Isabella and slashed downwards with a mighty swing. Isabella was able to see his movement and moved her sword to block it, however just as the swords were about to meet, he vanished once more.

Naruto appeared at her side and went to slash at her only to have her swing around with her leg outstretched, prepared to kick him, and knowing she must be incredibly physically strong, he held up his free arm to block it. As the foot struck his arm, he held a wince in as his bones strained under the force that was behind the kick. _'Damn, any stronger and she would've blown me off of my feet.'_ Pushing back against the foot, he jumped back and pointed his hand at the Arrancar. **"Hadō no Yon jū san: Awai Shougeki!" **(Way of Destruction #43: Light Crash) Multiple balls of light fired from his hand towards Isabella.

Isabella quickly dodged the first ball of light and felt the explosion as it hit the ground, nearly knocking her off her feet. Jumping over the next one, she went wide-eyed as the third ball of light was heading straight for her. Using **Sonido** she appeared behind it, allowing it to carry on its course, exploding, blowing part of the forest away. Seeing the last ball come at her, she gathered reiryoku in her foot and kicked it sending it back at Naruto with a grin.

Naruto easily knocked the ball of light away with his hand sending it crashing into a grove of trees which blew them apart. "Your speed is impressive." Bringing Zangetsu up, he pointed it to the sky as blue reiatsu shimmered around the edges before literally exploding around him, causing his clothes and hair to ruffle widely. "But is it good enough to dodge this." Suddenly he flew at her as he called out. **"Getsuga…"** Isabella moved to block his attack or dodge it in the last second knowing it would hurt her if she was struck. However as he got closer, he vanished. **"…Tenshō!" **A blue wave of reiryoku literally swallowed her up from behind her causing her to be thrown forwards.

Placing her free hand on the ground, she dug her fingers in the earth to slow her momentum that she had been greatly thrown at. Twisting her body, she spun around so she was facing Naruto's direction and stabbed her Zanpakuto in the earth to bring her to a halt. Now stopped, she was amazed to see that reiryoku was still being blown over her, only it wasn't nearly as strong as before.

Looking down at her body, she noticed her sleeve on her right arm had been ripped off from the explosion and blood was leaking down it. Glancing at her shoulder she also noticed there was a small cut which healed over almost instantly. _'Amazing, he cut through my _**_Hierro_**_, even if it was an energy attack, it should have been more difficult to do so.' _Looking up she could see Naruto standing in mid-air looking at her intently, possibly to see what damage was done and if there was any, how fast it healed.

"So, you're **Hierro** and regeneration is very good." Naruto commented with a nod.

"You know of **Hierro**?" She asked surprised.

"Of course, I have it as well." He said with a shrug. "I'm more than just a Shinigami with Hollow powers. I am the combination of a Human, Shinigami and Hollow, the first of my kind as far as I'm aware." He tilted his head at her.

"But, that shouldn't be possible." She shook her head trying to imagine someone being a hybrid of all three races.

"I tend to do things that people deem impossible." He admitted with a grin.

"I see." She said with a nod while thinking. She raised her free hand into a fist, pointing it at Naruto. "Then I hope you don't disappoint me." Indigo coloured reiryoku started to gather on her fist. **"Cero!"** The indigo coloured energy exploded from her fist and soared at Naruto who was wide-eyed at how fast she fired it and the power he could feel.

Holding his free hand out in front of him he chanted. **"Where glowing embers through the room, teach light to counterfeit a gloom…" **The air in front of him started to ripple with light. **"…Bakudō no Go jū: Shūhen Shīrudo!" **(Way of Binding #50: Surrounding Shield) A bluish-white shield sparked to life in front of him, and grew to shield his sides as well. A second later, the **Cero** slammed into the shield, but because of the effects of the shield, the **Cero** was pushed around it, blowing past him and destroying everything behind him. However, the power of the **Cero** was actually causing strain on his arm which was held out and powering the shield causing him to grit teeth and close his eyes to stay focused on the shield.

Isabella had been able to only see her **Cero** impact with him and swallow him whole the same way his own attack had done to her moments before. However, she was proven wrong when her attack finally finished its course. Stood there, unharmed was Naruto Namikaze, his arm outstretched indicating he had somehow been able to divert her **Cero** around him. "How did you deflect my **Cero**?" She asked in wonder.

Naruto dropped his arm to his side and put himself into a stance. "I used a Kido spell, one that creates a shield out of my reiryoku, it allows me to split apart energy attacks as they make contact with the shields surface." He grinned at the woman.

"I see, interesting." She commented with a frown. "You're strong like I hoped."

"You've seen nothing yet." Suddenly Naruto vanished from his place and appeared in front of Isabella. Swinging his Zanpakuto in an arc intending to cut her throat, she was able to duck under it at the last second, getting a few strands of hair cut off. Now that she was ducked down slightly, she thrust an arm out, hitting Naruto in the stomach making him spit out blood from the tremendous force. Isabella punched him again with her arm and then kicked his feet out from under him causing him to be lifted off the ground. Grinning, she thrust both hands forward, only this time they were palms first. As they struck Naruto, it was like time froze for a second before the blonde was blasted back, leaving a shockwave in his wake that blasted the area from the force of the connection.

Naruto smashed through multiple trees on his forced flight through the Menos Forest. He hadn't expected her to be that strong; each punch had made him unable to do anything from the shock and surprise. It didn't help that he had been spitting globs of blood out either. Flipping in mid-air, he landed on the ground but because of the momentum, he was sent skidding along it. Catching his breath for a second, he just had enough time to **Shunpo** away as an indigo blast of reiryoku struck his former position.

More blasts rained down on his position causing him to repeatedly back-flip until he hit a tree. Seeing no other option he started to run up the tree with a trail of blasts striking the tree, slowly destroying it. Reaching a high height, he flipped off of the tree and held his sword up high, while he couldn't figure out where she was exactly; he could easily wash her out. At once he began to concentrate a large amount of reiryoku into Zangetsu while the blade was above his head. Once he felt the appropriate amount of spiritual energy was gathered, he pointed the blade downwards. **"Jōgetsu!"** (First Quarter Moon) A huge concentrated blast of reiryoku fired from the tip of the blade similar to **Getsuga Tenshō**. But unlike **Getsuga**, this technique was slightly more powerful due to the amount of time taken as well as the position from where the technique was usually fired from. Upon making contact with the ground the huge mass of reiryoku exploded outwards, covering a great distance with the resulting blast being strong enough to destroy almost anything near the centre of impact.

This was the downside to the technique, while yes it would destroy everything and everyone near him, it would also strike him as well. Quickly bringing his Zanpakuto in front of him he said. **"Morigetsu!"** (Protecting Moon) A blue shield appeared in front of him as the blast overcame him forcing him to pump more reiryoku in to the shield to keep it up.

Isabella had seen the energy being fired from the weapon and just knew it was bad news, so being cautious she flew out of there, and good job too because as she got further away, the earth literally shook as the blast roared towards her making her wide-eyed and glad she wasn't struck. _'Damn, if I had been struck by that, I doubt I would be able to use my Resurrección I'd be so beat up.'_ Sensing the mass of energy dying down she skidded to a stop to look back and was relieved to see the dome of energy receding.

"**Bakudō no Roku jū ichi: Rikujōkōrō!"** (Way of Binding #61: Six Rods Prison of Light)

Before she knew what had happened, six rods of light struck her mid-section binding her in place. "I knew my technique would draw you out of hiding." Looking up she saw Naruto stood on a branch with his finger still pointed at her. "Being shot at with **Bala's** is really annoying." He said with annoyance in his voice.

"Do you expect such a weak Kido to keep me in place?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Not really, no." He admitted with a shrug. He held out his hand as it suddenly lit up with bright yellow reiryoku, moving it to the top right of him he formed a small triangle out of yellow reiryoku. Moving his hand across the space, a yellow line followed until he stopped which created another triangle, moving his hand again, he moved it downwards diagonally and stopped creating a triangle, moving his lit up hand to the first point, it all lit up in a bright triangle where the three points now formed as solid triangular shapes. **"Bakudō San jū: Shitotsu Sansen!"** (Way of Binding #30: Beak-Piercing Triple Beam) The three reiryoku triangles fired from their place, one struck Isabella's waist while the other two struck her arms, throwing her against a tree pinning her. "Now that should keep you pinned." He said with a smirk.

Isabella grinded her teeth together trying to move but found she couldn't move her muscle against the tree. "Don't think this will stop me." She advised with a growl.

Naruto chuckled and held his free hand to point his palm at her. Yellow lightning flickered on the palm of his hand. Naruto looked down, grinned as he said. **"Sprinkled on the bones of the beast! Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring. Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm. The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle…" **The yellow lightning flickered more dangerously now as it enveloped his hand.** "…Hadō no Roku jū san: Raikōhō **(Way of Destruction #63: Thunder Roar Sear) Lightning infused Reiryoku exploded from his palm heading straight for Isabella.

Isabella's eye went wide seeing the Kido coming at her. Deciding it was now or never, she released her reiatsu causing it to literally explode out of her flooding the area. Gripping her Zanpakuto she whispered. **"Sutoraiku, Higeki!"** (Strike, Tragedy) More reiatsu flowed out of her, smashing the Kidō spells that bound her and wiping away the Kidō that was headed her way.

Naruto brought his arm up to shield his eyes from the onslaught of reiatsu that slammed down on him. _'My god, it feels like I'm being squashed, no wonder no Hollow or Shinigami has survived against her. If I want to take on Akatsuki and Aizen, I need her by my side.'_ Suddenly the reiatsu completely vanished, lowering his arm, his eyes widened as he saw her new form.

She more or less resembled a demoness, or succubus. Two large black curving horns protruded from each side of her face. Most of the clothing she once possessed now vanished. Her black hair was now unravelled from the bun it was tied in. Large boned black wings sprouted from her shoulder blades, near the spine, leathery and ragged. Strapped leather was held together to cover any exposed area. Copper coloured 'cuffs' resided on her wrists with small bell additions on the sides of them. Two brass circlets wrapped around her triceps, with blackened skin of a demon reaching that point. Her finger tips were serrated and barbed, every bit as deadly as they should be. Black 'stockings' or wrapping went across the sole of her foot and reached up to above the knees. A wicked barbed tail extended out of her lower spine, leaving the impression that once struck by it, you would remember it. She was also now wearing red clothing which appeared to be torn to cover up her private areas, however in this form; it looked more of an accessory. Her Zanpakuto remained in her hand, the same as always.

"What the he-" He was unable to finish his question as he was suddenly sent hurtling through the forest, smashing into trees heavily. Flipping himself in mid-air, he timed it right so he planted his feet on the side of a tree. Just as he was about to push off, Isabella appeared in front of him and swung her Zanpakuto at him. Acting fast, he brought his Zanpakuto up to block just in time. However he found himself shocked when her Zanpakuto struck his and cracked it along the edge before he was once again sent smashing through trees.

'_How can her Resurrección…be so strong?'_ He thought in shock trying to regain his balance.

Before he could do anything though, Isabella had come flying at him using her new wings. Appearing by his side in mid-flight, she landed a brutal kick into his ribs, sending him rocketing in another direction where he crashed into the ground, but didn't stop; it felt like his face was being dragged through the ground.

Isabella once more appeared by him, but instead of kicking him away; she lifted her tail up and brought it down on him causing an explosion from the force as his body smashed down. "**In this form I cannot be defeated**." Her voice had a more demonic tone to it now sounding deeper and throaty. "**Give up while you still can. You are the first person I have had to use this form on in centuries, be proud you got this far**."

"Do you really…think…" His voice came from the centre of the explosion that had occurred which was now shrouded in dust and smoke. "…That I would give up now? Sorry, but too many lives depend on me, and I will not let anyone down!" The smoke and dust was suddenly pushed away by a brief burst of reiatsu which now revealed Naruto. His clothes were torn and dirty and blood ran down his forehead and arms. But he stood there, staring at her with determination. "I have only used this once since I arrived in Soul Society." He said as he held out his right hand which was holding Zangetsu and pointed the blade straight ahead. He then gripped his right arm with his left as the cloth of Zangetsu wrapped around his entire right arm and blew off the clothing of his right shoulder. Blue reiatsu exploded out of him creating a maelstrom of energy as it shot up into the ceiling of the Menos Forest and bathed the trees in light.

'_Used what only once?'_ She thought in confusion while staring in awe at the power. _'Whatever it is, it must be strong._'

"**Bankai!"** He exclaimed as his blue reiatsu quickly turned to a blackish-red as it exploded all around him, blowing Isabella back slightly. She was able to stand her ground by using her wings to hold her in place and tail to anchor her to the ground.

Slowly, but surely, the reiatsu that had exploded out of him was slowly evaporating as it revealed his knew form. His Bankai shrunk his sword down to a daitō with a black blade instead. The cross guard had four prongs bent outwards. Instead of the cloth his Shikai form had, a short length of chain with a broken link at the end dangled from the base of the hilt. Any clothing Naruto's still had on had been replaced with a long-sleeved, ankle-length black coat, or Shihakushō, with red lining that was closed at his chest, then left to flare out into ragged ends, much like that of Zangetsu himself. **"Tensa Zangetsu!"** (Heaven Chain Slaying Moon) He said softly.

"**Bankai? I vaguely remember Aizen mentioning something like that**." Isabella said with a tilt of her head.

"You've never faced someone with Bankai before?" He questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"**None were strong enough to have it, and if they were, they never had the chance to use it. To see it for the first time is interesting**." She said with a smirk as her wings flapped behind her and tail swayed.

Naruto grinned at her slightly as his coat blew in the wind showing off the red lining inside of it. "Then I won't disappoint you." And suddenly he was gone, there was no sign whatsoever of his movement, no prints in the sand under his feet, no wind, simply nothing, almost like he was never there in the first place.

Isabella's eyes widened when she felt the prick of a blade at her throat, glancing back momentarily, she was shocked and surprised to see Naruto stood there. _'He got past me without me knowing, even though I wasn't ready for such speed, I don't know if I would be able to block in time.'_ Glancing down at the blade, she almost gulped unconsciously seeing the blade so close to beheading her. "**Is that your Bankai's ability? Your increase in speed**?" She inquired.

"You could say it's…a perk." Isabella growled and swung her tail at him knowing her tail felt like one of her punches and kicks. However to her shock, Naruto used his free hand and grabbed it in the middle, and before she knew what was happening, she had been thrown away, crashing through a tree. Isabella flapped her wings to regain her balance before she could hit another tree and hovered in mid-air.

She was about to look around when Naruto appeared in front of her and stabbed forward with Zangetsu at her stomach. Twisting around the blade, she stabbed forward with her own Zanpakuto. Before it could reach him though, he had vanished once more. Drifting to the side, she was able to dodge out of the way as Zangetsu pierced her former position from above.

Looking upwards, she gave her wings a flap before she shot upwards towards the top of the giant trees. Reaching a certain height, she span around so she was looking down and pointed her fists down to where she could see Naruto looking up at her. "**Bala Aluvión!"** (Bala Flurry) As soon as the words left her mouth, hundreds of **Bala**, more powerful than her **Cero** in her normal form, rained down on Naruto.

Naruto had been looking up as she flew upwards wondering what she was up to. She answered his question when all he could see the next minute were indigo coloured **Bala's** raining down on him. Before they could reach him though, he formed a **Getsuga Tenshō** around his blade and called out. **"Getsuga Chirashi!"** (Scattering Moon Fang) The **Getsuga Tenshō** flew from his blade and split apart around him forming small versions. Waving his free hand he controlled the smaller **Getsuga's** to form a dome around him as soon as the **Bala's** struck his position.

After a few moments, Isabella stopped her attack and looked on at the destruction she had done. What was once a forest fit for Hollows to live, was now a dark barren land filled with craters. She hadn't seen Naruto perform his technique, so she was surprised when blackish-red reiryoku erupted from the giant smoke clouds and aimed right for her. "**What the**-" Utilizing her **Sonido** she quickly moved out a good distance away only to have them follow her. Holding her hands out them, a large amount of reiryoku formed in the palm of her hands. **"Cero!"** An indigo beam of reiryoku blazed from her hands, nearly taking up the entire space from the amount fired. As the reiryoku beam struck the scattered **Getsuga's**, there was an explosion that threw Isabella back a good distance.

Naruto grinned as he controlled the solidified reiryoku with his hands and mind. _'It reminds me of Byakuya's Senbonzakura, well, his Zanpakuto is much more deadly than this technique, but it is fun to use.'_ However his happy mood fell when he watched the **Cero** destroy his technique and the space above him was literally on fire.

Isabella eventually gained footing and looked down at Naruto and smirked. Using her reiryoku, she channelled it into her right hand creating a large ball of energy. Lifting her hand up, she sent a roaring **Cero** into the sky. At this point the **Cero** burst apart, showering the heavens above with its indigo colour. **"Violentos Alcance Cero!"** (Violent Cero Outreach) Throwing her hand down, the shattered **Cero** had now become several larger **Cero** which started to rain down on the blonde.

Naruto seeing the energy beams coming at him bent his knees and took flight at them. As the first one came near, he spun and dodged it allowing it to impact with the ground creating an explosion. Repeating the process with a couple more, he now faced three coming at him leaving no room or time to dodge. Gripping Tensa Zangetsu tighter, it suddenly burst a light with blackish-red reiryoku. **"Kuroi Getsuga!"** Swinging the blade upwards, an enormous wave of reiryoku slammed against the **Cero's** and swallowed them up leaving nothing behind. Soaring upwards, he burst through the residue reiryoku and came face to face with Isabella.

Isabella's eyes went wide as Naruto broke through the thick reiryoku floating in the air and hastily brought her blade in front of her to block the dangerous blade that was Zangetsu. She grinded her teeth together as the blades pushed against one another causing sparks to come from the meeting of the two blades. "**How are you so strong**?" She demanded, she had always prided herself on being the strongest and finding someone who could over power her, honestly scared her but excited her all the same. She knew that if she would follow anyone around, or rather work with anyone, it would be him.

Naruto also grinded his teeth as he pressed his blade against hers. "Because I have something to protect, I will never die until everyone I love is safe!" His blackish-red reiryoku enveloped the blade as his **Kuroi Getsuga** formed around the blade itself, reinforcing it. **"Getsuga Tenshō: Shimetsu!" **(Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer: Extinction) There was a flash of light before the two were swallowed up in a dome of pure reiryoku.

Before Isabella knew what was happening, she was sent hurtling out of the dome. Her body was ruined, her wings were limp, her limbs were bleeding from cuts all over them, one of her horns were cracked and her tail just hung there, limp. _'I guess…he really is…worthy of being my…leader._' And just like that her Resurrección vanished in a burst of reiatsu, revealing her original form. Before she could crash into the ground for what would be a horrible experience, she was grabbed in mid-air.

"Can't have you dying on me now can I?" She heard just above her. Opening her eyes, she was surprised to find herself in the arms of Naruto, bridal style; her head was resting against his chest while her body ached. Slowly she felt her body being lowered to the ground and sat up against a tree. "Now, heal first and we'll talk later." Naruto said as he released his Bankai and sheathed Zangetsu. All she could do was nod and lean back.

She had a feeling Akatsuki wouldn't exist for much longer.

* * *

**To Be Continued in the Next Chapter – Chapter 10: Puppet Master Falls! Slayer's New Enemy!**

**Anyway I hope you guys liked this chapter. **

**R&R…let me know what you think, questions, comments. Be sure to let me know.**


	10. Chapter 10: Puppet Master! Slayer's Enem

**Hey there, joshnaruto here**

Chapter 10 is finally here; hope you guys like this chapter, a longer chapter than usual.

**Note:** For those loyal Bleach readers, I can finally tell you that Ichigo will appear in chapter 16. I know that is a while off to some of you, but there are still some battles and the like to get through before Naruto and Buffy can be prepared to face Soul Society. However, this is also confirmation for those of you who are unsure if Ichigo will even appear so rejoice, I haven't decided to take him off it, since he is an important part of this story as well.

**Chupii**: Yes you're right about Buffy, but there are things that need to happen like in the real show and whilst Buffy may still love Naruto, she is still young and hurting so try see it from her side, especially since they aren't exactly together.

**UltraNexus**: Isabelle won't be part of Naruto's harem. She will develop feelings for him, perhaps love, but nothing will ever come out of it due to certain events which won't happen until much later. I like the character too but I feel Naruto has enough in his Harem. Not sure what to do with Nel as of yet but she won't be in it until much later anyway so I have time for that. This also goes for those wondering the same thing.

Thank you to all my loyal readers for the reviews and simply reading my story. I'm sure any other writer out there can agree with me when I say it really is great to receive nothing but compliments that make me want to write this story. I would also like for you guys to review since on my last chapter I barely got any and considering reviews help any author to write more, seeing few reviews kinda puts a damper on that.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, Bleach or Buffy The Vampire Slayer, nor do I own any techniques etc. from any other show, anime, games or Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki. I will give credit to those who I have used stuff from on that site and if there's any problems then ask.

* * *

So, for now that's all and here you go…

* * *

**Naruto Namikaze: Human-Shinigami-Hollow Hybrid**

**Chapter 10: Puppet Master Falls! Slayer's New Enemy!**

* * *

**_Hueco Mundo_**

**_Hidden Cave_**

* * *

"He is stronger than we anticipated." Sasori's monotone-like voice echoed through the cavern.

They had just viewed the battle between the Arrancar and the Namikaze through a projection. They were surprised that Naruto had so much strength and was clearly holding himself back from going all out. What was scary though was the fact that they could feel his reiatsu pressing down on them from their great distance.

"Be glad we're stronger than we ever used to be, un." Deidara said with a smirk. "One way of another, he will not leave this place alive." He promised with a grin.

"Don't be so sure of yourself Deidara. He is not the weak child he once was." Kakuzu grunted with a shake of his head.

"If I remember correctly Kakuzu, it was you who he killed. I wouldn't be surprised if you were afraid." Kisame said with a grin only to have reiatsu slam down on him that he just brushed it off.

"Watch what you say." Kakuzu warned as his reiatsu flooded the cavern.

"Calm down." Sasori said with a sigh. "We shouldn't rile up each other when we may very well die soon."

"Awww, you scared?" Kisame grinned.

Sasori's gaze found Kisame's own eyes. "I am not foolish enough to believe we will win so easily, such thinking will be your undoing." His monotone like voice actually sent shivers down their spines.

"Anyway…" Kakuzu drawled out getting rid of the tension. "…We have a new recruit." The others looked at him in shock.

"What?" Deidara asked with mouth agape.

"His name is Senkaku Ningensei, and he wishes to join us."

"Why?" Kisame asked with a raised eyebrow, or rather his invisible eyebrows.

"Because I wish to fight strong opponents…" They all looked over to a shadowed area to see a man walk in to the light. Senkaku was a slightly muscular and slim man, carrying the appearance of a teenager. His eyes were red, he had black hair that was long in length, as well as unkempt and tied in a one-tie ponytail. He was white-skinned. He wore a shihakushō which was unusual given the fact he was an Arrancar. His Zanpakuto took the form of a regular katana. It had a black guard as well as a matching colour tsuba. Like many, it was secured to the obi on his waist. "…And I believe Namikaze-san is a strong being." He said with a stoic look on his face. It would remind anyone of Byakuya Kuchiki.

"Do you understand your mission?" Kakuzu asked the man.

"He has a mission?" Deidara asked in disbelief.

"To take away that which he holds closest to his heart." Senkaku answered ignoring Deidara as if he wasn't even there. "I will destroy those that mean more to him than his own life."

"Good." Kakuzu said with a smirk before turning to everyone. "Be prepared, Naruto Namikaze will soon be here. Don't underestimate him."

* * *

**_Hueco Mundo_**

**_Naruto and Isabella_**

* * *

"You're telling me they're hold up in some cave?"

It had taken just over a day for Isabella to heal up, at least he thought it was a day, being in the Menos Forest didn't allow anyone to be able to tell how much time had passed, or above ground with their being a moon out at all times. After she had awoken healed and refreshed thanks to her special abilities, she had explained what she knew about Akatsuki and where there base was held. And to his annoyance, they were hidden in a cave.

"Yes, there isn't really anywhere they could hide nowadays." Isabella said with ashake of her head. "With Aizen taking over Hueco Mundo, I doubt they've een able to hide from which suggests…"

"…That hey're working for or with Aizen." Naruto finished with a sigh. Damn." He leant his head back against the tree he was leaning gainst.

"Why o you wish to find them so much?" She asked with a tilt of her head.

"Back n my home realm…the Akatsuki was a bigger, much stronger group that hunted own people that were like me. They would kill anyone who got in there way just o accomplish their own goals. I will kill them before they ever get the chance o hurt anyone again, especially now I know they're after me." He said ooking away with a faraway look. "If I don't, and I let them go on…well hey would be able to one day make the group larger with more powerful members. I have to stop them before anything like that is possible."

"I see." She said with a nod of her head.

"What will you do now?" He asked her.

"Huh?" She blinked at him with a confused gaze.

Naruto chuckled and stepped away from the tree. "I never intended to force you to work with me when we made that deal. Free will is free will, so what will you do now?" He repeated the question.

Isabella looked at him with narrowed eyes having thought she was basically bound to his will by the deal made. Hearing what she just heard caught her off-guard slightly since a part of her didn't mind working with him. He was more powerful than her, which was a fact, he had been holding back in their fight after he used Bankai and she barely caught up to his speed. Being with him would no doubt put her against strong opponents and therefore make her stronger. True she had been holding back her true power, but had she of used it then all that would have been accomplished would've been that the battle lasted longer, still ending in her defeat.

"I'll come with you." She surprised him making him look at her with a quizzical look. "I get the feeling that the more I travel you, the stronger I will become. And besides, you're going to need my help eventually."

Naruto smirked at her and gave a nod. "Well then, this will be the start of a beautiful partnership."

Isabella just rolled her eyes at the blonde while he smirked at her making her blush slightly. Something she had never done. "Whatever." She looked around and noticed just how out of hand there battle had gotten, the area in front of them was nothing but flat land with craters and rocks scattered about. "We should probably get a move on. If Aizen has contacts down here then he will know you've come already."

"I wouldn't be surprised if he's been watching the entire time." Naruto muttered as he looked around. "Do you know exactly where Akatsuki is?"

"No. I only heard they resided in a cave. A large cave. They aren't that popular because they stay hidden. Why they do that, you would have to ask them, especially since they are rumoured to be powerful Arrancar." She answered with a frown.

"Well then, I guess we best be off then huh?" Naruto replied with a grin.

"Yes." Isabella said with a smile. Both stepped forward and vanished in a mixture of a buzz and a whoosh.

As they left, a figure walked out from behind a tree. "I may not be able to get revenge on that pink-haired bitch or my grandmother…but I can take your life away as replacement." Sasori smirked as his hand tightened its grip on his Zanpakuto at his side.

* * *

**_Later_**

* * *

"Not here either." Naruto muttered as they looked around a cave that was pretty much encased in darkness.

"Well, the Menos Forest is pretty much endless." Isabella said with a frown as she too looked around.

"At this rate, we'll never find them. It's like they're not even here at all." He sighed in frustration.

"Maybe they're moving from cave to cave using some teleportation technique." She suggested. "Didn't you say you could use techniques from when you were alive?" She questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah I can but that's because I never really died, I kept my chakra because I am still alive." He answered. "All of the Akatsuki died, and were reborn here. To be honest I thought they would be sent straight to hell, I guess this place was there first stop."

Isabella chuckled lightly and shook her head. "They'll be sent to hell as soon as you kill them here."

"You know, that's kinda unfair." He said gaining a confused look from her. "Well, when people die and become Shinigami, that's their last chance, once they die then, they stay dead for ever. But someone becomes a Hollow and they get killed and they get sent to Hell. Granted it isn't exactly a paradise but even so, it's like they have two second chances." He complained with a sigh.

"You do know that Hell is a punishment for them, don't you?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah I know that. But Shinigami should have another chance, like going to a real Heaven or something where they don't have to deal with anymore war, famine and all of that lot. A place where they can simply live peacefully for once."

"The only way that'll exist is if by some miracle someone is able to create it." She snorted at the idea knowing such a thing couldn't exist.

"Stranger things have happened." Naruto said with a chuckle. "Anyway lets-guh!" Isabella turned to look at him at the sound of him choking and was shocked to find a blade protruding from his stomach.

"Naruto?" She asked wide-eyed, looking behind him she saw a red headed teenager of an Arrancar who had a stoic look.

"Your time ends here Namikaze!" Sasori exclaimed and was about to stab further when suddenly Naruto chuckled startling the both of them.

"Did you really think I didn't sense you?" Suddenly Naruto had vanished leaving his top clothing hung on the sword. **"Onmitsu Shunpo Shihō no san: Utsusemi!"**_(_Way of Onmitsu, 3rd of the Shihou: Cicada) Looking behind Sasori they were shocked to see Naruto with his arms crossed over his now bare looked down at his bare chest and sighed. "I really liked those clothes." He muttered. "What?" He asked seeing the looks he was getting.

"I stabbed you clean through, how could you get away?" Sasori demanded.

"I was the Fukutaichō of the Nibantai Division. The Division that specializes in stealth and assassination, did you really think I wouldn't pick up on your reiatsu signature and activate my technique in time? Oh and I was a Taicho of the Jūbantai as well. If you want to kill me, you're gonna have to do better than that I'm afraid." Naruto sighed as he gripped his Zanpakuto.

Isabella looked at him in awe wondering what other tricks he had up his sleeve; even she hadn't felt the red head closing in. Then again she was distracted by the conversation, something she would have to fix later on. It was then she noticed the clothing of the stranger. "Akatsuki huh?" She mumbled. "Do you want to take him or me?" She asked Naruto.

Naruto seemed to ponder this making Sasori fume on the inside. "I'll take him down thanks. But after him there's three more, so you can have one of them. Promise." He said with a grin.

Isabella smirked and walked past him to the opening of the cave. "I'll hold you to that promise." She whispered with a grin before vanishing.

"You sent the bitch away? Why?" Sasori questioned.

Naruto eyes turned to ice in a matter of seconds. "I sent her away because I didn't want her to get caught up in my kicking your ass. And call a teammate of mine a bitch again, and you'll wish you were in Hell." He said coldly. "Now I don't have time to waste, so I'm not holding back." Holding out his Zanpakuto, his reiatsu exploded out of his body blowing the cave apart at once from the force and pressure of his reiatsu. **"Bankai!"** He exclaimed as his blue reiatsu quickly turned to a blackish-red as it exploded all around him, blowing the remainder of the cave away.

Slowly, but surely, the reiatsu that had exploded out of him was slowly evaporating as it revealed his Bankai form. What little clothing Naruto still had on had been replaced with a long-sleeved, ankle-length black coat, or Shihakushō, with red lining that was closed at his chest, then left to flare out into ragged ends, much like that of Zangetsu himself. **"Tensa Zangetsu!"** (Heaven Chain Slaying Moon) He said softly.

"Hmm…" Naruto muttered as he stretched his muscles. "…I've never gone straight to Bankai before, it's…interesting." He smiled as he felt power rushing through him wanting to get out in any shape or form.

"If you think this will be an easy battle for you, then you're delusional." Sasori growled in anger.

"So, what do you have against me huh?" Naruto asked as he started to walk around Sasori.

"Revenge." Sasori answered. "Granted I would rather get revenge against that pink haired bitch, but you'll do having been her teammate."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the man before chuckling. "You want revenge because Sakura defeated you?" He shook his head at the once human puppet. "You people really do hold on to petty grudges. If you hadn't been a cold-blooded murderer then you would never have been killed by Sakura, you would have been able to live in peace, but no, now you're forced to live as a Hollow, with only revenge on your mind. It's pathetic." Naruto said coolly with a shake of his head.

"We all have our own paths to follow." Sasori said with his monotone like voice.

"Yes, your right, unfortunately yours ends today." Naruto vanished from his spot and appeared behind Sasori in the process of swinging his blade down when Sasori actually span around and blocked the strike. "You're fast." Naruto noted.

Sasori stabbed forward with his free hand but before he could reach the blonde, Naruto vanished in a burst of speed. "I'm not like Hidan. I actually trained myself to be better, to be a weapon, I'm faster than he ever could be, I'm stronger than him, and I am not careless or arrogant as that bloodthirsty fool was." Sasori's monotone voice drifted through the area. "His Resurrección doesn't even compare to my strength."

"Why tell me how strong you are?" Naruto asked appearing a distance from the red head.

"I am not." Sasori glanced at him with a raised eyebrow. "I simply told you I am stronger than him, I never explained how strong, also it would be tiresome for you to expect to defeat me so easily, it would only drag this on further than I would like." Sasori vanished leaving behind buzz as he appeared by Naruto. Swinging his Zanpakuto in a wide arc at him, he would've connected if Naruto hadn't grabbed the blade, bare handed.

"Try again." Naruto yanked on the blade bringing Sasori closer, curling his other hand tightly around his Zanpakuto, he stabbed forward to pierce Sasori when the man twisted to avoid it only receiving a cut on the arm. Sasori, as he twisted his body, pulled his Zanpakuto free and on the end of the twist he kneed Naruto in the back sending him flying across the ground.

Naruto gripped the ground with his hand to slow his momentum and flung himself upwards to be on his two feet where he still skidded along the ground. _'Damn, he really is stronger than Hidan. I guess I really can't hold back anymore.' _Eventually stopping, he gripped his Zanpakuto tighter. Lifting his left hand up, it seemed to burst to life as electricity completely enveloped it.

"So you can still use chakra." Sasori noted as he felt the familiar energy coming from the blonde.

"Yes. I've not had to use it much since I became a Shinigami and honestly, I should start again. I forgot how good it felt to be able to control the elements." Pulling his left hand over to his right side across his chest, he swung his hand forward. **"Raitama Senbon!"** (Lightning Sphere Senbon) Dozens of senbon shaped lightning rods flew at Sasori who shifted his posture with his Zanpakuto ready. As they got closer to him, he started to deflect them with his Zanpakuto, although with the amount there was it was difficult to actually manoeuvre himself to knock them all away.

Once more Naruto's hand lit up in lightning only in a different form. Instead of having a wild look to it, this was more like his **Rasengan** with a spherical shape and a bright blue hue coming from it. _'_**_Raikireme_**, _I've never had to use it before, my advanced version of _**_Raitama_**_…let's see how it does against an Arrancar's _**_Hierro_**_.' _He thought with a smirk. Using **Shunpo** he landed in front of Sasori just as the red head knocked the last senbon away. **"Raikireme!"** (Thunder Break) Thrusting his hand into the surprised red head, his technique struck the man in the chest, grinding against his skin until there was an explosion of electricity that blew the Arrancar away.

Sasori hit the ground the hard as he was thrown across it by the lightning technique. While it didn't necessarily do any damage to his body, it burned his insides as the lightning seeped into him leaving the odd tingle running through his body, then again they couldn't really be felt as he was practically dragged along the ground.

Naruto appeared above Sasori looking down on him with Tensa Zangetsu held high. Blackish-red reiryoku erupted from his hands on the grip of the blade and wrapped the entire sword. Swinging down, he called out. **"Kuroi Getsuga!"**(Black Moon Fang) The powerful force of reiryoku burst from the blade in a crescent shape at Sasori which slowly grew into a mass of reiryoku.

Sasori held up both hands calling forth his reiryoku causing a purple energy to form into a large ball on the space above his palms. **"Cero!"** The ball left his hand almost immediately and shot forward to meet the chaotic reiryoku. Sensing the danger that would befall him if he stayed put, he flickered from view to escape the aftermath.

As **Cero** and **Kuroi Getsuga** met, there was an immediate flash of light before an explosion rocked the earth, spreading fire and energy across the atmosphere that almost caught Naruto if he hadn't flickered from view, following Sasori's own actions.

Naruto appeared high up so he could look down on the fire that stretched out wide from the collision of both techniques. Suddenly, Sasori appeared behind him barely giving him time to spin around as Sasori's foot connected with the side of his face. "Gah!" Blood was spat out of his mouth as he was sent flying to the ground with a sonic boom, passing through the fire he blew it away with the speed he was falling. Before he could hit the ground though, he twisted himself to land in a crouch on the ground, looking up to Sasori; he shot towards the red head at insane speed that left a crater where he stood. "ARRGHHHHHH!" Appearing by Sasori he gave a mighty swing with his Zanpakuto at the surprised red head.

Sasori hastily brought his arm to block knowing should he try to block with his blade he would have no time. As Zangetsu struck his arm, he was surprised to feel pain as it left a deep gash as blood shot out almost in slow-motion as his eyes followed the drops of blood in shock _'I haven't been cut by anyone seen I came here, even alive I never bled.'_ Coming out pf his shock, he swung around his Zanpakuto towards Naruto's neck.

Naruto simply blurred away as the blade passed over where his after-image faded away. "I thought you were better?" Naruto appeared behind Sasori in an attempt to drive his blade through the ex-puppet master. His eyes widened however when he felt a pinch on his stomach, glancing down he almost went into shock when he found Sasori's palm pressed against his stomach with a purple glow emanating from it.. "Wha-"

Almost like a deathly whisper, Sasori opened his mouth. **"Cero!"** A purple light lip up the dull forest as Naruto was flung through many trees, bringing the colossal trees down, driving tremors through the earth from the mighty blow.

Sasori eyed the destruction with minimal glee at the fact he had been able to damage the Namikaze to such a degree. He let himself feel proud of himself for a moment knowing with someone with such speed like the Namikaze; it wasn't easy to score a direct hit with the man.

**"Kuroi Getsuga!"**(Black Moon Fang) Before Sasori could do _anything_ a torrent of blackish-red reiryoku slammed into his back. "ARGHHH!" He arched his back in a scream as he was literally ploughed into the ground below followed by the flood of reiryoku that slammed on top of him, washing over the area.

"You are good." Sasori heard the acknowledgement in the tone and it annoyed him. Picking himself up from the crater his body had formed he turned around to be greeted with the site of a perfectly fine Namikaze who was floating down to solid ground. "You look surprised." Naruto noted as his feet softly touched the ground. "Did you really think I would leave myself open to attack?" The blonde questioned.

Sasori looked at him in clear confusion. "I hit you; simple as that…but you have no mark on you." He muttered in confusion.

"No." Naruto shook his head at the Akatsuki member. "I asked, did you really think I would leave _myself_ open to attack?" Seeing the widening of eyes a moment later made him grin. "I used a powered up version of my **Kage Bunshin** to test your strength against me and what would work against you. And I have to say, you're stronger than I thought you would be, even from what you said about being stronger than Hidan."

"That was a clone all of this time?" Sasori asked with wide-eyes before narrowing in anger.

"Yes. It had a mixture of chakra and reiatsu inside of it. I'm still on my way to create my own Kidō spells by turning my jutsu into the Kidō. My very own unique Kidō, only useable by me." Naruto lifted Tensa Zangetsu up and pointed the tip at Sasori. Blackish-red reiryoku enveloped the blade, making it look like fire was licking the blade itself. Slashing the air in front of him in a circular motion, the reiryoku from the blade formed a circle with power brimming from it. Stabbing the Zanpakuto in the centre of the circle he called out. **"Kuroi Mangetsu!"** (Black Full Moon) Without a second to waste a beam fired from the circle that covered the space between him and Sasori in no time.

Sasori knowing he wouldn't be able to escape the beam of the blast radius raised his reiatsu to nearly earth-shaking levels and brought his Zanpakuto up in front of him to try and hold the beam off. As the beam struck him, he found himself quickly being pushed back from the amazing force, even his own reiatsu, which was helping to shield the full power from hurting him, was being pushed back. After a moment his eyes widened as his arms were broken apart from the incredible pressure and thrown back as the beam overtook him.

Sasori was eventually thrown out of the chaotic mass of reiryoku and slammed against a tree, cracking it so hard it fell forward on top of him making a small mushroom cloud of smoke and dust. After a moment of utter silence, the debris from the tree around Sasori was blasted apart as a volley of **Bala** came speeding out.

Naruto was surprised at the speed at which the bullets of reiryoku were coming at him and had no choice but to use **Shunpo** to evade each and every one with skill to avoid being hit by even one. Coming out of his last **Shunpo** he charged his blade with reiryoku and slashed at Sasori's last known location. **"Kuroi Getsuga!"**(Black Moon Fang) The familiar looking crescent slammed down on the position and cut straight through the ground leaving a giant crevice. With no sign of Sasori.

"**Cero!"** Quickly spinning around, he swung his Zanpakuto as he saw a purple beam coming at him. **"Kuroi Getsuga!"**(Black Moon Fang) As the two met each other, a shockwave blew him away from the explosion as everything seemed to shake.

Sasori flew through the smoke with his destination being Naruto as he tightened his grip on his sword that was teeming with power. "ARGGHHHHH!" Sasori screamed as he appeared above the blonde already swinging his Zanpakuto downwards.

Naruto looked up at the blade coming at him and flickered away; reappearing above Sasori he delivered a powerful kick to the red heads head creating a sonic boom as the Akatsuki member was sent flying to the ground. Before he could reach the ground however, Naruto appeared beside him and kicked him in another direction along the ground causing chunks of rock to be ripped up.

Sasori used one of his hands to rip into the ground and slow down his momentum while stabbing his Zanpakuto in the ground completely stopping him allowing him to flip over to his feet. Glancing down to his body, he grasped the tatters that remained of his cloak and ripped it off in one smooth motion revealing him only wearing hakama underneath. "I guess it's time." He muttered to himself as he placed both hands on his Zanpakuto and placed it in front of his face so the blade was pointing upwards. Purple reiatsu violently ripped out of him like the floodgates being opened on a dam.

"Is he releasing his Zanpakuto?" Naruto wondered from where he stood in the air. Gripping his Zanpakuto tighter with both hands he waited for whatever happened.

"**Matar a Todos, Veneno!"** (Kill All, Poison) As he called out the command, a heavy and thick mist rolled in and enveloped Sasori's entire being. After a moment it vanished allowing Sasori to be revealed in his new form. While he generally looked human, he had a tail like a scorpion with a point at the end that dripped venom from the tip. His skin now had white bone armour making it harder to cut him, his fingers had grown extremely sharp nails at the end that could cut through steel with a flick, at the end of each tip is venom like with his tail. His Zanpakuto was still in its normal form, however it also looked like venom was inside of it ready to poison whoever it touched.

"Damn, that looks like poison." Naruto muttered with a frown. _'I need to be really careful now, no joking around, or I could really die.'_

Before he could do anything, Sasori was upon him, tail striking for his head. Wide-eyed he quickly blurred from view and behind the man only to have the tail almost strike him again causing him to blur away once more. _'Ok, that tail is annoying.´ _He thought in annoyance.

Naruto flew at Sasori leaving a sonic boom in his wake. As he got closer, Sasori shot his tail out once more but twisting his body around he managed to evade the tail so he now appeared beside Sasori. Pulling his arm back, he smashed his fist into Sasori's face knocking the man's head back as his body was sent rocketing downwards while in a daze.

Flying ahead of him, he was able to reach under the red head so he could kick the man upwards stopping Sasori from recovering his balance. Flying upwards so he managed to reach just above him, he slammed his foot down on Sasori's stomach that was so strong it left a shockwave as his body plummeted to the earth.

Sasori flipped around before he touched solid ground and landed on all fours looking like he was on the hunt. Looking upwards he growled slightly before leaping at the blonde at extreme speed. Appearing in front of the blonde in just a few seconds, he lashed out with a kick which was blocked by the Namikaze's arm. His tail came up quickly to wrap around the arm that blocked him. "You'll find that I am much faster and stronger now." Wrenching his body forward via his tail, he stabbed forward with a clawed hand towards the blondes' chest.

Naruto's hand shot up just in time to catch the wrist before he could be cut or rather disembowelled by the mincing claw that had god knows what poison on it. His left hand, which held Tensa Zangetsu, gripped the handle tighter as that arm was being squeezed by the tail while his right hand was gripping the wrist. They were basically at a stalemate, unless he used a Kido or a technique that would actually damage himself more than Sasori. Naruto grinned at Sasori with a feral quality to it. "I hope you don't mind if I turn the heat up around here." He said to the red head gaining a confused look.

"I don't know what you're trying to pull, but you will die here today, by my hands."

"I don't think so." Naruto said shaking his head. **"May my enemies know redemption in the form of a fiery death…" **Suddenly the atmosphere started to heat up as flickers of what looked like fire passed by them.

"What are you doing?" Sasori questioned as he felt the reiryoku and heat in the air, shimmering around them.

"**Hadō no Roku jū go: Shinkoushoku Hinote!"** (Way of Destruction #65: Scarlet Blaze) The flickers of fire that were shimmering around them soon changed as a circle of fire appeared on the ground directly below them before it suddenly shot up to surround them in a pillar of fire that touched the roof of the forest. They were completely trapped in the pillar of fire as it started to close in on them.

Adjusting his hold on Tensa Zangetsu, the familiar blackish-red reiryoku swarmed the blade like a twister. "Let's see you survive this!" Loosening his grip on Sasori's wrist who had gone wide-eyed, he called out. **"Kuroi Getsuga!"**(Black Moon Fang) The mass of reiryoku slammed against Sasori causing his tail to get lose on his arm. Grinning he flickered away as the **Getsuga** exploded filling the pillar of fire with its reiryoku. Appearing a good distance from the fire, he lifted his hand up in an open palm and close his hand into a fist. A second later and pillar of fire exploded, sending the embers everywhere and with his own technique in the mix of it, the explosion carried on through the space that was the Menos Forest.

Naruto panted for breath as he shielded his eyes from the result of the explosion as the heat wave from the fire pillar washed over him like a heat wave. Suddenly all of the fire and smoke was blown away as Sasori raised his reiatsu revealing he had been burnt in several places but nothing too serious. Sasori then held his sword up as a poison mist wrapped around his Zanpakuto. **"Veneno de Onda!"** (Venom Wave) Swinging the Zanpakuto down, a wave of thick, condensed poison erupted from the blade and shot towards Naruto who fired off a **Kuroi Getsuga** only for it to pass through the poison must making him wide-eyed. Flickering away as the mist caught up to him, he watched wide-eyed as the mist touched the remains of a tree and disintegrated it almost immediately. _'I see now, my _**_Getsuga_**_ didn't pass through it, it was eaten by the poison mist. So it can disintegrate solid objects and reiryoku? This will not be easy; this is why I hate poison so much!'_

Flickering away once more, he appeared by a still smoking Sasori. His reiatsu erupted from his body causing Sasori to spin around to him with wide-eyes too concentrated in his attack to notice. Naruto pointed his blade at Sasori and called out. **"Getsuga Tenshō: Shibari no Kage!"** (Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer: Binding Shadow) Having channelled a small amount of reiryoku into the tip of the blade, he released it into the form of a massive tangible chain-like pattern that he manipulated to bind Sasori's arms, legs and tail in the solidified reiryoku.

"Get this off of me!" Sasori shouted losing his composure as he tried to break free by raising his reiatsu only for nothing to happen.

Naruto held his sword forward, pointed at Sasori as his reiryoku once more swirled around it, however instead of staying attached to the blade, it separated into the atmosphere around Naruto, looking like blobs of energy. Slowly they started to take shape into identical replicas of Tensa Zangetsu. Twenty in total hung in the air, positioned around Naruto, ready to kill anything. **"Tsukaken!"** (Moon Shadow Blade) As soon as the words softly passed his lips, every replica blade flew at Sasori with such speed that the only indication they were there was multiple black blurs streaking across the sky.

"ARRGGGHHHHHH!" Sasori screamed in pain and agony as each sword struck his body, piercing his armour so easily it was like a knife cutting through butter. "IMPOSSIBLE! THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!" He shouted in denial. No longer did he have a stoic look on his face, for the first time in many years, his stone mask snapped.

"This is as far as you will you go, Akasuna no Sasori." Unseen to Naruto as he lifted his blade up to finish the man off, Sasori had slightly moved his hand to have his blade pointing at Naruto with a purple mist solidifying over the blade like liquid.

"**Kuroi-"**

"**Veneno de Bala!"** (Poison Bullet) A solid bullet of purple reiryoku fired from Sasori's sword and struck Naruto in the chest.

"Guh!" Blood shot out of his mouth as he dropped his hand to his side while bringing the other one to his chest as his skin started to burn from whatever that poison was. If it was anything like his recent attack, then it literally burning his skin away and possibly his insides. "No." Channelling reiryoku into the hand that held his chest he said. **"Chiyudō: Kiseki no Hōhō!"** (Way of Healing: Miracle Method) _'I'm glad I got...Hachi to teach me this, with this I can heal my body from the inside that way I won't be in as much risk.'_ He thought as his hand lit up with blue reiryoku.

From a good distance away, Isabella frowned in actual worry for the blonde as she gripped the black cloth that tied around her waist. This was all new to her, having to work with a partner, well new since her sister had been killed by Aizen. But what surprised her was how much she worried about the blonde, maybe it was the fact that they were similar in the way there powers are alike, or the pain they had both gone through, the need to prove themselves to others. And if she was honest with herself, then she would admit that she liked having to worry about someone, it gave her a purpose, a reason to fight, a need to stay alive so she could help and protect her partner.

It wasn't long ago that she was a cold and ruthless killer, a subject made from Aizen's actions. Back then she hadn't cared what happened, if she killed someone she didn't think if they had a family elsewhere, a wife or husband, kids waiting for their parents to feed them, it was all about gaining power to her, and they stood in her way.

But now, she was the person she once was when she fought with her sister. A person who worried about her partner and had to watch as he fought a strong opponent by himself. She had to stand there and watch as he was cut up, as he spat out blood from a vicious kick or punch. But now, she had to watch as the only person who bested her in combat, and someone she had started to grow attached to, started to heal himself, from what she didn't know. But all she wanted to do was go over there and help him, but being a warrior herself, she knew that she couldn't interfere, but she would, if he would be close to dying. Something she knew he wouldn't let happen.

In a way she looked up to Naruto for being so strong and determined to do what he wanted, or rather what he felt he needed to do. The only other people she had ever looked up to was Tia Harribel and Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, two of the greatest female Arrancar's to ever exist. She gripped her Zanpakuto tightly to restrain herself from helping.

Naruto sighed as he stopped healing himself, moving his hand away he looked down to see a burn mark on skin and a hole in his clothing to show the patch of skin. _'Damn it, I got careless, I should have killed him by now.'_ He thought as he shook his head in annoyance at himself. '_I need to take him out now, and conserve my strength for the last two.' _**"Hadō no Hachi: Kiriken!"** (Way of Destruction #8: Substitute Blade) Blackish-red reiryoku shimmered in the palm of his hand and stretched out forming a replica of Tensa Zangetsu in his left hand.

Holding his blades up in an 'X' formation, the familiar blackish-red reiryoku swirled around them, swinging down, he called out. **"Tsuin Kuroi Getsuga!" **(Twin Black Moon Fang) Two crescent waves were immediately unleashed from both Zangetsu. Sasori who was still bound by the reiryoku threads went wide-eyed as both waves struck him. "ARGHHHHH!" He screamed as the waves literary cut into him, from being still bound, the waves were unable to throw him away meaning that hey continued to push against him with all of their power.

Naruto flickered over to Sasori and slammed his blade down on where the Getsuga's were pushing against Sasori and yelled out as he pressed down harder. All of a sudden there was an explosion of epic proportions. Naruto flung himself out of the bomb fire that practically took up most of the atmosphere and flew down to the ground where he landed softly. Looking upwards at the result, he was surprised to see the residue from his attack, blowing over Sasori, still able to maintain form.

Eventually a body fell from the smoke and plummeted to the ground creating a tremor through the ground as the earth shook. Naruto sighed as he walked over to the fallen body. Eventually reaching it, he found Sasori lying on his back, he had reverted to his original form, what surprised though was the peaceful look on his face as if he had wanted to die all along.

"Ever since I became a Hollow, I wanted to die." Sasori spoke in a normal tone, gone was his monotone like voice. "I had always wanted to become one of my creations when I was alive, which I eventually accomplished, becoming one with my puppets. But when I was reincarnated here, I realised that I was a puppet being controlled, I was weak because I could bleed, because I could get injured and I hated it."

Naruto looked down at him with some sadness before his eyes widened. "Being controlled like a puppet? What does that mean?" He questioned confused.

"Aizen." Sasori whispered as his right leg started to disintegrate. "He found us all and brought us together to take you out, granted we had our reasons to kill you anyway, but we were without a doubt under his control." Sasori turned his head to Naruto and held out his Zanpakuto to him as his other leg disintegrated. "Take my sword as a trophy, where I'm going I will have no use for it."

Naruto sighed and bent down to grasp the blade. "I hope, where you're going, that you will find your place at last." Sasori smiled slightly and was soon disintegrated into nothing more than ash blowing in the wind.

"Did you win?" He heard Isabella's soft voice behind him.

"No." Naruto shook his head in the negative. He took out the scroll that he had sealed Hidan's Zanpakuto into, or rather it was nothing but a regular sword now, and unrolled it before placing Sasori's sword on top of it. "Winning would imply that I killed an enemy, but rather, I saved him from his own misery." Placing his hand on top of the sword he said the incantation for the sealing and watched as it was absorbed into the scroll leaving the markings for it. Rolling the scroll back up, he placed it away and stood up. Turning to Isabella he sealed his sword and sheathed it as reiatsu flew off of him showing the sealing of his Bankai.

"I see." Isabella muttered with a slight frown. To her, he had won the battle but, something must've happened towards the end for him to have been kneeling down beside the man, what surprised her when she arrived was Sasori handing over his blade instead of stabbing Naruto when he had the chance. "What now?"

"Now?" Naruto asked her and himself as he looked off in another direction. "Now…we hunt down the last three members of Akatsuki. Aizen is controlling them, or rather; he has them in his control." He frowned as he tightened his fist causing his nails to dig into the palm of his hand drawing blood. "It's time I get rid of this nuisance once and for all."

"You mean 'we'." She corrected making him look at her. "We're partners now; we will get rid of this nuisance once and for all."

Naruto smiled at her gratefully, glad he wasn't in it alone now and glad she had completely decided to join him now. He gulped however as he really looked at her now, the way her hair was blown across her face as the wind brushed it, the way her clothes stuck to her body as if they were so tight that they were strangling her. Buffy and Faith had once told him how slaying would get them hungry and horny, he was beginning to wonder if the same happened to Shinigami, especially with his past experiences with Yoruichi, Soifon and Lisa.

Isabella felt hot under his gaze as his eyes swept over her body as if he was really looking at her as a woman and not a Hollow. She felt kind of nervous as she had never had a man look at her that way, much less been with a man in more than just being comrades or friends. Having his eyes looking at her with obvious lust made her almost rub her legs together to get rid of the ache that was throbbing between her thighs as she felt a wetness she had rarely felt before. "W-What?" She asked a little nervous, something that just didn't happen to her.

"Nothing." Naruto shook his head to get rid of his thoughts and looked away in another direction wondering where to go next.

Isabella actually felt somewhat disappointed that he looked away but shook her own head to focus on the task at hand. "I'm sure the other members of Akatsuki have heard that last battle, never mind felt it." She commented.

"Good." Naruto said with a touch of anger. "I want them to feel my power; I want them to actually feel fear, because when I find them, I will make sure they won't be able to come back…again."

"Do you know who they are?" She asked with a raised eyebrow at the anger in his tone.

"If I had to guess, there are only three others who were truly in Akatsuki to kill." He said as he thought of them. 'Nagato, Konan and Yahiko were good people, they would never re-join the group, but I fear they were sent to Hell for what they had done in their quest. Madara, he will have gone straight to Hell, if his soul actually survived. Zetsu is a possibility but he has no reason to re-join. That just leaves…' He paused as he thought of the two. "…Deidara, Kakuzu and Kisame Hoshigaki." Seeing the confused look he received he elaborated on the people. "Deidara used to create bombs with these extra mouths on his hands, I don't understand the theory behind it but his attacks were extremely dangerous to anyone. Kakuzu didn't care about taking lives when he was alive, he would kill someone strong and then take the bounty for them; he was a ruthless person who cared for no-one. Kisame was a true monster in the battle field, nothing could stop him, he had so much energy when he was alive it didn't seem possible for someone to actually survive. He killed out of sheer fun, he cared little for life. If it's those three, then watch yourself, now that they're Arrancar, I hate to think of the power they could possess."

Isabella frowned the more she listened, over there short time together, he had managed to explain bits and pieces of his life and what Akatsuki were. To hear that when he was just a teenager that he had to face people like that actually made her cringe and shudder at such a life. "Well, then, I don't plan on dying anytime soon. Unlike them I actually have a reason to live." She said with a smirk.

Naruto chuckled and gave a nod to her. "Good. Let's go, I don't want to waste any more time." Getting a nod from the woman they both shot off in search for the Akatsuki.

* * *

**_Human World_**

**_Sunnydale, CA_**

* * *

Over the last few months, much happened in Buffy's life once she started college. After sharing what she believed to be a night of emotional intimacy with fellow student Parker Abrams, she became depressed when he neglected to contact her afterwards. This left her feeling unwanted due to the fact that not only have the people she loved left her, but now she had been simply used and thrown away. Buffy was eventually able to get over it knowing that some people were like that, but it made her feel dirty later on as she realised she had had sex with someone who never intended to be more than that.

What made it worse though was the fact she had technically used him as well. By having sex with the man she had hoped in some way to simply forget about the people leaving her life all the time, like Naruto for instance. Whilst she knew he responsibilities elsewhere, it still hurt to see him leave like Angel had and maybe it had been the bitter part of her that decided to use Parker as an escape. After it though, it made her realise that no matter what she did, she would never be able to simply forget about Naruto or him leaving her. She had to move on at the very least, no matter how much she loved Naruto. It hurt her thinking that they would only spend a short amount of time before he left again for an untold amount of time.

At Thanksgiving, at Giles', Buffy, while determined to have a safe and normal dinner, was forced to deal with Hus, a Native American vengeance spirit accidentally released by Xander's construction crew, who he had actually started to work with recently, and was secretly helped by Angel who had returned to town after one of his new friends had a vision that she was in danger, though he only made his presence known to the other Scoobies under the belief that he would only distract and endanger her even more. After Xander accidentally let it slip that Angel was in town, Buffy was hurt that he let everyone else know that he was back in Sunnydale and yet never told her even though they parted on good-ish terms. She immediately travelled to Los Angeles and confronted Angel in his office, and the two agreed to just stay away from one another for the time being. Just as she was about to leave, however, the two were attacked by a Mohra Demon. Though the duo succeeded in wounding it, the Mohra escaped, and Buffy and Angel immediately tracked it down in the sewers. The two became separated, and Angel seemingly killed the demon itself, though its blood mixed with his own and turned him human again. Whilst Buffy was happy about this, she knew that her feelings for him were fading away though they would always be there, but Angel soon discovered that the Powers That Be had not yet offered him forgiveness. When Angel was nearly killed by the regenerated Mohra, Buffy managed to slay it with his help. Upon discovering that Buffy would die much sooner if he was to remain human, Angel had the Oracles rewind time to reverse his transformation into a human, leaving no one but himself with any memory of the incident.

Eventually, Buffy attracted the sincere attention of teacher's assistant Riley Finn and began to wonder how she would balance her Slayer duties while dating a seemingly-normal guy. However, while fighting the Gentlemen, a race of demons that stole everyone's voices rendering them mute, she discovered that Riley had a secret of his own; he was in fact a member of the Initiative, a U.S. government task force created to research mystical and demonic creatures led by Buffy's psychology professor Maggie Walsh, whose experiments on the recently returned Spike had rendered him incapable of harming humans. Buffy then joined forces with the Initiative knowing that she would have to keep a close-eye on them as well.

It was also the Initiative who planted a chip in Spike's head rendering him unable to kill humans, or even harm them. This was proven when he tried to attack Willow in her dorm and then ended up staying at Giles to be kept an eye on until they shipped him off to Xander's where he soon found out he could hurt demons, giving him a new hobby, happy he was able to hurt something.

For Willow it was different once she started college. Willow suffered heartbreak and came to terms with her own sexuality. Moving across town to UC Sunnydale, Willow and Buffy become roommates at Room 214 in Stevenson Hall. When Oz left town after cheating on Willow with another werewolf, a devastated Willow casted a spell to have her will done, accidentally endangering her friends' lives in the process. Afterward, she joined the campus Wicca group, a disappointing experience with the exception of the presence of timid, serious witch Tara Maclay. After discovering each other's magic, they became friends and later lovers.

As Giles learned to cope with being unemployed, and the growing knowledge that Buffy no longer needed him, he resumed a sexual relationship with his old friend Olivia, who Anya tactlessly labelled his "orgasm friend." Lacking a sense of purpose, he spent most of his time lounging around his apartment, watching Passions with Spike. He began to suffer from depression, especially when the Scoobies failed to keep him in the loop regarding Buffy's new boyfriend Riley Finn and his affiliation to The Initiative. When Ethan Rayne casted a spell on Giles which turned him into a Fyarl demon, he had to enlist Spike's help to escape the Initiative and Buffy, who believed him to be the demon who murdered Giles. However, Buffy later realized from his eyes and "annoyed" expression that he was in fact Giles, and Ethan was taken into custody by the Initiative.

After Xander came back from his trip, he moved into his parents' basement, for which he had to pay rent, and took a series of odd jobs as a food vendor, a bartender, a phone-sex operator, and a deliveryman. Xander's problems multiplied when he was forced to accept Spike as a roommate for a short time. After very little persuasion, he had sex with Anya and they began dating. Initially, his interest in Anya was purely sexual, but as their time together increased, he developed genuine feelings for her, and she to him, although she wasn't familiar with such feelings. He eventually got a job in construction which he found himself to be good at and a path to follow.

* * *

**_Forest, Sunnydale, CA_**

**_Saturday, 10th January 2009, 09:39 PM_**

* * *

Some men in Initiative Commando were prowling through the woods, crouching behinds trees and bushes to keep their movements silent from whoever or whatever they were hunting for. They were all wearing dark ski masks and armed with taser rifles used to stun the demons. The lead commando silently motioned them forward with a hand sign and the three of them disappeared into a tall stretch of bushes.

After a moment of being in the bushes there were sounds of fighting for a minute before one of the commandos came flying out of the bushes landing at least 10 yards away. Bushes were ruffled a bit before a petite blonde stepped out revealed to be Buffy with a long beige coat on and a beige hat with a smile on her face as she looked down to the other two down and out on the ground around her. Before she could praise herself, a fourth and fifth commando charged her from either side.

Buffy greeted the fourth commando with quick alternating front kicks that the commando blocked but the impact sent him off balance. Buffy span into a roundhouse kick into the face of the fifth commando as he came up behind her. He recovered quickly and swung a punch that she ducked and sent him down with a right hook. She turned to the fourth commando who was up again and faked him with a high backhand that he blocked, then brought that fist down to hammer punch him in the groin, making him hunch around in pain. Her attention was quickly placed on the fifth commando s she blocked a mid-level uppercut, catching it and had him in an arm lock. She sent a back kick into the fourth commando's chest sending him to the ground.

Buffy swung her captured commando around just as the lead commando popped out of some bushes with his taser rifle and fired. The blast hit the helpless commando causing the poor man to spasms as rings of electricity coursed through his body. Buffy let him drop to the ground and readied herself as the lead commando charged her. They were about to fight when a voice shouted out.

"Lights!"

The bright lights of a Humvee parked up on a gradual hill illuminated the area and Buffy and the lead commando turned to see Professor Maggie Walsh, in a dark wool coat, hurrying down to them. She walked past the lead commando, who was pulling off his mask to show it was Riley Finn. Walsh stood in front of Buffy and regarded her with a stoic expression. "It took the patrol team 42 minutes to track you and you neutralized them in 28 seconds." She informed the small blonde who smiled slightly at the times.

'_If only I could unseal my necklace around you, you wouldn't know what hit you.'_ She thought with a secretive grin. She had grown stronger in her other abilities to the point where she could actually move as fast as **Shunpo** that Naruto had shown her. The only person who actually knew of the powers was Giles since he was the only one who could train her with Naruto not being there. Of course she had grown in her other abilities like her strength which was twice as strong now, if not more.

Buffy glanced at Riley behind Walsh. "I was just lucky." She said with a small grin.

"I see." Walsh said as Riley started to smile. "Well...still. Very impressive." Walsh turned around and Riley quickly wiped the smile off his face as she walked past him and heads back to the Humvee. Buffy watches her leave as Riley stepped up to her. "I was just being modest with the whole 'lucky' thing. You got that, right?" She asked with a worried look.

Riley just looked down at her with a, 'shine a flashlight on his teeth and blind yourself' smile that made her smile back up at him. "I got it." He said as the rest of the commandos got back to their feet and took their masks off. One of the commandos and Riley's friend, Graham Miller passed Buffy on her right. "Awesome, Buffy." He said with a smile.

Forrest Gates walked past her on her left, without saying a word, looking a little pissed. He had a hand held to his back out of pain from a rough landing when he had been thrown; he stopped for a moment to look over his shoulder. "Pfft!" He huffed as he carried on.

Riley who was still smiling looked back down at her. "See? You're a hit. Everybody loves you." He placed an arm around her shoulders and followed the others out of the woods. Walsh, who was standing beside the Humvee, was looking down at them with an unhappy look on her face.

* * *

**_Initiative headquarters, Sunnydale, CA_**

**_Wednesday, 14th January 2009, 07:24 PM_**

* * *

Professor Walsh had not long given Buffy a tour of the Initiative facility and already she was getting pissed off with the blonde slayer. No matter what, the slayer was always asking questions that simply didn't need to be asked, or rather in her mind they didn't need to be asked. However now, the blonde was an official part of the Initiative.

Walsh walked up to a metal security door and zipped her security card through the keypad that was placed on the side of the door. The keypad lit up green and the door unlocked allowing her to step inside. She continued down the corridor to another door with the numbers 314 on it. Going to the panel at the side of the door, she punched in a code and slid the card through again. Once more the door seemed to hiss as it opened up for the small woman as she stepped inside.

As she walked inside the lab room Walsh closed the door behind her. Dr. Angelman, who just got through washing his hands at a sink, turned to face her as he dried them. "How did the tour go?"

"I'm not sure. She's unpredictable." Walsh said with a frown. She walked across the room towards a lab table.

"She's an unnecessary risk." Dr. Angelman said with a frown.

"Possibly. How's our baby doing today" She asked with a smile.

"Adjusting nicely. Reflexes, motor-functions. All off the charts."

"That's what I like to hear." She looked down at the lab table to where a young man was laying under a blanket with only his chest and head visible. But he didn't look like a normal man, his brown hair was neatly trimmed, the most normal feature, while more than half of his face was covered in dark green skin, the rest of his face was a human pale. There was also metal plating on the green left side of his face, from jaw to temple. Most of his chest was also green as well as was his right shoulder, but there were also patches of other different types of skin. Wherever his different type of skin met there was a line of sutured or welded-on scars like a grotesque demonic jigsaw. There seemed to be numerous IV lines and monitoring connections disappearing under the blanket obviously hooked up to the strange being. "Almost time to wake up, Adam. And take your first look at the world. I know you're gonna make me proud." She spoke to the deformed creature as if she was its mother.

* * *

**_Riley's room, UC Sunnydale, CA_**

**_Friday, 16th January 2009, 07:12 AM_**

* * *

Buffy was in Riley's bed looking comfortable as her head shifted on the pillow making her blonde hair move across her face and pillow in a mess. She woke up after moment and rubbed her eyes to focus them on her surroundings. Her eyes widened a second later as she got a worried look, she suddenly rolled over and found Riley lying next to her, already awake, looking at her.

"Hey. What's the matter? Weren't expecting to see me?" Riley asked with a smile.

Buffy relaxed into the bed with a smile. "I never know what to expect." She said sleepily.

They were secure enough with their morning breaths and started kissing in a lazy manner. After a few minutes of their kissing there was an electronic chirping sound filling the room. Buffy hearing the sound started to laugh. "Your robot bird sounds hungry." She joked.

"It's just a reminder to take my vitamins." Riley explained as he rolled over and grabbed a medicine bottle on his nightstand as the chirping ended.

"You're kidding." She teased with a grin as he downed the pills with a glass of water and returned to his original position. Tucking the sheet around her chest, Buffy sat up against the headboard.

"Sorry." He apologized with a smile.

Buffy sighed happily as she started to play with his short bangs with her fingers. "Quite the regimental soldier." She mumbled with a smirk.

"I am how they trained me." He said simply.

"They? Who are_ they_?" Buffy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You know…the government. Plucked me out of special op training for this." He said with a shrug.

"What did they tell you it was for?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"They didn't. In the military you learn to follow orders. Not ask questions." Buffy frowned as it sounded too much like Naruto's old life as a shinobi. Although from what he had told her of how he was like, he did ask questions.

"I don't understand. Aren't you curious about all the science and research stuff they're doing?" She asked with raised eyebrows.

"Hm. I know all I need to know. We're doing well here, protecting the public, removing the sub-terrestrial threat. It's work worth doing." Riley answered with a shrug. They was silence for a moment and Buffy became serious.

"What's 314?" She asked with a serious look. Riley seemed surprised by the question but before he could say anything, his phone rang.

Rolling over to his nightstand he picked his phone up. "Riley." He answered.

"We have a situation. You're needed." Walsh's voice spoke through the other end.

"On my way." He replied as he hung up.

"What is it?" Buffy asked once he turned to look at her.

"Don't know." Riley said as he got up.

"You're really not one for asking questions, are you?" She asked with a slight frown.

"I'll leave that to you." He said with a grin as he went to get dressed leaving Buffy to her thoughts.

* * *

**_Initiative Headquarters, Sunnydale, CA_**

**_Friday, 16th January 2009, 01:43 PM_**

* * *

Buffy had been called in to the headquarters by Walsh. It was actually becoming annoying being beeped on a pager when she was trying to be with her friends. The night before she had gone to the bronze with Riley and a couple of his friends so she could hang out with her own, but before she could have any fun whatsoever, she and the other Initiative Commandos had been paged away and it hurt her to see Willows hurt look as she walked away with her 'new friends'. Just before she was trying to apologize to Willow, her pager had gone off once more, and she had felt like Willow was preoccupied with something else. Either that or ignoring her. She hoped it wasn't the latter.

So now she was walking with Walsh through the Initiative corridors. "It's a small job. Reconnaissance. Probably a waste of a Slayer's abilities, but my boys are on assignment so I—"

"No. It's okay. I'm up for some action." Buffy interrupted Walsh with a smile.

"I doubt you'll get any on this one." Walsh said dismissively.

They eventually reached a table where a large map was placed down. "We have a reading of a class three sub-terrestrial moving through the sewer tunnels just on the edge of town." Walsh said pointing to the map.

"Class three?" Buffy questioned with raised eyebrows.

"It's a low-level threat. Minimal aggression. Meager defenses." Walsh with a dismissive wave.

A commando walked over to the two with a taser rifle. "Professor Walsh." He called as he handed the rifle over.

Walsh took the rifle with a nod and turned back to Buffy. "They barely show up on the scanner and occasionally turn out to be raccoons." She handed the weapon to Buffy.

Buffy took the gun and started to examine it. "Wow. You're not crazy about raccoons, huh?"

"We always take precautions." She picked up a device called a com-cam from the table. "All we need you to do is get a visual on this thing. This will feed me back an image and I can advise you from there. I don't want to put you in any unnecessary danger." She explained as she handed it over to Buffy.

"Oh. That's okay. Danger's my birth-right." Buffy replied with a grin. Not used to such a weapon, Buffy carelessly let the barrel point towards Walsh, who casually diverted the weapon away with her hand.

"Sorry." Buffy apologized with a weak grin. "Um, Professor Walsh. There's, uh…there's still some stuff about all this that I'm not clear on."

"Well, when you get back we can have a talk." Walsh promised with a nod. 'Even though you won't make it back from the surprise I have ready for you.'

"Good. Okay. When I get back." Buffy nodded as she turned to leave but stopped. "Am I supposed to salute you?" She asked with a sheepish look.

"No."

"Okay." Buffy Said slightly relieved and walked off as Walsh glanced down at the table then looked over her shoulder to watch Buffy leave. _'I really wished you hadn't been so observant or I wouldn't have had to use the contingency plan to get rid of you.'_ Sighing she went back to work.

* * *

**_Sewers, Sunnydale, CA_**

**_Friday, 16th January 2009, 02:33 PM_**

* * *

Buffy emerged from a tunnel and stepped inside a larger chamber armed with the taser rifle as well as wearing the com-cam hooked over her left ear. She snapped her head around as she heard a snarling sound coming from deep in the chamber.

"Professor Walsh, are you getting this?" She asked into the microphone but carried on before a reply could be made. "Possible SHT? Make it a definite." There was nothing but silence on the other end but before she could say anything else, she saw a green squid-faced demon step out, wearing ragged robes and carrying a long battle axe. A second demon stepped out with it, also armed with a battle axe.

"And he's brought along a friend. They seem…" She paused as she had a minor flashback of back at the Initiative where she saw the exact two demons being worked on in 'the Pit.' Buffy aimed the taser rifle at them and pulled the trigger but to her dismay the weapon short-circuited with a burst of sparks and Buffy dropped it from the shock. She turned to flee the way she came but a barred gate dropped in place, blocking her escape into the tunnel.

Buffy turned back to look at the approaching demons. "Oh, fuck me!" She moaned with a worried look.

She was standing on a three-foot raised section as she watched the demons approach. On the ground level, the taser rifle was still short-circuiting, shooting sparks. The demons charged at her making her hop down, hitting them with alternating front kicks. The second demon was quicker to recover and swung the axe down at her head. She side stepped and kicked it in the back of the knee, throwing it off balance, and sent a back kick into the first demon. The second demon got back up again and smashed the axe handle into her chin, turning her around. The first demon swung its axe at her but Buffy caught the handle with her hands. As they struggled with it, the second demon slammed the handle of its axe into the small of her back. The first demon used this to free its weapon from Buffy's hold causing her to fall to the ground in a shoulder roll.

Buffy jumped back up as an axe came down toward her head but she managed to grab the handle of one of the axes' and started to wrestle with it. The other demon attacked and swung its axe down towards Buffy causing her to jump out of the way which unknowingly knocked off the com-cam she got from Walsh, the same one that measured her heartbeat.

* * *

**_Back at the Initiative Headquarters_**

* * *

Walsh looked into the monitor that she had been watching Buffy's fight in when suddenly the camera view fell to the floor causing her to smirk as she watched the heart rate drop on the monitor. Glancing around, she was glad to see she was the only one to notice.

"It's done."

* * *

**_Back with Buffy in the Sewers _**

* * *

Buffy was suddenly thrown away by one of the demons towards another who swung its axe down at her. Before it could reach her, a dark-skinned female hand had caught the axe by the blade and smashed it easily. Buffy looked at the newcomer in surprise, especially the persons appearance. The woman had golden eyes with black slits, purple hair tied back into a pony tail with it picked up around the side of her face. Her attire consisted of a backless, black sleeveless undershirt, an orange over-shirt with two white straps on each shoulder, a large beige sash around her waist, black stretch pants and long beige wrist warmers, secured by bands, and long beige leg warmers with brown light shoes.

"Who are you?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

The person looked at her with a grin like a feline. "My names Yoruichi…" The woman said as her purple hair flipped back as she spun around and knocked the demon away with a kick. "..I'm a…friend of Naruto's." She further explained to gain the Slayers trust.

Buffy's eyes widened hearing the name of the person Naruto had mentioned many times before. Now that she got a good look at the woman she felt self-conscious as to why Naruto would ever sleep with her or even be with her when this goddess was always waiting for him.

"No spacing out now, these demons, are a bitch." Yoruichi produced a knife from her wrist warmers and threw it at the demon she had kicked away, stabbing its head all the way through and stabbed into the wall behind it as it dropped dead.

Buffy gave a nod and span around to find the second demon coming at her axe raised high. Buffy slid under the axe as it was brought down on her. Kicking its feet from under it making it trip up and drop its axe. Buffy flipped backwards towards the axe, picked it up and brought it down on the demons head.

Buffy sighed and stood up fully, wiping her hands on her pants to get rid of any dirt on them. She turned around to see Yoruichi looking at her with a smirk. "So, what are you doing here? I thought Naruto would need you." Buffy said with a raised eyebrow.

Yoruichi chuckled and shook her head. "Naruto's still in Hueco Mundo doing…god knows what." Yoruichi sighed as she shook her head. "He asked me to come here to look over you and Sunnydale itself. I planned on just watching until I saw you being betrayed. Be glad Naruto wasn't here right now."

Buffy sighed and gave a nod understanding that if Naruto was here, he would bring hell upon the Initiative and Walsh for setting her up. Widening her eyes she looked at Yoruichi in shock. "You haven't heard from Naruto in so long?" She asked in worry.

Yoruichi smiled at Buffy softly. "Don't worry, if something happened to him…we'd feel it." She said cryptically.

"We'd feel it?" Buffy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because we love him." The purple haired goddess said simply.

"I can't love him anymore, I'm with Riley now." Buffy said with a shake of her head. Though she knew that no matter what happened relationship wise, she would always love him.

Yoruichi gave a nod in understanding before she noticed the camera lying on the floor. "Fancy sending them a message?" She asked with a smirk which Buffy returned.

* * *

**_Initiative Headquarters, Sunnydale, CA_**

**_At The Same Time_**

* * *

Riley walked up behind Walsh who was still standing in front of the Control operations panel. "Professor Walsh?" At the sound of his voice she turned to face him looking shaken. "Regret to report Hostile 17 is still at large. I left Beta Team to comb the area but the tracer's—"

"Riley, something's happened." Walsh interrupted him with sorrow written on her face. "I-I don't know what to say. It-it-it's about Buffy." She stammered out.

"Buffy?" Riley asked confused.

She took a few steps away from the monitors, com-cam point-of-view still on the sewer floor, and Riley stood in front of her. "Two of our hostiles broke free and escaped into the tunnels. She...went after them on her own." She met his eyes. "She's dead, Riley."

"What?" He asked shocked as he felt the world crashing down on him.

Walsh actually felt regret and guilt as she watched Riley's heart actually break. "I did everything I could to stop her. I told her to wait for a back-up team; she kept insisting she didn't need any team. She could handle it by herself. I-I'm so, so sorry." Riley struggled not to break down as he heard what she told him.

"I don't understand." He said looking with his eyes looking dead.

Behind Walsh, the com-cam image on the monitors suddenly started to move as if someone had picked it up.

"I know what she meant to you." Walsh said soothingly, playing the good mother act.

"How could this happen?" Riley asked getting angry.

"She was a very, very special girl." Walsh soothingly said as she went to pat his arm as an apology.

The com-cam image was still as Buffy stepped into the picture and knelt in front of it with an expression that screamed pissed beyond all reason.

"I didn't understand at first. But she had something. I don't know...maybe I could have stopped her." Walsh acted confused for a moment as Riley looked over her shoulder and saw Buffy face in the monitors.

"It's hard not to blame myself." Walsh said not knowing Buffy was still alive on the monitors.

"Professor Walsh. That simple little recon you sent me on...wasn't a raccoon." Walsh went wide-eyed hearing the steely voice of Buffy Summers behind her. Slowly she turned around to face the persons she thought she had just killed. "Turns out it was me trapped in the sewers with a faulty weapon and two of your pet demons. If you think that's enough to kill me, you really don't know what a Slayer is." Walsh couldn't do anything or even form a coherent word she was so speechless. "Trust me when I say you're gonna find out." Buffy's last words were before she stood up and moved from the image. The camera view started to get fuzzy until the last thing they heard was a crunch and all the screens turn snowy with static.

Walsh still speechless slowly turned to face Riley again only to find him with a very pissed expression as he looked down at her with so much hate that she couldn't help but feel like everything had just gotten thrown back in her face. "Riley..."

Riley looked at her in disgust before he walked away without a word. "Agent Finn, I order you to stop!" She shouted in panic. People all around them looked at the scene with confusion. "Agent Finn!" She shouted again but he had gone. "RILEY!"

* * *

**_Giles_** **_Apartment, Sunnydale, CA_**

**_Friday, 16th January 2009, 04:16 PM_**

* * *

Giles removed a pair of latex gloves he had worn to take a bullet out of Spike that he had been shot with by the Initiative the night before. Luckily for Spike, Buffy had been out patrolling with Riley when it all had happened and unintentionally saved Spike from being captured again.

Spike was sat on the edge of the desk, putting his black T-shirt back on, careful of his wounded shoulder. "It will be dark soon. I think it will be wise for you to leave Sunnydale." Giles advised the vampire.

"I'm not going anywhere. Not until those bastards undo whatever they did to me. Put me back the way I was." Spike growled out in anger.

"Sure. Just explain to the nice scientist guys that you really miss killing and torturing innocent people." Xander's sarcastic voice echoed through the house from the kitchen.

"Do you think that would work?" Spike asked seriously.

"Spike- lord knows why I'm telling you this- it's for your own good. As long as the Initiative is in operation it's not safe for you here." Giles said rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"No." They heard a solemn but serious voice from the door. Looking over they all saw Buffy with a serious look on her face and a slightly taller woman behind them with strangely purple hair. "It's not safe for any of us."

* * *

**_Initiative Headquarter Door 314s, Sunnydale, CA_**

**_Friday, 16th January 2009, 04:16 PM_**

* * *

Walsh walked through the dimly lit lab over to where her creation, Adam was still sleeping. Adam no longer had a sheet covering him showing what he looked like all over which was basically a more of his mismatched demon body. He was wearing commando pants and boots with a strange metal/electronic plate on his chest where the heart would be.

"So. All right. Fine. If she wants a fight, we'll give her one. Won't we, Adam? I've worked too long. Too long...to let some little bitch threaten this project. Threaten me." She spoke in soft, menacingly halting, but strangely affectionate tone. She paced to the end of the table and put a hand on Adam's boot. "She has no idea who she's dealing with. Once she's gone, Riley will come around. He'll understand." She was getting delusional from the panic of not having Riley back.

She turned toward the second table which was empty besides the surgical bone-saw which was lying on it. She slowly picked it up to put it away. "It's for the greater good. He'll see that. And if he doesn't...well, first things first. Remove the complication and when she least expects it-AHH!" She had started to walk away but before she could go anywhere a long sharp spear had suddenly burst from her chest. Shocked, she looked down at it, and then looked over her shoulder only to have her eyes widen as she saw Adam awake and standing behind her. "Adam?" She asked, her voice failing her as she fell and she slid off the spear. Adam raised his new Polgara left arm and watched as blood dripped from the bone skewer as blood flowed from Walsh's body which he then found interesting.

"Mommy." He said with a tilt of his head.

* * *

**_Giles Apartment, Sunnydale, CA_**

**_Friday, 16th January 2009, 04:20 PM _**

* * *

Buffy was talking to Giles, Willow, Xander, Anya and Spike while Yoruichi who they hadn't been introduced to yet stood against a wall beside the front door. "So Maggie sends me down into the sewers with one of those blasto guns and the next thing I know, it's raining monsters." She said using her hands to talk.

"Hallelujah." Xander chimed with a little grin

"And then this gate slams down behind me and I-I try to use the gun but it goes pfft." She scrunched her face up trying to replicate the noise the gun made.

"You're saying that Maggie Walsh set you up?" Giles asked shocked while wiping his glasses not sure what else to do.

"That's exactly what I'm saying. She sent me on a one way recon." Buffy sighed as she sat against a table with her arms crossed.

"Got to hand it to you goldilocks -you do have bleeding tragic taste in men. I've got a cousin married to a regurgitating frovilops demon that's got better instincts than you." Spike said with a cocky smirk.

"What does my taste in men have to do with this?" Buffy asked confused.

"You think army boy was out knitting booties for your future offspring while Maggie was stringing you up?" Spike asked with a raised eyebrow while Anya, Xander, Giles and Yoruichi were silent.

"You guys think Riley had something to do with this." Buffy stated more than questioned.

"Riley had no part in it." Yoruichi spoke for the first time gaining their attention. "He was sent away for this exact reason, so he wouldn't interfere."

"Ermm…who are you again?" Giles asked embarrassed he hadn't asked before.

"Oh right." Buffy said sheepishly. "This is Yoruichi, a friend of Naruto's." She informed them with a smile. "She helped me with the demons."

"Ah, it's good to finally meet you." Giles said pleasantly while Xander's eyes drifted elsewhere before he was smacked by Anya who noticed his gaze. Willow also looked a little uncomfortable being near such a beautiful woman, especially since her transference of sexuality.

"How did, um, you know Riley had no part?" Giles asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'd been following everything going on around here, especially this Initiative. Riley was sent with that…Forest I think his name was…" Yoruichi placed her finger on her chin to think about it before nodding. "…They were sent out because of some tracker that I presume was placed in this vampire." She indicated to Spike who had been ogling her.

"Plus Riley, he seems like he wouldn't tell a little white lie let alone a whole bunch of big dirty ones." Willow added in her two cents.

"That's why they call it the secret forces Will, 'cause they kinda keep the whole lying thing to themselves." Xander said with a chuckle.

"All I know is that Maggie has it in for me which means the Initiative has it in for me." Buffy sighed as she placed her head in her hands.

"I'm guessing the mad scientist isn't too keen on the fact that the entire Scooby gang knows that the Initiative is up to no good." Xander sighed as he thought about what that would mean for them.

"Which brings us back to the not safe for any of us concept." Buffy said with a frown marring her features.

"What could have happened to make Professor Walsh want to kill you?" Giles asked the question that they had been wondering themselves.

"I don't know, uh." Buffy paused as she scrunched her face up. "She wasn't keen on the fact that I was asking a lot of questions that's for sure."

"So you were getting too close to something." Anya commented.

"Clearly. Although one can only imagine what she'd be so desperate to hide." Giles mused.

"Everybody grab a weapon. We've gotta move." Buffy said moving over to a chest and picked out an axe and grappling hook to give to Xander and Anya.

"Storm the Initiative. Yeah let's take on those suckers." Xander said as he pumped his fist in the air with a grin.

"I was thinking more that we'd hide." Buffy stated.

Xander breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh thank God."

"Are you sure about this?" Yoruichi asked the small blonde.

Buffy looked at the taller woman and gave a nod. "This is the only way I can protect my friends." She closed her eyes with a sigh. "Naruto would always make sure his friends and loved ones were safe before he done anything." She opened her eyes to look at Yoruichi with determined eyes. "I won't let him down…and I won't let my friends down either."

Yoruichi grinned and gave a nod. "Well said. I can see what Naruto always saw in you." She gave her a look over making Buffy actually blush slightly remembering the times when she had told Naruto that the fact he loved others didn't bother her and that she would actually enjoy it with others, seeing Yoruichi now actually gave her thoughts she shouldn't have about the two Shinigami.

"I think perhaps we should talk about this." Giles tried to reason to stop Buffy from being too hasty.

"We need to relocate someplace we're less likely to be found. We need to come up with a plan." Buffy ignored Giles and carried on with the plans needed.

"We could go to my place." Willow suggested with a smile.

"The Initiative guys know how close we are. They'll automatically check the places that you hang out." Buffy argued against the idea before turning to Xander. "Xander, what about your basement? The guys haven't seen us together that much and there's enough room."

"I-I don't see why we can't stay right where we are. Pfft. It's very unlikely that those Initiative boys are going to come round here to look for uh…" Giles would have finished had the door not opened and Riley waked in. "I rest my case." He muttered.

"Buffy!" Riley exclaimed with a wide smile with a bit of worry on his face. "God Buffy, are you ok? What happened?"

"You know?" She questioned with a slanted eyes.

"I know something went down." Riley shook his head still not sure about everything. "Tell me."

"Maggie tried to kill me." Buffy said bluntly.

"It didn't work, but they're all upset anyway." Anya commented with a shrug.

"Ok listen I need you to go over everything step by step. There has to be…has to be some kind of mistake." Riley tried to reason still not wanting to believe his boss would do something like that.

"There was no mistake. And how do you know something happened?" Xander interrupted seeing Buffy narrow her eyes at her boyfriend.

"I was on a mission but I came back and...I'm not sure…look let's just keep our heads and not jump to any…" Riley stopped talking as Spike caught his eye.

"What?" Buffy asked confused.

"That's hostile 17."

Spike laughed and shook his head. "No, I'm just a friend of Xaannderr's, Pfftt." Spike dropped his drawl. "Bugger it. I'm your guy." He said resigned.

"This is Spike. He's um…It's a really long story b-but he's not bad anymore." Buffy defended a little uncomfortably.

Spike hearing he wasn't bad anymore looked offended and jumped up. "Hey! What am I, a bleeding broken record? I'm bad it's just I can't bite anymore. Thanks to you wankers." He shouted with a pissed look on his face as he indicated to Riley with his head.

"We've been looking all over the place for him - but you've known where's he's been all along." Riley whispered in shock.

"It's not like that." Buffy defended with a worried look.

"Then what is it like? What's he doing here?" Riley demanded.

"Leaving you swabs to your dramatics, thanks. I've got my stories on the telly for that." The blonde vampire said as he put on his black leather coat. "By the by. If you're trying to kill her." He leaned back with a big grin and two thumbs up causing Buffy and Willow to roll their eyes as Spike ran out the door into the sunlight covering his head and arms with his coat.

"Buffy, what is this? You're hiding an H.S.T.?" Riley demanded once more.

"Why don't you just back off and let her ask the questions," Yoruichi said with an annoyed look.

Riley glanced at her with a confused look. "Who the hell're you? Some other demon they're hiding?" He asked sarcastically.

Yoruichi bared her fangs at him. "I'd watch your mouth, I could rip you limb from limb." She threatened.

"Yoruichi, please." Buffy tried to placate the female Shinigami. She sighed in relief when Yoruichi gave her a nod in understanding. "Now, tell us what you know." Buffy told her boyfriend.

Riley glanced down at his girlfriend and rubbed his forehead wondering how everything ended up like this. "I-I didn't see much, I wasn't there. All I know is that Professor Walsh told me you were dead but then I saw you on the monitors. This isn't Professor Walsh, there must be something making her act this way. Something…I don't know, controlling her." Riley tried to reason.

"We think Buffy may have been becoming too inquisitive. That she was getting close to something that Professor Walsh was trying to hide. Do you have any idea what that might be?" Giles asked softly knowing Riley was on edge right now.

"What about 314? Maybe that's it." Buffy asked wide-eyed.

"Maybe she was trying to test you. What if it was only a drill?"

"Then why did she tell you I was dead? Riley it wasn't a test." Buffy argued softly hoping her boyfriend understood.

"See I've heard rumours that the Initiative isn't all that we've been told. That, um, secretly they're working toward some darker purpose, something that might harm us all." Giles once more said softly.

"No! That's - that's not what happens there." Riley denied completely.

"Riley!" Buffy shouted to reason with him.

"I would know!" He shouted.

Buffy closed her eyes to calm down; shouting would get them no-where. "No one is sure of anything, ok? We're just trying to sort it out."

"I can't be here. I'll sort it out on my own." Riley shook his head as he headed for the door.

"Riley." Buffy called to him.

"No. Just, I'm sorry." And he left leaving Buffy to look down at the ground.

* * *

**_Initiative Headquarters, Sunnydale, CA_**

**_Saturday, 18th January 2009, 06:34 PM_**

* * *

The night before, Buffy had realised that something was wrong with Riley when she was at Willy's Bar to get information on the Polgara demon she suspected had killed a young boy given the way he had been murdered. Riley had entered and started demanding that Buffy explain everything and why she was socializing with demons of all things. In the end he held a gun at what appeared to be an old woman who started to cry from being threatened, Buffy had realised at that moment Riley's hand had been shaking furiously. After calming the man down, Buffy had taken him to Xander's basement where they were all hiding and tried to help him but with no result as Riley was just too shaky and sweating for some reason. They had also found out that Maggie Walsh had been killed by a weapon similar to the Polgara demon which put everyone on edge. So she had decided that the next day, Xander and she would go down to the Initiative to find out what happened to her boyfriend.

Buffy was currently eavesdropping on a conversation between a scientist and Dr. Angelman while Xander stands by her looking for anyone who may find them.

"How many of the men are still out, the longer they go without their meds…" Dr. Angelman trailed off as he spoke to the scientists who gave a nod in understanding what he meant.

"Everyone's off their schedules because of the professors' death."

"It's dangerous I don't want to think about the damage our guys could do under the stress of withdrawal especially since they won't understand what's happening to them. These guys don't know they've been getting meds in their food so we better get them in here stat." Dr. Angelman ordered.

"We've located all but a few. The last ones were in pretty bad shape but we stabilized them."

"But Finn wasn't one of them, right?" Dr. Angelman asked with furrowed brows.

"No."

"Find him. He's the one I care about. He's too important to our work to lose now." Dr. Angelman ordered at once.

"Indeed."

"Keep me posted. I'll be in records." The scientist gave a nod and walked off as Dr. Angelman entered a room with his card. Buffy and Xander managed to follow him before the door shut, but what they didn't see was a blur speed past them into the room.

Buffy walked up to the good Dr. and grabbed him by his shirt. "Now I don't generally like to kill humans. But I've learned that it pays to be flexible in life." She threatened.

"I was wondering when you'd turn up." Dr. Angelman said with no surprise but a bit of fear.

"Oh darn!" Buffy mock-sulked as she took of the glasses she wore to dress up as a scientist. "So this isn't a surprise." She set the glasses down. "Now you can tell me what you did to Riley and after that we can take a tour of room 314."

"Somebody's coming, you know. I'm sure they've already seen you on the security monitors." The Dr. warned.

Before Buffy could respond, Riley entered. "Monitors are non-functional at this time, sir. Went down about ten minutes ago."

"What! I didn't do that." Buffy said a bit shocked.

"Thank god for small favours and we'll worry about the details later, hunh, Buff?" Xander said with a grin.

"Finn, take this girl to the stockade immediately." Dr. Angelman ordered as he looked into Riley's eyes.

"Riley, he can tell us what we need to know. Maggie wanted me dead, didn't she?" Buffy tried to convince her boyfriend.

"She did." Dr. Angelman admitted after a moment before turning to Riley. "But understand the

Initiative has no interest in eliminating the slayer." He looked back at Buffy. "It was her own vendetta."

"Why? Spell it out for me! I feel an attack of dumb blonde coming on." Buffy demanded in her own way.

"I don't know." The man denied with a shake of his head.

Buffy grabbed a little tighter. "Well think harder!"

"It was the project." He said fearing for his life.

"Project? 314." Buffy interrogated with a glare to make sure he knew she was serious.

"It..." Dr. Angelman paused as he looked at Riley and back. "It escaped."

"That's enough!" Riley shouted tired of hearing what he was hearing. "You're making her sound like some psychopath. She wasn't like that! She was a brilliant woman!"

Dr. Angelman Looked at Riley and moved his hand downward in a take it easy gesture. "She was. It's not…"

"All she was doing was trying to help people and this is the way you want them to remember her!" Riley shouted once more as perspiration ran down his forward making his face look water has been splashed on it.

"Angelman said Walsh was feeding you drugs." Buffy told him seeing him shaking again.

Riley moved within arm's reach as Buffy let Angelman go. "You're doing this to me, aren't you?" Riley accused pointing at Buffy who looked hurt at the accusation. "This all started because of you."

"If you will just listen to me, I am trying to help you get to the truth." Buffy said exasperated.

"You want truth then tell me, what did you do to her Buffy?" Riley demanded once more as he grabbed her only to have her break the grip.

"Stop it! I didn't do anything." Again Riley grabbed her but once again, she broke the grip. "Riley stop! This isn't about us, everything that we need to know is here, and we just need to find out what was in 314." As she said that a commando's body dropped from a raised platform. Both looked up to see a creature that looked deformed and a mixture of all beings.

"That would be me." Adam said with a gruff voice.

"What the…?" Buffy muttered in shock.

"That's what killed the young boy." Buffy startled slightly and looked to her side to see Yoruichi. She was about to ask her a question when she heard Adam's heavy foots clanking on the platform.

"I've been thinking about the world. I wanted to see it, learn it." Adam stopped his pacing and looked down at the small group. "I saw the inside of that boy...and it was beautiful, but it didn't tell me about the world. It just made me feel. So now I want to learn about me. Why I feel? What I am?" He paused as he simply stepped off the platform and dropped about 3 meters. "So I came home." Adam placed his hand in one of his commando pants pocket and pulled out a disk with the letters 'Ad' printed on it. He then placed it into what looked like a slot on the metal plating of his chest causing him to lose focus for a second as if he was distracted. "I'm a kinematically redundant, biomechanical demonoid designed by Maggie Walsh. She called me Adam and I called her mother."

"Adam!" Angelman shouted in plea. "Maggie would want you to stand down."

"Yes. But I seem to have a design flaw." Adam said making Angelman pale in realisation. "In addition to organic material I'm equipped with GP-2, D-11 Infrared Detectors, A Harmonic Decelerator, plus D.C. Servo."

"She pieced you together from parts of other demons." Buffy said in horror at what type of person could do such a thing.

"And man. And machine. This tells me what I am, but not who I am. Mother wrote things down. Hard data, but also her feelings. That's how I learned that I have a job here. And that she loved me." Yoruichi couldn't keep the scowl off her face if she wanted to. The fact Humans were capable of creating such monstrosity proved they were no better than the demons that killed for no apparent reason. This Maggie Walsh sounded too much like Mayuri Kurotsuchi, Kisuke's old 3rd seat of his Division, and the experiments he would always want to do, and from what she had heard from Soul Society, he had become a Taicho of the Jūnibantai, only he became more sinister in his experiments.

"Why would someone even want to create such a thing?" The purple haired goddess whispered to herself, only low enough for Buffy to hear as the Slayer glanced at her and frowned wondering the same thing.

"She wasn't your mother and she didn't love you!" Riley shouted at the creature in front of them.

"Is that really the issue?" Xander asked, nervousness in his voice and for good reason, he was the only one there without abilities. While Riley may not have supernatural abilities like Buffy or god like abilities like Yoruichi, the man was still trained and very strong compared to the Scoobette.

"She made you because she was a scientist!" Riley ignored Xander and chose to defend Maggie's honour.

"Riley!" Xander whispered harshly.

Adam pulled another disk with the letters 'Fi' from his pocket on his trousers and inserted it in to his chest. "Riley Finn…" Adam started off.

"Stop! Those files-"

"Oh! Mother created you too." Adam interjected with genuine surprise on his face.

"Maggie's not my mother! I have a mother! A real-"

"A birth mother. Yes." Adam confirmed with a nod. "But after you met Maggie, she was the one who shaped your basic operating system. She taught you how to think, how to feel. She fed you chemicals to make you stronger, your mind and body. She said that you and I were her favourite children. Her art. That makes us brothers. Family." The hybrid said with a smile.

Riley stepped forward bristling with anger. "No! I'm not like you." He argued with a shake of his head before he gripped his chest as pain jolted through him.

"That's pain isn't it? Why? Because of your feeding schedule, the chemicals have been interrupted? Or do you miss her? Tell me."

"I'll kill you!"

"You won't. You haven't been programmed to."

"I cannot be programmed! I'm a man!"

"It's here." Adam said as held up a disk. "The plan she had for us. What happens. How it ends."

"No."

"Do you want to hear?"

"No!" Riley shouted in denial, knowing there was something but he didn't want to hear it. Riley pulled out his pistol and aimed it at Adam, but before he could take a shot, Adam efficiently disarmed Riley and knocked him away. Buffy quickly stepped in but a punch downed her. Riley rushed Adam and punched Adam in the face who responded with an uppercut sending Riley flying up in the air over a table. Xander ran in to push Adam but was pushed and thrown back into a wall. Buffy stepped back up to Adam and kicked him in the chest which the being seemed to shrug off and punched her in the face causing her nose to bleed.

Yoruichi deciding enough was enough and stepped in, pushed Buffy back out of harm's way and kicked Adam in the chest the same way as Buffy, but this time, Adam was pushed along the ground a good few feet. "Damn, you're more resilient than you look." The Shunshin said with a smirk.

Adam looked at her with a tilt of the head as Buffy, Riley and Xander stand up behind her. "I don't know you." He said with a curiosity laced in his voice. "Who or what are you?"

Yoruichi grinned as she cracked her neck. "Yoruichi Shihōin and I'm a Shinigami."

"Shinigami?" Adam questioned before he reached into a pocket and pulled another disk out with the letters 'Na' on them. He placed the disk in his chest and blinked rapidly as if processing the information. "Ahh, now I see. Naruto Namikaze, 209 years old, appeared in Sunnydale over 50 years ago. His powers are unknown but he is a great threat to me. He is the only known Shinigami to appear in Sunnydale."

The group stood stunned that Adam knew about Naruto of all people. Riley however was confused by his girlfriend and friends expression. "Who the hell is this…Naruto?"

Adam looked at him with what seemed to be a smirk. "You don't know? He was Buffy Summers lover at one time; or rather that is what the data says." Riley looked at Buffy confused having never heard her speak of him before even though he had heard of Angel.

"How do you know about Naruto?" Yoruichi asked dangerously.

"Mother, took it from Richard Wilkins office. He seemed to have had a great interest in Naruto Namikaze's powers. But I never expected to have met another Shinigami." Adam said in fascination.

Suddenly there was pounding on the door as commando's tried to get in, in their distraction, the group didn't have time to do anything as Angelman made a run for it only for Adam to skewer the man in the middle of the chest. "Doctor." Retracting his skewer he let the Doctor drop to the ground, dead.

"Damn it." Yoruichi swore as she saw the pool of blood growing around the man.

"Thank you. This has been...very interesting." Adam said as he walked up some stairs towards the platform he started from. Adam reached up towards a vent as shots pierced the door. Buffy moved to Riley's side and put his arm around her seeing him getting dizzy, at the same time the commandos broke open the door.

"Riley. Are you ok?" Buffy asked concern clearly in her voice.

"Secure the room." One of the military guys shouted.

"We got a demon in here. It escaped through that vent." Xander called out to the military guys.

"It's not the Polgara, it looks sort of half man." Buffy added after a second,

"Right and you just happened to be in the neighbourhood." Forrest's sarcastic voice sounded as he walked up to them.

"She's telling the truth. I saw it. It killed Angelman. Go...now." Riley confirmed what Buffy said.

"He needs to go to a hospital." Buffy told them, gesturing to Riley.

"We'll take it from here." Forrest said with a snarl.

"I'm going with him." Buffy basically ordered.

"It's a military hospital." Forrest growled at the Slayer.

"No."

"Back off. We take care of our own around here, understand?" Forrest growled as two commandos lowered their rifle weapons and aimed them at Buffy. Two more were beside them.

"Buffy." Xander whispered as he looked at the guns unsure of what to do.

Forest and Graham each took one of Riley's arms and helped him up. "Get them out of there." Forrest growled at the commandos.

Yoruichi walked up to Buffy and Xander and placed his hands on their shoulder. "We should get out of here."

"You're not going anywhere." One of the commandos said.

"Sorry but we are." Yoruichi said with a grin and just like that they were gone. Now they had to find a way to defeat Adam.

* * *

**_Hueco Mundo_**

**_Hidden Cave_**

**_A Week Later_**

* * *

"So you've finally found us."

Deidara, Kakuzu and Kisame stood in the centre of a large cave facing the entrance where Naruto Namikaze and Isabella Peleira stood. They had only just found them after intense searching after Naruto had used his **Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** to scour the Menos Forest from top to bottom.

Naruto unsheathed his Zanpakuto and smirked. "Yes and it's finally time that you all die." As soon as the words left his mouth, everyone had unsheathed their blades and got into their stance, ready for anything. Kisame's Zanpakuto was a standard katana but slightly large in width with a simple cross guard, with a simple circular frame and a blue handle. Kakuzu's Zanpakuto was similar only the handle was black and Deidara's was yellow and white.

"Let's go wild."

* * *

**To Be Continued in the Next Chapter – Chapter 11: Akatsuki Meets It's End!**

**Anyway I hope you guys liked this chapter. **

**R&R…let me know what you think, questions, comments. Be sure to let me know.**


End file.
